Der Herr der Ringe Narya
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Das ist ein ziemlich langes FF mit einigem an Humor, ist aber auch Teilweise sehr düster und ist der Anfang meiner eigenen HdR Version.
1. Default Chapter

Der Herr der Ringe  
"Narya"  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Arien  
  
Es begann ein neuer Frühling. Der Schnee war fort und die Blätter der Bäume in Lothlórien bekamen ihre alte grüne Färbung zurück. Das Gras war an jenem Morgen noch nass vom Morgen Tau und der Raureif war verflogen.  
  
Caras Galadhon erglänzte im Morgenlicht, die Sonne tauchte das Schloss der Herrin des Waldes in ein feuriges Rot. Es war eine tief dunkelrote Sonne, die an jenem Morgen aufging. Menschen hätten sich eines solchen Sonnenaufgangs sicher erfreut, anders jedoch die Herrin Galadriel.  
  
Früh schon wanderte sie durch die Wälder Lóriens und lauschte den Klängen der Lerchen und Falken. Das junge Gras streifte ihre nackten Füße und weiter im Wald hinein da lag der kleine Hügel Cerin Amroth, geschmückt von zarten Blütenknospen, der Elanor und Niphareth.  
  
Galadriel ging hoch auf den Hügel und sah auf den weiteren Wald, eine mystische Stimme, die mit einem plötzlichen, aber sanften Luftstrom mitgetragen wurde, weckte eine innere Unruhe in der Königin der Wälder. Sie sah zwischen ihre Füße und bemerkte eine noch grüne Pflanzenknospe und ihre Unruhe bestätigte sich also doch.  
  
"Die "Tausendblättrige Lotusblüte" sie wächst also in diesem Jahr ... vielleicht ist es an der Zeit es wirklich zutun", sagte sich Galadriel.  
  
Mit raschen Schritten ging sie zurück nach Caras Galadhon und holte ihre Damen Miluin und Elaglin, zwei Elbenmädchen von hoher Anmut und hohem Status. Sie waren Feanors engste Vertraute gewesen und haben sein gesamtes Handeln beobachtet.  
  
"Miluin, Elaglin. Heute Morgen habe ich etwas von großer Wichtigkeit gesehen, heute ist das Jahr angebrochen, dem wir so lange entgegengefiebert haben. Eine weiße Knospe wird erblühen in genau 10 Monaten. Ihr müsst Thranduil, den Herrn des Waldlandreiches eine Nachricht überbringen. Ich erwarte sein Eintreffen in einer Woche. Es ist wichtig. Es geht um das weitere Schicksal von Mittelerde", erklärte Galadriel.  
  
"Dürfen wir erfahren, warum Ihr in letzter Zeit immer wieder vom Schicksal Mittelerdes redet?", fragte Elaglin.  
  
"Ich hatte es euch einst erzählt und euch Anweisungen aufgetragen. Ihr solltet Besorgungen machen. Ich hoffe das habt ihr getan, denn das was ich gesehen habe, ist mehr als das Ende dieser Welt", antwortete Galadriel.  
  
Die Damen der Galadriel überbrachten dem Herrn Thranduil Nachricht, dass die Hohe Frau ihn zu sehen wünsche und der Herr des Waldlandreiches machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Es verging gar keine Woche, da traf er schon ein und schritt in das schloss Caras Galadhon.  
  
Er war ein goldblonder Elb und hatte klare blaue Augen, ein König war er wahrhaftig und alle seine Nachfahren werden wohl die gleiche Schönheit besitzen.  
  
"Ihr habt mich hergerufen, schönste Frau. Eure Dienerinnen haben mir Nachricht gegeben es sei mehr als dringend!", sagte er.  
  
Galadriel sprach die Antwort nicht laut aus, sondern tat es per Telepathie: "Es war der Traum aus dem ich vor einigen Tagen erwachte. Ein Schatten im Osten und die Rückkehr eines schwarzen Geistes, Mittelerde steht in Flammen und dicke Wolken aus Asche und Rauch verdichten den Himmel. Die Drei sind im Osten verschwunden und Orks durchstreifen jeden Winkel aller Lande. Tot war überall und der Gestank von schmierigem alten Blut lag in der Luft. Keiner unseres Volkes war mehr zu sehen in dieser Finsternis.  
  
Aber als ich erwachte und in den Wäldern spazierte das sah ich die einzige Hoffnung die wir noch von uns aus haben. Folgt mir Thranduil vom Waldlandreich."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte gingen die beiden zum Cerin Amroth und die Frau Galadriel wies dem Elben die inzwischen weißlich gefärbte Knospe.  
  
"Dies ist die Tausendblättrige Lotusblüte die nur alle zehntausend Jahre erblüht und wächst. Ihr Name ist Nataku, aus ihr wurde eine Maia geboren, im ersten Zeitalter dieser Welt. Zuerst nur aus einem Klumpen Fleisch gab man ihr elbische Gestalt, doch besaß sie keine Seele. Drum nannte man sie wie diese Blüte Nataku. Sie kannte weder Liebe noch Hass, so fristete sie ihr Leben bis vor dreitausend Jahren als sie in der großen Schlacht fiel", berichtete Galadriel.  
  
"Wenn ich Euch richtig verstehe, dann ist dies der Anfang eines neuen Wesens, das wie auch damals in einem großen Krieg erliegen wird?", fragte Thranduil.  
  
"Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht wird es das werden. Folgt mir ins Schloss", bat Galadriel.  
  
Akt 2:  
  
Das Wesen mit dem Silmarill  
  
Thranduil stand vor der Galadriel. Anders als zum Beginn des Tages waren seine klaren blauen Augen nun getrübt, er war in Sorge und es beunruhigte ihn wie seine Herrin sprach.  
  
"Frau Galadriel ... auch ich habe vom Auftauchen des Hexenmeisters von Angmar gehört. Viele haben das und auch viele teilen mit Euch Sorge um diese Gefilde. Ich habe es in Eurer Stimme vernommen und ich kann es auch in Euren Augen erkennen. Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte Thranduil.  
  
"Ich werde die Valar um Vergebung fragen und dann das tun, was schon lange hätte geschehen müssen. Thranduil, überbringt Elrond und Círdan Nachricht von mir. Sie mögen in spätestens drei Wochen hier im Schloss sein. Ich bitte die beiden nicht, ich verlange es!", sagte Galadriel streng und ging aus der Halle.  
  
Es waren genau acht Tage vergangen, da kam Thranduil mit Elrond und Círdan wieder. Alle vier Elben standen in der dunklen Halle, die nur von Galadriels Anmut erleuchtet wurde.  
  
Noch konnten Elrond und Círdan ihre dringende Anwesenheit nicht verstehen und sahen Galadriel schweigend an.  
  
"Es ist soweit, ich lasse euch nicht weiter im Dunkeln tappen. Wie ihr alle sicher schon bemerkt habt, rührt sich der Schatten im Osten. Jetzt liegt es an uns das einzige Wesen zu schaffen, dem es gelingen kann das Böse aufzuhalten", sprach Galadriel.  
  
"Wie meinst du das "schaffen"!? Hast du denn den Verstand verloren?", fragte Elrond.  
  
"Nein!", unterbrach Círdan, "Galadriel hat recht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich an der Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Bevor der Schatten aus dem Osten sich erheben kann und die Welt in tiefe Dunkelheit versetzt, können wir uns noch retten."  
  
"Euch ist nicht mehr zu helfen, außerdem könnt ihr das gar nicht schaffen, das ist unmöglich!", meinte Elrond, "denn dazu fehlen uns die nötigen Mittel. Eine Blume die es fertig bringt einen Krieger zu erschaffen und dann auch noch einen der selbstständig handeln kann. Ihr alle wisst genauso gut wie ich das, dass selbst kein Valar vermag!"  
  
"Elrond!! Wir haben die nötigen Maßnahmen schon getroffen. Nataku ist gewachsen, in diesem Jahr wird sie erblühen, und wenn wir es heute nicht schaffen das die Blüte eine Frucht in sich trägt, dann schafft es niemand mehr, heute ist der letzte Tag, die Zeit drängt!", fuhr Galadriel den Halbelb an.  
  
Die anderen schwiegen, noch nie (oder zumindest selten) hatten sie die Herrin so gesehen, aufgewühlt und ungeduldig und sofort bereit alles zu unternehmen, ohne groß über die Sache nachzudenken.  
  
"Herr Elrond. Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen!", meinte Thranduil.  
  
"Wir haben keine andere Wahl", ging Círdan auf Elrond ein.  
  
Der Halbelb aber schwieg still und sagte nichts weiter.  
  
"Elrond, willst du uns nun helfen oder was ist jetzt? Treffe deine Wahl jetzt!", befahl Galadriel.  
  
"Ich habe ja doch keine andere Wahl. Aber wie wollt ihr dem Wesen eine Seele geben? Wie soll es je richtig leben können, jeder weiß doch das Nataku keine Seelen sondern nur lebende Körper gebiert!", antwortete Elrond.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, es ist alles vorbereitet und auch an dieses Hindernis habe ich bereits gedacht!", sagte Galadriel schnell.  
  
Galadriel lies Miluin und Elaglin kommen, sie waren wunderschön in himmelblauen Kleidern gekleidet und trugen eine weiß-silbrige Knospe und eine rote Holzschatulle auf einem Tablett in den Raum. Die beiden Elbinnen knieten vor Galadriel nieder und stellten die Blüte und die Schatulle auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der hohen Frau, danach verschwanden sie wieder.  
  
"Und wie wird der Elb dann zum Leben erweckt?", fragte Círdan besorgt.  
  
"Habt keine Sorge, ich habe alles, jede Kleinigkeit durchdacht", sagte Galadriel und alle vier versammelten sich um die Blüte, "als ich vor zwei Wochen auf dem Cerin Amroth stand und auf den taubedeckten Wald herunter sah, entdeckte ich es. Nataku war gewachsen, noch ganz grün und da wusste ich was zutun war. Der Schicksalhafte Traum der mir gezeigt wurde, hat sich noch nicht bewahrheitet."  
  
Elrond betrachtete Nataku genau, an den geschlossenen Blütenblättern hingen noch frische Tautropfen. Galadriel berührte die Blüte dort, wo sich alle tausend Blütenblätter trafen mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung öffnete sich die Blüte. Die drei Elben sahen gebannt auf die Blüte. Galadriel aber hielt eine goldene Strähne in der Hand und fing sofort an:  
  
"Ihre Hülle mit der Schönheit der Lúthien, jedoch mit goldenem Haar, der Mut Berens und die Gerechtigkeit aller freien Völker in Mittelerde."  
  
Sie legte die Strähne in die Blüte und setzte ein wenig Wasser mit hinein.  
  
"Sie wird dieselbe Anmut und dieselbe Schönheit Telperions haben, wie der älteste aller Bäume. Ein inneres Feuer wird sie zu einem echten Ringträger machen, aus dem Feuer der Laurelin - Frucht", sprach Galadriel und öffnete die Schatulle.  
  
Elrond, Círdan und Thranduil staunten nicht schlecht als sie sahen was sich darin befand.  
  
"Ein Silmarill!? Einer aus der Krone Morgoth! Und ein Kern aus der letzten Frucht des Goldenen Baumes?!", sagte Círdan.  
  
"Richtig", antwortete Galadriel und setzte zu erst den Kern der Frucht hinein und nahm dann einen Dolch, "schneidet sich jeder der hier anwesenden Elben mit Eldarblut in den Finger und gebt dem Mädchen einen Tropfen seines Blutes. Auch sie wird unsterblich werden und die Erinnerung an das Licht der zwei Bäume haben, sie wird ein Lichtelb werden!"  
  
Sie schnitt erst in ihren rechten Finger, dann gab sie die Klinge zu Elrond und zu Círdan weiter. Galadriel versetzte alle Eigenschaften in weißen Nebel und setzte dann den Silmarill in die Mitte des Nebels.  
  
"Es heißt das Wesen mit dem Silmarill, dies ist der letzte der großen Steine die Feanor einst aus dem Licht der beiden Bäume schuf. Der Silmarill bildet das Herz des Mädchens und wird auch dann nicht mehr zum Stein wenn das Mädchen stirbt. Ihr Name wird wie der, der großen Sonnenmaia: Arien!", sagte Galadriel bestimmt, "jetzt fehlt nur noch eines. Círdan, deinen großen Ring. Narya wird ihr gehören sie wird ihn tragen und behüten und das auf immer und ewig!"  
  
"Was, aber Galadriel! Zwei große Ringe auf einem Fleck wäre zu gefährlich! Ich besitze Vilya!", schrie Elrond.  
  
"Du wirst deinen Ring an Gandalf den Grauen weiterreichen. Und in Bruchtal wird die kleine aufwachsen. Bei dir Elrond, als deine Tochter. Du darfst Arien nicht sagen das sie erschaffen wurde, denn jetzt ist sie auch ein lebendes Wesen!", sagte Galadriel.  
  
Thranduil mischte sich vorsichtig ein: "Frau Galadriel, du sprichst von einer Elbin. Warum soll es kein Junge sein? Ein kräftiger Krieger wäre doch sicherlich besser für den Krieg!"  
  
"Das geht nicht Thranduil. Nataku kann nur weibliche Wesen hervorbringen. Außerdem, wer erwartet denn, das ein kleines Mädchen den größten der drei Elbenringe trägt?", fragte Galadriel und wandte sich wieder an Elrond, "wirst du sie aufnehmen bei dir? Wie du schon gesagt hast, zwei große Ringe der Macht an einem Ort wären zu viel. Gandalf reist und so wäre der Ring nicht immer an dem selben Ort. Nimm sie doch wie deine Tochter bei dir auf."  
  
Elrond zögerte und brach nur ein leises Brummen hervor.  
  
"Estel hast du ohne zögern aufgenommen!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
"Nun gut ich nehme das Mädchen! Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen, und wenn es doch durch einen Zufall herauskommt, dann muss ich ihr wohl sagen das sie die Tochter Lúthiens und Berens ist", stimmte Elrond dann doch zu.  
  
Nach neun weiteren Monaten, kehrte Elrond aus Bruchtal wieder, um Arien bei sich aufzunehmen, als seine jüngste Tochter. 


	2. Ein Elb im Auenland

Kapitel 2:  
  
Ein Elb im Auenland  
  
Akt 1:  
  
das Auenland  
  
Es war der Tag des ersten Jul im neuen Jahr 1410 des Auenlandes. Sora Gamdschie, ein kleines Hobbitmädchen von sieben Jahren lebte mit ihrer Familie am in Hobbingen am Beutelhaldenweg 3, sie war das jüngste Kind von Hamfast Gamdschie. An ihre Mutter konnte sie sich kaum erinnern, sie starb als Sora noch ganz klein war, und trotzdem war sie immer fröhlich. Sora hatte dunkelblonde Haare und rehbraune Augen, sie war sehr gut mit den Beutlins befreundet. Oft räumte sie die Herrenbude von Beutelsend auf, während ihr großer Bruder Sam den Garten sauber hielt.  
  
Es war ein ungewöhnlich schöner Morgen in Hobbingen, die Sonne schien in den letzten Tagen so warm, dass der Schnee schnell weggeschmolzen war und das junge Grün aus den Wiesen spross.  
  
An diesem Morgen klingelte es an der Haustür der Gamdschies. Sora rannte aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinab in den Höhlenflur, erfreut riss sie die Tür auf. Eigentlich hatte sie nun erwartet das ein männlicher Hobbit mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und schönen blauen Augen vor der Tür stünde, doch stattdessen fand sie vor sich einen schwarzhaarigen Lockenkopf mit grünen Augen und er war alles andere, nur kein Junge. Rosiel Gutkind stand vor der Tür.  
  
"Gu ... guten Morgen Rosiel." sagte Sora.  
  
"Hallo Sora, sag mal, kommst du heute mit und schmückst mit die Wiese, du weißt ja, das Neujahresfest, ist doch immer so eine große Sache und außerdem ist Herr Meriadoc auch da, du weißt doch der Herr Brandybock nicht wahr ... sind ja oft genug zusammen gewesen ... und kommst du jetzt ... du musst kommen doch du kommst doch?", plapperte Rosiel.  
  
Rosiel redete immer sehr viel und unnutzes Zeug. Ein bisschen aufgedreht und recht schnell beleidigt. Ein 15 Jahre altes Hobbitmädchen, also ist sie gerade so in die "Tweens" hineingerutscht. Sie ist schon seid einigen Monaten hinter den armen Merry Brandybock her, jeden Falls behauptet sie es, aber ihre Aussage "sie liebe ihn" hinterlässt wirklich nicht sehr viel Eindruck, und außerdem war der junge Herr Merry noch gar nicht an irgendwelchen Mädchen - und schon gar nicht an Rosiel interessiert.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich werde wohl rüber nach Beutelsend gehen." antwortete Sora.  
  
"Aha. Daher weht der Wind, magst den Frodo wohl sehr gerne, was, lass dir das gesagt sein, der ist viel zu alt für dich an den kommst du nicht ran, für den bist du nur ein kleines Kind das wird nichts und das weißt du doch sicherlich auch, nicht wahr!", sagte Rosiel fast mit nur einem Atemzug.  
  
"Was meinst du damit Rosiel? Ich habe keine Ahnung was das soll ... schließlich sagt keiner was gegen unsere Freundschaft ... das ist doch gar nicht verboten!!!", meinte Sora.  
  
"Na ja, mach was du willst. Man sieht sich!", sagte Rosiel und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Eigentlich lieben es Hobbits in Soras Alter ja noch in der Sandkiste zu spielen, klar das tut sie auch aber eher selten, die meiste Zeit ist sie doch mit Herr Frodo zusammen und lauscht in Beutelsend Herrn Bilbos Geschichten. Manchmal machten Frodo und sie auch kleine (oder auch größere) Spaziergänge und das war für die Bewohner von Hobbingen und Wasserau ein lustiger Anblick, wenn die beiden durch die Wiesen streiften, die kleine Sora, noch jung aber trotzdem schön und der ruhige Herr Frodo, meist schweigsam und zurückhaltend, Hand in Hand, und so sprachen die Hobbits von einer "zarten - platonischen - Romanze". Nur eine Familie sprach schlecht über die beiden und versuchte mit allen Mitteln die beiden in Verruf zubringen. Einmal kam sogar das Gerücht herum das Sora sehr eng mit Frodo verwandt sei, doch das legte sich schon nach einem halben Tag wieder. Die Sackheim - Beutlins hätten eine Schraube locker, hieß es dann.  
  
Sora ging zu den Beutlins herüber und klopfte an die Tür, als sie von Bilbo eingelassen wurde, sagte Sora:  
  
"Guten Morgen Herr Beutlin. Ich soll Samweis entschuldigen, er soll noch etwas für Vater erledigen."  
  
"Das weiß ich schon." antwortete Bilbo und schloss hinter ihr die Tür, "geh in die Stube, Frodo wartet auf dich."  
  
Sora tat dies und setzte sich neben Frodo.  
  
"Was gibt´ s denn?", fragte Sora, "soll ich heute was bestimmtes erledigen?"  
  
"Nein ... du sollst doch nicht so viel arbeiten! Wir machen heute einen längeren Ausflug, ich habe deinen Vater schon gefragt und nun würde ich gern wissen ob du auch mitkommst!", antwortete Frodo.  
  
"Ja natürlich komme ich mit." stimmte Sora zu und sofort packte Frodo alles zusammen. Warme Decken, denn Nachts war es noch kalt, reichlich zu Essen und Trinken.  
  
Sie gingen den ganzen Bühl hinunter und Sora war ungewöhnlich still und schien nachzudenken.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir? Du sagst ja so wenig ..." stellte Frodo fest.  
  
"Ähm ... nein gar nichts, es ist nur .... na ja .... also ..... ne ist wirklich nichts." antwortete Sora.  
  
"Sind wir jetzt Freunde, oder was? Du kannst mir alles sagen, ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab." meinte Frodo mit einem frechen Lächeln.  
  
"Sam hat heute über Elben geredet, er habe von einer Elbin geträumt. Ich weiß gar nicht was das ist, ein Elb ..." antwortete Sora verlegen.  
  
Frodo musste sie ein lautes Auflachen sichtlich verkneifen und dann sagte er zu ihr: "Schon gut, ich erkläre es dir wenn wir unten beim Brandywein sind." Und er dachte sich weiter im Kopf: "Damit ich mir ein paar Sätze zurechtlegen kann, die sich ansatzweise nach Bilbos anhören ..."  
  
Sie waren schon bis zum Mittag gelaufen und hatten am Brandyweinufer gegessen, als Frodo geradewegs auf ein Boot zuging.  
  
"Herr Froodoo?", fragte Sora, "müssen wir mit so ´nem Ding fahren?"  
  
"Warum nicht?! Wir fahren rüber und gehen ein bisschen in den Alten Wald!", meinte er.  
  
"Ist ja nicht so, dass ich kein Wasser oder Flüsse mag, aber ich kann doch noch gar nicht schwimmen und deshalb ... was ist wenn das Boot umkippt. Papa hat mir solche Geschichten erzählt, da wage ich es gar nicht in ein Boot zu steigen!!!", sagte Sora etwas ängstlich.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Vertraust du mir?", fragte Frodo, stieg ins Boot und hielt Sora seine Hand hin.  
  
"Ja." antwortete sie schnell und stieg ins Boot.  
  
Eine Weile war es still doch dann ergriff Frodo das Wort, zuerst in nachdenklichem Ton als spräche er mit sich selbst, aber dann hatte er wohl doch die richtigen Worte gefunden: "Also Elben sind das schönste und lieblichste was man wohl je sehen kann, sie sehen schön aus, meist blond und haben blaue Augen, sie sprechen eine schwere Sprache aber man versteht vielleicht doch den Sinn eines Liedes oder Gedichtes, weil ihr Stimme so unendlich schön und rein sind. ...  
  
Aber ich schätze das wird ihnen auch nicht gerecht."  
  
Sora starrte ihn an ...  
  
"Was!?", fragte er.  
  
"Du ... kann es sein das du in eine Elbin verliebt bist?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ähm ... was!? Nein natürlich nicht ... ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben wirkliche Elben gesehen, aber Bilbo. Vielleicht solltest du ihn noch mal genau fragen." antwortete Frodo, "wieso fragst du so was?"  
  
"Weißt du was ... du bist mein bester Freund ... wenn ich groß bin werde ich dich heiraten." sagte Sora bestimmt.  
  
Frodo grinste: "Wie lange wohl noch?"  
  
Einige Stunden später legten sie am Ufer des Alten Waldes an, wo Bockland begann. Die Brandybocks wohnten zwar nicht direkt im Alten Wald aber als komisch galten sie trotzdem.  
  
Frodo half Sora aus dem Boot und nahm sie an die Hand.  
  
"Weißt du was, wir sollten viel öfter so was machen, du sollst nicht soviel arbeiten, das kannst du noch genug wenn du erwachsen bist." meinte Frodo.  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich mache es gerne. Ist jeden Falls besser als diese Rosiel ständig dabei haben zumüssen, sie nervt so!!!", sagte Sora schnell.  
  
"Das heißt doch nicht das wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen, du sollst nur nicht mehr arbeiten!", sagte Frodo.  
  
Sora blieb mit einem Mal stehen.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Frodo.  
  
"Ich bin einverstanden ... aber ... hörst du nicht das da was weint?", fragte Sora.  
  
"Wie?", fragte Frodo.  
  
Sora gab aber gar keine Antwort mehr sondern rannte schnurstracks in den Alten Wald, Frodo folgte ihr hastig. Die beiden Hobbits liefen weiter bis sie ein, auf einem Baumstumpf sitzendes Mädchen vorfanden. Sie hatte spitze Ohren und kleine Füße, definitiv war dies kein Elb.  
  
Akt 2:  
  
Bruchtal  
  
Das Volk von Elrond in Bruchtal sind die Elben, unsterblich und schön, die Heimat des Abendsterns Arwen und ihrer Geschwister. Elrond hatte vier Kinder, die beiden ältesten waren seine Söhne Elrohir und Elladan, seine beiden Töchter waren Arwen, der Abendstern und Arien. Arien war klein und hatte das zarte alter von sieben Jahren, was für diese Zeit äußerst merkwürdig war. Aber zu Ariens Charakter äußerte sich keiner der Elben gern, sie war aufgewühlt und ständig zu Streichen aufgelegt, quirlig und hatte keinerlei elbische Manieren.  
  
Es war der erste Januar und Arwen war erst vor wenigen Wochen aus Lothlórien zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Arwen.....!!!......Arwen! Es ist schon zehn, wir müssen mit Vater weg!!", quietschte Arien.  
  
Arwen schreckt auf: "Zehn!?! Ich muss los! Verdammtes Date!!! Ich muss zu Glorfindel ... wir sehen uns später!", sagte Arwen.  
  
"Ein Date? Mit Glorfindel? Schon wieder?", fragte Arien patzig doch zögerte sie einen Moment lang und sagte, "ach wenn du unbedingt meinst, dann geh doch!"  
  
"Von dir lasse ich mich auch nicht aufhalten, Arien." antwortete Arwen und schnappte sich ihr Pferd. Das selbe tat auch Arien und folgte ihr leide und unauffällig.  
  
"Ein neues Kapitel für "Vom Winde vergrault" armer Glorfindel ... der kann einem irgendwie leid tun!", dachte sich Arien und als Arwen ein paar Meter vor ihr, ihr Pferd zum stehen brachte und aufgeregt mit Glorfindel redete, versteckte sich Arien in einem Gebüsch.  
  
"Tut mir leid Glorfindel, bin zu spät!", sagte Arwen.  
  
"Wie immer, ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt!", meinte der blonde Elb.  
  
"Worum geht es dieses Mal. Hast du dich immer noch nicht mit meiner Meinung abgefunden?", fragte Arwen gelangweilt.  
  
"Es geht um Arien. Sie hat doch Narya nicht wahr?", fragte Glorfindel.  
  
"Ja. Der Ring. Was ist damit?", fragte sie.  
  
"Nun ... die Elfen sind hier. Sie haben den Befehl erhalten alles nach den großen Ringen der Elben abzusuchen. Arien ist in großer Gefahr!", meinte Glorfindel.  
  
"Elfen. Du sprichst von ... Morfallas Elfen? Du weißt das diese Dinger die reinste Ausgeburt der Fantasie ist? Ein Kindermärchen den man kleinen Mädchen erzählt damit sie ja ruhig sind. Ich glaube du meinst andere Wesen, so was wie Orks. Und ich sage dir, Ariens Ring wird sicher in Bruchtal verwart." meinte Arwen.  
  
Glorfindel war sichtlich empört: "Du willst das Leben deiner Schwester riskieren!"  
  
"Glorfindel. Eines müsste dir jawohl klar sein. Eigentlich weiß es ganz Bruchtal. Celebrain ist schon seid langem Tod und dir ist sicher nicht entgangen das Arien erst sieben Jahre alt ist. Mein Vater hat sie zu uns gebracht und nun lebt sie bei uns. Meine Großmutter hat sie meinem Vater übergeben. Ihre richtigen Eltern sind Lúthien und Beren!", sagte Arwen.  
  
Arien hatte natürlich alles gehört und Arwens reden wollte sie sofort ein Ende setzen und sprang wütend aus ihrem Gebüsch.  
  
"Lügnerin!!! Von wegen nicht deine Schwester!!! Und bist total gemein!!!", schrie sie und sprang auf Celedol, ihr Pferd. Sie ritte so schnell sie konnte und ließ die anderen beiden alleine stehen.  
  
"Arien!!!!", riefen beide Elben wie aus einem Munde.  
  
Arien hörte sie gar nicht mehr, eigentlich ritt sie viel zu schnell und das merkte sie als sie vom Pferd stürzte und in den Dreck fiel. Der Aufprall war hart, so dass Arien eine Weile still auf der Erde lag. Sie dachte an ihrer Schwester Worte und begann zu weinen. Sie war überall mit Staub bedeckt und ihr Handrücken war ganz blutig von einer Schürfwunde und es brannte.  
  
Arien ergriff die Kette um ihren Hals und betrachtete den silbernen Ring mit den feuerroten Stein in der Mitte.  
  
"Narya ein Geschenk von Mutter?...Soll das denn alles eine Lüge gewesen sein? Ich bin nicht ein Elb aus Imladris?", fragte sie sich. Sie stand auf und betrachtete ihr grünes Kleid, das nun die Farbe von verwelktem Moos hatte.  
  
"Sieht ja nicht wie eine feine Dame aus ... ich muss doch wieder nach Hause ...", jammerte sie und sah sich um.  
  
Ihr wurde nun bewusst dass sie ganz alleine war im Alten Wald war. Sie ging ganz entschlossen los, um aus diesem Wald wieder heraus zu finden.  
  
Die Sonne stand schon hoch im Westen, doch Glorfindel und Arwen fanden Arien nicht.  
  
"Wir müssen nun zurück und deinem Vater alles erzählen. Hat keinen Sinn zu zweit zuu suchen, der Wald ist zu groß", meinte Glorfindel.  
  
Arwen nickte und so ritten sie zurück nach Bruchtal, schnell kamen sie an.  
  
Arwen schnellte in Elronds Zimmer, er war gerade im Gespräch mit Thranduil.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte mein Eindringen. Vater, Arien ist verschwunden." berichtete Arwen.  
  
"Was!? Wohin?", fragte Elrond.  
  
Glorfindel trat vor: "Das wissen wir nicht, wir wussten auch nicht, dass sie uns die ganze Zeit gefolgt war. So ... war es auch unvermeidlich das sie erfährt das sie nicht zum Imladris - Volk gehört."  
  
"Sie weiß das von Lúthien und Beren? Das ist nicht gut ... spinnt ihr?! Thranduil, der Rat ist in zwei Wochen. Ich erwarte Euer und Eures Sohnes Eintreffen!", sagte Elrond.  
  
"Wir werden dort sein." antwortete Thranduil und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Reich während Elrond sich mit Glorfindel und seinen Söhnen in den Alten Wald aufmachte. Arwen blieb in Bruchtal um zu vermeiden, dass sie sich irgendwie verpassen könnten. Und so begann die Suche nach Arien als die Sonne zu sinken begann.  
  
Arien aber fand keinen Weg aus dem düsteren Wald und war so verzweifelt dass sie sich weinend auf einem Baumstumpf niederließ. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass ihre lauten Schluchzer höchstens von den Tieren und Bäumen des Waldes gehört werden konnte. Sie merkte in ihrem Weinen nicht einmal, dass plötzlich etwas vor ihr stand.  
  
"Hör doch bitte auf zu weinen." sagte eine Stimme.  
  
Arien dachte sie höre nicht recht und sah auf. Sie erblickte ein freundlich lächelndes Mädchen mit dunkelblondem Haar. Die Elbin wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
"So ist es gut. Einen solch schönen Tag beendet man nicht mit Tränen." sagte sie.  
  
Nun traf noch einer ein. Er hatte braunes Lockenhaar und tief wasserblaue Augen, er hatte wie das Mädchen etwas zu groß geratene Füße, mit Haaren und der Junge war nur zwei Köpfe größer als das Mädchen. Sie konnte ihr Staunen gar nicht mehr verbergen, sie hatte zwar von ihrem Vater vom kleinen Volk gehört, doch einen Hobbit hat sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen.  
  
"Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Sora.  
  
Arien schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich hab mich verirrt!"  
  
"Du bist eine vom schönen Volk, nicht wahr? Wie ist dein Name und wo ist dein Heim?", fragte Frodo als er näher kam.  
  
Akt 3:  
  
Auenländische Gesellschaft  
  
"Mein Name ist Arien Elronds Tochter. Ich habe bisher in Imladris gewohnt, aber als ich mich mir meiner Schwester gestritten habe, bin ich zu schnell auf Celedol geritten und der hat mich dann abgeworfen. Wie komme ich wieder nach Hause?", sagte Arien.  
  
Sora setzte sich neben das Mädchen und fragte: "Wieso hast du dich denn mit deiner Schwester gestritten?"  
  
"Meine Schwester sagte, dass Elrond nicht mein richtiger Vater ist. Meine Eltern sind Lúthien und Beren, aber wieso sagt sie denn so was? Elrond ist mein Papa das weiß ich doch, ich lebe mein Leben lang schon in Bruchtal!", meinte Arien.  
  
Frodo mischte sich nun ein: "Das ist so wie bei mir. Arien ich wohne bei meinem Onkel weil meine Mutter und mein Vater gestorben sind, als ich noch ganz klein war. Zuerst lebte ich in Bockland im Brandyschloss doch dann vor fünf Jahren hat Bilbo mich adoptiert. Komm kleine Elbin. Wir nehmen dich mit nach Beutelsend. Mein Onkel Bilbo hat sogar Kontakt zu Bruchtal und wird Elrond sicherlich benachrichtigen. Kommt jetzt schnell dann sind wir heute noch zu Hause!"  
  
Und die drei Reisenden schafften es wirklich schnell nach Hause zu kommen, allerdings erst in der 2. Stunde des neuen Tages. Bilbo war sehr überrascht, dass Frodo und Sora schon so früh zurückkehrten, denn er erwartete ihr Eintreffen erst gegen Abend dieses Tages.  
  
"Nanu, und wen habt ihr da mitgebracht?", fragte Bilbo.  
  
Arien trat vor und machte einen kleinen Knicks.  
  
"Mein Name ist Arien. Ich komme aus Bruchtal und habe mich im Alten Wald verirrt." antwortete Arien.  
  
Bilbo wandte sich an Frodo: "Jetzt richte schnell zwei Betten für die beiden her. Hamfast wird um diese Zeit nicht mehr auf sein und er erwartet Sora auch erst diesen Abend wieder bei sich."  
  
"Sofort, das haben wir gleich." sagte Frodo und bereitete alles vor.  
  
Arien sah sich in Beutelsend um: "Erwachsene Elben passen hier gar nicht rein. Ihr seid wirkliche, echte Hobbits. Zu Hause glaubt mir das keiner!"  
  
Sora lächelte: "Also ich sehe auch zum aller ersten Mal eine Elbin. Du bist wunderschön, obwohl du noch ein Kind bist."  
  
"Danke." sagte Arien und wurde leicht rot, "wie alt bist du eigentlich?"  
  
"Noch sieben. Ich werde am "Überlithe" acht Jahre, und du?", antwortete Sora.  
  
"Ich bin genauso alt wie du, ich werde aber am vierundzwanzigstem des letzten Monats acht." antwortete Arien.  
  
Dieser Abend wurde auch nicht mehr älter, denn die beiden Kinder schliefen schon nach einer kleinen Weile auf dem Sofa ein. Frodo legte die beiden in die hergerichteten Betten und ging dann auch gemeinsam mit Bilbo zur Nachtruhe.  
  
Am nächsten, oder auch diesen Morgen, waren die Einwohner Beutelsends erst sehr spät auf den Beinen. Alle vier übersprangen das Frühstück und aßen gleich zu Mittag, aber Arien aß im Vergleich zu den Hobbits kaum etwas.  
  
"Bist du schon satt?", fragte Sora.  
  
"In Bruchtal gelte ich als Vielfrass. Normalerweise essen Elben auch gar nicht viel." antwortete Arien.  
  
"Na gut ist das nicht." meinte Sora.  
  
"Ich habe Elrond bescheid gesagt. Er hatte sich schon große Sorgen gemacht, aber jetzt wo ich ihm gesagt habe, das Glóin bald kommen wird, um dich zurück nach Bruchtal zu bringen ist er sicherlich ganz beruhigt." meinte Bilbo.  
  
"Das ging so schnell?", fragte Frodo.  
  
"Luftpost natürlich. Funktioniert in nur ein paar Stunden." antwortete er.  
  
"Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Hätte eben nicht so schnell auf Celedol reiten dürfen, ich darf noch nicht so schnell auf ihm reiten. Vor drei Monaten habe ich ihn bekommen, ich habe ihn noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle." meinte Arien.  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Gleich werde ich dich meinen Bruder, und den anderen vorstellen", meinte Sora.  
  
"Halt." warf Frodo ein, "wie geht es deiner Hand?"  
  
Arien lächelte: "Ist okay, tut fast überhaupt nicht mehr weh."  
  
Das Mittagessen ging also relativ schnell vorüber und verabschiedete sich einstweilen von den Beutlins und lief zum Beutelhaldenweg 3, den ganzen Bühl hinauf, stellte Arien ihren Geschwistern und ihrem Vater vor und erzählte alles was sie Gestern erlebt hatte.  
  
"Das ist ja eine ganz große Sache für dich kleines Elbenkind. Und wenn du dann bis Morgen bleiben kannst, gehst du sicherlich auf unser Neujahresfest nicht wahr?", sagte Ham.  
  
"Neujahr? Rechnet ihr euer Jahr anders?", fragte Arien.  
  
"Anders als der Rest der ganzen Welt und das ist auch gut so." antwortete Sam mit einem Grinsen.  
  
Sora nickte: "Und wir gehen nicht nur hin, wir helfen jetzt auch schön bei den Vorbereitungen."  
  
Sora nahm Arien an ihre Hand und dann liefen sie zu der großen Festwiese. Beide Kinder sahen die Wieso erstaunt an, besonders Arien, alles war bunt geschmückt (aber nicht zu heftig) und eine große Bühne war aufgebaut. Von weitem kam ein Mädchen mit schwarzer Lockenpracht angerannt: es war ohne Zweifel Rosiel Gutkind.  
  
"Sora ich habe ja gewusst das du doch noch bei den Vorreitungen hilfst, ich bin ja so froh, oh und wer ist dieses Mädel da neben dir, eine neue Freundin nicht wahr, die sieht ja echt flott aus, vor allem diese Ohren sind voll cool." plapperte Rosiel.  
  
Arien war sehr überrascht, wie man mit einem Satz so viel reden konnte, dass ein ganzer Roman ausgefüllt werden konnte. Arien fing sich aber gleich wieder und stellte sich wie gewohnt vor: "Mein Name ist Arien Elronds Tochter. Ich komme aus Bruchtal und bin eine Elbin."  
  
"Na so was, komm ich muss dich sofort Meriadoc und den anderen vorstellen!", rief Rosiel und zog Arien hinter sich her bis sie auf drei andere Hobbits trafen, "darf ich den Elben hier vorstellen, Sora hat sie mitgebracht, das Mädchen heißt Arien und kommt aus Bruchtal, das ist´ n Ding oder? Ein Elb verläuft sich in unser Auenland."  
  
"Ich bin Meriadoc Brandybock, aber eigentlich sagen hier alle nur Merry zu mir." sagte der junge Merry Brandybock.  
  
Ein anderer Hobbit, der Merry ziemlich ähnlich sah stellte sich nach ihm vor: "Und ich bin Peregrin Tuk. Du kannst aber wie alle anderen Pippin zu mir sagen!"  
  
Ein Mädchen mit braunen Korkenzieherlocken sagte mit elbengleicher Stimme: "Mein Name ist Rose Kattun. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Es freut mich euch alle kennen zu lernen. Sora hat mir schon von euch erzählt, und nur gutes. Ich bin froh dass ich mich im Alten Wald verlief!", antwortete Arien.  
  
"Nein, nicht!!!", warf Sora ein als sie dazukam.  
  
Es war aber schon zu spät, die anderen Hobbits hatten das Wort Alter Wald schon registriert und fragten alle gleichzeitig mit lauter Stimme: "Alter Wald?"  
  
Und Rose wandte sich an Sora: "Sora wart ihr etwa im Alten Wald?" Und sie hörte sich wirklich besorgt an.  
  
"Nicht direkt im Alten Wald. Wir sind nur dran vorbei gegangen und als ich Arien hörte bin ich eben reingelaufen, um ihr zu helfen!", sagte Sora, "macht euch keine Sorgen, selbst wenn wir im Alten Wald gewesen wären. Herr Frodo hätte mich doch beschützt."  
  
"Es gibt aber Dinge, gegen die nicht mal dein Herr Frodo was ausrichten kann." mischte sich Rosiel ein.  
  
"Vor allem vor den Bäumen muss man sich fürchten!", meinte Rose.  
  
Sora und Arien sagten kein Wort mehr, und noch weniger wollten sie darüber nachdenken, was ihnen alles hätte passieren können, aber dann hörten sie Pippin sagen: "Wir müssen uns beeilen, Morgen Früh ist das große Fest!"  
  
Die Hobbits machten sich an die Arbeit und nach Sonnenuntergang gingen sie alle nach Hause. Arien aber ging wieder zu den Beutlins und Sora war bei sich zu Hause.  
  
Akt 4:  
  
Das große Neujahresfest  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es wieder so ungewöhnlich warm und sonnig. Als Sora von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, sah sie sich in ihrem hellen Zimmer um. Sie hatte geträumt, etwas finsteres, aber nun sah sie wieder das der Wind mit ihren weißen Vorhängen spielte. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte wie ein Scheunentor. Aufgeregt stand sie auf und riss die Vorhänge beiseite damit die Sonne hereinschien. Danach rannte sie schnell ins Badezimmer um sich für den Tag frisch zu machen und bereitete das Frühstück vor.  
  
Als das Frühstück vorüber war, machte sich das Hobbitmädchen gleich wieder auf den Weg nach Beutelsend um ihre Freunde zu sehen. Den ganzen Vormittag schlugen sie an einem See tot, bis es sechzehn Uhr war, da machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Festwiese.  
  
Als sie ankamen spielte Pippin schon mit seiner kleinen Band auf der Bühne und die anderen Hobbits aßen gutes Essen und tranken viel Bier.  
  
"Hallo ihr drei." begrüßte Sam seine Freunde.  
  
"Na Sam? Fragst du Rose dieses Mal ob sie mit dir tanzt?", fragte Sora.  
  
Sam schüttelte hastig den Kopf und wurde leicht rot: "Lieber nicht."  
  
Frodo musste lachen: "Unser Sam, noch immer in das Fräulein Rose verliebt."  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig, Herr Frodo. Es ist eher gesagt zum heulen. Immer wenn ich mit ihr reden will, sage ich lauter dummes Zeug und kann rein gar nichts richtig machen." jammerte Sam, "ach, wo wir gerade beim tanzen sind...wirst du denn dieses Mal tanzen? Pippin hat mir geflüstert du hast viel von Rose gelernt."  
  
"Ja stimmt schon, aber nein. Ich geh wieder zu Herrn Beutlin. Und höre seinen Geschichten zu." antwortete Sora lächelnd.  
  
Das Fest kam erst gegen acht richtig in Schwung, das Abendessen war größtenteils vorüber und die meisten tanzen- wenn sie nicht gerade betrunken waren, taten sie es ziemlich richtig- und die kleinen (und etwas älteren) Hobbitkinder lauschten den Geschichten von Bilbo, der von seiner einjährigen Reise erzählte und urplötzlich wieder zurückkam.  
  
"Und der Zauberer hatte ein Zeichen an dir Tür zu Beutelsend gemalt, so dass alle Zwerge eines Abends zu mir kamen." begann Bilbo.  
  
"Zwerge, Herr Beutlin? Waren die auch böse, gemein und brutal zu Ihnen?", fragte Arien.  
  
"Was brutal? Nein, sie waren so nett wie jeder andere Hobbit hier im Auenland, wenn er nicht gerade Sackheim - Beutlin mit Nachnamen heißt." antwortete Bilbo.  
  
Die anderen Kinder waren die meiste Zeit abgelenkt, und zwar von der kleinen Arien. Noch nie hatte zuvor ein Elb bei ihnen gesessen.  
  
"Ich merke schon, ihr wollt alle was von Elben hören." sagte Bilbo.  
  
Arien hatte etwas Angst, dass sie jetzt von Elben erzählen sollte, denn sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht viel darüber, nur das es die meiste Zeit langweilig war. Aber ihre Angst verschwand als Bilbo mit einem Gedicht begann:  
  
Gil-galad hieß er, der die Krohn  
  
Der Elben trug vor Zeiten schon  
  
Als letzter Herr auf freiem Land  
  
Zwischen Gebirg´ und Meeresstrand  
  
Sein Schwert war scharf und spitz sein Speer,  
  
Sein Helm erglänzte von weit her;  
  
Des Himmel Sterne Bild an Bild,  
  
Strahlten von seinem Silberschild.  
  
Seit langem klagt um ihn das Lied,  
  
Doch niemand weiß wohin er schied.  
  
Sein Glanz erlosch, sein Stern ward blind  
  
In Mordor wo die Schatten sind.  
  
"Weiter." bat Sora und die anderen Hobbitkinder nickten.  
  
Bilbo aber schüttelte den Kopf: "Das kann ich nicht. Ich hatte es noch nicht fertig übersetzt, aber es ist das Lied, dass man Gil-galads Ende nennt. Er war ein großer unter den Elben und schied höchst wahrscheinlich auf dem Meer und ward nie mehr gesehen."  
  
"Wenn Sie es fertig haben, würde ich es gern lernen, Herr Beutlin." sagte Sora.  
  
"Das kannst du gerne machen. Arien, ich habe von Glóin eine Antwort erhalten. Er wird bald kommen und dich nach Hause bringen. Elrond weiß es und er freut sich schon darauf dich wieder zu sehen." meinte Bilbo.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte Pippin auf und stupste Sora an.  
  
"Hast du es vergessen Sora? Du darfst es doch machen!", flüsterte Pippin.  
  
"Pippin!!! Oh Gott sei Dank hast du mich geholt. Ich darf also wirklich ... oh meine Güte!", sagte Sora nun etwas nervös und sie hatte Teilweise Angst in der Stimme.  
  
"Komm." bat Pippin.  
  
"Und ihr seid euch sicher das ich es schaffe, ja?", fragte Sora.  
  
Pippin legte einen Arm um Soras Schulter: "Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rose hat gesagt das du es kannst!"  
  
Arien und Bilbo gingen auch zur Bühne.  
  
"Was soll Sora denn machen, Herr Beutlin?", fragte Arien.  
  
"Das Lied. Pippins Band hat nämlich ein Lied gefunden, und zuerst sollten es Rosiel oder Rose machen, aber die beiden haben dann beschlossen das Sora es machen soll, weil sie es viel besser kann." antwortete Bilbo.  
  
Frodo kam auch dazu als das Licht gelöscht wurde und Sora nur als Schatten zu sehen war.  
  
Sora betrachtete die Menge und bekam etwas Angst, doch draußen auf dem Platz hörte sie dann ermutigende Rufe von ihren Freunden. Das Licht wurde dann angemacht und auf Sora gerichtet, und das Mädchen zögerte nicht mehr lange obwohl die anderen - nicht mal Hamfast Gamdschie- nicht wussten, dass Sora einen Auftritt hatte, und von daher skeptisch guckten. Aber Sora begann mit ihrer kindlichen, aber nicht quietschiegen Stimme zu singen:  
  
Ich seh dich zwischen den Bäumen  
  
Ich warte und verstecke mich  
  
Vielleicht willst du einfach nur träumen  
  
Ich bin still und stör dich nicht  
  
In der Stille der Nacht  
  
Hab ich an dich gedacht  
  
Und gehofft, dass ich dich wieder´ seh  
  
Wenn der Morgen anbricht  
  
Schenk ich dir ein Gedicht  
  
Und wünsch´ mir das es dir gefällt  
  
Spazieren im Park, der Tag ist noch blass  
  
Ich warte auf dich  
  
Die Tautropfen liegen schwer auf dem Gras  
  
Im Morgenlicht, da seh ich dich  
  
Wir treffen uns hier  
  
Beim spazieren im Park  
  
Ich lass´ die Gedanken kreisen  
  
Und schreib sie auf ein Blatt Papier  
  
Noch heute geht es auf die Reise  
  
Und fliegt wie der Wind zu dir  
  
Fang´ es auf, halt es fest  
  
Damit es dich nie verlässt  
  
Diese Worte gehören nur dir  
  
Und für ewige Zeit  
  
Wird mein Lied dich begleiten  
  
Es wartet schon vor deiner Tür  
  
Als sie Musik von Pippins Band wieder verstummte jubelten die Hobbits im Publikum, Sora hatte es geschafft das Publikum zu begeistern. Sie schaffte es gerade noch einen hastigen Knicks zu machen und dann wieder hinter der Bühne zu verschwinden. Pippin ging zu ihr:  
  
"Wow, Sora das war ja Klasse!"  
  
Er sah sie sich genau an und meinte dann mit scherzhafter Stimme: "Weißt du was ... du siehst aus wie eine Wasserleiche."  
  
"Danke Pippin, so fühle ich mich auch. Hast du ein Glas Wasser für mich?", fragte sie mit einem erleichtertem Lächeln.  
  
Pippin nickte, und danach gingen sie wieder zu Frodo, Rosiel und den anderen.  
  
Das Neujahresfest war für Sora der Anfang in einer kleinen Band, doch das sollte sie erst später herausfinden. 


	3. Bruchtal wo die Elben sind

Kapitel 3:  
  
Bruchtal wo die Elben sind  
  
Akt 1:  
  
Glóin der Zwerg  
  
Der nächste Tag begann wieder relativ spät. Das Fest war groß, die Müdigkeit der Hobbits am nächsten Tag noch größer. Sora ging eigentlich recht früh zu Frodo, Bilbo und Arien, doch Soras "kleiner" Freund musste ihr etwas erklären.  
  
"Heute kommt der Zwerg und bringt Arien nach Bruchtal zurück, es ist soweit Sora. Heute werdet ihr einen letzten Tag zusammen haben." sagte Frodo.  
  
"Oh ... dann heißt es also, dass dieser Herr Glóin kommt, nicht wahr? Ich hatte gehofft sie könnte noch ein bisschen länger bleiben." meinte Sora.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber Arien gehört nun einmal nach Bruchtal und nicht ins Auenland. Sei nicht traurig, ihr seht euch doch ganz bestimmt wieder!", mischte sich Bilbo ein.  
  
"Genau!", stimmte Arien zu und nahm Sora Hände, "ich schreib dir ganz oft!"  
  
"Okay, wir bleiben Freunde für immer!", meinte Sora.  
  
Arien lächelte ihr zu und wandte sich dann an Frodo: "Danke das du mich hierher gebracht hast. Das war sehr nett von dir und deinem Onkel. Ich hoffe ich sehe euch auch wieder."  
  
"Noch ist es nicht soweit Abschied zu nehmen, Arien." sagte Bilbo, "und es wird bestimmt nicht unser letztes Treffen sein."  
  
Es klopfte an Beutelsends Tür, Sora öffnete und davor stand Sam.  
  
"Hallo Sora! Ich habe dir heute Früh noch gesagt "vergiss nicht die Kartoffeln, die der Herr Bilbo bestellt hat ", aber was passiert ... du vergisst es!", murrte Sam.  
  
"Oh, Sam!! Endschuldige bitte!!", rief Sora, "komm rein wenn du schon mal hier bist."  
  
"Was wollen wir denn heute machen?", fragte Arien.  
  
Sam überlegte kurz, aber es dauerte nicht lange da meinte er: "Wir können zum Efeubusch gehen."  
  
Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf einmal sehr streng aus, mit leuchtenden Augen starrte er Sam an: "Das geht doch nicht! Der Efeubusch ist kein Ort für zwei kleine Kinder, und schon gar nicht für einen Elben, Samweis Gamdschie. Und du mein guter Samweis solltest deine Zeit auch noch nicht beim Efeubusch verschwenden! Setzt euch einfach in den Garten, zu Kaffe, Kakao und Kuchen."  
  
"Gute Idee." rief Sora.  
  
Arien und das kleine Hobbitkind bereiteten alles vor, während Frodo und Sam im Garten den kleinen Holztisch aufstellten und die Stühle vom Staub befreiten. Die Nachbarn kamen auch langsam in Gang und machten ihr Gärten Unkrautfrei. Und nach einer Viertelstunde saßen alle im Schatten der zwei Bäume über Beutelsend.  
  
Ariens Honigblondenhaare wehten im lauen Wind und mit einem Mal überkam sie ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie.  
  
Bilbo lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück: "Ich sage das jetzt nicht um dich zu beleidigen, aber stichst aus der "Abendstern-Familie" deutlich heraus. Eine blonde Schönheit gab es seid Celebrain nicht mehr und du bist sogar schon schöner als die junge Arwen, aber du bist noch klein und Arwen steht schon in der Blüte ihrer Jahre."  
  
"D - danke Herr Beutlin." sagte Arien und wurde leicht rot.  
  
"Ach jetzt lass dieses geschwollene Dahergesabel und nenne mich Bilbo. Und das Selbe gilt auch für Sora und Samweis." meinte Bilbo.  
  
Arien nickt und sagte dann etwas leiser:  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht wer meine Eltern sind. Jedoch hatte ich es doch in Bruchtal immer gut, ich war aufgebracht und dumm!! Ich hatte alles in Bruchtal, es ist doch eigentlich ganz egal ob nun Elrond oder Beren oder jemand ganz anderes mein Vater wäre. Ich freue mich schon auf zu Hause."  
  
"Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich will nicht wissen wie schrecklich es ist seine Eltern, Freunde und Verwandte nicht um sich zu haben. Es wäre sicher eine Qual für mich." sagte Sora.  
  
Frodo und Bilbo nickten zustimmend.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte Hufgetrappel von mindestens zwei Ponys und Bilbo nickte zufrieden:  
  
"Glóin kommt. Er ist pünktlich wie immer."  
  
Und Bilbo hatte tatsächlich Recht, nach einer kleinen Weile hörte man den Zwerg ein Lied pfeifen und dann konnte man auch schon einen weißen Haarschopf mit Kapuze entdecken.  
  
Sora sprang aufgeregt von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte die Straße herunter, dem Zwerg entgegen.  
  
"Meister Glóin!!! Meister Glóin!!!", rief Sora und winkte ihm aufgeregt zu während sie auf und nieder hopste, "Hallo, Meister Glóin!!!"  
  
Der Zwerg stoppte seinen Wagen neben Sora und sah das kleine Hobbitmädchen teilweise verwirrt an. Sora wurde auf die lange Stille hin ziemlich rot und ganz still. Glóin musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann mit seiner rauen Zwergenstimme:  
  
"Sora Gamdschie, nicht wahr? Bilbo hat mich schon von dir erzählt."  
  
"Ich ... ich hoffe nut Gutes." sagte sie leise.  
  
Der Zwerg lachte auf und streckte ihr die Hand aus: "Komm auf die Kutsche!"  
  
Sora ergriff die Hand des Zwerges und setzte sich still neben ihn auf den Kutschbock.  
  
"Was hast du denn Sora? Du bist ja plötzlich so still. Du kannst ruhig reden, ich beiße dich nicht." sagte Glóin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
"Meister Glóin? Wie ist es dort wo Sie wohnen?", fragte Sora.  
  
"Tja, Sora. Ich glaube für ein kleines Hobbitmädchen ist es nicht so schön wie dein grünes Auenland, aber für uns Zwerge ist es das Schönste was es gibt, die Dunkelheit und in Stollen nach Goldgraben." antwortete Glóin ruhig.  
  
"Solange es trocken ist, ist alles okay." meinte Sora lächelnd und dann wurde sie wieder ernst, "Meister Glóin Sie werden Arien doch sicher nach Bruchtal zurückbringen, nicht wahr!?"  
  
Der Zwerg nickte und lächelte sie an: " Selbstverständlich. Bilbo hat gesagt das dieses kleine Elbenmädchen den Weg allein nicht findet, und für die Elben ist es wichtig dass, das Kind wieder zurückkommt. Ich habe nichts gegen Elben, denn warum soll man noch auf alten Streitigkeiten herumhacken, die seit so vielen Jahren schon her sind?..."  
  
Sie hielten vor der Pforte zu Beutelsend und Sora sprang vergnügt von der Kutsche. Bilbo kam aus dem Garten hervor und begrüßte Glóin herzlich: "Herzlichwillkommen Glóin. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hast du unseren Lieblingsbesuch schon kennen gelernt."  
  
"Danke Bilbo. Ich habe gehofft das du meine Hilfe einmal in Anspruch nimmst." sagte Glóin und folgte Bilbo nach hinten in den Garten.  
  
"Du solltest Arien und Sam kennen lernen." meinte Bilbo.  
  
Akt 2:  
  
Morfallas Elfen  
  
Der Zwerg machte eine Verbeugung vor allen und sah Arien eine Weile ganz genau an, dann setzte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer.  
  
"Es wäre wirklich unverantwortlich das junge Mädchen allein nach Bruchtal gehen zu lassen. Es war eine schnelle Reise, aber auch nur weil ich mich auf teilweiser Angst beeilt habe. Ich habe etwas gesehen, das wohl noch niemand zuvor gesehen hat. Es war gruselig." begann Glóin.  
  
Frodo sah den Zwerg fragend an und Arien wurde gleich beunruhigter.  
  
"Das klingt nicht gut. Was macht dir solche Sorgen?", fragte Bilbo.  
  
Glóin holte einmal tief Luft und begann sein Erlebnis zu erzählten:  
  
"Eigentlich verlief alles in den gewohnten Bahnen, ich spannte die Ponys an und verpackte die Weinfässer (die ich dir übrigens als Geschenk mitgebracht habe), machte mich auf den Weg und fuhr den Gewohnten Weg über die Nebelberge und dann durch Bree. Aber dann kurz nach Bree sah ich eine in dunkelgrau (wenn ich es recht bedenke war es doch eher schwarz) gekleidete Frau. Als ich näher kam, da dachte ich, sie wäre eine Elbin die auf den Westen zusteuert, (das kommt heute ja recht oft vor), aber dann erschrak ich. Sie sprach mit einer eiskalten, krächzenden Stimme, die sich ganz und gar nicht nach einer Elbin anhörte: "Verzeiht, Herr Zwerg. Könntet Ihr mich mitnehmen, ich muss ganz dringend in den Alten Wald." ; das sagte sie zu mir.  
  
Ich sagte natürlich: "Tut mir leid, schöne Frau, aber ich habe leider keinen Platz mehr auf meiner Kutsche."  
  
Ich fuhr weiter und ließ die dunkle Schönheit stehen, aber dann wollte ich doch noch einmal nach hinten sehen und das tat ich auch. Sie war nicht mehr da, aber als ich nach oben sah, erblickte ich einen merkwürdigen Vogel, er schien einen verletzen Flügel zu haben, doch als der "Vogel" tiefer flog, da sah ich, das es die Frau war."  
  
"Was ist daran so schlimm? Ein Wesen Mittelerdes, das etwas anders aussieht." meinte Arien.  
  
Glóin meinte kopfschüttelnd: "Du würdest ganz anders darüber denken, wenn du sie gesehen hättest. Das war ein Wesen das auf gar keinen Fall im reinen mit den Elben steht. Diese kalten, eisblauen Augen und dann die Flügel, die sie hatte, die sahen aus wie zerflederte Drachenflügel. Tut mir wirklich leid, Bilbo. Ich wäre gern noch ein paar Tage länger geblieben, aber nach diesem Vorfall möchte ich doch lieber so schnell es geht nach Bruchtal mit der jungen Lady und dann wieder an die Arbeit."  
  
Sam war ganz beunruhigt von den Reden, normalerweise liebte er solche Geschichten, wie gesagt ... Geschichten, aber der Zwerg, der redete von einem Abenteuer was er eben erst erlebt hatte. Was geschehe, wenn dieses "Ding" ins Auenland käme? Vielleicht war es ja eine Hexe? Schließlich sah sie ja auf eine Art aus wie eine Elbin, mit der Ausstrahlung einer Hexe und der Krächzenden Stimme eines Raben, gekreuzt mit einem schrillen Ton der sich wie ein Schreckensschrei einer alten, sterbenden Frau anhörte, und dann hatte es auch noch Flügel, durchlöcherte Flügel die von kargen Knochen und ein wenig Leder zusammengehalten werden. Ihm schauderte noch mehr als er sich die Frau vorstellte. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu Sora herüber, und er erschrak als er merkte, dass sie sehr interessiert zu sein schien. Und das war sie!  
  
"Herr Glóin, war das Mädchen denn wenigstens ein wenig schön?", fragte Sora aufgeregt.  
  
Selbst Frodo sah seine kleine Freundin erstaunt an, Normalerweise war sie eher still wenn es um Abenteuer ging, und noch stiller wenn sie Fremdländer begegnete, aber seid sie Arien kennen gelernt hat, sollte sich das wohl doch ändern.  
  
Glóin aber nickte ruhig: "Ja. Sie war auf ihre eigene Art anmutig, ihr schönes schwarzes Haar glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne, ihr Augen leuchteten in der Dämmerung und ihr schwarzes Gewand war wunderschön. Aber leider ist sie auch so unheimlich das ich lieber nichts näheres mit ihr zutun haben möchte. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ihre Bewegungen glichen so anmutig, wie die einer Elbin und sie wirkte so zerbrechlich."  
  
Arien rutschte nun nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Obwohl es ein so schöner Tag war, schienen die Vögel nicht mehr zu singen, das ruhige Rauschen der Bäume wurde lauter, unruhiger und kälter und die Sonne schien plötzlich von einer dicken schwarzen Wolke verdeckt zu werden. Arien wurde so unruhig wegen der Veränderung, dass sie schließlich das Wort ergriff:  
  
"Ich ähm ... vielleicht weiß ich ja doch über diese Erscheinung ein bisschen. Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht, Meister Glóin und sie war mit Bösen Absichten unterwegs. Wenn ihr es alle wollt, kann ich euch die Geschichte, der Elbin Fallas erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur ein Märchen für ungezogene Kinder ist, aber vielleicht ist es ja doch wahr."  
  
"Echt, dann erzähl mal!", rief Sora.  
  
"Spricht man denn davon am helllichtem Tag im Auenland davon?", fragte Bilbo.  
  
Arien wurde nun leicht rot: "Warum nicht? Ich kenne vielleicht nicht die richtige Originalversion, Arwen hat sie mir kurz vor dem Einschlafen erzählt (damals musste ich noch Mittagsschlaf halten), und sie war etwas sauer auf mich."  
  
Sam seufzte erleichtert und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, Frodo musste auffällig grinsen und sich ein Auflachen noch gerade so verkneifen: "So eine Gutenachtgeschichte."  
  
"Nein!!! Hätte Arwen sonst alle Vorhänge am helllichten Tage zuziehen müssen und das ganze Schloss erhellen müssen?", bestritt Arien energisch.  
  
Bilbo sah interessiert in die Runde: "Was mag die junge Arwen denn so erschreckt haben?"  
  
Arien hielt kurz inne, und alle sahen sie nun gespannt an, bis sie sagte: "Morfallas Elfe."  
  
"Hä?...." stieß Sam hervor. Die anderen sahen sich ebenfalls fragend an.  
  
"Sie ... es sollte mal passiert sein, dass ein Mädchen in Morgoth´ Reich eindrang ohne es zu wissen. Es war die Elbin Fallas, Galad´ s Tochter. Auf jeden Fall wurde sie von einem Balrog (oder wie diese großen Feuerteufel heißen) gefangen genommen und in das dunkelste Verließ gesperrt und gefoltert. Morgoth hat sogar veranlasst sie mit einer Morgûlklinge (hab das Wort lange Zeit geübt um es auch wirklich zu behalten) zu quälen.  
  
Die Elben und Valar suchten sie, denn die Menschen gab es noch nicht, doch gefunden wurde sie niemals. Die Mutter starb daran und der Vater wollte auch gerade dem Ende entgegen segeln, zu den Unsterblichen Landen und da stand Fallas eines Abends vor ihm. Sie war verletzt, Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper und blutüberströmt kam sie zu ihrem Vater zurück, ihr einst so goldenes Haar war pechschwarz geworden, nur eine einzige goldene Strähne hing noch in ihrem Pony. Da schloss Galad seine Tochter in die Arme doch sie ließ ihre Hand zu einer hässlichen Klaue heranwachsen und tötete Galad. Die Valar wurden wütend, konnten gegen dieses dunkle Mädchen allerdings nicht viel ausrichten, denn sie hat zu große Macht erhalten, ihr wuchsen Flügel. Seitdem lebte sie in Morgoth Reich und man nannte sie Morfallas, eine dunkle Elbin die zur Elfe wurde und sie durfte nie mehr zurückkehren.  
  
Mehr kann ich leider auch nicht sagen, Arwen war sauer auf mich." erklärte Arien und kicherte schüchtern.  
  
"Selbst wenn sie ihn unsere Lande kommt. Was will sie machen, uns ein Ohrabkauen wie schlimm diese Welt doch ist und dann wieder abhauen?", fragte Sam grinsend.  
  
"Hey, Hallo!", rief eine Stimme und Sora fuhr vor Schreck hoch. Vor dem Garten zu Beutelsend standen Merry, Pippin und Rose.  
  
Akt 3:  
  
Blinde Passagiere  
  
"Hallo ihr drei!", rief Frodo, "kommt doch her und setzt euch zu uns!"  
  
Die drei Hobbits traten ein und setzten sich auf ein paar noch mit staubbedeckte Stühle. Rose ergriff als erste das Wort:  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Herr Beutlin, und das wir so einfach unangemeldet hereinplatzen, aber wir haben gehört das Arien bald wieder nach Hause muss und da wollten wir uns nach dem genauen Termin erkundigen."  
  
"Ich muss morgenfrüh fahren." antwortete Arien, "ich freue mich schon unheimlich auf mein zu Hause, aber ihr werdet mir auch ganz doll fehlen."  
  
"Das will ich hoffen." meinte Sora und wandte sich an Merry, "warum ist denn Rosiel nicht mitgegangen? Sie ist doch sonst immer bei dir."  
  
"Als sie hörte dass wir nur wegen Arien hierher gekommen sind, da wurde sie irgendwie ganz komisch und wollte nicht mehr mit. Versteh sie einer. Eben war sie noch total begeistert und dann schnappt sie aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund ein." antwortete Merry kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Pippin stand dann auf und machte eine kleine Verbäugung:  
  
"Dann wollen wir auch nicht weiter stören und gehen wieder. Ach ähm ... richtig, ist denn schon eine genaue Uhrzeit festgelegt, Herr Zwerg?"  
  
"Gleich nach Sonnenaufgang reisen wir ab." antwortete der Zwerg.  
  
"So früh?", fragte Arien erschüttert.  
  
"Das ist die beste Zeit für einen unbemerkten Aufbruch." antwortet Glóin mit einem nicken.  
  
"Was meinst du, Arien, schaffst du das?", fragte Bilbo grinsend.  
  
"Aber Bilbo, von schaffen kann da gar keine Rede sein. Ich weiß noch als ich einmal verschlafen habe, und von dir unsanft aus den Federn gebrach wurde. Verschlafen kann sie gar nicht!", meinte Frodo etwas sarkastisch.  
  
Die drei anderen Hobbits gingen wieder zum Gartentor.  
  
"Jetzt wollen wir wirklich nicht weiter stören. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang wieder!", meinte Rose.  
  
"Das ist jetzt schon beschlossene Sache, Arien!", meinte Merry und damit gingen die drei.  
  
Der Tag schritt voran und die Sonne stand schon sehr tief am Himmel als Mageriete, Sams kleine und Soras große Schwester, vorbeikam. Sie sah nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus, sie machte eher einen Gesichtsausdruck der sagen sollte "typisch Sora und Sam, sitzen stundenlang bei den Beutlins rum".  
  
"Es ist nach sechs Uhr. Sam, Sora habt ihr heute auch noch mal vor, pünktlich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen?!", sagte Mageriete in einem gebieterischen Ton.  
  
Sora sprang auf und Sam tat es ihr gleich.  
  
"Ist Vater etwas sauer?", fragte Sora.  
  
"Du kennst Vater, er kann gar nicht richtig böse werden, und auf dich schon gar nicht. Ich muss immer die harte Hand anlegen, sonst läuft hier gar nichts. Wenn wir alle nicht aufpassen, dann wirst du noch so wie diese Rosiel Gutkind." nörgelte sie, "und jetzt seht zu das ihr nach Hause kommt."  
  
Sora gab Arien die Hand:  
  
"Bis Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang. Ich werde da sein."  
  
Sam stimmte ihr zu: "Ich auch."  
  
Dann verabschiedeten die beiden sich höflich von Bilbo, Glóin und Frodo, und gingen mit Mageriete Heim.  
  
Bilbo erhob sich von seinem Stuhl: "Wir sollten jetzt auch ins Haus gehen."  
  
Die drei stimmten Bilbo zu und so erlosch das Licht für diesen Tag in der Höhle Beutelsend.  
  
Der nächste Tag kam Schnell, die Sonne stand noch nicht am Himmel, da wurde Arien unsanft aus dem Bett gejagt, mit einem Eimer kalten Wasser, warum musste sie auch auf die sieben anderen Versuche, sie aus den Federn zu locken einfach ignorieren?  
  
Pitschnass und noch nicht richtig wach kam sie in das Esszimmer zu Frodo, Glóin und Bilbo.  
  
"Guten Morgen." begrüßte sie die drei.  
  
"Na. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Frodo mit einem unterdrücktem Grinsen und wechselte mit Bilbo vielsagende Blicke.  
  
Arien nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
"Na, du freust dich sicher schon auf Bruchtal." meinte Bilbo.  
  
"Und ob. Dann kann ich Glorfindel wieder ärgern, Arwen zur Weißglut treiben (und das ist wirklich schwer wenn man bedenkt, was Glorfindel für eine Nervensäge ist) und natürlich Vater nach allen möglichen Sachen ausfragen, auf die er mir keine richtige Antwort geben kann.  
  
Aber es wird traurig ohne euch. Ihr seid so lustig und die Elben dort in Imladris die sind so ... steif und ... still und das schlimmste ist sie haben den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zutun als zu dichten, zu singen oder den liebenlangen Tag in einem Kreis zusitzen und über das Wetter zu reden. Mir wird das lustige kleine Volk sehr fehlen." meinte Arien und seufzte leise.  
  
Als sie das sagte, da klingelte es auch schon an der Tür zu Beutelsend, Sora war mit Sam gekommen, und hinter ihnen trafen auch schon Merry, Pippin, Rose und Rosiel ein.  
  
"Ihr seid ja wirklich alle da!", rief Arien, "und auch noch so früh."  
  
"Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend." sprach Pippin mit überzogener Stimme.  
  
"Spinner!", mahnte Rose, "obwohl wir Merry erst aus dem Bett klingeln mussten."  
  
"Sam, Sora und ihr alle seid wirklich gekommen um mir "Wiedersehen" zu sagen?", fragte Arien.  
  
"´ türlich." antworteten wie alle gleichzeitig.  
  
Glóin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Gut, dann können wir ja aufbrechen. Ich möchte in ca. 3 Tagen in Bruchtal sein, vielleicht schaffen wir es auch erst in fünf Tagen. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust auf Elben zu treffen die zu Elfen geworden sind, falls es kein Märchen sein sollte." sagte der Zwerg.  
  
"Wirklich schon?", fragte Arien.  
  
"Ich spanne den Wagen an, verabschiede dich einstweilen von deinen Freunden." sagte Glóin.  
  
Arien sah ihre Freunde an, die sie gleich wieder verlassen musste und sie war den Tränen fast schon nahe.  
  
Glóin hatte ein paar Fässer mit Wein mitgebracht und gab sie Bilbo. Sora verabschiedete sich von Arien.  
  
"Lass uns die ganze Sache schnell hinter uns bringen, sonst heul ich noch." meinte Sora und umarmte Arien.  
  
"Ich auch. In der Hinsicht habe ich wohl ein bisschen zu dicht am Wasser gebaut." stimmte Arien zu und Sora verschwand dann klamm heimlich. Auch von den anderen verabschiedete sie sich schnell, und als letztes stand sie dann vor Frodo und Bilbo.  
  
"Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich werde euch bald wieder schreiben." sagte Arien.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, jetzt mach dich endlich auf die Kutsche." sagte Bilbo.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz." bat Frodo.  
  
Er ging kurz in die Höhle und dann lief er den Bühl so schnell er konnte hoch, und Bilbo war nun allein mit Glóin und Arien.  
  
Frodo schlich zum hinteren Teil der Kutsche und entdeckte dann einen Fuß, der unter einer alten, grauen, dünnen Decke hervorschaute; die vorher ein Weinfass bedeckt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe ja gewusst das du doch wieder etwas ausbrütest." sagte er zu Sora.  
  
Das Mädchen war so überrascht das sie nichts mehr sagen konnte.  
  
"Mach mal Platz, ich fahre auch mit." meinte er dann kurz entschlossen, "ich hab das doch gleich gemerkt und deinem Vater schon einen Brief in den Kasten gesteckt. Heute wird er dann gleich informiert sein, das wir nach Bruchtal fahren. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein alleine nach Bruchtal zu wollen?"  
  
"Sorry, bist du jetzt böse?", fragte Sora.  
  
"Auf dich? Nein. Außerdem fahre ich ja mit." antwortete Frodo, "jetzt aber still!"  
  
Arien und Glóin stiegen auf den Kutschbock und nur Bilbo stand noch da.  
  
"Danke für den Wein, mein Freund. Gute Reise wünsche ich euch beiden und grüße mir deinen Sohn, Glóin." bat Bilbo und so verabschiedeten sie sich.  
  
"Das werde ich tun." versicherte der Zwerg und setzte den Wagen in Bewegung.  
  
"Ich werde euch wieder besuchen, Herr Bilbo, ganz sicher!", rief Arien als sie im Schatten der aufgehenden Sonne verschwanden, und an Bord hatten sie zwei blinde Passagiere.  
  
Glóin und Arien schwiegen die ganze Zeit doch hinten im Wagen hörte man einige Stunden später etwas niesen.  
  
"Sora!!!", mahnte eine andere bekannte Stimme.  
  
Glóin hielt vor Schreck den Wagen an.  
  
"Herr Glóin das waren doch..." sagte Arien und die beiden drehten sich zu dem hinteren Teil um, aus einer der Decken lugte ein dunkelblonder Haarschopf heraus und aus einer anderen waren ein paar braune Haarsträhnen zu sehen.  
  
"Sora Gamdschie und Frodo Beutlin! Also jetzt schlägt es wirklich Weihnachten!", rief Glóin und zog die Decken bei Seite, "was macht ihr denn hier!?"  
  
"Meister, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich wollte doch unbedingt mal richtig große Elben sehen. Da habe ich mir gedacht, ich könne einfach in die Kutsche steigen und mit nach Bruchtal fahren. Und außerdem ist doch der Herr Frodo dabei und der hat sogar meinem Vater bescheit gegeben." erklärte Sora mit hoch rotem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich konnte sie ja schlecht allein lassen." verteidigte sich Frodo.  
  
Glóin atmete tief durch:  
  
"Also von einem Kind, das noch nicht mal in die Tweens gekommen ist, und von einem jungen Hobbit, der noch genau sieben Jahre braucht um mündig zu werden, so reingelegt zu werden ... das verlangt schon danach euch mitzunehmen. In eurem Fall mache ich dann mal eine Ausnahme."  
  
Arien war überrascht, aber das die beiden dann mit auf den Kutschbock steigen durften machte die Sache viel lustiger und jetzt konnte Arien nicht nur von Hobbits berichten, sondern auch ihre Freunde einmal persönlich vorstellen.  
  
Akt 4:  
  
Empfang in Bruchtal  
  
Elrond hatte schon lange die Nachricht von Bilbo Beutlin erhalten und war nicht mehr so in Sorge um seine kleine Tochter.  
  
"Arien hatte Glück im Unglück, konnte man so sagen, sie kommt demnächst an. Ich hoffe du hast es nicht vergessen, Arwen, Lúthien und niemand anders ist ihre Mutter und sie wurde uns als Baby anvertraut." erklärte Elrond, " dieses müssen sofort alle in Bruchtal erfahren, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt."  
  
"Nein Vater. Ich glaube das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich werde es allen berichten. Aber vorher, meinst du nicht das sie viel von Galadriel lernen könnte?", schlug Arwen vor, "sie könnte so viel über die Elben (und vielleicht auch unsere Sprache) lernen und das würde sie ablenken und ihr auch gut tun."  
  
"Das kommt gelegen, Arwen. Nach dem Rat, den ich ja schon angekündigt habe, könnt ihr beiden nach Lothlórien. Aber vorher solltest du noch einen Brief nach Bree für mich bringen. Er ist an Gandalf den Grauen. Du müsstest ihn nur schnell im Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony beim Herrn Butterblume abgeben, danach könntest du Arien so schnell wie möglich nach Lothlórien folgen." erklärte Elrond und gab Arwen einen blauen Umschlag und fuhr fort, "kehre danach nicht erst wieder nach Bruchtal, du musst sofort Arien nach Lothlórien hinterher reisen.  
  
Ich habe nämlich noch jemandem seine wahre Identität zu verraten. Estel wird kommen."  
  
"Wer?", fragte Arwen verwirrt.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig. Nun bereite alles für Ariens Ankunft vor und ganz wichtig, vergesse nicht den Brief." sagte Elrond, "und schicke bitte nach Glorfindel."  
  
"Ja Vater." sagte Arwen und tat alles was ihr Vater ihr aufgetragen hatte, sie ging zu Glorfindel, der auf einer Balkonbrüstung saß. Und Arwen setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Ein herrliches Wetter nicht wahr!?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja schon. Aber die dunkle Zeit, die unsere Welt ereilen wird, und das Schicksal der Elben wird ja doch schon bald eintreffen. Ich werde bald nach Valinor ziehen, Arwen." meinte Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel, du machst Witze. Noch hat rein gar nichts begonnen." sagte Arwen etwas spöttisch, "außerdem brauchen wir dich hier."  
  
Glorfindel stand auf: "Es hat noch nicht begonnen ... die Elfen ...! Morfallas, die Untergebene des Hexenmeisters von Angmar ist aufgetaucht und der beste Beweis dafür das es schon begonnen hat. Ich spüre es, Meister Elrond spürt es und du weißt es eben so gut wie ich. Das Schicksal lässt sich nicht ändern. Es wird genau so geschehen, wie Galadriel es vorrausgesehen hat."  
  
Ein seichtes Lächeln trat über Arwens Lippen und sie sagte: "Noch ist dein Job nicht erledigt, Glorfindel. Mein Vater möchte dich gern sehen."  
  
Arwen verschwand, ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal nach ihm umzudrehen, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Bree und Glorfindel machte sich auf den Weg zu Elrond und unterwegs erhielt er von einem anderen Elb einen Brief von dem Herrn Bilbo an Elrond. Ein Grund mehr zu dem Meister der Elben von Imladris zu gehen.  
  
"Ihr habt mich schicken lassen." bemerkte Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond nickte und wandte sich dann an den Gold-blonden Elben: "Ja. Ich möchte das du alles im Bereich vom Alten Wald bis Moria bewachen lässt. Wir wollen nicht noch weiterem Schaden erleiden."  
  
Glorfindel trat näher zu Elrond.  
  
"Ein Brief von Herrn Bilbo Beutlin." sagte Glorfindel und übergab ihn Elrond, danach verschwand er gleich wieder.  
  
Es vergingen vier lange Tage bis Glóins Kutsche in Bruchtal eintraf. Elrond, Elrohir und Elladan standen am Tor zu Bruchtal und der Zwerg stoppte den Wagen.  
  
"Ich bringe Eure Tochter, Herr Elrond." sagte Glóin.  
  
Arien sprang aufgeregt vom Kutschbock und lief Elrond entgegen: "Vater! Vater! Ich bin wieder zu Hause!"  
  
"Meine kleine Arien." sagte er nur und schloss das Mädchen in die Arme.  
  
Frodo half Sora von der Kutsche und Glóin stieg auch aus. Elrond wandte sich an den Zwerg:  
  
"Ich danke Euch das Ihr meine kleine Arien sofort hierher gebrach haben."  
  
"Keine Ursache. Ich wurde zwar auch von Bilbo Beutlin hierher geschickt aber ein so niedliches kleines Kind lässt man wirklich nicht allein." meinte Glóin mit einem sehr ernstgemeintem, freundlichem Lächeln.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Ihr meine Einladung zum Ratstreffen erhalten haben, aber ich möchte Euch bitten zu kommen. Auch der Herr Fundin mit seinem Sohn Balin und Euer Sohn selbstverständlich sind herzlich eingeladen." sagte Elrond.  
  
Glóin nickte zufrieden und wandte sich dann den Hobbits zu.  
  
"Das dort sind die beiden "blinden Passagiere". Das Fräulein Sora Gamdschie, sieben Jahre alt und der Neffe des Herrn Bilbo Beutlin, der Herr Frodo, 25 Jahre alt. Sie haben sich einfach an Bord meiner Kutsche versteckt." berichtete Glóin, "sie wollten Euch unbedingt kennen lernen."  
  
Elrond sah die beiden Hobbits mit ernster Miene an.  
  
"Sie ... Sie sind der Herr von Bruchtal ... ich bin ... Sora!", stotterte das kleine Mädchen.  
  
Nun lächelte Elrond aber: "Nun für einen kleinen Hobbit in deinem Alter bist du richtig mutig allein auf ein Abenteuer gehen zu wollen. Ich erhielt vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief von dem Herrn Bilbo Beutlin. Er hat mir berichtet, dass dein Vater möchte, dass du sofort Morgen früh wieder mit deinem Freund hier nach Hause kommst. Aber für so lange Willkommen in Bruchtal. Ihr beiden."  
  
Arien lächelte und zeigte ihren beiden Freunden ganz Bruchtal an nur einem Nachmittag. Bruchtal war wirklich prächtig, Sora verglich es mit einem Märchenschloss, fand aber dennoch keinerlei Worte für die Schönheit des Landes und deren Bewohner. Frodo hatte mit keiner Silbe übertrieben, mit Worten kann man Elben nicht gerecht werden. 


	4. Neuer Anfang in Lothlórien

Kapitel 4:  
  
Neuer Anfang in Lothlórien  
  
Akt 1:  
  
Elronds Rat  
  
Frodo und Sora reisten am nächsten Morgen ab.  
  
Nun war es Februar geworden und Elrond hatte einen Rat einberufen. Es kamen viele vom schönen Volk, aber auch die Zwerge. Glóin mit seinem jungen Sohn Gimli, dann Fundin mit seinem Sohn Balin. Die höchsten Gäste der Elben waren aber immer noch der Herr Thranduil Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald mit seinem Sohn Legolas und die beiden Damen der Galadriel aus Lothlórien, Elaglin und Miluin.  
  
Elronds Söhne und auch Glorfindel nahmen an dem Ratstreffen teil. Arwen war immer noch auf der Reise nach Bree und Arien, die durfte eine kleine Aufgabe übernehmen: die Getränke am Ende des Rates servieren.  
  
Wie dem auch sei Elrond begann mit seiner Rede:  
  
„Ihr fragt euch sicher alle, warum ich diesen dringenden Rat einberufen habe, aber es geht um die Zukunft Mittelerdes!"  
  
„Herr Elrond, wenn sie uns jetzt erzählen wollen, das der Hexenmeister von Angmar aufgetaucht ist und er seine Diener ausgeschickt hat, dann muss ich Ihnen doch sagen, dass ihre Warnung ziemlich spät kommt." erklärte Balin und Fundin sah seinen Sohn ziemlich grimmig an.  
  
Legolas erhob sich und fuhr den jungen Zwerg an: „Es ist nicht nur der Hexenmeister, der unserer Welt schadet. Es sind Morfallas Elfen, die unser ganzes Land nun schon durchkreuzt haben, auf der Suche nach den Dreien. Schwarze Kreaturen mit Flügeln von schwarzen Drachen, Nacht um Nacht fliegen die über den Düsterwald."  
  
„Setzt dich, Legolas. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu streiten!", mahnte Thranduil.  
  
„Natürlich, weiß ich das die Morfallas Elfen ihr Unwesen treiben. Ihr Königin selbst fahndet sogar nach den drei Ringen der Macht. Die Tochter Lúthiens trägt einen von ihnen, ja sogar den größten trägt sie und deshalb ist sie in großer Gefahr." erklärte Elrond.  
  
„Lúthiens Tochter?", fragten Miluin und Elaglin etwas ahnend.  
  
„Ja, das Kind das ich vor sieben Jahren aus Lothlórien zu mir holte trägt Narya und ich habe beschlossen sie mit euch, gleich heute nach dem Ratstreffen, gehen zu lassen. Solange sie hier ist, kann sie leicht entdeckt werden. In Lórien ist das nicht so einfach und wir können von uns aus versuchen auszukundschaften wo sich Morfallas befindet und sie dann angreifen." fuhr Elrond fort.  
  
„Wir sollen Morfallas von uns aus angreifen? Meister Elrond, meint Ihr nicht, dass das ein wenig unter dem Niveau von Elben ist?", fragte Miluin.  
  
„Unter normalen Umständen, würde ich dir ja Recht geben. Aber hier geht es um Mittelerde das wir schützen wollen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wir müssen die Elfen erst einmal finden, und das dürfte nicht so einfach werden, wie es aussieht." antwortete Elrond.  
  
Glóin nickte zustimmend: „Wenn es soweit ist, werden sich die Zwerge anschließen."  
  
„Und auch auf die Hilfe des Düsterwaldes könnt Ihr Euch verlassen." fügte Thranduil hinzu.  
  
Elaglin und ihre Schwester gaben sich dann auch geschlagen und schlossen sich der Mehrheit an, wohl eher weil sie wussten, das Galadriel es wollte, als aus freien Stücken.  
  
„Dann ist es beschlossen. Wenn das Kind in Lothlórien ist, werden wir alles in Angriff nehmen." sagte Elrond bestimmt.  
  
Aus der Tür kam nach einer Weile Arien mit einem großen Tablett voller Gläser (und Bierkrügen).  
  
„Ich bringe die Getränke, Vater." sagte Arien.  
  
„Danke, Kind. Stell es bitte auf den Tisch." bat Elrond.  
  
Die anderen Elben (und auch die Zwerge) sahen sich die kleine Arien ganz genau an. Und auch Arien sah in die Runde und dann sah sie den jungen Prinzen Legolas Grünblatt und wurde ganz still, denn er erwiderte ihren Blick. Für zwei oder sogar drei Minuten stand sie dann da ohne etwas zu tun, sie starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
  
„Arien ... stellst du das Tablett bitte auf den Tisch?", bat Elrond erneut.  
  
Arien erwachte auf ihrer Starre und machte eine Ruckartige Bewegung, sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und ließ auch das Tablett fallen.  
  
„Entschuldigung! Verzeiht ich mache das alles sofort sauber!", rief Arien und sammelte hastig die Scherben auf, „oh ich Tollpatsch!"  
  
Legolas erhob sich und half dem Mädchen beim aufsammeln. Er ergriff plötzlich Ariens Hand.  
  
„Du blutest, hast du das denn nicht bemerkt? Ein sanftes Mädchen wie du sollte die Hände von solch Spitzen Gegenständen lassen." meinte er.  
  
„Ich ähm ... es ... es tut weh, ich ... ich gehe es auswaschen." antwortete Arien und ging schnell in eine Art Küche. Legolas folgte ihr kurz darauf und sah wie sie versuchte die Wunde auszuwaschen.  
  
„Der Splitter steckt also noch im Finger?", fragte er.  
  
Arien sah Legolas einfach nur stumm an. Der Prinz des Waldlandreiches nahm Ariens Hand und holte aus einer Schublade eine Pinzette heraus.  
  
„Es könnte ein bisschen wehtun." warnte er und holte den Glassplitter mit einem Ruck heraus, „jetzt muss da nur noch ein Pflaster rum."  
  
Arien nickte und holte aus einem anderen Schrank etwas und band es sich um den Finger.  
  
„Du bist die kleine Arien Tinúviel. Die Tochter der großen Lúthien. Der Rat ist abgeschlossen und wenn du magst, dann können wir ja nach draußen gehen und uns ein wenig unterhalten." schlug Legolas vor.  
  
„Wenn ... wenn Sie denn nichts dagegen haben gern!", stimmte Arien zu.  
  
Legolas nahm sie an die Hand: „Es ist in Ordnung wenn du einfach nur Legolas sagst. Es gibt keinen Grund für diese geschwollene Rede, hörst du?"  
  
Arien nickte lächelnd: „Du bist sehr nett, Legolas."  
  
Akt 2:  
  
die Reise nach Lothlórien  
  
Arien und Legolas waren in einen Stück Garten gegangen, bisher schwiegen sie beide, was Arien ein gewisses Gefühl des Unbehagens gab, aber Gott sei Dank brach Legolas dann doch das Schweigen und Arien atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Ich habe gehofft einmal die schon jetzt legendäre Tochter der Lúthien Tinúviel kennen zu lernen." meinte er.  
  
„Warum? ... Und warum bin ich legendär?", fragte Arien, „und warum soll es so was besonderes sein, die Tochter von einer längst verstorbenen Elbin zu sein?"  
  
Legolas musste lachen: „Das ist gut, dass der Herr Elrond dich zu deiner „Großmutter" nach Lothlórien schickt. Dort kannst du mit Sicherheit viel lernen. Es ist etwas Besonderes mit der Arien Tinúviel zu sprechen, denn die Herrin Lúthien war schon legendär und der größte Schatz der Elben. Ihre Mutter war zwar eine Maiar und das ist schon ziemlich hoch, aber in dem Fall wohl doch eher nebensächlich. Wie schon gesagt, deine „Großmutter" Galadriel wird dir das alles noch beibringen."  
  
„Legolas ... warum sagte man mir nicht, das ich eigentlich nicht nach Bruchtal sondern nach Lórien gehöre? Warum hat man mir so lange gesagt dass Elrond mein Vater sei?", fragte Arien.  
  
„Du wärest noch zu klein gewesen, um zu verstehen, dass du nicht Vater zu ihm sagen kannst. Alle in deiner Familie dürften es, nur du nicht. Das wäre bestimmt grausam für dich geworden.  
  
Aber denke nun nicht mehr daran. Man sieht ja eigentlich schon, dass ihr nicht vom gleichen Schlag seid, denn Arwens Anmut ist anders als deine." meinte Legolas.  
  
Bei dem letzteren Satz wurde Arien etwas sauer: „Anmut ... Daher geholte Worte sprichst du. Ich werde niemals so sein können wie Arwen."  
  
Legolas lächelte sie immer noch an: „Und das sollst du auch gar nicht. Vergiss niemals wer du bist Arien. Wenn du dich an anderen misst dann wirst du irgendwann eingehen und so steif und öde wie all die anderen."  
  
„Herr ... Herr Legolas, wer bin ich denn? Ich weiß doch gar nichts also weiß ich auch nicht an wen ich mich halten soll." erklärte Arien, sie wunderte sich das sie solche Worte sprach (und in was für einer vornehmen Wortwahl), aber das war genau das was sie dachte.  
  
„Mein Vater erzählte mir vor sieben Jahren von einer Elbenprinzessin, deren Mutter die große Lúthien ist, doch das Kind solle noch schöner, gerechter und stärker sein als die Mutter und der Vater zusammen. Sie allein vermag das Feuer Naryas zu tragen und den Verzweifelten neue Kraft zu geben. Ich dachte das wäre wieder nur so ein Sinnloses Geschwätz (denn mein Vater ist wie jeder andere Elb)." berichtete Legolas und sah Arien in die Augen, „aber dieses Mal habe ich mich geirrt, nicht mein Vater. Vor mir steht nun ein Mädchen, sanft wie eine junge Blüte und ihr Haar leuchtet in einem Honig - Ton. So sah ich dich, Arien Honigblüte, und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um die Zukunft zu machen, sie wird kommen und gehen. Und zu guter Letzt wird sich jeder Elb an deinen Namen erinnern: Arien Honigblüte ... und keiner wird es je wagen sich bei Schönheit und Stärke an dir zu messen."  
  
Arien sah Legolas verärgert an und drehte ihm wie ein trotziges Kind den Rücken zu (sie war eben doch noch ein kleines Kind) und meinte dann: „Weißt du was ... das hört sich genauso an wie Glorfindels Reden wenn er sich an Arwen ranmacht. Meinst es nicht ernst."  
  
Legolas wurde leicht rot: „Was, ich mach mich doch nicht an kleine Kinder ran!?"  
  
Arien musste mit einem Mal lachen.  
  
„Na ja, aber rot bist du geworden. Du Legolas, schreibst du mir, wenn ich in Lothlórien bin?", fragte Arien wieder in ihrer gewohnten Heiterkeit.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich wird dich auch mal besuchen Arien." sagte Legolas, „nun solltest du aber zu den Damen der Galadriel gehen, ich glaube es wird Zeit für euch aufzubrechen."  
  
„Ich dachte Arwen sollte mich dort hin bringen." meinte Arien.  
  
„Sie ist im Moment auf einem Botengang für Elrond. Sie muss etwas für ihn in Bree erledigen." erklärte Legolas, „danach wird sie dir nach Lórien folgen."  
  
„Na gut, dann werde ich mal gehen. Legolas ich freue mich dich kennen gelernt zu haben, du bist der einzige Elb der richtig lieb zu mir ist. Lebt wohl Prinz Legolas vom Düsterwald." sagte Arien höflich und ging dann zu den Dienerinnen der Galadriel. Legolas aber blieb noch solange an der selben Stelle stehen, bis die Sonne endgültig hinter den Bergen von Bruchtal verschwunden war. Er schüttelte mit einem seichten Lächeln den Kopf: „Von diesem Mädchen soll das Schicksal ganz Mittelerdes abhängen ... Vater? Dann ist Mittelerde dem Untergang geweiht. Lúthiens Tochter ist anmutig und schön, aber doch kein Krieger."  
  
Arien stand vor den Dienerinnen der Galadriel. Sie sagten kein einziges Wort zu ihr und das schüchterte Arien ein.  
  
„Hallo, ich ... ich sollte doch kommen. ... Öhm ... was ..." stotterte Arien.  
  
„Es ist eine Weile her Arien von Bruchtal. Steigt auf Euer Pferd, wir bringen Euch sicher nach Lothlórien." sagte Elaglin.  
  
Arien stieg wieder auf Celedol und die anderen beiden saßen auf ihre eleganten Tiere auf.  
  
„Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?", fragte Arien.  
  
„Mein Name ist Elaglin Feuerrose. Der Herr Feanor, in dessen Dienste wir standen, gab mir den Namen." antwortete Elaglin.  
  
„Und mein Name ist Miluin, Wasserquell. Auch ich habe meinen Namen von dem Herrn Feanor persönlich bekommen." antwortete die andere Elbin.  
  
Arien ritt stolz neben den beiden Elben her und sagte dann:  
  
„Dann bitte ich euch, mich Arien Honigblüte zu nennen, denn der Prinz des Düsterwaldes hat es selbst gesagt."  
  
Miluin lächelte: „Dann reitet Ihr in der Mitte damit Ihr nicht verloren geht, Arien Honigblüte. Wir müssen Euch sicher nach Caras Galadhon geleiten."  
  
Akt 3:  
  
Das unwiderrufliche Schicksal  
  
Arien wurde also nach Lórien gebracht, währenddessen war Arwen noch immer in Bree. Sie hatte den Botengang ihres Vaters, allerdings geschah etwas, was Elrond nicht beabsichtigt hatte:  
  
„Junge Arwen!", rief Butterblume, der Wirt des Gasthauses zum Tänzelnden Pony, „beinahe hätte ich es vergessen, oh weh, wie hätte ich vom Herrn Gandalf Ärger bekommen! Der Herr Gandalf hat mir nämlich einen Brief für den Herrn Elrond in Bruchtal gegeben und ich bezweifle das ich bei diesem Betrieb schnell genug nach Bruchtal komme. Ich bitte Euch, schöne Elbentochter, überbringt Eurem Vater den Brief."  
  
Arwen nickte wortlos und ritt dann nach Bruchtal zurück.  
  
Ein Tag nach Ariens Abreise traf ein „gutaussehender" junger Mann in Bruchtal ein. Schulterlange, schwarz – braune Haare und doch bleiche blaue Augen hatte er, doch seine Kleidung war düster und schmutzig, ein Elb war dieser Herr garantiert nicht!  
  
Elrond begegnete ihn als erstes auf der Terrasse und begrüßte ihn:  
  
„Mae govannen Estel. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet."  
  
„Meine Mutter, Gilraen, sagte mir ich müsse unbedingt zu dir kommen, es sei sehr wichtig." entgegnete er.  
  
„Richtig. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Am besten setzt du dich." sagte Elrond mit einem zwielichtigen Ton.  
  
Verwirrt (aber bemüht es nicht zu zeigen) setzte er sich neben Elrond auf eine Bank aus Marmor.  
  
„Es geht um deine Herkunft. Höre mir erst genau zu bevor du fragen stellst, Estel." bat Elrond und der junge Mann nickte (nun nicht mehr in der Lage seine Nervosität und Verstreutheit zu verstecken), und Elrond fuhr fort, „Gilraen, deine Mutter, war verheiratet mit Arathorn, dem Sohn Aradors. Deine Mutter und dein Vater waren damals erst ein Jahr verheiratet als das damalige Oberhaupt der Dúnedain von Bergtrollen, in den kalten Höhen nördlich von hier ermordet wurde; und Arathorn (dein Vater!) wurde Stammesfürst der Dúnedain.  
  
Im Jahr darauf bekam Gilraen dann einen Sohn (das warst du) und deine Mutter gab dir den Namen Aragorn. Allerdings starb dein Vater als du gerade erst zwei Jahre alt warst, er ritt damals mit meinen Söhnen gegen die Orks aus. Ein Orkpfeil tötete ihn. Ins Auge hat der Pfeil Arathorn getroffen.  
  
Deine Mutter brachte dich nach Bruchtal und man taufte dich dann „Estel" wie die Hoffnung."  
  
Aragorn konnte nun kein Wort sagen, (er war wohl doch zu verwirrt um klaren Gedanken zu fassen). Elrond zog aus seiner Tasche einen Ring.  
  
„Hier ist Barahirs Ring, das Zeichen, dass wir entfernt verwandt sind. Und auch die Bruchstücke des legendären Schwertes Narsil werden einmal neu geschmiedet werden, damit du damit neue, große Taten vollbringen kannst." erklärte Elrond und übergab den Ring Aragorn, er hielt kurz inne aber dann sagte er, „das Szepter von Annúminas behalte ich noch bei mir, denn dieses sollst du dir erst verdienen."  
  
Nachdem Elrond fertig war, mit seinen endlosen Erklärungen, die Aragorn eigentlich wieder gar nichts erklärten, ging der Elbo sofort in seine Gemächer. Aragorn aber blieb noch eine Weile nachdenkend auf der Marmorbank sitzen, doch dann zog auch er sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, so dass ihm die Ankunft der Elbenprinzessin Arwen gegen Abend entgangen war.  
  
Arwen brachte den Brief von Gandalf zu Elrond.  
  
„Arwen, was tust du hier? Ich sagte dir doch, du sollst sofort nach Lothlórien!", mahnte Elrond.  
  
„Ich habe einen Brief von dem Herrn Gandalf, dem grauen Zauberer. Der Herr Butterblume lässt sich entschuldigen das er mich schickte, aber er kommt doch nicht so schnell nach Imladris. Ich reise sofort Morgen früh ab." sagte Arwen.  
  
Es war schon sehr späte Nacht als Aragorn allein durch den Wald von Bruchtal streifte und das Herz schlug ihm höher. Er sang das Lied der Lúthien und plötzlich erblickte er ein schönes Mädchen, eine Jungfrau die über eine Wiese zwischen Birkenstämmen ging. Aragorn glaubte zu träumen, oder vermochte er das Selbe wie die elbischen Barden, die das, wovon sie sangen vor den Augen der Zuhörer erscheinen zulassen?  
  
Einen Augenblick sah er das Mädchen fasziniert an, ihr dunkles Haar wehte in einem plötzlich aufkommenden Windhauch, und ihre Stirn war mit silbernen Sternen umflochten.  
  
War dies wirklich die Lúthien?  
  
Aus Angst das Mädchen könne verschwinden, wenn sie vorüber gegangen war, und er sähe sie nie wieder rief er: „Tinúviel! Tinúviel!" – Genau wie Beren es in den ältesten Tagen tat.  
  
Die Jungfrau wandte sich nun Aragorn zu, sie lächelte und fragte: „Wer bist du? Und warum rufst du mich bei diesem Namen?"  
  
Aragorn antwortete sofort (hatte aber auch Hektik und Nervosität in der Stimme): „Weil ... ähm ... weil ich glaubte, ich sähe sie vor mir, denn eben sang ich von der Schönsten aller Elben. Doch wenn du es wirklich nicht bist, dann musst du ihr wandelndes Ebenbild sein."  
  
„Das haben schon viele vor dir gesagt." entgegnete sie ernst, „ doch heiße ich nicht wie sie, aber bitte sag mir nun, wer bist du?"  
  
„Bis heute Morgen nannte man mich noch Estel, doch ich bin der Erbe Isildurs. Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arnathorns Sohn, der Fürst der Dúnedain." antwortete er, aber tief in seinem Herzen verfluchte er nun seine hohe Abkunft denn verglichen mit ihrer Würde und Lieblichkeit hatte sie nichts mehr zu bedeuten.  
  
Aber Arwen lächelte: „Dann sind wir entfernte Verwandte. Denn ich bin Arwen, Elronds Tochter und man nennt mich auch Úndomiel, der Abendstern dieses Volkes."  
  
„Aber wie kann es sein, dass wir uns nie begegnet sind? Ich lebte doch schon seid meiner Kindheit hier und bin nur selten mit deinen Brüdern fortgeritten. Und selbst die, ich meine deine Brüder und dein Vater hatten dich mit nicht einer Silbe erwähnt." rief Aragorn schon fast.  
  
„Ich lebte sehr viele Jahre bei der Sippe der Celebrain, meiner Mutter." antwortete Arwen und sah zu den Bergen im Osten herüber, „im fernen Lothlórien. Und Morgen werde ich nach sieben Jahren wieder dort hin gehen."  
  
Aragorn sah Arwen etwas verwirrt an, sie redete von so vielen Jahren, doch sie sah auf gar keinen Fall älter aus als er selbst. Arwen lächelte Aragorn an: „Oh, bitte wundere dich nicht. Die Kinder Elronds haben das Blut der Eldar in sich, wir sind unsterblich."  
  
Elrond sollte bald erfahren, dass Arwen den jungen Aragorn kennen gelernt hat und somit ein ähnliches Schicksal wie die Herrin Lúthien erdulden wird.  
  
Denn das Schicksal kann man nur lindern, nicht ändern.  
  
Akt 4:  
  
Haldir in Lórien  
  
Es vergingen sage und schreibe 2 Wochen als Elaglin und Miluin die kleine Arien endlich die Grenze Lothlóriens erreichten. Die kleine Tochter der großen Lúthien sah, mit der aufgehenden Sonne, einen glühenden Wald, denn die Blätter Lóriens wurden nur langsam wieder grün.  
  
„Ist das Lothlórien? Das ist ja der helle Wahnsinn!!!", rief Arien aus.  
  
„Ja, dies ist die Heimat der Herrin des Lichtes, Galadriel und des Herrn Celeborn in Caras Galadhon. Folge uns weiterhin so rasch, aber bald wirst du von jemand anderem geführt." sagte Miluin freundlich.  
  
„Danke das ihr mich solange ausgehalten habt. Ich weiß doch das ich nerve." bedankte sich Arien.  
  
Elaglin lachte: „Frau Galadriel ändert das vielleicht noch, junges Fräulein Honigblüte!"  
  
Und die drei ritten weiter und weiter, bis sie an einem großen runden Stein kamen und dort brachten die drei ihre Pferde zum stehen.  
  
„Muss ich jetzt hier warten?", fragte Arien.  
  
„Wir lassen dich nicht allein hier warten, kleine Honigblüte." meinte Miluin.  
  
Die drei mussten auch nicht wirklich lange warten, da tauchte ein schöner blonder Elb auf einem schönen, stattlichen, schwarzen Pferd auf.  
  
„Ich habe eure Ankunft bereits erwartet, jetzt folgt mir." sagte der Elb mit stolzer, trockener Stimme.  
  
„Es tut mir und meiner Schwester wirklich aufrichtig leid, Herr Haldir, aber wir müssen noch einige Dinge für die Herrin des Waldes erledigen. Bitte gleitet sie sicher nach Caras Galadhon." erklärte Elaglin.  
  
„Wenn sie mit mir reitet geschieht ihr ganz sicher nichts." meinte Haldir.  
  
Die beiden Elbinnen ritten sofort wieder weg.  
  
Arien saß auf Celedol und war eine kleine Weile still, aber dann fragte sie: „Darf ich wohl Ihren Namen erfahren?"  
  
„Haldir." antwortete er.  
  
„Der Name gefällt mir! Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." sagte Arien.  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite die Tochter der Herrin Lúthien kennen zu lernen, obwohl es mir ein absolutes Rätsel ist, wie du ihre Tochter sein kannst." sagte Haldir.  
  
„Herr Haldir, wie alt sind Sie?", fragte Arien neugierig.  
  
„Ich bin 1379 Jahre alt und lebe seit meiner Geburt in Lothlórien. Aber was mich noch interessiert, du sprichst mit mir im Westron, ich verstehe beide Elbensprachen." sagte Haldir.  
  
Arien wurde ganz rot: „Ich verstehe auch beide Sprachen, aber ich kann sie nicht sprechen. Es tut mir leid, ich habe es nie gelernt."  
  
„Die hohe Frau hat sehr viel mit dir zutun mit dir." meinte Haldir ein wenig schroffer.  
  
Sie ritten eine Weile stumm neben einander her, doch Arien stoppte plötzlich ihr Pferd. Haldir drehte sich nach ihr um.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Ich ... ich muss ganz dringend!", antwortete das Mädchen.  
  
Haldir musste sich bemühen nach dieser Antwort auf dem Pferd zu bleiben.  
  
„Kannst du es vielleicht noch eine Viertelstunde aushalten?", fragte Haldir.  
  
„Nein, ist ganz nötig."  
  
„Dann geh in die Büsche, ich guck schon nicht!", sagte Haldir angenervt.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen sprang vom Pferd und lief kurz darauf in den Wald hinein. Doch plötzlich drehte sich Celedol, das Pferd um und galoppierte davon.  
  
„Hier geblieben!", rief Haldir und wollte dem Pferd hinterher, aber Arien kam wieder und war ganz schön verwirrt.  
  
„Wo ist Celedol?", fragte sie.  
  
„Einfach weggelaufen." antwortete Haldir mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm passte.  
  
„Das ist das sechste Mal!", jammerte Arien, „jetzt muss ich wohl zu Fuß mit dir laufen."  
  
„Nein, komm her!", sagte Haldir genervt und ließ Arien bei sich mit aufsitzen.  
  
Als sich das prächtige Schloss erhob blieb Arien beinahe das Herz stehen. Es war so schön in den Wäldern Lóriens und in Mitten des großen Waldes lag das Schloss in Form eines Baumes.  
  
Bald sähe sie zum ersten Mal, ihre Sippe Mütterlicherseits.  
  
Haldir half Arien vom Pferd nachdem sie hielten und meldete sich bei der hohen Frau an. Als sie dann eingelassen wurden, in die dunkle Halle, wurde diese wieder nur vom Schein Galadriels erhellt. Aber dieses Mal war Galadriel nicht allein. Ein anderer Elb, ziemlich blass und ruhig, stand neben der Galadriel, es war Celeborn, Galadriels Ehemann, mit dem sie schon seid über 42 000 Jahren verheiratet war.  
  
Haldir machte eine Verbäugung vor ihnen und Arien tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Akt 5:  
  
In Caras Galadhon  
  
„Arien Tinúviel! Was für eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Celeborn langsam, „es ist sieben Jahre her, seit wir dich in die Obhut Elronds gaben."  
  
Arien fuhr hoch: „Bist du Beren?"  
  
Galadriel lächelte:  
  
„Nein, es ist Celeborn, der Herr Caras Galadhons. Und ich, Arien Tinúviel, bin Galadriel die Herrin des Lichtes und Großmutter von Arwen Úndomiel.", antwortete Galadriel.  
  
„So ist das. Wisst ihr was, Haldir ist super lieb zu mir als mein Pferd weggelaufen ist, er sagte ihr hättet im Notfall noch eines für mich. Ach ja, Arwen hat auch schon Romane von euch erzählt und nicht zu vergessen Elrond, er sagte ihr könntet mir so viel über meine Eltern erzählen." sagte Arien in einem solchen Tempo das man glaubte sie machte überhaupt keinen Punkt, bis Haldir ihr den Mund zu hielt.  
  
„Lass sie los Haldir." sagte Galadriel lächelnd, „es ist doch ganz natürlich, dass sie sich noch nicht wie eine echte Elbin benimmt.  
  
Weil du kleine Tinúviel dich anscheinend schon mit dem Herrn Haldir angefreundet hast, wird er in deiner Freizeit deinen „Babysitter" übernehmen."  
  
Haldir traute seinen Ohren nicht: „Frau Galadriel..."  
  
„Dein Zimmer wird neben Ariens sein, so kannst du steht's in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie etwas braucht. Du solltest dich freuen, endlich bist du mal weg von dem Posten im Wald und hast etwas Abwechslung." erklärte Galadriel und Celeborn musste lachen.  
  
„Wie Ihr wünscht ... ähm ... und was soll ich noch machen?", fragte er.  
  
Celeborn ergriff das Wort: „Miluin und Elaglin sind ja leider nicht hier, also wirst du, wenn die Herrin und ich nicht mit Arien beschäftigt sind, dich rund um die Uhr um sie kümmern. Du wirst ihr alles zeigen und etwas mit ihr unternehmen. Dir wird schon etwas einfallen."  
  
„Wie Ihr wünscht." sagte Haldir und nahm Arien an die Hand.  
  
Er ging mit ihr ein ganzes Stockwerk höher und blieb dann vor einem Zimmer stehen.  
  
„Du kannst dir bestimmt etwas besseres vorstellen, als dich um mich zu kümmern." meinte Arien.  
  
„Allerdings, ja. Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich das mache." antwortete Haldir, „das hier ist dein Zimmer. Meines ist direkt daneben. Ich ziehe mich nun zurück, wenn du mich brauchen solltest, dann sag mir bescheid.... Es ist ja mein Job!!!"  
  
Arien ging in ihr Zimmer und sah sich um. Ein großes grün - weiß bezogenes Bett stand nach Westen ausgerichtet, die schöne frische Bettwäsche roch nach Blumen (allerdings konnte sie nicht sagen welche es waren), die Niphredil heißen. An dem großen Fenster, welches nach Osten ausgerichtet war, hingen schöne weiße Vorhänge, jedoch war ein Glas in den Fenstern, wie es die Hobbits hatten, einfach nur die weißen Vorhänge waren da, genau wie in jeder Tür einfach nur ein Vorhang hing. Die Sonne sollte Arien wecken, wenn sie aufging. In dem Zimmer stand auch ein einziger großer Holzschrank, und künstlerisch war ein Name eingeritzt: Arien Tinúviel.  
  
Sie öffnete den Schrank und sah, das er voller schöner Gewänder war. In den Schubladen an der Seite lagen Zopfbänder, Kämme und Haarschmuck.  
  
Arien ging vor die Tür und sah sich im ganzen Schloss um, sie sagte Haldir nicht bescheit, weil sie Angst hatte, er könnte genervt von ihr sein. Sie mochte ihn und wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall zum Feind hatte. Sie ging eine Treppe herauf und kam auf eine Terrasse die nach Süden ausgerichtet war. An den Wänden waren Malereinen zu sehen.  
  
Auf einer Wand waren zwei Bäume zusehen. Ein weißer bildschöner Baum, der silbern – grüne Blätter hatte, er sendete ein mildes weißes Licht aus; daneben war ein anderer, ein roter Baum gezeichnet, er hatte golden – grüne Blätter und sendete ein wundervolles strahlend Oranges Licht aus.  
  
„So schöne Bäume müsste es auch in Bruchtal geben." sagte sich Arien.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, das es die beiden großen Bäume Telperion und Laurelin waren, und das ihre Überreste in den Unsterblichen Landen waren.  
  
Sie ging wieder rein und in andere Räume, die sie mit Interesse bestaunte.  
  
Währenddessen saß Haldir auf seinem Bett und schmollte.  
  
„Ich bin der Wächter der Wälder und kein Kindermädchen. Ein Elb in ihrem Alter ... das kann schön werden. Ich hoffe Arwen kommt bald hie her. Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht die ganze Drecksarbeit machen!", muffelte Haldir.  
  
Die Zeit verging und Haldir saß noch immer da und dachte über sein Unglück nach, die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont, als Galadriel ins Zimmer kam.  
  
„Wo ist denn Arien?", fragte sie.  
  
Haldir sah die hohe Frau verwirrt an: „Ja ist sie denn nicht in ihrem Zimmer?"  
  
„Nein Haldir, dass ist sie nicht. Du solltest doch auf sie aufpassen!", mahnte Galadriel.  
  
„Ich sagte ihr doch sie solle mich rufen, wenn sie mich braucht." sagte Haldir.  
  
„Das Kind ist doch kein Baby mehr Haldir. Sie ist neugierig. Außerdem ist dieses Schloss sehr groß und sie kann sich leicht verlaufen. Arien trägt etwas worauf der Feind im Osten sieht: Narya!", sagte Galadriel.  
  
„Einen Ring der Macht? Diese kleine Göre?", fragte Haldir.  
  
„Wir müssen sie suchen!", sagte Galadriel.  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf getrennten Wegen auf. Caras Galadhon war groß, aber es gab nicht viele Elben in Ariens Alter. Aber wie sehr sie sich auch bemühten sie fanden Arien nicht.  
  
Arien selbst fand den Weg nicht mehr. Immer wenn sie wieder zurück wollte kam sie wieder an der selben Stelle heraus. Es war zum verrückt werden. Die Lichter in Caras Galadhon wurde angezündet als die Sonne untergegangen war und Arien wurde es zu anstrengend noch weiter nach dem richtigen Weg zu suchen. Sie kam in ein Zimmer und setzte sich neben einen Schrank voller Bücher. Sie trat einmal kräftig dagegen und ein kleines aber dickes Buch viel aus dem Regal.  
  
„Die Geschichte von den Silmarill bis Lúthiens Schicksal", sagte sie sich.  
  
Sie begann zu lesen, doch nach zwei Kapiteln schlief sie ein.  
  
Galadriel fand Arien leider nicht und stieß auf Haldir.  
  
„Ich übernehme diese. Suche du in der vierten Etage nach ihr." sagte Galadriel.  
  
Haldir nickte und nach ca. 10 Minuten hatte er Arien gefunden. Er hob das schlafende Mädchen vorsichtig auf und traf Galadriel wieder.  
  
„Ich bringe sie jetzt ins Bett." meinte Haldir.  
  
„Ja mach das. Und das mir das nicht noch einmal vorkommt!", mahnte Galadriel. 


	5. Kapitel 5: Zwischengeschehnisse

åØ,**Kapitel 5:  
Zwischengeschehnisse**

Akt 1:  
Morfallas Autrag  
  
Es war ein sonniger Tag und ein schönes, weißes Pferd, mit silberner Mähne und glänzenden Fell galoppierte durch den Alten Wald. Seinen Reiter hatte es abgeworfen und lief schon eine ganze Weile, oder eher gesagt, es rannte so lange, bis die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwand und es langsam anfing zu dämmern. Das Pferd hielt an einer dunklen Höhle, die bei den Hobbits besser als Braunbärenhöhle bekannt war. Das Pferd stieß ein schrilles, garstiges Wiehern aus und es antwortete eine grausame kalte Stimme: „Ist die Sonne untergegangen, kann ich es wagen herauszukommen, Morfallas!?"  
Das Pferd antwortete noch nicht, sondern es verformte sich, als der letzte Schein des Abends verblasste, es wurde so dunkel, dass niemand mehr erkennen konnte was wirklich geschah. Jedoch stellte sich das prächtige Pferd auf seine Hinterläufe, Hufe wurden zu weißen Armen und es wuchsen Finger mit Nägeln die so spitz wahren, wie die einer Katze. Die so schöne, silberne Mähne wurde pechschwarz und die schönen braunen Pferdeaugen wurden blau und kalt zugleich. Es war eine Frau.  
„Mein Herr und Gebieter, die Sonne ist verschwunden und Ihr könnt beruhigt herauskommen."sprach Morfallas.  
„Wir dürfen uns hier noch nicht zeigen, Morfallas. Ich hoffe du tust deinen Job richtig. Hast du das Kind überprüft?", fragte die dunkle Gestallt, die sich nun aus der Höhle wagte (viel war nicht zu erkennen, es war eher eine in Mäntel gehüllte Gestallt, mit eisernen Handschuhen und Stiefeln).  
„Ja. Ich bin den langen Weg des fernen Lothlórien hierher gereist. Ich kann nun mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass es das Kind ist. Sie trägt den Ring!", antwortete Morfallas mit ihrer gewohnten zischenden Stimme.  
„Ich werde noch jemanden losschicken, der die Wache der Prinzessin übernimmt. Morfallas, sende du deine Arme aus, die diese Welt in die Obhut unseres Meisters bringt. Du aber wirst ein Kind im Auenland suchen, dass womöglich unseren gesamten Plan zu Nichte machen könnte." befahl der Hexenmeister.  
„Ein Kind, im Auenland sagt Ihr. Nach welcher Art von Kind soll ich suchen?", fragte Morfallas.  
„Es ist ein Mädchen, dieses Mädchen ist nichts besonderes, eigentlich ist sie überhaupt nicht wichtig, aber sie gefährdet uns, sie wird unsere Übernahme verhindern wenn sie nicht getötet wird. Du musst sie vernichten, Morfallas, persönlich! Denn ich wage es nicht jemand anderen zu beauftragen. Orks können das nicht machen, denn es sollte schnell und am Tag geschehen." antwortete der Hexenmeister.  
„Das Kind, mein Herr. Das Kind ist tot noch bevor die Übernahme der Welt erfolgt, und der Ring ist in unserem Besitz."versprach Morfallas.  
„Geh!!!", fauchte der Hexen meister und die Elfe mit den zerflederten Drachenflügeln flog über den Alten Wald hoch zu den Nebelbergen. Sie war noch immer schwach auf den Beinen und konnte nicht gut fliegen. Mitten in einem unterirdischen Labyrinth aus Höhlen und Wasserläufen ließ sie sich vor Erschöpfung nieder. Es war dunkel und kalt dort, aber sie sah etwas daher platschen. Es sah aus wie ein Fisch, und doch hatte es dann wieder die Anatomie eines ganz normalen Menschenkindes. Es trug nur eine Hose aus irgendeinem Naturmaterial.  
Morfallas versteckte sich hinter einem kleinen Felsen. Eigentlich hätte sie das gar nicht tun brauchen, denn in dieser Höhle war es so dunkel, dass sie schon fast mit dem Hintergrund verschmolz.  
Das Wesen das aus dem Wasser hopste, hatte ein paar Fische gefangen und aß in einem Stück, und das dann auch noch roh. Es sprach zischelnde, fluchende Worte vor sich hin: „Mein Schatzzz, gestohlen mein Schatzzz ... ja gestohlen!"  
Das Wesen hatte eine merkwürdige Handhaltung. Als ob es etwas merkwürdiges in den Händen hielte und damit sogar sprach.  
Morfallas zog sich wieder zurück, an die frische Luft, denn dort unten in der Höhle des Wesens roch es widerlich nach verdorbenem Fisch.  
Die Elfe flog hoch empor, und sie merkte das der große, runde Vollmond ihre Flügel beleuchtete.  
„Vollmond ist gut. Vollmond macht eine starke Armee aus."zischelte die Elfe und blieb in der Luft stehen, „ihr werdet vielleicht keine Nazgûl, so wie die Elben uns nennen, aber ihr werdet die neue gefürchtete Rasse Mittelerdes sein, die, die Macht für den großen Herrscher Sauron übernehmen wird."  
Sie würgte etwas hoch, und zu guter Letzt schwoll ihr Hals auf die Größe eines zu groß geratenen Abflussrohres an und sie spuckte einen großen Schleimknödel aus. Als der Schleimknödel auf die Erde viel und aufplatzte flogen kleine leuchtende Kugeln hervor.  
„Meine Kinder. Hört mir gut zu, ihr seid geboren worden, nur für einen Zweck. Tötet jene die gegen uns sind. Ihr kennt das Ziel, welches wir ersehnen und ihr kennt die Zukunft. Tragt eine Morgûlklinge und quält jeden, der sich gegen euch stellt. Lasst jeden der männlichen Geschlechtes ist zum Nazgûl werden und alle weiblichen Wesen zu Elfen der Finsternis. Als erstes müsst ihr jedoch in den Nebelbergen Ausschau nach einem kleinen Wesen halten. Es trägt wahrscheinlich etwas von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Vielleicht brauchen wir dann nicht mal mehr die drei suchen. Wenn ihr aus ihm herausbekommt, ob er den Schatz aller Schätze besitz, dann macht ihn weg. Einige von euch machen sich auf nach Lórien, und bringen den großen roten Feuerring zu mir und wieder andere kommen mit mir, wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns, das Schicksal in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken."redete die Elfe.  
Morfallas hatte genau dieselbe Stimme wie ein Nazgûl und das war schon sehr beunruhigend. Die Ähnlichkeit eines Elben war verblüffend (auch ihre Kinder sahen so aus, jedoch nicht ha genau so wie sie), doch wie Glóin schon gesagt hatte, konnte man vor diesen Kreaturen noch mehr Angst bekommen, als vor jeden noch so gefährlichen Waldgeist.  
Morfallas und ihre Arme machten sich nun bereit um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Krieg um Mittelerde hat schon begonnen!!! 

Akt 2:  
Arwen und Aragorn

Nun aber ganz wo anders und zwar in einem Landstrich von Gondor (oder in der Nähe von Gondor), denn dort lebte Gilraen, die Mutter des später Weltberühmten Aragorn. Der junge Aragorn war nämlich endlich mal bei seiner Mutter.  
Nun war er schon zwei Wochen bei ihr, und sie merkte eine Veränderung an ihm, er hatte es sehr gut verstecken können, doch nicht gut genug. Gilraen ergriff eben doch die Gelegenheit und fragte: „Seit du in Bruchtal warst bist du nun schon in diesem schweigendem Zustand. Denke doch nicht, dass ich es nicht merken würde Aragorn."  
„Nun gut." sagte er schließlich mit einem Seufzer, „du lässt ja doch nicht locker. In Bruchtal habe ich den Abendstern kennen gelernt. Ich habe mich in die schöne Tochter Elronds verliebt und ich muss sie fragen ob ..."  
„Aragorn, du hast dir wahrlich die schlimmste Wunde zugezogen, die sich ein Sterblicher auch nur zusetzen kann."unterbrach sie ihn, „aber sei nicht so töricht deinen Wunsch auch noch auszusprechen. Weder vor mir, noch vor Arwen noch dessen Vater. Die junge Arwen, ist die edelste Jungfrau die je auf dieser Erde gewandert ist. Sie trägt das Blut der Eldar und ist unsterblich. Sie lebt schon seit Jahrhunderten in Mittelerde. Sie passt zu keinen Sterblichen, Aragorn. Auch nicht zu dir."  
„Und doch sind wir entfernt verwand."warf Aragorn ein.  
„Wahr ist es, doch unser Blut ist schwach geworden, seit Isildurs Dasein. Du wirst Elronds Segen nicht bekommen."meinte Gilraen.  
Damit beendete sie das Gespräch, um dieses Thema, doch sprach Gilraen mit niemanden auch nur ein Wort darüber.  
  
Als Aragorn wieder einmal in Bruchtal war, ging Elrond zu ihm.  
„Nun Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Fürst der Dúnedain und Erbe Isildurs, es wird nun an dir sein, dich zu entscheiden, ob du dich in den dunklen Tagen, die kommen werden, über all deine Väter erheben wirst, seid Elendils Tagen. Oder ob du ins Dunkel stürzen wirst und die Kette der Menschen endgültig durchtrennt wird und alles ins absolute Chaos stürzt."sprach Elrond mit gebieterischer Stimme.  
„Herr Elrond ich..."sagte Aragorn.  
„Und in dieser Zeit, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, darfst du dich an keine Frau und an keine Familie binden."warnte Elrond.  
Der gute Aragorn sah im ersten Moment ziemlich unbeholfen aus und konnte dann nur noch fragen: „Kann es sein, dass meine Mutter mit dir über die Sache gesprochen hat?"  
„Gilraen brauchte mir nichts erzählen, es sind deine Augen die dich verraten wenn du Arwen ansiehst. Ich sehe doch, dass du sie willst."antwortete Elrond und wurde etwas gelassener und wirkte etwas überlegen, „aber es ist ohnehin unmöglich. Arwen ist schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt. Verglichen mit dir ist sie eine hohe Person unter den Elben. Du musst es so sehen: neben dir steht sie wie eine große gutgewachsene Eiche und du bist nur ein kleine magerer Birkensprössling der sich mit ihr messen will."  
„Aber Arwen..."begann Aragorn.  
„Solange der Abendstern beim Volke Imladris lebt, wird sie das tun, was alle Eldar tun. Sie wird mit uns nach Valinor reisen. Sie wird unsterblich bleiben."fuhr Elrond den jungen Aragorn an.  
„Arwen muss sich doch selbst entscheiden dürfen."meinte Aragorn.  
„Gewiss Aragorn, dass wird sie, und sie wird das richtige tun, wenn du ihr nicht den Kopfverdrehst! Der Tag wird kommen und einer von uns wird dann einen schweren Abschied ertragen müssen und für den Rest seines Lebens, eine tiefe Wunde im Herzen tragen. Nun lebe wohl, einstweilen."sagte Elrond und so gingen die beiden in Frieden auseinander. 


	6. Kapitel 6: Unglückskind Sora

åØ,**Kapitel 6:  
Unglückskind Sora**

Akt 1:  
Das Clubhaus

Nachdem Frodo und Sora wieder ins Auenland gebracht wurden, machte sich Erleichterung im Hause Gamdschie breit. Lange war dieser kleine Ausflug jedoch kein großes Thema.  
Es war nun ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag wie jeder andere auch, doch es klingelte ungewöhnlich früh an der Tür, zur Höhle am Beutelhaldenweg Nummer 3.  
Mageriete öffnete die Tür und sah vor sich den jungen Meriadoc Brandybock: „Guten Morgen Herr Merry. Was treibt dich denn so früh schon hierher?"  
„Ist Sora vielleicht zu sprechen? Es ist wichtig, Mageriete – San." antwortete Merry.  
Mageriete nickte mit einem Lächeln und rief ihre kleine Schwester, die sofort an die Tür kam.  
„Worum geht's denn Merry?", fragte Sora neugierig.  
„Du müsstest vielleicht mal mit mir ins Clubhaus kommen, Sora - Chan." antwortete der Hobbit, „Pippin und Juweline erwarten dich."  
Sora nickt und schnappte sich ihre Jacke: „Komm schon."  
Mageriete saß beim Frühstück mit Sam und ihrem Vater und sie schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.  
„Ihr ist einfach nicht zu helfen, schon Morgens so früh aus dem Haus ohne ordentlich zu frühstücken. Wäre Mutter noch im Haus hätte das nie gegeben.  
Na ja, wenigstens fällt sie dem armen Herrn Frodo nicht auf den Geist."sagte sie.  
Ham und Sam äußerten sich nun nicht mehr dazu. Obwohl Sam seiner jüngeren Schwester gern einmal gesagt hätte, dass sie es doch bitte unterlassen solle, ständig die befehlshabende Frau zu spielen, schließlich sei sie nicht ihre Mutter.  
  
Merry und Sora liefen gerade Wegs auf ein naheliegendes Wäldchen zu und Sora hatte noch etwas Mühe dem Hobbit zu folgen.  
„Warum hast du es denn so eilig Meriadoc?", fraget Sora.  
„Wir müssen eben schnell ins Clubhaus. Pippin hat was geniales geschafft."meinte Merry und zerrte Sora weiter.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile standen sie vor einem sehr großen Eichenbaum. Er war noch nicht mit Laub bedeckt, doch hatte er große Starke Knospen, die jeden Tag aufbrechen konnten, weiter oben in der Krone des Baumes war ein zweistöckiges rundes Baumhaus errichtet.  
„Boah!", stieß Sora aus.  
„Gut oder? „Eichli"hat uns jahrelang eine gute wetterfeste Behausung gegeben. Das ist unser Clubhaus, „Wasserfloh"." erklärte Merry und dann rief er laut, „Elen Galad."  
Als der junge Hobbit die Sindarin Worte „Elen"(Stern) und „Galad" (leuchten) rief, wurde von oben eine feste Strickleiter herunter gelassen.  
Sora ging als erstes nach oben, gefolgt von Merry. Und als sie oben ankam erblickte sie alles, was in einem gepflegten Hobbithaushalt wichtig war und zu finden sein musste. Im ersten Raum war eine kleine Holzkommode, etwas verwittert und die Türknöpfe etwas angerostet. Daneben ein großer Kleiderständer, dort hingen die Jacken von Pippin und Rose und noch eine, die Sora noch nicht kannte, aber das Mädchen (es war eine Damenjacke) musste aus gutem Hause kommen denn sie war aus reiner weicher Seide.  
Vom Flur aus ging eine Küche aus, wo Rose einen Tee aufgesetzt hatte, dort war ein runder Holztisch und ein paar weißte Stühle, ebenfalls aus Holz, doch die Farbe blätterte ab und Gardinen waren an dem kleinen runden Fenster angebracht.  
„Setzte dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Pippin wird gleich kommen."meinte Rose.  
Merry führte das Mädchen und dort in dem großen Raum waren ein altes (aber im guten Zustand) Sofa und zwei kleine Sessel. Ein Teppich war selbstverständlich auch ausgelegt und ein kleiner runder Tisch aus schwarzen Ebenholz auch. Sora setzte sich und Merry tat es ihr gleich.  
Von oben kamen dann Pippin und eine sehr schöne Hobbitdame (na ja, sie war wohl in etwa so alt wie Pippin) folgt ihm. Sie hatte schöne schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zum Po reichten, mit leichter Naturkrause, aber nicht so heftig wie bei Rosiel. Ihre Augen aber, fand Sora am besten, sie leuchteten feuerrot und auch so trug sie weiße schöne Kleider, und sie hatte einen vornehmen Gang. Sora wusste nicht recht wer sie sein mochte und sie dachte sich, dass dieses vornehme Mädchen, sie für eine Straßengöre halten könnte.  
Soras Bedenken verschwanden jedoch im Nu als das hübsche Hobbitmädchen lächelte und sie mit einer schönen Stimme aus Gold begrüßte:  
„Sora Gamdschie nicht wahr? Du bist also das Mädchen, das auf dem Neujahrsfest gesungen hat."  
Sora stand auf und reichte dem Mädchen die Hand: „Ja ... d – das bin ich. Könn – Können Sie mir vielleicht Ihren N- Namen verraten?"  
Das Mädchen musste lachen: „Keine Angst kleine Sora, ich fresse dich schon nicht auf. Ich bin Juweline VON Lancleeven und ich bin eigentlich die Gründerin dieser Gesangsgruppe. Pippin ist mein Stellvertreter. Und nun kommen wir besser schnell zur Sache."  
Sora blieb still und setzte sich nachdem Juweline und Pippin sich setzten.  
„Erst mal, Sora – Chan."sagte Pippin, „du solltest dieses Clubhaus bitte geheim halten, du darfst es nicht einmal Frodo sagen, okay!?"  
Sora nickte tonlos.  
„Weißt du, ich habe dich auf dem Neujahresfest gehört und war beeindruckt. Wäre ich nicht erkältet gewesen, dann hätte ich das Lied gesungen. Aber du warst große Klasse Sora. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können. Meinst du, du hättest Interesse bei uns mitzumachen, als festes Mitglied?", fragte Juweline.  
„Ja gern!", antwortete Sora wie aus der Pistole geschossen und sprang schon fast vom Sessel auf, „aber ich habe immer etwas Angst."  
„Das legt sich schon noch. Das nächste Fest was bevorsteht, ist das Sommerfest am Überlithe. Dann kann ich dir eine Kopie von unserem Besten Lied geben. Ich hoffe du hast Lust es zu singen, ich mache es dir am besten gleich einmal vor."schlug Juweline vor und Sora nickte stumm..  
Etwas direkt war Juweline wirklich, sie sagte es auch, wenn ihr was nicht passte. Sie kam wirklich aus gutem Hause und viele reiche Hobbitjungen hätten sie sehr gern als Freundin gehabt, aber sie wollte keine einfachen Schnösel, ihr Freund sollte anders sein, so was wie mutig oder so was. Sie mochte daher Bilbo sehr gern, und Frodo schien ja aus dem gleichen Holzgeschnitzt zu sein, aber darauf wollte sie sich noch nicht verlassen. Sie mochte Pippin sehr gern, und er sie wohlgemerkt auch.  
Sora merkte das und dachte sich, dass aus denen wohl eher etwas werden könnte, als aus Rosiel und Merry.  
  
Sie kurze Stille wurde so eben unterbrochen als Juweline zu singen begann:  
  
,_„Die Stunden gehen der Schatten verfliegt  
Spürst du den Wind wehen der sich in Träumen wiegt  
du fühlst es wieder die Stimmen sind hier  
wohin du gehen musst das flüstern sie dir  
  
Der Septembermond versteckt sein Licht  
Fliegt schwindelfrei wie ein Drachen aus Papier  
Der Septembermond zeigt sein Gesicht  
Nur dir allein, heut Nacht bleibt er bei dir  
  
Was keiner weiß, ist es wahr oder ein Traum  
Es kommt auf dich an auf dein Selbstvertrauen  
Wenn du es fühlst du musst jetzt weg von hier  
folge dem Lichtstrahl so hoch über dir"_  
  
Als Juwelines Stimme wieder verstummte und sich die zauberhafte Atmosphäre wieder legte sprang Sora auf: „Das war ja fabelhaft!!! Und du meinst, ich wäre dir gewachsen?"  
Juweline nickte: „Mit Übung schaffst du das, und außerdem, habe ich mir gedacht, es müsste ein junges Mädchen (jünger als ich es bin) singen. Und ich denke das du die Richtige dafür bist."  
„Ich mache mit. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Juweline. Und auch das ich niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen sage." ihr Blick wanderte auf die große Uhr über der Tür 10:30 Uhr, „oh!! Ähm Leute ... tut mir leid aber ich bin bei den Beutlins um elf angemeldet, ich wird ... ich wird mich mal auf den Weg machen!"  
„Okay, dann sollten wir doch besser nicht davon abhalten."sagte Pippin und Sora verabschiedete sich von allen.  
Danach machte sie sich schnell mit dem schönen Lied (was übrigens Septembermond heißt) im Kopf auf den Weg nach Beutelsend.  
  
Akt 2:  
Am Brandywein  
  
Sora lief zum Bühl zurück und dann lief sie zur Hobbithöhle Beutelsend und klopfte dort an. Frodo öffnete ihr die Tür.  
„Hallo Sora, da bist du ja. Ich bin gleich fertig, dann können wir hinunter zum Brandywein.  
... Oder hast du gar keine Lust mehr?", fragte Frodo.  
„Ich geh doch gern mit dir zum Brandywein."meinte Sora, „aber wir werden Arien nicht wieder treffen, nicht wahr?"  
„Nein, ich denke nicht." antwortete er, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und die beiden gingen los. Sora ergriff Frodos warme Hand und sah den Hobbit an.  
„Ich wünschte das sich nie etwas ändert."meinte sie.  
Frodo sah das Mädchen erstaunt (oder doch eher verwirrt?) an: „Wie meinst du das?"  
„Es ist so schön hier. Die Sonne scheint fast jeden Tag und alle sind glücklich im Auenland. Ich möchte nicht das sich das ändert."antwortete Sora.  
„Das wird es auch nicht. Niemals wird sich das Auenland verändern. Und wir bleiben auch immer Freunde. Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee? Ich meine, das die Hobbits nicht mehr glücklich hier leben können?", fragte er.  
„Ich habe etwas geträumt, dass war nicht schön. Das Auenland hatte gebrannt und keiner war mehr glücklich. Alle haben geweint oder waren schlecht gelaunt. Das ist doch schade wenn alles so endet, oder?", fragte Sora und sah ihrem Freund in die Augen.  
Frodo lächelte leicht, natürlich, Kinder waren eben so. Früher hatte er ja auch manchmal geglaubt das schlechte Träume – oder auch gute, in Erfüllung gehen und sich bewahrheiten, aber das würde niemals geschehen, auf jeden Fall fast nie.  
  
Eine Weile gingen sie so schweigend weiter, vielleicht hätte Sora irgendwas gesagt wenn Sam mal wieder von Drachen oder Elben gesprochen hätte, aber ihr Bruder war in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr so gesprächig über dieses Thema. Vielleicht war er ja sauer dass Sora echte erwachsene Elben gesehen hat und er nicht?  
Die beiden kamen nun an einen Trampelpfad und eine bekannte Gestallt kam ihnen entgegen: schwarzes krauses Lockenhaar und zappelig hoch drei, mit Kleidung die überhaupt nicht zusammen passten (so in der Art wie giftgrüner Rock und knall pinker Pullover) und es war sofort klar, wer das war.  
Rosiel Gutkind kam auf sie zu. Sie war anscheinend in Eile, gut für unsere beiden, meist von ihr angenervten Hobbits.  
Leider Gottes hielt das quirlige Mädchen dann doch zu einem kleinen Plausch an:  
„Ach ihr beiden steckt mal wieder zusammen, na so was, nicht zu lange heute, heute passiert noch was, wie ihr ja wisst, aber trotzdem, mich interessiert total was ihr heute wieder zusammen macht, doch hoffentlich keinen Unsinn, aber nein, der Herr Frodo passt ja schon auf obwohl ich nicht die erste bin die sagt dass das nicht so gut ist, wenn ihr beiden ständig zusammen seid und na ja, überhaupt, was wolltet ihr nicht gleich machen, was habt ihr gleich gesagt?", plapperte dieses unmögliche Mädchen schon wieder.  
„Wir gehen heute runter zum Brandywein. Angeln verstehst du."antwortete Sora schnell.  
„Ach angeln also. Na ja, ihr wisst ja, heute nicht so lange, es ist eine Sturmwarnung aus Richtung Bree angesagt worden, es wird schneller kommen, als geplant also macht euch schnell wieder auf nach Hause zu kommen!", sagte Rosiel und ging dann weiter.  
  
„Eine Sturmwarnung?", fragte Frodo.  
„Die redet immer so viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Merry und Pippin hätten was gesagt, und Mageriete und Vater sicher auch. Zum Glück ist mir die Sache mit dem Angeln eingefallen, sonst wäre die auch noch mitgekommen!", sagte Sora.  
„Oh, sie mag also kein angeln. Kein Wunder, ich habe mich schon gewundert warum sie nicht fragte, wieso wir keine Köder dabei haben, oder wenigstens Angeln!", sagte Frodo mit einem unterdrückten Lachen.  
  
Die beiden kamen dann endlich an den Brandywein. Es hatte sich seid dem letzten Mal ein wenig verändert, das einst junge helle Grün wurde nun saftiger und kräftiger, und das Gras eben auch höher und die ersten Frühblüher waren nun aufgegangen und strahlten in ihrer ganzen Pracht.  
„Sieh nur, Herr Frodo! So viele schöne, große Blumen!", rief Sora und lief zu den großen blauen. Frodo lief ihr sofort hinter her und warf sich dann ins Gras. Sora war hell begeistert und pflückte ein paar der blauen.  
„Du hast es doch gewusst, Herr Frodo, nicht wahr? Woher denn?", fragte Sora.  
Der andere Hobbit lächelte sie an und antwortete gleich: „Nun, Sora – Chan, was glaubst du wieso ich dich wohl hierher gebracht habe?"  
„Ich weiß nicht!", antwortete Sora.  
„Wer hätte wohl das Zeug zu einer wahren Blumenprinzessin!?", fragte er.  
„Du meinst wie bei dem Fest beim Überlithe? Ich weiß nicht genau, Rose Kattun oder Juweline von Lancleeven."meinte das Mädchen, doch Frodo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich finde, dass du immer noch das schönste kleine Mädchen bist, und das netteste dazu."meinte er, begann ein paar weiße große Blumen abzupflücken und flocht sie zu einem Kranz. Den Kranz aus den schönen Blumen, setzte er ihr auf die dunkelblonden Haare und Sora war ein wenig rot geworden.  
„Danke Herr Frodo, aber Juweline ist viel hübscher als ich."sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Akt 3:  
Der Sturm  
  
Sora legte sich neben Frodo in das Gras und die beiden Sahen in den leicht mit weißen Schäfchenwolken besetzten, blauen Himmel. Beide schwiegen eine ganze Weile bis Frodo die Stille brach: „Wir könnten Lobelia ja demnächst mal ordentlich in den Hintern treten."  
„Ja, und dann bewerfen wir ihre Höhle mit rohen Eiern und kleben ihre Fenster mit Toilettenpapier zu."fügte Sora scherzhaft hinzu.  
„Du kannst ja rabiat werden."meinte Frodo mit einem Grinsen.  
„Du doch auch!", entgegnete sie ihm, „weißt du was, ich will ganz schnell groß werden."  
„Wieso?", fragte Frodo neugierig.  
„Ich will wie Juweline werden. Hübsch werden und gut singen können!", antwortete sie.  
„Klar wirst du das. Und ich ... was würde ich machen. Auf eine Reise gehen, wie Bilbo, ein Abenteuer erleben."meinte er dann.  
Sora drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah Frodo in die Augen.  
„Du ... nimmst du mich dann mit?", fragte sie.  
„Dich mitnehmen? Würde ich ja gern, aber du wirst dann schon längst mit einem netten Tuk oder Brandybock verheiratet sein und eine kleine Tochter haben, die dann genauso schön ist wie du."meinte er.  
„Ach Herr Frodo, du nimmst mich auf den Arm.  
Lass uns lieber ein wenig am Brandywein langgehen.", bat Sora-  
„Na gut."stimmte Frodo zu und die beiden machten sich auf. Sie wussten es nicht, aber sie wurden aus den Häusern, die am anderen Ende des Brandywein standen beobachtet. Vor allem Soras Anblick war recht schön. Sie trug ein türkises Kleid, dass das Licht der Sonne reflektierte. Und ihre blonden Haare wehten im lauen Wind.  
Frodo nahm ihre Hand: „Ich wollte dir ja auch noch was sagen. Sora, du bist nicht so wie die anderen Hobbits! Das ist gut so, denn wenn du dich nach den anderen richtest, dann betrügst du dich selbst. Werde niemals so wie die anderen starrsinnigen Hobbits. Wenn du etwas über die Welt wissen willst, dann frag nach und tu´ s."  
Sora wollte ihn eigentlich noch fragen, was er damit meine, denn sie konnte seine Rede nicht wirklich verstehen. Mageriete war der Ansicht, sie müsse sich langsam mal etwas dem Rhythmus des Auenlandes anpassen, aber Meriadoc, Peregrin und Rose sind doch auch anders, sie konnte ihre große Schwester nicht verstehen und auch sonst niemanden der sagte, die Beutlins oder sie wären anders, verhält sich denn nicht jeder so wie er will?  
Plötzlich aber verdeckte ein finsterer Schatten die Sonne, und Sora sah auf: „Her Frodo! Da ist ein Drache oder so!"  
Der Hobbit sah ebenfalls nach oben. Die Sonne wurde von großen Dämonischen Flügeln verdeckt, doch noch ehe Frodo etwas dazu sagen konnte, setzte ein schneidender Wind ein und dann begann es auch noch wie aus Eimern zu gießen.  
„Komm Sora, wir müssen uns einen Unterschlupf suchen!", sagte Frodo und hielt seine bordeauxrote Jacke über Soras Kopf, damit sie nicht nass würde.  
  
Sie liefen den ganzen Brandywein entlang und es goss so doll das Frodo schon nass bis auf das letzte Hemd war, Sora wurde etwas besser geschützt von der Jacke, aber langsam half das auch nicht mehr; und der Wind war so kalt und schneidend, das beide Hobbits meinte, er zerschnitt ihnen jeden Moment das Gesicht blutig.  
„Wo sollen wir denn einen Unterschlupf finden?"; fragte das Mädchen.  
„Lauf einfach."rief Frodo dem Mädchen zu.  
Sie liefen so schnell ihre kleinen Hobbitfüße sie nur tragen konnten, und nun waren schon beide durchnässt und kalt geworden. Sora war von dem Gerenne ganz erschöpft und plötzlich löste sich auch noch ein aufgeweichtes Stück Land unter ihren Füßen weg.  
„Ah!", sie schrie nur noch und das nächste was der geschockte Frodo hören konnte war ein lautes „PLATSCH!"   
„Sooraa!", schrie Frodo.  
Einen kleinen Moment wusste er wirklich nicht was er machen sollte, aber dann sprang er dem Kind einfach in den Brandywein hinterher.  
  
Er wusste, Sora konnte noch nicht schwimmen. Und auch wenn sie es könnte, es wäre bei diesem Wind und diesem Regen bestimmt alles andere als einfach gewesen an Land zu kommen.  
Trotzdem versuchte sie sich über Wasser zu halten doch am meisten kam sie dann nur für ein paar Sekunden hoch um so etwas ähnliches wie „Herr Frodo"und „blubb – Gurgel"herauszuschreien und danach wieder abzutauchen.  
Der junge Hobbit versuchte Sora zu packen als er in ihre Nähe geschwemmt wurde, und er hatte zumindest schon ihre Fingerspitze berührt, aber ein junges Blatt wurde ihm ins Auge geblasen.  
„Sora!", rief er.  
Doch Frodo konnte nichts mehr von ihr sehen, er wirbelte im kalten Wasser herum und als er sie wirklich nicht mehr finden konnte wurde es ihm bewusst: Sora war untergegangen und nun gab es nur noch eins, er musste tauchen.  
Das tat er ohne zu zögern und unter Wasser erblickte er das Mädchen.  
Er schwamm so schnell er konnte und endlich packte er ihren Arm. Sora war bewusstlos und ihr Lippen waren blau angelaufen.  
„Sora bitte halte durch."sagte Frodo, er versuchte an Land zu kommen, auch wenn sie nun auf der falschen Seite des Brandyweins waren, es war ihm nun total egal, Hauptsache sie kam wieder an Land.  
Es war gar nicht so einfach wie es am Anfang für ihn aussah, das Ufer war aufgeweicht und ein paar mal drohte Frodo wieder abzurutschen. Seine Kräfte waren schon weitäsgehend erschöpft und an seine Grenzen gestoßen, als er Sora endlich an Land gebracht hatte, aber noch war der Sturm nicht vorbei. Statt des strömenden Regens kamen nun Hagelschauer und der Wind wollte auch nicht schwächer werden.  
Frodo stand erschöpft auf und nahm Sora auf den Arm. Er stapfte zum Brandyschloss das sich über ein paar Meter weit erhob. Er ging ohne zu klopfen hinein und die Hobbits die dort wohnten waren sehr überrascht (schließlich war Frodo seid über fünf Jahren nicht mehr im Brandyschloss). Einer der Hobbits, sein Name war Jonni Brandybock, ergriff sofort und auch als einziger die Initiative zu helfen.  
„Was ist nur passiert? Komm schnell mit mir mit!", sagte Jonni und brachte Frodo in einen Raum mit Bett und großen Kleiderschrank.  
„Hole dir aus dem Schrank trockene Kleidung, ich kümmere mich um das Mädchen."meinte der Hobbit.  
„Aber ich muss Sora..."meinte Frodo.  
„Du willst ihr doch helfen. Wenn du aber selbst krank wirst, dann hilfst du dem Mädchen keine Spur."meinte Jonni.  
Frodo ergab sich dem und Jonni kümmerte sich um Sora.  
  
Akt 4:  
Glück im Unglück  
  
Das Mädchen war eisigkalt und triefend nass.  
Das erste was Jonni tat, war der kleinen Sora ihre nassen Sachen auszuziehen und sie in das große Bett zu legen und einen heißen Kessel Wasser aufzusetzen.  
„Sie wird es nicht einfach haben. Sie hat eine Unterkühlung ... wer geht denn auch bei solch einem Wetter nach draußen?", sagte sich der Hobbit und nach einer Weile kam Frodo mit getrockneten Haaren und etwas zu großen Klamotten in das Zimmer.  
„Wie geht es Sora?", fragte Frodo vorsichtig.  
„Wassergeschluckt und unterkühlt. Was glaubst du eigentlich was man bei einem solchen Wetter macht!? Ihr hättet beide da draußen sterben können!", fuhr Jonni Frodo an.  
„Rosiel hatte uns gewarnt aber sie redet immer soviel und meistens nur dummes Zeug und ohne Punkt und Komma. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte die arme doch nicht in Gefahr bringen!", versicherte Frodo.  
„Wer will das schon. Ich werde jetzt ihre Eltern benachrichtigen, die machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Wer sind sie überhaupt?", fragte Jonni.  
„Ihre Mutter starb als sie noch ganz klein war. Ihr Vater ist Hamfast Gamdschie, sie wohnen am Beutelhaldenweg Nummer 3 in Hobbingen." antwortete Frodo.  
Jonni notierte sich die Adresse auf der Stelle und fragte: „Du bist?"  
„Frodo Beutlin. Beutelsend – Hobbingen. Wir waren den ganzen Tag zusammen ... am Brandywein. Sie wird mich dafür hassen, ganz sicher."meinte Frodo.  
„Mach doch endlich was, damit sie wieder warm wird. Ich sage meiner Frau sie soll Suppe kochen."sagte Jonni und ging aus der Tür.  
  
Frodo setzte sich auf das Bett, in dem Sora noch immer bewusstlos und kalt lag. Er strich ihr über die Stirn und merkte das sie Fieber hatte.  
„Sora, tut mir leid!", sagte Frodo.  
Es wurde spät, bis Frodo dann an dem Bette Soras einschlief, noch immer ihre Hand haltend.  
  
Das Feuer im Kamin war am nächsten Morgen niedergebrannt und ganz langsam kam Sora wieder zu sich. Sie merkte das sie ein weißes Nachthemd, dass ihr nicht gehörte und viel zu groß für sie war, an hatte. Ihr ging es zwar noch nicht gut, aber sie setzte sich auf und sah Frodo auf der Bettkante liegen.  
„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Sora leise, „und was ist da passiert?"  
Sie strich Frodo über die dunkelbraunen – schwarzen Locken.  
„Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel singen, ein wunderschöner Tag ist angebrochen. Wach auf Herr Frodo!", sagte Sora, es klang schwächlich und nicht gerade erbaulich, aber sie meinte es ernst. Frodo erwachte und er war etwas benommen, denn er lag etwas unglücklich auf der Bettkante.  
„Sora ... Sora! Du bist wach!", rief Frodo erfreut.  
„Ja. Ich fühle mich zwar als wären zwanzig Olifanten in meinen Kopf gerannt aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung!", antwortete Sora mit einem nicht ganz frischen Lächeln und dann musste sie husten.  
Frodo fühlte ihre Stirn: „Du hast noch Fieber, kein Wunder. Am besten ruhst du dich noch ganz doll aus, ich will dich nämlich schnell wieder nach Hobbingen bringen."sagte Frodo.  
  
Die Tür zum Zimmer ging auf und es traten fünf Hobbits ein: der erste war Jonni und direkt hinter ihm standen Bilbo und Hamfast, dahinter kamen Samweis und Mageriete.  
„Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe geht es dem kleinen Mädchen heute besser. Wie schön für sie, dann kann sie ja nach Hause."meinte Jonni.  
Ham ging zu Sora: „Ich bin ja so froh das dir nicht mehr passiert ist. Als gestern die Nachricht kam du seiest in den Brandywein gestürzt habe ich mir große Sorgen gemacht und habe mich sofort mit allen auf den Weg gemacht. Ich dachte du schaffst es nicht mehr."  
„Tu DAS NIEWIEDER!", sagte Mageriete streng, „Vater ist wie immer viel zu nachsichtig mit dir, man müsste dich wirklich bestrafen, aber das darf ich ja wieder nicht weil alle der Meinung sind du bist schon genug gestraft. Wenn Mutter noch im Haus wäre, ich versichere dir du hättest schon lange was hinter die Ohren bekommen! Du hättest dabei sterben können, weißt du denn nicht das wir uns große Sorgen gemacht haben!"  
Sie wandte sich an Frodo: „Und DU!!!!!! Rosiel hat euch doch gewarnt, ich habe sie getroffen und sie hat mir freundlicherweise das selbe gesagt wie euch. Was glaubst du eigentlich, du hättest bei der Warnung umkehren müssen!!!", schrie sie ihn an. "Hör auf Mageriete!", bat Sora.  
„Du kannst ja machen was du willst, aber bringe Sora nicht unnötig in Gefahr!", machte Soras Schwester weiter.  
„Hör bitte auf Mageriete!", bat Sora nochmals.  
„Was habe ich eigentlich erwartet, irgendwann musste ja etwas schief gehen, du bist ja auch ein Beutlin. Aber wir sind eine normale Familie."schimpfte sie auf den total vor Schreck gelähmten Frodo ein.  
Sora hielte es nun aber wirklich nicht mehr aus und schrie so laut sie konnte: „Hör verdammt noch mal auf Mageriete!"  
Alle starrten Sora an obwohl sie gerade etwas zu ihrer Schwester sagen wollten.  
„Warum schimpfst du den armen Herrn Frodo so aus? Er kann doch nichts dafür. Nur ich verstehst du? Das ist meine Schult ich habe gesagt das Rosiel doch immer nur Quatsch erzählt. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst als ich ins Wassergefallen war. Es tut mir leid. Aber bitte hör auf Herrn Frodo so fertig zu machen!", bat Sora und fing an zu weinen.  
Sam ging zu seiner kleinen Schwester.  
„Ist ja schon okay Sora, mach dir keine Gedanken mehr."bat Sam.  
Sora nickte schluchzend: „Mageriete du darfst Herrn Frodo nicht die Schult geben!"  
Mageriete nickte mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, dem sie auch Frodo zu warf. Die sieben Hobbits aber fuhren am selben Mittag noch Heim, zurück nach Hobbingen. 


	7. Der erste Kuss im Mondschein

åØ,**Kapitel 7:  
Der erste Kuss – Das Chaos schlecht hin**

Akt 1:  
Sora Langweilt sich  
  
Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall mit dem Brandywein – Abenteuer, lag Sora immer noch mit einer Erkältung im Bett.  
Frodo war auch ein paar Tage nicht auf den Beinen gewesen und aus Beutelsend kamen immer wieder laute Geräusche eines Niesens oder Hustens.  
Hobbingen fand es ganz lustig und hatte wieder einmal neuen Gesprächstoff. Besonders die Sackheim – Beutlins fanden es lustig über Sora und Frodo zu lästern und sie hätten sich am liebsten gewünscht das Frodo an seiner Erkältung elendig krepiert. (Ihr Hoffnungen wurden allerdings wie immer zu nicht gemacht). Der junge Beutlin wurde nämlich von seinem Onkel Bilbo vor einigen Tagen auf einen Botengang geschickt.  
Sora (die ja nicht wusste das Frodo gar nicht da war) hätte ihn gern besucht, aber auf Anordnung von Mageriete hatte sie von ihrem Vater strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Und Sora verstand das überhaupt nicht, wie so oft stritt sie sich ein wenig mit Sam rum und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr doch gut ginge und er doch keine Ahnung habe.  
„Nein, ehrlich Sam, mir geht es wirklich gut, ich möchte doch nur wieder rausgehen!", quengelte sie.  
„Du hast aber noch leichtes Fieber, und du bleibst im Bett, verstanden. Ich weiß ja wie du dich fühlst, dass ist ganz sicher nicht nett aber dir und auch Frodo ist nicht geholfen wenn du dir gleich die nächste Krankheit an den Hals holst, Sora – Chan!", sagte Sam ruhig, aber mit bestimmter Stimme.  
„Danke das du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, Onii – Chan, aber wenn nicht bald mal was passiert, dann werde ich krank vor lange Weile. Es geschieht hier ja überhaupt nichts, und wie ich Nee – San kenne, wird sie niemanden zu mir lassen. Und wenn es nur Merry, Pippin oder sogar Rosiel wären, ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich werde endlich mal ein wenig abgelenkt." jammerte Sora, „Sam ... hast du denn nicht mal etwas Zeit mit mir zu spielen oder zu reden oder irgendwas?"  
Sam schüttelte schnell den Kopf, obwohl er gern eine bessere Nachricht für Sora gehabt hätte:  
„Nein tut mir leid. Ich muss doch wieder mal rüber und in Beutelsends Garten ordentlich klar Schiff machen. Das Unkraut und das Gras sind in die Höhe geschossen und müssen unbedingt mal wieder geschnitten werden. Nimm´ s mir bitt nicht übel Sora – Chan."  
„Und wenn ich dir im Garten ..." begann Sora doch Sam hatte schnell ein strenges Gesicht aufgesetzt, „ist schon gut. Aber richte den beiden Grüße von mir aus."  
Sam stellte eine Kanne Tee auf ihren Nachttisch und wandte sich dann der Tür zu, das nächste was er beim rausgehen sagte war, sie solle sich doch selbst ein wenig ablenken, mit irgendetwas das sie vielleicht ganz gern alleine machte.  
Aber dann war Sam auch schon zu den Beutlins verschwunden und Sora beneidete ihren großen Bruder. Sie hätte ihn jetzt gerne, liebend gerne geholfen. Auch wenn sie dafür Frodo eine Woche lang nicht sehe konnte, das war immer noch besser, als krank im Bett rumzuliegen und ständig seine Wände anzuglotzen und sich zu fragen, wann denn wieder Nacht einkehrte und der nächste zutiefst langweilige Tag anbreche. Sie war sich sicher das jeder andere gern mal einen Tag lang krank im Bett liegen wolle und einmal gar nichts zutun brauchte. Aber wirklich gleich so viele Tage hinter einander?  
  
Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, die Sonne schien und die Vögel sangen. Der Februar neigte sich nun auch schon den Ende zu, der 20 war schon lange vorbei und bald fange der Frühling dann mit dem Rethe so richtig an.  
Die Frühblüher in ihrem eigenen Garten waren schon alle aufgegangen.  
Ein Gefühl des Schwindels ließ sie aber nach ein paar Minuten wieder ins Bett zurück gehen, und sie deckte sich dann schön warm in ihre Decke ein. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war sie wieder eingeschlafen, denn sie versuchte einfach die Augen zu schließen und an die vielen Spaziergänge und kleinen Abenteuer (wenn man das so nennen durfte) zu denken. Das tat sie öfter, wenn sie Nachts nicht schlafen konnte, und irgendwann war es sogar zu anstrengend an das Schöne zu denken und sie schlief fest ein.   
Jedoch hatte Sora keinen schönen Traum, nachdem sie so intensiv an die schönen Farben des Sommers und des Frühjahres gedacht hatte, es war eher gesagt ein schrecklicher Albtraum. In letzter Zeit hatte sie viele davon, wahrscheinlich war das auch wegen dem Fieber, aber ihre Erlebnisse im Traum waren immer sehr Real (jeden falls kamen ihr die Bilder so vor).  
Sie träumte von dem roten Ring, den Arien immer um den Hals trug, nur war Arien dieses Mal nicht die Trägerin, sondern ein in schwarze Mäntel gehülltes Wesen mit metallenen Eisenhandschuhen und Stiefeln. Das Auenland brannte, ein Teil der Welt (oder war es ein Land?) war mit Wasser überströmt, eine andere Stadt wurde von merkwürdig aussehenden Wesen überfallen (waren wahrscheinlich mutierte Orks oder der Gleichen) und ihre Freunde waren schlussendlich alle getötet worden, nur sie stand dem vorigen schwarzen Wesen gegenüber und hielt eine blau lodernde Flamme in der Hand. Aber auch sie wurde mit einem kleinen Schwert, das vorn gezackt war, getötet.  
  
Schweißgebadet erwachte sie, als es an ihrer Zimmertür laut anklopfte. Sora setzte sich auf und atmete laut. Was war das denn nun wieder gewesen? Doch sie wartete ab wer denn nun reinkam.  
Mageriete und brachte einen Brief, doch das war für die große Schwester nun erst mal nicht so wichtig, denn Mageriete bemerkte Soras Nervosität und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
„Was ist los Sora?", fragte sie, „ist etwas passiert? Oder hast du einfach nur schlecht geschlafen?"  
„Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt, das ist alles. Du Mageriete ... bist du eigentlich noch sauer auf mich?", fragte Sora vorsichtig.  
Soras Schwester aber lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Sora. Ich war niemals sauer auf dich. Wir haben und nur sehr große Sorgen gemacht. Und denke nicht, ich will dich ärgern dass du hier den ganzen Tag alleine liegen musst. Du sollst dich nur wieder ganz erholen und nichts anderes."  
„Das dass mit den Sorgen machen nicht das Selbe, wie wenn man wütend auf jemand anderen ist??", fragte Sora.  
Mageriete schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Sora sah sich den Brief an und las den Absender. Ihr vorher so gelangweilt und teilweise ausgelöstes Gesicht erhellte sich dann wieder.  
„Von Arien!!!", rief sie erfreut und öffnete den Briefumschlag.  
  
An: Abs.:  
Sora Gamdschie Arien Honigblüte  
Beutelhaldenweg 3 Oberstes Flat – Caras Galadhon  
Hobbingen Lothlórien  
  
22.07.1410 nach Auenländischer Zeitrechnung (Az.)  
  
Liebe Sora – Chan  
Hier in Lothlórien ist es total toll, schade dass du nicht da bist. Ich bin mir sicher wir könnten mit Haldir so viele schöne Sachen machen. Haldir ist nämlich mein Aufseher, da Miluin und Elaglin leider nicht hier sein können und Arwen den Arsch voll Termine hat. Ich glaube ich habe dir schon in meinem letzten Brief geschrieben, dass Haldir zwar sehr nett ist, aber er nicht begeistert ist, von seiner neuen Arbeit. Oma Galadriel und Opa Celeborn haben ihm die Arbeit nämlich einfach so aufgedrückt.  
Oma Galadriel unterrichtet mich jeden Tag in „Geschichte", wie sie es so schön nennt, sollte man nicht eigentlich sagen Historie? Ich meine Geschichte klingt so nach Arwens Gutenacht-Quatsch.  
Und noch dazu ist diese Geschichte Weltliteratur glaube ich. Musste sogar schon einen mündlichen Test in Sachen zwei Bäume in Valinor machen.  
Letzte Woche war Legolas hier und hat Haldir ein wenig geholfen. Legolas ist ja so nett, obwohl der Start unserer Freundschaft doch etwas daneben war.   
Na ja, ich habe nicht mehr viel zu berichten, vielleicht noch, dass es hier gestern in strömen geregnet hat, und der Anduin stark gestiegen ist.  
Ich wäre wirklich froh wenn du bei mir sein könntest, Sora – Chan. Ich vermisse dich ganz doll.  
  
Hab dich ganz doll lieb  
  
Deine Arien (Honigblüte!)  
  
P.S.: Sollte eigentlich von Galadriel einen neuen Brief schreiben, in dem ich mich gewählter ausdrücke, aber ist es nicht persönlicher, ich benutze meine eigene Wortwahl?  
  
Bei letzterem musste Sora wirklich lachen. Sie war sehr froh endlich eine kleine Ablenkung zu haben. Die Langeweile war ihr nun ehrlich vergangen und so beschloss sie ihrer Freundin zurückzuschreiben und ihr alles zu erzählen.  
  
Akt 2:  
Die Einladung  
  
Sora schrieb Arien eine langen Brief zurück. Nachdem sie ihrer Freundin allerdings alles wissenswerte über den Vorfall im Brandywein geschrieben hatte, ging ihr der Stoff aus und sie begann wieder Langeweile zu pflegen.  
Sie begann das Auenland auf einmal wirklich schrecklich langweilig zu finden, jeden Tag, Jahr um Jahr, alles war so gleich im Auenland und hatte rein gar nichts neues zu bieten. Ihr wurde es nun Schlag auf Schlag bewusst: die Hobbits lebten viel zu abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt. Sie kannten keine Kriege (okay, der eine Krieg der mal in den ganzen drei Zeitaltern geschehen war) und sie hielten Drachen und Elben für Märchen, dabei haben sie doch gerade erst eine kleine Elbin zu Besuch gehabt. Das Auenland hatte sogar eine eigene Zeitrechnung, wie Sora aus Ariens Brief entnehmen konnte.  
Vielleicht wäre es lustig einmal nach Lothlórien zu gehen und mit Arien und ihren besten Freund Haldir und dem schönen Legolas ein paar ordentlich gefährliche Abenteuer zu bestehen. So wie Bilbo es getan hatte, als er mit vierzehn Zwergen umhergereist ist und dann, wenn sie endlich nach Hobbingen zurückkäme, hätte sie viele Schätze mitgebracht und die Gamdschies waren endlich wohlhabend.  
  
Sora wurde aber ganz plötzlich aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und Rosiel in ihr Zimmer stürzte:  
„Hallo Sora, wie geht es dir denn, meine Güte, nach dem Aufstand den Mageriete an der Tür gemacht hat, dachte ich du wärest ja noch todkrank und könntest die Augen keinen Zentimeter mehr offen halten. Aber dann sagte ich, es sei doch so wichtig weil ich ja in den nächsten Wochen Geburtstag habe und euch alle einladen wollte, aber Mageriete sagte du hättest bestimmt keine Lust aber ich sagte, dass wolle ich doch bitte von Sora persönlich hören also hat sie mich doch hochgelassen und na ja, ich schätze du wirst kommen, Pippin, Juweline, Rose und Merry ja und sogar dein lieber Her Frodo den ich vorhin weiter in Richtung Froschmoorstätten gesehen habe hat zugesagt, da dachte ich gut wenn das so ist, dann wird Sora auch kommen, ganz klar, wenn Frodo kommt, kommt sie auch und das gleiche Gefühl hatte ich bei Pippin und Juwelchen, beide haben gefragt ob der jeweils andere denn auch kommen würde und ich sage ja natürlich wenn du kommst dann wird das Juwelchen sicher auch kommen, Peregrin – San."  
Sora war etwas überrascht und wusste gar nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte also nickte sie einfach stumm. Wahrscheinlich war sie Rosiels ständiges ohne Punkt und Komma Geplapper gar nicht mehr gewöhnt.  
„Du ... du feierst sicher zu Hause, oder?", sagte Sora leise.  
„Oh mein Gott du bist ja total überrumpelt, entschuldige bitte das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, na wie auch immer, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen Sora – Chan die Feier findet selbstverständlich in Hobbingen statt aber in einem kleinen neben Haus meines Onkels Heino, der uns seine kleine Hütte zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, man wird ja nicht jedes Jahr sechzehn Jahre alt, nicht wahr Rosiel – Chan, na ja, wie er ja immer so redet, habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt das er mein Onkel 6. Grades Mütterlicherseits ist und sage und schreibe neun Kinder hat und alles sind nur wunderschöne Mädchen, kannst du mir glauben, die jüngste ist gerade zehn Jahre alt geworden, ich glaube das war sogar vor einer Woche. Na ja, ich glaube wenn ich hier noch weiter so überflüssige Sachen mit dir bespreche, dann kommt Mageriete und kästet mich eigenhändig aus der Haustür. Machs gut Sora – Chan!", plapperte Rosiel und verschwand wieder.  
  
Sora musste einmal tief durchatmen und alles verarbeiten was Rosiel so schnell heruntergefaselt hatte. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie eine Einladung von Rosiel Gutkind angenommen hatte.  
„Warum habe ich mich darauf wieder eingelassen?", fragte sie sich laut und ging wieder rüber zu ihrem Fenster, dieses Mal mit ihrer warmen Kuscheldecke und dann riss sie es weit auf.  
Sie sah nach draußen in die sonnige Welt. Ein paar Schafe konnte sie auf der Weide erkennen und blöken hören.   
Und wieder überkam sie ein Gefühl der Langeweile und sie sah einfach nur mit leeren Blick auf den Boden unter ihr.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile erhaschte ihr Blick einen Hobbit, der einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken trug, sie erkannte ihn.  
„Herr Frodo!!!", rief sie erfreut.  
Frodo sah zu ihr auf.  
„Dir geht's wieder gut?!", sagte er.  
„Ja. Hast also auch die Einladung von Rosiel gekriegt!?", fragte Sora.  
„Ja. Sie sagte du würdest dann auch kommen, und ich habe einfach zugestimmt." rief Frodo, „meinst du, Mageriete lässt mich zu dir?"  
„Ich denke schon, Frodo – Chan!", antwortete sie, „schließlich bist du doch mein Lebensretter! ... Ich erwarte dich in spätestens fünf Minuten!"  
Sie schloss das Fenster und hopste wieder zurück ins Bett.  
Tatsächlich klopfte es nach in der nächsten halben Minute an der Tür und Frodo trat ein.  
„Man könnte meinen deine Schwester sei deine Mutter."stellte Frodo fest.  
„Wem sagst du das. Zeit das sie heiratet und jemand anderem auf den Keks gehen kann."meinte sie.  
„Sora, Mageriete ist erst zwanzig!", sagte er.  
„Und wenn schon. Sie geht mir ein wenig auf die Nerven. Aber was soll es schon, sie macht sich ja nur Sorgen um mich."sagte sie.  
Eine lange Stille trat ein und keiner von beiden sagte etwas, bis Sora dann mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Du ... Frodo ... ich muss mich ja noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen! Ich bin unvorsichtig gewesen und dann musstest du mich auch noch retten. Danke das du mich gerettet hast und nicht sauer auf mich bist und na ja ... ich danke dir so sehr!"  
Frodo war ziemlich verdutzt und wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Er schloss die kleine in seine Arme und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.  
„Sora, du brauchst dich weder bei mir zu entschuldigen noch zu bedanken. Ich war eigentlich Schult an der Sache, und es ist doch ganz selbstverständlich dass ich dir helfe. Du musst mir nur noch eins versprechen. Du darfst mich nie wieder so erschrecken!", sagte der andere Hobbit und Sora nickte und wäre beinahe in seinen warmen Armen eingeschlafen, wenn sie sich nicht unterhalten hätte.  
  
Akt 3:  
Rosiels Geburtstag  
  
In der darauffolgenden Woche rückte Rosiels 16. Geburtstag immer näher und die eingeladenen Gäste waren sehr gespannt (sie kannten Rosiels übertriebenen Stil) auf das Fest. Das Mädchen machte meist sehr viel Wirbel um fast gar nichts und so wurde es natürlich ziemlich spannend.  
  
Merry saß zu Haus bei Rose, um sich in erster Linie bei ihr auszuheulen. Warum hatte er Rosiels Einladung nur angenommen ... nur weil Pippin auch da war?  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Und im Notfall sind wir ja auch noch da."beruhigte ihn Rose.  
„Ist ja wahr, aber wirklich jeder in der Umgebung weiß, dass dieses Mädchen total verknallt in mich ist. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch auf ihre Party gehe, dann sinkt mein Ansehen!", jammerte der arme Merry.  
Rose wurde etwas sarkastisch um ihren Freund aufzumuntern: „Was für ein Ansehen, Meriadoc Brandybock?"  
Und sie fuhr fort: „Geh einfach hin und wenn sie dir zu nahe kommt, dann sag es ihr."  
Und Merry nickte zustimmend.  
  
Sora war wieder einmal bei Bilbo und Frodo in Beutelsend und Sam arbeitete im Garten, er schnitt gerade das schon wieder zu hoch gewachsene Gras.  
„Bist du denn endlich fertig, Sora?", fragte Frodo ungeduldig.  
„Da fehlt noch die Schleife und diese verflixte Schärpe, dauert wohl noch!", antwort aus dem Badezimmer.  
Bilbo, der nicht alles von Anfang an mitbekommen hatte sah Frodo interessiert an: „Was macht sie da denn eigentlich?"  
„Nun, es hört sie jetzt vielleicht an wie eine Modenschau, aber Sora stellt uns in wenigen Stunden das Kleid vor, das sie auf dem Geburtstag von Rosiel tragen wird.  
Die beiden warteten noch geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten, bis Sora endlich aus dem Badezimmer herauskam.  
Bilbo und Frodo starten das Hobbitmädchen aber nur mit großen Augen an und bekamen den Mund nicht mehr zu. Sora sah aus wie eine Prinzessin, noch schöner sogar als Juweline und ihre Bewegungen glichen nun den einer schönen Elfe. Sie trug ein hautenges, rotes Kleid, mit einem schimmernden weitaufgebauschten Rock, der unten und auf Hüfthöhe, weiße Spitze aufgenäht hatte. Die Ärmel waren weit und warfen viele schönaussehende Falten. Eine lange rote Schärpe war auch noch am Kleid, sie war sehr lang und ein außerdem ansehnlicher Bestandteil des ganzen. Im Haar hatte Sora eine Schleife, in der selben Farbe und dem selben Stoff wie das Kleid gebunden.  
Nach dieser Stille wurde Sora ganz rot.  
„Ja, also das ... ... bin ich wenn wir dann zum Geburtstag gehen."sagte sie Sora ganz leise.  
Frodo fasste als erster wieder Worte: „Ich ... k - kann mir vorstellen, dass deine Tanzkarte schon total überfüllt ist, Sora – Chan."  
Bilbo machte seinen Mund endlich zu und räusperte sich.  
„Ich mache mal eine Tasse Tee."sagte er und verschwand in der Küche.  
Sora ging darauf sofort wieder und zog sich ihre normale Kleidung an, ein schönes Vergissmeinnicht – blaues Kleid, und dazu brauchte sie nur fünf Minuten.  
Als sie wieder kam waren Tee und Kekse schon auf dem Tisch und Bilbo rief Sam herein. Nach ein paar Tassen schwarzem Tee (nach englischer Art wie wir sagen würden) und ein paar Schokoladenkeksen meinte Sam dann:  
„Und wenn ihr auf Rosiels Geburtstag seid, benehmt ihr euch anständig!"  
Soras großer Bruder musste selbst darüber grinsen, er meinte es sicherlich nicht so ernst, als wenn es aus dem Munde seiner etwas jüngeren Schwester gehört hätte.  
„Ich habe ja einen Aufpasser, da kann gar nichts schief gehen!", antwortete Sora.  
  
Pippin und Juweline aßen allein im Clubhaus. Pippin hatte Juweline nun schon mindestens zum dreißigsten mal gefragt ob sie nicht vielleicht mit ihm „gehen"würde (wie wir kleine dumme Teenies so schön sagen) doch Juweline antwortete wie immer:  
„Weißt du, wenn du mich jemals mit irgendetwas außergewöhnlichen beeindrucken kannst, dann kann ich mir das vorstellen."  
„Juwelchen!", brach es aus Pippin heraus, „du bist ja doch nicht harmlos!"  
„Peregrin Tuk. Ich bin gelangweilt von den ganzen Typen die meinen die können mich mit ihrem Aussehen oder mit ihrem Geld herum kriegen. Für mich gelten immer noch andere Sachen wie Mut und Tapferkeit. Wenn du vielleicht mal wie der Herr Bilbo, wenigstens ein kleines Abenteuer bestehen würdest (selbstverständlich ohne den Vorsatz mich dabei beeindrucken zu wollen), dann wäre ich so was von erfreut."sagte Juweline.  
„Also Juwelchen ... jetzt bin ich überrascht. Aber wenn du meinst das ich so ein Abenteurer werden muss, dann bitte, das werde ich!", versicherte der Hobbit, der nicht schlecht guckte nachdem seine eigentlich ruhige Freundin diese Rede beendet hatte. Na ja, eigentlich war ihm ganz klar was sie sagen würde, sie wusste das viele Hobbits sie mögen, nicht zuletzt wegen ihres gutmütigen Wesens, aber sie wusste auch das sie sehr attraktiv aussah und einen anderen Hobbit problemlos ausnehmen konnte, wenn ihr danach war.  
  
So vertrieben sich die Hobbits die Zeit, bis endlich der Tag von Rosiels Geburtstag da war. Sora hatte natürlich ihr vorgestelltes schönes Kleid an. Rose Kattun kam in einem leichten himmelblauen (fast weißen) ´Kleid und Juweline trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, das sogar Rückenfrei war. Von den männlichen Gästen hatte sich eigentlich keiner (bis auf Pippin) wirklich herausgeputzt. – Unter uns gesagt wollte Pippin sein „Juwelchen"etwas von sich überzeugen.  
Rosiel begrüßte ihre Gäste und ließ sie in die kleine Hütte eintreten, die ihr Onkel zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Leider schmerzte den Hobbits beim Hineingehen die Augen, denn es war wirklich etwas zu bunt geschmückt. Das ganze Zimmer war in knallenden und giftigen Neonfarben geschmückt und jede Farbe stach von der anderen ab, keine harmonierte auch nur ein bisschen mit einer anderen (und so sah übrigens auch das Kleid unseres sechzehnjährigen Geburtstagskindes aus). Rose und Juweline tauschten vielsagende Blicke miteinander aus und keiner der Anwesenden wagte es, sich die bunt – karierten Vorhänge anzusehen.  
„Setzt euch doch bitte."sagte Rosiel, „wir beginnen mit dem gewöhnlichen 11 Uhr Imbiss."  
Rosiel wies auf einen langen Tisch, der gut gedeckt war, doch die Pinke Tischdecke, die bis auf den Teppich ( der übrigens quittegelb war) leuchtete noch heller als sie überhaupt schon war. Auf dem Tisch standen Namensschilder auf den Plätzen, und natürlich mussten Merry und Sora neben Rosiel sitzen.  
„Es freut mich wirklich dass ihr alle gekommen seid."sagte Rosiel fröhlich.  
„Gar kein Problem, Rosiel – Chan. Wir freuen uns doch alle einmal ein wenig zu feiern."meinte Rose lächelnd.  
Die anderen Hobbits tauschten untereinander verwirrte Blicke aus, was war das denn jetzt?  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Rosiels Mutter herein, ihr Name war Efeu (ziemlich selten sogar unter den Hobbits), und sie brachte einen großen runden Kuchen, auf dem sechzehn Kerzen brannten und hatte zehn ganze Schichten.  
„Guten Appetit." sagte Rosiel und schnitt den Kuchen an.  
  
Nachdem der Kuchen wirklich bis auf das letzte Stück in den Mägen der Hobbits verschwunden war, machte Rosiel (erträgliche) Musik an und die Mädels (bis auf Merry der sich strickt dagegen sträubte) drängten die Jungs regelrecht auf den freien Tanzplatz.

Akt 4:  
Der erste Kuss im Mondschein  
  
Sora hatte erst vor einigen Monaten ein wenig tanzen gelernt, aber dafür machte sie ihre Sache recht gut, und Frodo war recht stolz auf sie. Und der Tag schritt schnell voran, bis zum Abendessen und die kleine Sora wurde langsam müde. Gegessen wurde aber trotzdem (und davon selbstverständlich nicht wenig). Rosiels Mutter kochte sehr gut (auch wenn dieser dürre Hobbit nicht so aussah), und natürlich auch viel (viel sagten sogar die Hobbits und wir großen würden wohl einen Monat damit auskommen). Schweine, Lamm und Gänsebraten, Wasserrauer Gulasch und Gemüse – Reispfanne nach Omas Rezept aus Michelbinge waren innerhalb von ein paar Stunden weg.  
Rosiel achtete die meiste Zeit gar nicht aufs Essen sondern auf Merry, und dem machte dass ganze ziemlich nervös (wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn ihr ständig beobachtet würdet?).  
  
Nachdem das Abendessen musste Sora aber auch nach Hause. Es war halb elf und sie war hundemüde. Frodo erklärte sich bereit sie zu begleiten und er brachte sie bis zu ihrer Tür.  
„Danke Herr Frodo. Sehen wir uns Morgen?", fragte Sora.  
„Natürlich. Dann werden wir weitersehen. Schlaf gut Sora – Chan!", antwortete Frodo und ging dann nach Beutelsend um sich aufs Ohr zu legen.  
  
Die nächsten die nach Hause gingen waren Pippin und Juweline, schließlich hatten diese beiden eine sehr gute Erklärung. Sie wollten am nächsten Tag zu Pippins Verwandten nach Buckelstadt.  
Rose war eigentlich auch schon im Begriff Heim zu gehen, doch sie wartete lieber noch auf Meriadoc, dieser sollte nämlich noch auf Rosiels Wunsch in den Vorgarten kommen.  
„Es ist doch wunderschön hier in der Nacht oder Merry – Chan!?", fragte Rosiel.  
„Was willst du eigentlich von mir Rosiel – San?", fragte Merry.  
„Es ist doch schön, oder?", fragte Rosiel noch einmal.  
„Ja."antwortete Merry mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Rosiel stand auf: „Das magst du also auch?"  
Sie ging zu ihm herüber und klammerte sich an seinen Arm.  
„Was soll das, lass mich los! Wovon redest du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, du nervst ein bisschen!", sagte Merry gereizt.  
„Na ich meine, ich rede von dem Mond, den Sternen und das wir nun ganz allein zu zweit sein können. Endlich mal, ist doch wunderbar, oder nicht!", antwortete Rosiel.  
„Wie kann man den ganz allein sein, und trotzdem zu zweit sein!?", dachte Merry und sagte dann, „Rose wartet auf mich, ich muss jetzt gehen! ... .... ... Wirklich Rosiel, lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!"  
Das Mädchen ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken.  
„Entweder Rose wartet oder sie geht nach Hause, ist ja ihre Entscheidung. Aber wir haben doch im Moment so viel Spaß!", meinte Rosiel.  
„Du hast Spaß, ich aber lasse Rose nicht noch länger warten!", sagte Meriadoc bestimmt.  
„Hey Merry jetzt warte!", bat Rosiel und ging dichter zu ihm, dies beunruhigte ihn so ziemlich stark, und er fragte sich langsam was sie jetzt schon wieder mit ihm vor hatte.  
Diese Frage sollte er jedoch in der nächsten halben Minute bereuen, denn Rosiel machte keinerlei Anstallten ihn zu küssen!!! Auf den Mund!!!  
Und wie ihr euch ja sicher alle vorstellen könnt, war der arme verdutzte Merry Null davon begeistert und stieß Rosiel vor sich weg.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!? Ist ja widerlich!!! So ein spitzes Luder wie dich gibt es im ganzen Universum kein zweites Mal!!!", schrie Merry das Mädel an und ging wütend zurück zu Rose. Das Mädchen blieb im Gras sitzen.  
  
„Rose, lass uns gehen!", sagte Merry.  
„Ja okay."stimmte sie zu.  
Auf dem Heimweg war Merry sehr brummig und gar nicht mehr lustig aufgelegt.  
„Was ist denn eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte Rose zaghaft vorsichtig.  
„Diese ... Rosiel ... ... Gutkind!!!", flucht Merry.  
Rose musste ein wenig lachen als sie Merry so ansah: „Was hat sie dir denn getan? Hat sie dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den du mit Freuden annehmen musstest?"  
„Schlimmer!", sagte Merry mit schroffen Ton.  
Roses Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit Sorge: „Ach je, was ist denn geschehen?"  
„Dieses Spitze Mädel hat mich bis auf das tiefste beleidigt!!! Sie hat mich geküsst, kannst du dir das vorstellen!?", fluchte Merry.  
„Ach du lieber Himmel. ... Und du hast?", fragte Rose schon Unheil erahnend.  
„Jedenfalls nicht mitgemacht! Jetzt kann ich einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr aus der Höhle, das wird sich ja wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten!  
Aber wenn sie jemals versuchen sollte, dich zu küssen, es ist die Hölle, ganz übel, ganz und gar nicht nett!!!", fauchte Merry.  
„Du Armer!", sagte Rose mitfühlend, aber sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr Verkneifen. Sie brachte ihren guten Hobbit – Kumpel zu seiner Höhle. Und Merry würde nicht so schnell wieder ein Wort mit Rosiel Gutkind wechseln. Vielleicht war das auch besser so.


	8. Dramatischer Anfang

åØ,**Kapitel 8:  
Dramatischer Anfang**

Akt 1:  
Mit Haldir in den Wäldern

Das Jahr kam an dem sich Sora und Arien sich trafen, und es verging auch schnell wieder. Nun aber spielt es ungefähr zwei Jahre nach ihrem ersten Treffen. Nun war es Ende August geworden. Arien ist nun zehn stolze Elbenjahre alt und eine ungewöhnlich schöne Elbin war sie dazu. Leider haben Sora und Arien seid acht Monaten keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt und keiner hatte großartig etwas zu erzählen.  
Haldir war noch immer nicht von seinem plagenden Job erlöst worden. Und er hasste seine Arbeit, obwohl er ja eigentlich nicht viel zutun hatte, da Arien meistens sowieso nur mit Galadriel Geschichte studierte.  
Er hatte auch schon oft Unterstützung von Legolas bekommen, aber das Meiste hatte sowieso er zutun, nicht etwa Arwen, wie sie es zuerst immer wollte, sie hatte immer ganz andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt.  
Jedenfalls war es für Haldir nun eine Art Gewohnheit geworden, alle zwei bis drei Wochen mal einen Tag zusammen mit der jungen Arien zu verbringen.  
Die Elben nannten sie nun schon Arien Silith (Sindarin: mit silbernen oder weißem Licht strahlen), denn immer wenn sie durch dunkle Gänge lief, wurde es erhellt, sie war ein Calaquendi und bekam langsam einige Kräfte von Galadriel, aber unsere Arien wusste das mal wieder nicht.  
An diesem Tag sollte sich allerdings alles von Grund auf verändern...  
  
Arien erwachte diesen Morgen sehr früh, nicht bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Wald berührten, ziemlich ungewöhnlich für den meist Langschläfer. Meistens musste Galadriel um sie zum Erwachen zu bringen die Endlösung benutzen: Einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser.  
Auf jeden Fall war Arien schon lange eingeweiht, sie wartete aber noch kurz vor der großen Halle im obersten Flat und beobachtete Galadriel und Celeborn, die wieder mit Haldir sprachen.  
„Nun Haldir, ich glaube du brauchst mal wieder etwas Abwechslung. Deshalb haben wir dich hier her kommen lassen."erzählte Galadriel.  
„Darf ich etwa wieder meinen alten Job ausüben?", fragte Haldir voll Hoffnung, doch die sollte ihm von Celeborn schnell zunichte gemacht wurde. Dieser antwortete nämlich langsam und sachlich wie es seine Art war:  
„Nicht ganz. Du sollst die junge Tinúviel in die Wälder führen. Ihr Mutter liebte die Wälder Lothlóriens ... auch wenn er damals noch nicht den Namen trug. Und sie soll nun lernen was in der Natur wichtig ist."  
„Na gut, dann werde ich die junge Tinúviel eben mitnehmen." sagte Haldir etwas betrübt.  
„Haldir, nehme das Pferd dass im Stall für die kleine bereit steht. Donnerhufe wird ja sonst nicht geritten."sagte Galadriel.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht." sagte Haldir und ging mit angekotztem Gesicht aus dem Flat.  
Als die beiden hohen Elben wieder alleine waren seufzte Galadriel tief.  
„Wir versuchen verzweifelt die Krieger auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten, aber einige wehren sich schon jetzt gegen einen Teil der Zukunft."meinte sie.  
„Meinst du es hat sich noch immer nichts geändert?", fragte Celeborn.  
„Nein. Wir leiten lediglich eine Gegenoffensive des bevorstehenden Endes herauf. Das Schicksal jener, die eine bedeutende Rolle zu tragen haben, haben oftmals zwei Pfade die sie beschreiten können. So ist es bei Arien, so ist es sogar bei Legolas. Selbst Haldir hat zwei Möglichkeiten, sie wählen unbewusst selbst. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie die Möglichkeit haben zu wählen, doch irgendwann tun sie es und dann schreiten wir im Notfall ein und verändern die Zukunft."sagte Galadriel.  
„Wir können ihre Zukunft ändern, weil du die Gabe besitzt in die Zukunft zu Blicken, und in die Herzen jener, die dir über den Weg laufen. Tiehrhaw hilft dir, steht's wirklich alles zu sehen. Du hast auch Ariens Zukunft bestimmt, aber wird sie es wirklich schaffen?", fragte Celeborn.  
Galadriel lächelte:  
„Du schätzt mich zu hoch, und auch den Spiegel der Valie Yavanna, denn Tiehrhaw und ich können keine Schicksale wirklich ändern. Niemand hat die Macht dazu. Man kann die Zukunft nicht ändern, man kann das Vorbestimmte nur lindern und es tritt irgendwann vielleicht etwas milder oder freundlicher, oder aber auch schrecklicher ein. Und Arien ... sie wird es nicht schaffen, in dem Krieg der uns bevorsteht, sie wird nicht schaffen, was wir uns erhofft haben. Kläglich wird sie in der Schlacht um Mittelerde fallen. Unsere wirklich Hoffnungen liegen bei den Menschen."  
„Wann wird es beginnen?", fragte Celeborn.  
Wieder lächelte die Hohe Frau:  
„Es hat bereits begonnen. Vor langer Zeit! Und selbst ich werde vor sie Wahl gestellt, welchen Weg ich beschreiten werde. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"  
  
Haldir hatte sein und Ariens Pferd gesattelt und zum Ausritt klar gemacht. Beide saßen auf (Arien brauchte aber drei Anläufe, um auf Donnerhufe sitzen zu können) und ritten im lahmen Schritt los.  
„Du machst das weil Galadriel dich darum bad, nicht wahr?", fragte Arien.  
„Nein, weil Celeborn es wollte, nimmt sich aber nicht viel."antwortete Haldir.  
„Und du willst mir jetzt die ganzen Wälder zeigen?", fragte Arien erstaunt.  
„Alle, bis auf in den Wald wo niemand was zusuchen hat. Er ist verboten weißt du, nur ich und die Hohen Elben haben die Macht die dort lauernden Gefahren abzuwehren. Aber wenn du dort hereingehst, geh, bitte, ich hindere dich nicht.  
Ach ja, wo wir schon dabei sind. Wenn du nicht dicht bei mir bleibst, dich verläufst, dann werden wir dich wahrscheinlich auch nicht wiederfinden."sagte Haldir trocken.  
„Weil ich mich zu sehr verlaufe, oder weil du mich nicht suchst?", fragte Arien.  
„Hör mal zu, ich meine wenn man die Gabe besitzt sich in Caras Galadhon zu verlaufen und sich im Alten Wald verläuft, dann kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass man sich auch in diesem Wald verläuft." meinte Haldir ruhig.  
Es ging eine Weile schweigend weiter durch den schönen Wald. Arien wurde etwas niedergeschlagen und sie empfand dieses schöne Wetter und die strahlenden Bäume nur als Hohn. Warum verdammt mussten sie denn immer streiten, keine Minute hatten sie ein ernstes und ruhiges Gespräch.  
„Arwen könnte doch auch die Aufgabe für dich übernehmen, warum bittest du Galadriel nicht darum?", fragte Arien.  
„Deine „Schwester", hat leider keine Zeit sich um dich zu kümmern, Arien. Sie hilft Galadriel und dem Weißen Rat im Kampf geg..." begann Haldir, er konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig bremsen etwas falsches zu sagen.  
„Im Kampf gegen wen?", fragte Arien neugierig.  
„Halt den Mund und kümmere dich nicht weiter über Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen."sagte Haldir schroff.  
Arien ritt nun neben ihn, nicht mehr gut gelaunt und gar nicht mehr zu scherzen aufgelegt. Sie begann wie so oft pessimistisch zu denken, das tat sie sehr oft, und später sollte es auch so sein.  
„Wohin wollen wir eigentlich genau?", fragte Arien dann mit etwas leiser Stimme.  
„Dorthin wo es sicher ist, ein geweihter Ort an dem sich die große Lúthien oft aufhielt."antwortete Haldir.  
„Haldir?", sagte sie nach einer kleinen Weile, und sie sprach ziemlich leise, wohl eher zu verhindern dass sie gleich losheulte, „wenn wir wieder in Lothlórien sind, werde ich Galadriel bitten, jemand anderes für mich zu finden."  
Haldir sagte nichts dazu und ritt still weiter.  
Arien vergrub sich nun in ihrem Gedanken, sie dachte dass Haldir sie eigentlich bis zum geht nicht mehr hasste, aber eigentlich war es gar nicht so, Arien verlor ein paar Tränen die mit ein paar leisen Geräuschen auf den Sattel des Pferdes platschten. Haldir (der wie alle Elben) sehr gute Ohren hatte wandte sich dem Mädchen zu:  
„Weinst du etwa?"  
Arien schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Mir ist ein Käfer ins Auge geflogen!", log sie. Sie konnte gerade noch Haldirs überraschtes Gesicht sehen, als er sie fragte, doch das war jetzt wieder zu seinem stolzen und hochmütigen versteinert. Er war eben ein Elb und nicht so wie Arien gern wollte, ihr bester Freund und Draufgänger.  
Nach einigen Meilen stoppte er sein Pferd. Vor den beiden erhob sich ein schlichtes Steintor, da geschliffene Tor, aus Steinstangen war mit Efeuranken umschlungen.  
Haldir stieg von seinem Pferd ab und sagte dann:  
"Dies ist das geheime Reich der Lúthien. Nur ihre Verwandten haben die Erlaubnis ihn zu betreten, aber ich muss ja doch mitkommen um dir alles zu zeigen, ich werde also eine Ausnahme Genehmigung bekommen."sagte der Elb.  
„Hat hier meine Mutter gelebt?", fragte Arien.  
„Nicht direkt. Sie verbrachte hier ihre Freizeit. Komm jetzt, junge Tinúviel und rede nicht den ganzen Tag so viel!!", sagte der Elb.  
„Mein Name ist doch Honigblüte."maulte Arien leise.  
Sie schritt an dem stolzen Elben vorbei und konnte sich nicht mehr bemühen, wenigstens ein gekünsteltes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie betrachtete nun eine Art Garten, dessen Boden mit weißen Niphredil und goldenen Elanor bewachsen war. Aber auch mit heilbringendem Gewächsen, wie der Athelas – Pflanze. Die Bäumen standen nicht so dicht bei einander wie im Rest des Waldes. Es gab jedoch nur einen Mallorn in diesem Garten, das andere waren alles goldene Bäume, die im Frühling und Sommer schöne saftig – grüne Blätter hatten und sich im Herbst dann leicht golden färbten.  
Anstatt sich sofort alles mit Übermut anzusehen, wie es doch eigentlich Ariens Temperament und Geist war, setzte sie sich still unter den Mallorn und sah etwas verdrossen drein, in das Gras und betrachtete die Niphredil ganz genau. Sie sahen den Schneeglöckchen ähnlich, aber ihre Blüten waren größer und spitzer. Arien konnte den Duft ihrer Bettwäsche wieder erkennen. DAS war also der Geruch den sie vernommen hatte, als sie zum ersten mal in Caras Galadhon war.  
Haldir tat es irgendwie sehr leid, dass Arien nun so traurig und niedergeschlagen war, und dass sie sich nicht mehr an den schönen „Garten"erfreuen konnte. Er dachte, weil er doch so oft schon seine kalte Schulter zeigte, war sie daran gewöhnt und sie könne niemals ihre naive Ader ablegen.  
Er ging zu ihr und pflückte eine der Niphredil und roch an ihr.  
„Das sind Niphredil. Wunderschöne Blumen, sie sind so frisch dass man am liebsten sein ganzes Leben daran riechen möchte. Und schön sind sie auch noch. Meiner Meinung nach sind sie ja schöner als Elanor. Was meinst du?", fragte Haldir.  
„Ach, ich mache mir nicht viel aus Blumen."antwortete Arien mit gesenkter Stimme.  
„Arien ... tut mir leid, wenn du wegen mir jetzt traurig gestimmt bist."sagte Haldir sanft, „ich würde dich doch ganz schön vermissen wenn du mich feuerst. Du kleine Nervensäge bist doch eigentlich die ganze Zeit so was von Kindisch. Aber ich merke doch, das du mir ans Herz gewachsen bist. Sei nicht mehr traurig sondern fröhlich und guck dir mit mir alles an."Arien sprang begeistert auf: „Und das sagst du jetzt nicht nur so?"  
Alles was Haldir tat, war ernst dreinzuschauen und ihr dann die Hand zu geben, damit sie ihn zum Anduin begleitete.  
„Tut mir, leid. Ich weiß ja, du machst keine Scherze."sagte Arien verlegen.  
„Na los. Setz dich schon mal ans Ufer, ich „alter Mann"komme dann nach." meinte Haldir. Arien lief zum breiten Anduin – Ufer und setzte sich hin, sie lies ihre Füße in das kalte, klare Wasser hängen. Die Sonne spiegelte sich im rauschenden Wasser wieder.  
Nun war sie sich sicher:  
Dies war der Beginn einer doch recht guten Freundschaft.  
  
Akt 2:  
Der Silmarill verbunden mit Naryas Macht  
  
Haldir gesellte sich zu ihr, und setzte sich dann genau neben sie. Gemeinsam starrten sie eine Weile in das glitzernde Wasser, das mit dem Licht der Sonne spielte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, das Geheimnis deines Namens?", fragte Haldir.  
„Mein Name? Ist das denn was besonderes? Ich meine, toll ... Lúthien hat mich so genannt, meine Mutter eben, aber sonst?!", sagte Arien leicht hin.  
Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Haldir wieder ein strenges Gesicht aufsetzt, aber das tat er nicht, er nickte stattdessen.  
„Hör zu, bei Elben ist es eigentlich üblich, den ersten Namen nicht so wichtig zu nehmen, den man von den Eltern bekommt. Im Laufe der Zeit bekommt man Namen dazu. Gil-galad hatte ja auch ziemlich viele Namen. Elaglin und Miluin haben Namen dazu bekommen, ich habe es vorgezogen meinen zu benutzen, und du musst deinen Namen mit Ehre tragen, aber Tinúviel hast du bereits abgelegt, da es nur eine Erbfolge ist, aber Honigblüte hast du vom Herrn Legolas bekommen.  
Aber der Name Arien ist schon etwas besonderes!", antwortete er.  
„Wieso? Was bedeutet er?", fragte sie interessiert und ihre Stimme hatte einen schrillen Ton der Neugierde.  
„Es ähm ... ist der Name einer Maia. Der Sonnen Maia um genau zu sein.  
Sie erhielt die letzte goldene Frucht der Laurelin, als die beiden Bäume getötet wurden. Arien lenkte den Sonnenwagen und ihre Gewohnheit war es eigentlich von Westen nach Osten zu fahren, genau wie Tilion es tat, er hatte die Letzte Blüte des ältesten aller Bäume erhalten, Telperion, und auch er hatte die selbe Bahn, doch leider gab es keine Nacht mehr, und man fing die Arien ein und lies sie von Osten nach Westen wandern. Seither gab es die Nacht. Tilion aber war nicht gerade pünktlich mit seinen Zeiten, also rechnete man die Tage nach Ariens Rhythmus.  
Ariens Gestallt war schön, sie sah aus wie eine immer lodernde Flamme. Keiner vermochte es ihr in die Augen zusehen, denn das Feuer in ihr war zu hell. Nicht einmal die Eldar konnten es. So lautet die Übehrlieferung korrekt, aber es gibt noch zwei „Legenden".  
Die erste, ist das Melkor (oder Morgoth wenn du so willst), Arien vergewaltigt habe und das Licht der Sonne von daher beschmutzt ...", erklärte Haldir aber Arien fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Was bedeutet ... vergewaltigt?", fragte sie.  
„Lernst du wenn du größer bist."antwortete er und fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort, „ja ... und deshalb sei das Licht der Sonne beschmutzt und die Elben priesen wenn, dann dem Mond, sie verachteten die Sonne. Und sie vermissten das Licht aus Valinor.  
Die zweite Sage ist, dass Arien schon bevor sie die Frucht Laurelins erhielt, die Sonne gezogen hatte. Ist aber kompletter Unsinn!"  
„Warum hat meine Mutter mich so genannt?", fragte Arien.  
„Weil du die Seele allen Feuers bist, und der Ring, der wird dir dabei helfen, die traurigen Herzen mit neuem Feuer zu füllen."antwortete Haldir.  
„Aber was kann der Ring denn ..."fragte Arien, doch Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zuviel auf einmal. Du wirst es irgendwann verstehen."antwortete Haldir.  
  
In einem ganz anderen Teil Lothlóriens, geisterte eine düstre Gestallt herum, sie war schwarz gekleidet und hatte Flügel auf dem Rücken. War es Morfallas?  
Nein, war es nicht, auch wenn sie ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, die Kopfform war etwas anders, und sie hatte nur ein Ohr, das rechte Ohr war nicht veranlagt, als ob es das niemals bei ihr geben sollte.  
Sie starrte in die Sonne und hatte einen verachtenden Blick. Die Elfe war in der Nähe des Gartens und nun entdeckte sie Pferdespuren im leicht feuchten Boden.  
„Dann ist Naryas Trägerin hier."zischte sie unheilverkündend.  
Und sie näherte sich weiter dem Garten.  
  
Arien und Haldir saßen am Anduin – Ufer und kümmerten sich nicht um die Umgebung, und um das was hinter ihnen geschah. Haldir sang für Arien das Lied der Varda – oder wenn man es so will, dass Lied der Sternengöttin Elbereth. Die Stimmung war eher heiter bei den beiden, aber das niemand auf andere Dinge achtete war ein großer Fehler!  
  
Aus dem Nichts flog ein Pfeil durch die Luft und traf Haldir in den Arm. Er schrie auf, eher vor Schreck als vor Schmerzen. Arien sprang auf und sah die Frau in der schwarzen Kleidung.  
„Was ist das ...?", fragte sie erschrocken.  
Haldir stand auf und zog sein Langschwert.  
„Das ... ist eine Elfe. Lauf!", befahl Haldir aber die kleine Elbin stand wie angewurzelt da.  
„Nein!", sagte sie ängstlich.  
„Halt den Mund und lauf weg!", befahl Haldir schroff und Arien ergriff dann doch die Flucht. Sie merkte dass die Lage ernst war, aber die Morfallas – Elfe flog hinter Arien her.  
Haldir stellte sich der Elfe in den Weg.  
„Du wirst der jungen Honigblüte nichts tun."meinte er und holte mit dem Schwert aus. Die Elfe machte jedoch keinen Halt, sie flog so schnell auf Haldir zu, dass er sie kaum noch erkennen konnte (und Elben haben sehr gute Augen).  
Arien war während Haldirs Ablenkungsmanöver auf einen hohen Baum geklettert und klammerte sich nun zitternd wie Espenlaub an einen Ast.  
  
Haldir wusste nicht wie ihm geschehen war, plötzlich Blut!!! Überall war Blut!!!  
Der Elb wurde kreidebleich und sah unter tauben Gefühl auf sich herunter.  
Er merkte erst jetzt dass die Elfe eine tiefe Wunde in seinen Magen geschlagen hatte. Als Haldir sich nach einer kurzen Weile darüber klar wurde, dass er langsam auszubluten begann, und dass, falls er überleben sollte, zu einem Geschöpf wie die Elfe würde, sank er auf die Knie.  
„Arien ... ich muss doch ... die junge Arien ... ... ... beschützen!", keuchte er.  
Er begann nun, alles nur noch verschwommen wahrzunehmen und dann verlor er schließlich sein Bewusstsein.  
Arien rührte sich auf ihrem Ast, er begann zu knarren und zu knacken, doch die junge Elbin ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ... und dann, der Ast brach.  
„KYAAH!", kreischt sie als sie hart auf den Boden prallte.  
Sie setzte sich mit schmerzenden Rücken auf und sah, dass Haldir regungslos auf dem Boden lag.  
„H – Haldir ... Haldir!", hörte sie sich erschrocken wimmern, und danach eine kalte grausame Stimme zischeln:  
„Ring Trägerin!!"  
Das Mädchen sah sich um und erblickte die Morfallas – Elfe.  
  
Sie wich einige Schritte zurück.  
„Bist du Morfallas?", fragte sie.  
„Nein. Ich bin ihre hundertrunddritte Tochter und ich werde meinen Befehl ausführen, gib mir den Ring!", sagte die Elfe.  
„Meinen Ring? ... Den bekommst du nicht! Niemals!", sagte Arien, „Verschwinde!"  
Die Elfe ohne Namen griff nach einem Schwertheft am Gürtel und zog eine lange spitze Klinge hervor.  
„Vor dir mache ich nicht halt. Gib mir den Ring und du kommst noch einmal mit dem Leben davon."meinte die Elfe mit ihrem gewöhnlichen zischen.  
„Niemals!!!", entgegnete Arien energisch.  
Aber plötzlich, beim Anblick der Morgûlklinge fiel ihr etwas ein, sie hatte gar keine Waffe, nicht einmal eine Nagelfeile hatte sie dabei.  
„Wenn ich keine Waffe habe ... dann kann ich nicht ... kämpfen!", dachte Arien.  
Sie blieb ratlos stehen und begann sich die schlimmsten Dinge auszumalen, sie würde sicherlich sterben, sie kann gar nichts gegen die böse Morfallas – Elfe tun.  
Arien begann vor Angst zu zittern.  
Haldir war tot, er konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, niemand komme um ihr zu helfen, ohne Gnade würde sich nun getötet werden.  
  
Morfallas spannte ihre Flügel auf und sie ging langsam auf Arien zu.  
„Was soll ich denn nur tun? Ich kann doch gar nichts gegen sie ausrichten!", dachte Arien.  
Die Sonne neigte sich nun schon dem Westen zu und ging langsam unter.  
Die Elfe genoss den Anblick des verängstigten Elbenkindes. Arien geriet bei jedem Schritt, den die Elfe tat mehr und mehr in Panik, bis sie nach oben zum Himmel schaute und es merkte: ein gleißend heller Stern leuchtete am dämmrigen Himmel.  
„Earendil! Ich ... ich habe ihn dieses Mal gefunden. Ich habe ihn jetzt gefunden ... bitte hilf mir Stern!", dachte Arien verzweifelt und schrie auf vollem Hals, „hilf mir doch Earendil!!"  
Nicht geschah, doch die Morfallas – Elfe war etwas verwirrt.  
Plötzlich hörte Arien dann doch was, eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf:  
„Habe keine Furcht Erbin des Feuers! Die Macht Naryas lebt in dir und wir rechtzeitig eingesetzt. Glaube an deine Fähigkeiten, du hast die Macht über das Schicksal zu entscheiden. Nimm Haldirs Schwert und stelle dich ihr zum Kampf. Naryas Mächte werden freigesetzt. Habe keine Angst, Arien Tinúviel."  
Arien machte kehrt und schnappte sich Haldirs Schwert, ihr war alles so egal, nur leben, überleben, und wenn sterben, dann nur in einem Kampf.  
Arien hielt das Schwert kampfbereit gen Himmel empor.  
„Was ist!? Glaubst du, du kannst mich schlagen? Der andere Elb war ein Krieger und er hat die Hufe hochgerissen!", spottete Morfallas.  
„Ich sage dir, ich siege. Ich werde kämpfen und zwar mit allem was mir zur Verfügung steht!", sagte Arien siegessicher.  
Narya schien nun etwas zu leuchten, wie eine heiße Feuerflamme, und genau dieses Feuer übertrug sich auf Ariens Seele und entfachte ein inneres Feuer. Ihr Blick wurde der eines entschlossenen Kriegers und ihre Haltung so standhaft wie ein Fels.  
Die Morfallas – Elfe war ein wenig irritiert über den plötzlichen Energiefluss des Mädchens. Arien nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte sich der Elfe zum Nahkampf. Beide Kämpfer hielten die Klingen fest gegen die jeweils feindliche, machten wirre, schnelle Bewegungen (und Arien hielt zum ersten Mal ein Schwert in der Hand).  
Langsam wurde es nicht nur für Arien zu anstrengend, beide pusteten vor Entkräftung. Arien stürmte auf die Elfe zu, doch diese konnte ganz knapp entkommen, ein Büschel der langen schwarzen Haare rieselte zu Boden.  
Bevor die Morfallas – Elfe sich jedoch wieder Arien zuwenden konnte und sich auf einen weiteren Schlag gefasst machte, spürte sie plötzlich etwas kaltes in ihrem Körper. Die Elfe sah auf ihre Brust und dann fiel es ihr auf: aus ihrer Brust trat ein langes Schwert.  
Arien hatte es in ihren Rücken gestoßen und nun quoll ganz gewöhnliches rotes Blut aus der Elfe, und das Monster ging zu Boden und war tot.  
  
Arien zog das Schwert aus dem Kadaver der Elfe und dann bekam sie einen Schwindelanfall, so dass sie sich an den Baum lehnen musste und das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Sie blieb reglos liegen und der Ring, der an ihrer Kette war, sah nun wieder ganz gewöhnlich aus. So, als ob kein einziges besonderes Glied in seinem Inneren lag.  
Während Arien sich wieder sammeln musste und schlief, kämpfte der schwer verletzte Haldir mit seinem eigenen Leben (so schnell bringt man ihn nicht um!!!), er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und lag in seiner eigenen Blutlache. Sein sonst so wunderschönes, blondes Haar war nun in ein ekliges Rot verwandelt worden.  
  
Es war nun schon dunkel und unheimlich draußen, niemand konnte Arien und Haldir finden. Galadriel hatte ein Gefühl der Unruhe in der Brust.  
„Etwas ist geschehen. das erste Schicksal wird nun gewählt!!", sagte Galadriel mit ihrer schönen ruhigen Stimme und sie setzte sich. Celeborn sah sie an, er hatte Galadriel noch nie mit so viel Sorge in der Stimme erlebt.  
„Was wird geschehen?", fragte er.  
„Ich kann es aus weiter Ferne nicht sehen, ich weiß nur ... jemand wird sterben."antwortete sie.  
„Meinst du das ...?", fragte Celeborn.  
„Vielleicht stirbt Haldir."antwortete Galadriel.  
„Dann müssen wir ...", meinte Celeborn ungewöhnlich schnell.  
Galadriel aber schüttelte mit verzweifelter Miene den Kopf, und sie sprach zu Celeborns Seele.  
Wir haben immer gewusst das dieser Tag kommt. Wir dürfen nicht weiter eingreifen. Wir können ihn nicht ewig beschützen. Wenn er jetzt stirb, dann ist es sein Schicksal gewesen für Arien zu sterben – das ist sein erster Weg. Wenn er gerettet wird, wird er eines Tages für das Mädchen sterben, das er liebt – dieses ist sein zweiter Weg.  
  
Akt 3:  
Das Versprechen  
  
Aus Gondor ritt ein junger Mann auf seinem braunen Pferd an die Grenzen Lothlóriens. In schwarzer, verwitterter Kleidung, natürlich war es Aragorn (-.-). Er war verwirrt. Seine Mutter ist erst vor einer Woche verblichen, sie schien es sogar mit Absicht getan zu haben. Sie war eigentlich noch recht gut in Form, trotz ihres hohen Alters.  
  
Es war an einem sonnigen Tag auf einem Landsitz von Gondor gewesen. Aragorn war auf Gilraens Wunsch zu ihr gekommen, um ein letztes Mal mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Aragorn."sagte sie, „Du bist es, auf den Mittelerde gewartet hat. Du allein kannst darüber entscheiden, ob du dich über alle erhebst, und allen zeigst, dass die Menschen alles wieder gut machen können, was sie verbrochen haben. Oder ob du in das gleiche tiefe Dunkel stürzt, wie alle, wenn das Geschlecht der Menschen versagt."  
„Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen. Nicht mit dieser Last! Nicht mit dieser Entscheidung, bitte!!", flehte er.  
Gilraen lächelte schwach: „Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Gehe nur dorthin, wohin dein Herz dich führt."  
„Warum gehst du gerade jetzt!? Ist dir denn alles egal?", fragte er.  
„Onen i – Estel Edain, ú – chebin estel anin.", sprach Gilraen und damit verstarb sie.  
  
Er kam an den Waldrand und er vernahm nun das unruhige Pferdegetrampel, Schnauben und Wiehern von zwei Pferden. Ihm packte eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe und brachte ihn zum Laufen. Er erkannte ein Steintor und dann sah er Donnerhufe und Morlios (Haldirs Pferd – wurde aus dem Wörtern für „Dunkel"und dem Sonnen Gott aus der Griechischen Mythologie „Helios" zusammengesetzt.); irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Er lief schnurstracks zum Anduin – Ufer und erblickte die kleine Arien, die immer noch an dem Baum gelehnt war und neben ihr, der schwer verletzte Haldir.  
„Nein!", das war das erste was Aragorn sagte und als er hinlief um Haldirs Pulsschlag zu fühlen wurde ihm etwas wohler, „er lebt noch, seine Vergiftung ist nicht schwer, das Blut ist wohl eher herausgetropft als in seinen Körper gelangt."  
Aragorn lief schnell zurück zu den drei Pferden, und machte die beiden, die ihm nicht gehörten los.  
„Beren" Folge diesen beiden Pferden zum Schloss Caras Galadhon, holt Hilfe! Wenn du dort auf Arwen triffst, dann zeige ihr das hier!", sagte Aragorn und klemmte einen kleinen silbernen Anhänger, in Form eines Adlers in Berens Mähne. Die drei Pferde liefen in sehr schnellem Jagdgalopp davon.  
  
Der Waldläufer tastete nervös den feuchten, moosigen Boden ab, und nach einer Weile hatte er das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: „Athelas". Er pflückte sehr viel vom Königskraut und zerkaute deren Blätter zu einer grünen Masse zusammen.  
Er nahm den schwerverletzten Elben in den Schoß, nahm die zerkaute Masse aus dem Mund verschmierte es in Haldirs Wunde, leise Atemgeräusche traten aus dessen Nase, und Aragorn wusste, das er noch gerade so zur rechten Zeit kam. Er legte Haldir vorsichtig neben die kleine Arien, und betrachtete das Mädchen.  
Dieses honigblonde Haar und das weiße Gesicht, dass Kleid das sie trug, sie wirkte nicht real, alle Elben hatten eigentlich etwas unnatürliches, aber bei Arien war es noch ausgeprägter, als ob ein Geheimnis sie umgab.  
Aragorn erblickte die bereits straffer werdende Kette um ihren Hals. An ihr hing der rote Ring des Feuer, Narya, so schlicht wie ein rubinbesetzter Ehering. Und doch erkannte der Waldläufer, dass er einer der Drei großen war.  
„Der Feind hat also den Ring des Feuers an sich nehmen wollen, aber der Elb hat die kleine beschützen wollen. Die Elfe schlug den Elben und nahm sich dann das Mädchen vor, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie auch eine Kriegerin ist."kombinierte Aragorn, er nahm seinen Mantel und deckte die kleine Elbin damit zu, „auf alle Fälle hat dieses hübsche Mädchen hier keinerlei Verletzungen erlitten."  
Er wandte sich um und sah das Schwert mit dem Arien gekämpft hatte, und ein paar Meter weiter davon lag die tote Elfe.  
„Ein dunkler, schmutziger Kadaver in einem geweihtem Land. Hat denn die Morfallas – Elfe nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet?!", sagte er.  
Aragorn zögerte nicht mehr lange, er hob den toten Körper auf und warf ihn in den Anduin, wo sie nach etlichen Tagen den Raurossfall hinunter trieb.  
Der Waldläufer setzte sich nun neben Haldir, und während er wartete und nichts weiter tun konnte, kamen ihm die Minuten wie Stunden vor.  
  
Die drei Pferde waren schnell am Schloss angekommen, sie wieherten und stießen mit den Hufen auf den Boden. Durch den Lärm der drei Tiere kam Arwen herausgelaufen.  
„Das sind Haldirs und Ariens Pferd!", rief sie und erblickte dann das fremde. Beren, Aragorns Pferd hatte den kleinen Adler in der Mähne und schwang seine Mähne wird hin und her.  
Die schöne Elbin sah den Anstecker.  
„Du bist Aragorns Pferd."stellte sie fest und stieg auf das Pferd, sie flüsterte ihm elbische Worte ins Ohr und Beren galoppierte wieder im Jagdgalopp in den Wald und hielt hastig an der Stelle, wo er Aragorn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Arwen stieg von dem Pferd ab und rief mit ihrer schönen Stimme, die in dem nächtlichen Dunkel wider hallte: „Aragorn! Aragorn!"  
Es kam zunächst keine Antwort, und sie rief noch einmal laut des Waldläufers Namen. Leise drang seine Stimme zu ihr durch: „Arwen!"  
Die Elbin lief schnell dem Menschen entgegen und dann sah sie die beiden vermissten Elben, Haldir schwer verletzt und Arien entkräftet und erschöpft.  
„Danke das du sie gefunden hast!"sagte Arwen und pfiff einmal laut. Ihr eigenes Pferd kam zu ihr und sie stieg auf.  
„Gib mir Arien, du sei vorsichtig mit Haldir!", sagte Arwen.  
Die beiden Retter ritten zurück nach Caras Galadhon und brachten die Opfer zu den heilkundigen Elben.  
Arien musste nur wieder zu Kräften kommen, aber Haldir rang noch lange mit seinem Leben bis er entgültig überm Berg war.  
  
Aragorn trat vor die Galadriel, diese dankte ihm sehr und kleidete ihn in helle schöne Kleidung. Er machte nun den Eindruck eines Moriquendi und nicht mehr nach einem Dúnedain. Auf den frisch gewaschenen Haaren hatte ein eine Kette gebunden, die in der Mitte einen grünen Smaragd sitzen hatte, der grüne Stein fiel in die Mitte seiner Stirn.  
„Elessar, Elbenstein."begann Galadriel, „die Entscheidung Arwens ist schon gefallen. Nun musst du zu ihr gehen und sie anhören. Sie wartet am Cerin Amroth auf dich!"  
Aragorn machte eine Verbäugung und schritt in den Wald, zum Cerin Amroth.  
Arwen wartete dort auf dem Hügel, wo die Elanor und Niphredil blühten. Und ein frisch gewachsener Mallornschößling erhob sich über die Blumen.  
Arwen war so schön wie immer, sie sah Lúthien so ähnlich und bald würde sie auch deren Schicksal erdulden müssen.  
„Arwen ... worüber willst du mit mir sprechen? Die Herrin sagte, du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber wofür?", fragte er.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Und ich liebe auch dich, deshalb werde ich der Unsterblichkeit entsagen, und genau wie Lúthien, den Tod eines Menschen wählen. Egal wie lang es dauern wird, ich warte auf dich."antwortete Arwen mit ihrer leisen Stimme.  
„Eines Tages wenn ich die Länder von Gondor und Anorien wieder vereint habe, dann werde ich dich heiraten, Abendstern."meinte Aragorn und begann Arwen zu küssen.  
  
Akt 4:  
Der Brief an Sora  
  
Während Arwen und Aragorn gemeinsam auf dem Cerin Amroth miteinander sprachen, saß Galadriel auf ihrem Flat und wandte sich an den Spiegel.  
„Tiehrhaw, Spiegel der Zukunft. Einst gehörtest du der Valie Yavanna und sagtest viel über die Zukunft. Nun aber bitte ich dich, mir zu zeigen wer das wahre Schicksal in Händen hält, von wem hängt es wirklich ab. Arwen hat ihren Weg gewählt, und auch Haldirs Weg ist jetzt bestimmt worden, doch nun bitte ich die Quelle der Zukunft mir zu zeigen, was Morfallas wirklich will."sagte die Schönheit und goss Anduinwasser, das sie in einem Krug hatte, in das Becken, das den Spiegel bildete und sah hinein.  
Das Wasser verschwamm und zeigte das Auenland. Galadriel war überrascht gerade dieses versteckte Fleckchen zu sehen. Tiehrhaw zeigte dann, direkt den Beutelhaldenweg 3 und einen noch ganz kleinen Hobbit, dessen dunkelblondes Lockenhaar (oder hatte sie eher widerspenstiges Haar?!) im Wind flatterten, und sie war mit zwei älteren Hobbits unterwegs, der eine war etwas dicklich und hatte blondes struppiges Haar, der andere war etwas schmächtig und hatte wasserblaue Augen, und braunes Lockenhaar.  
Galadriel entfernte ihren Blick.  
„Dieses Mädchen wird also als nächste sterben." sagte Galadriel.  
  
Arien wachte erst nach drei Tagen aus ihrem Koma. An alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, das Haldir blutüberströmt am Boden lag und das sie unsanft von einem Baum gefallen war.  
Aufgeregt lief sie zu Celeborn.  
„Celeborn was ist nur geschehen!?", sagte sie.  
Der Elb ließ Arien auf einer Bank Platz nehmen und erzählte ihr alles mit langsamer und bedächtiger Stimme:  
„Nun ... nachdem du die Elfe mit Haldirs Schwer geschlagen hattest und vor Entkräftung auf den Boden sankst, fand dich Arwen und brachte euch beide nach Hause. Du warst nicht verletzt aber Haldir ging es in den letzten Tagen sehr schlecht, er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und nun ist er Minutenweise wieder wach. Es geht ihm besser, er hat das schlimmste überstanden. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
(Celeborn hatte von Galadriel den Befehl erhalten Aragorn nicht zu erwähnen).  
„Kann ich zu ihm gehen?", fragte Arien und Celeborn nickte langsam.  
Das Mädchen lief schnell zu Haldirs Zimmer, es war abgedunkelt und er lag in seinem Bett. Arien zündete eine Kerze an und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Eine leise, dünne Stimme war zu hören, Haldirs Stimme: „Bist du gekommen, ... Arien?"  
„Haldir, du bist wach! Geht dir besser, sagte Celeborn. Schön das du noch lebst."sagte Arien.  
„Es war knapp, aber ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist wirklich die Kriegerin von der Galadriel sprach." meine er tonlos.  
„Weißt du was, wenn du wieder wirklich ganz gesund bist, dann habe ich bestimmt wieder ganz viel gelernt. Und dann hole ich Sora und Legolas hier her. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir diesen Vorfall ganz schnell wieder vergessen."meinte Arien.  
Haldir lächelte nur leicht und viel dann wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Arien blieb noch lange bei ihm und schlief nach einer Weile auf dem Stuhl ein.  
  
Es wurde nun wieder Winter, es war Oktober und Haldir war wieder ganz gesund. Arien die überglücklich war, wollte nun endlich wieder ihre Freundin Sora sehen. Sie beschloss ihr nach so langer Zeit zu schreiben:  
Meine liebe Sora – Chan  
Es ist sehr viel passiert seit ich dir das letzte Mal schrieb. Ich habe mich auch mit Haldir angefreundet und ich habe sehr viel gelernt. Ich werde im November aufbrechen und dich dann nach Lothlórien holen.  
Ich freue mich schon.  
Deine Arien  
  
Die kleine Elbin war wirklich klüger geworden und auch größer (rund 30 cm größer als Sora jetzt) und sie kannte sehr viele Legenden (die ja keine Fiction bei Elben sind), doch ganz wie die Elben konnte sie doch noch nicht sein. Zu einem Teil lag das wohl auch daran, dass sie bis heute weder Sindarin noch Quenya sprach.  
Sie schickte den Brief mit einem Eilboten ab, und er sollte auch ankommen, aber erst nachdem etwas viel größeres geschehen sollte.  
  
"Onen i – Estel Edain, ú – chebin estel anin"bedeutet „Hoffnung gab ich den Dúnedain, ich behielt keine Hoffnung für mich." 


	9. Das Wiedersehen mit Arien

åØ**Kapitel 9:  
Das Wiedersehen mit Arien**

Akt 1:  
Nächtliches Abenteuer

Der Sommer war vorüber und zum Herbst übergegangen, es war nun das letzte Oktoberwochenende und deshalb stand die jährliche Mutprobe auch vor der Tür. Sora, die nun elf Jahre alt war, nahm auch das erste Mal daran teil. Rosiel und Merry sind platonische, gute Freunde geworden und gingen nun freundlich miteinander um.  
An diesem schönen Tag saßen die Hobbits unten auf der kleinen Wiese am großen See und beschlossen wer mit wem zur Mutprobe gehen sollte.  
„Ich gehe mit Herrn Frodo, das ist doch wohl klar!", meinte Sora mit einem mutigen Lächeln.  
„Klar, dann brauchst du eigentlich an gar keiner Mutprobe mehr teilnehmen, Frodo beschützt dich ja sowieso!", sagte Sam gelangweilt.  
„Aber Sam, du gehst doch auch mit Rose!", meinte Frodo.  
Sam lief rot an und sagte nichts mehr, Rose aber fing an zu lachen.  
Frodo war jetzt neunundzwanzig Jahre alt, ihm fehlten nur noch vier Jahre um mündig zu werden. Allerdings hatte er sich nicht viel verändert, er war nur noch ruhiger und besonnener geworden, als wenn sich all seine guten Eigenschaften nur noch stärker wurden um das wenige Schlechte auch noch auszutreiben.  
„Klar ist nur das gemischte Paare zugelassen werden, sie haben gesagt sie wollten wieder ein wenig Strenge in die Mutprobe legen. Wenn zwei Mädels oder zwei Jungs an der Mutprobe teilnehmen, ist das nur noch eine Ausnahme, gewährt wegen dem Kinderschutzgesetz. Gegen das kommen sie immer noch nicht an." sagte Juweline.  
„Na ja, es ist besser wenn wir uns auf Morgen vorbereiten, na los, gehen wir nach Hause. Ach ähm ... Sora, willst du heute wieder zu mir kommen? Wenn du willst natürlich!", sagte Frodo.  
Sora sah Sam an und der nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie stand vom Rasen auf und erst dann meldete sich ihr großer Bruder zu Wort: „Kann ja nicht zulassen, dass Mageriete dir auch noch den Spaß an der Mutprobe nimmt. Sie hatte heute Morgen als du aus dem Haus gingst schon so abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht, ist besser wenn du zum Herrn Frodo gehst."  
„Okay Sam, dann sehen wir uns Morgenabend, spätestens Übermorgen Mittag." sagte Sora und die ganze versammelte Hobbitgemeinschaft machte sich paarweise auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Merry kam mit Rosiel zu sich nach Hause, er begrüßte seinen Dad und seine Mum. Seine Eltern richteten einen misstrauischen Blick auf Rosiel aber Merry machte eine Handbewegung die wohl heißen sollte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten. Er nahm Rosiel mit auf sein kleines Zimmer. Es war blitzblank aufgeräumt, nur auf dem Schreibtisch lagen ein paar Notenblätter herum, er schrieb gerade an einem neuen Lied mit dem Titel „Mein Stern", aber die Überschrift war fast nicht mehr zulesen, neben „Mein Stern"waren undeutlich die Worte: für das Mädchen; zu lesen, doch weiterhin konnte sie nichts mehr lesen, es war mit schwarzer Tinte überkritzelt worden.  
„Du schreibst jetzt also auch Songtexte?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, aber Juweline hat sie bis jetzt immer abgelehnt. Sie sagte sie seien nicht versteckt genug, hätten die Botschaft direkt auf dem Tablett serviert, sie wollte aber schon immer Lieder, an denen man erst eine Weile lang denken muss, bevor man den Sinn erkennt. Eigentlich hat sie ja Recht."meinte Merry.  
„Ich find Juwelines Meinung unberechtigt. Es ist doch sehr schön. Hat sie gesagt wann sie es zulassen würde?", fragte Rosiel mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.  
„Ja. Sie sagte wenn wir eine neue Sängerin hätten, die sich auf solche Texte einlässt, aber es sei sehr schwer qualifizierte Sängerinnen zu finden. Na ja, ich schreibe nur noch so für mich, ich gebe die Lieder gar nicht mehr ab."antwortete Merry mit einem leicht enttäuschten Blick.  
„Ich werd´ s machen. Ich geh zu Juweline und sag ihr das ich bei euch mitmachen will."meinte Rosiel mit einem ernstgemeinten Lächeln.  
„Solltest du lieber nicht machen. Das geht nur wieder in die Hose, du weißt wie die anderen seit deinem Geburtstag über dich denken. Und Juweline wird ganz schön viel von dir verlangen, und na ja, du kannst das nicht nur für mich machen."meinte Merry bestimmt.  
„Kann ich doch und außerdem kann ich jawohl auch singen. Juweline ist nicht fair. Das war sie noch nie, musst dir nur ansehen wie sie mit dem armen Pippin umspringt. Pippin liebt sie, und sie nutzt das aus!", sagte Rosiel etwas wütend.  
Ein kaum erkennbares Nicken entfleuchte Merry, er sah das Gesicht von Pippin immer wenn er mit Juweline sprach vor sich, Pippin hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihm egal sei, wann Juweline endlich ihre Einwilligung gibt, Hauptsache er kann mit ihr Zeit verbringen.  
„Er mag sie nun mal. Und ich glaube Juweline ist noch ein kleines zickiges Kind in ihrem Herzen, wir werden ja sehen was bei der Mutprobe läuft."sagte Merry mit einem Grinsen. Rosiel konnte das nicht verstehen, eine Mutprobe sollte da weiter helfen?  
  
Rose war bei den Gamdschies zu besuch und Mageriete musste von Rose aufgehalten werden, rüber nach Beutelsend zu rennen, und Sora nach Hause zu holen, wie immer war Mageriete  
viel zu überzeugt von der Mutterrolle. Rose hatte der Familie Tee gemacht, eigentlich wollte Ham das nicht, ihm ging es nicht so gut, aber Kraft um Tee zu machen hatte er alle Mal. Sie stellte die Tassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und auch Kuchen stand dort, leckerer Marmorkuchen den Mageriete erst gestern Abend gebacken hatte.  
„Und Sam, du willst wirklich an der Mutprobe teilnehmen?", fragte Mageriete, „ich dachte du wärest bereits zu alt für so was!"  
„Man ist nie zu alt für eine Nachtwanderung. Frodo geht auch gern Nachts spazieren, und du nennst ihn nicht ein Kind."sagte Sam schroff.  
„Ach der Herr Frodo ... kann es in diesem Haus nicht einmal ein anderes Gesprächsthema geben? Immer höre ich nur Beutlin oder Frodo, ihr hängt viel zu oft in Beutelsend rum. Es wird Zeit dass ihr auch mal eure Pflichten hier übernehmt, und außerdem ist Sora noch zu jung um daran teilzunehmen."meinte Mageriete.  
„Rosiels kleiner Bruder macht da auch mit, und der ist erst neun Jahre alt."meinte Rose, „Und außerdem ist Frodo bei ihr, ihr kann gar nichts passieren."  
Mageriete ließ es dabei beruhen, sie wollte nicht noch mehr Streiten als überhaupt nötig war.  
  
Frodo hatte Sora mit in die Küche genommen und einen Kessel Wasser auf das Feuer gesetzt. Sora sah sich still um als ob sie hier noch nie war und dann fragte sie ganz leise: „Wo ist eigentlich der Herr Bilbo? Ist er gar nicht hier?"  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf und Sora erhaschte ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen: „Nein, er ist nicht hier. Er ist schon gestern losgegangen, nach Froschmoorstätten, ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube er besucht da wieder jemanden. Ich habe ihn zwar gefragt aber er hat so aufgeregt geredet dass ich kaum ein Wort verstanden habe."  
„Ach sooo ... und er ist auch heute Abend nicht zurück?", fragte Sora noch vorsichtiger.  
„Nein." antwortete Frodo mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Er ist bestimmt noch zwei Wochen weg. Willst du doch wieder zu dir nach Hause, wenn Angst hast hier alleine?!"  
Soras Wangen wurden rosarot.  
„Ich ... ich und Angst? ... Nee, ich hab keine Angst, wenn ich Morgen bei der Mutprobe Angst hätte, dann okay, aber hier ... in Beutelsend."meinte Sora hastig.  
Der andere Hobbit musste lachen und wandte sich von dem Kessel heißem Wasser ab und nun an Sora, er stand direkt vor ihr.  
„Du bist ganz schön groß geworden, ich glaub ich sollte mal wieder ein wenig wachsen." meinte Frodo mit erstaunlich ernstem Gesicht und musterte Sora von oben bis unten. Das Mädchen wurde jetzt purpurrot und ließ den Blick zur Decke schweifen.  
„Warum setzt du dich eigentlich nicht!?", sagte Frodo und lächelte sie an.  
Er kämmte mit seinen Fingern ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht und sie setzte sich danach sofort auf die Sitzecke vor dem Tisch. Verlegen starrte sich auf den Tisch.  
Frodo kümmerte sich wieder um den Tee und goss beiden etwas ein. Sora war noch immer rot und sie hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt damit es aufhörte, aber nein – das hätte es ja noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Der Hobbit setzte sich neben sie und sagte erst einmal kein Wort.  
„Frodo ...", sie wollte eigentlich einen Satz beginnen, doch bei dem Namen des Hobbits stockte sie und ihre Stimme wollte sich nicht mehr rühren. Er sah seine kleine Freundin mit einem Lächeln an, dann lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter.  
„Und jetzt willst du auch noch ... das er dich küsst, Sora Gamdschie!!", dachte sie sich, „Wenn das nicht das Rosiel – Syndrom ist, dann bist du wirklich verrückt geworden."  
Es war tatsächlich so wie Sora es sich gedacht hatte, sie wollte das Frodo ihr ganz nahe ist, aber doch nicht jetzt!? War sie nicht erst elf Jahre alt, und brauchte sie nicht noch an die zweiundzwanzig Jahre um halbwegs erwachsen zu werden? Konnte sie wirklich so etwas wie Liebe für diesen Hobbit erfinden, oder war es nur Einbildung?  
Es war das erste Mal das sie sich bei diesem Gedanken erwischte, und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein.  
Frodo hatte sie nun in den Arm genommen und sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Nur ein kleiner Satz ihrer leisen, dünnen Stimme sagte: „Hab dich gern, Frodo."  
Und er strich ihr zur Antwort durch das widerspenstige Haar.  
Sie war nun in einer Art Dämmerschlaf und kurz danach schlief sie entgültig ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sora in ihrem gewöhnlichen Bett direkt neben Frodos Zimmer. Er war hineingekommen und hatte die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zur Seite gezogen um Sonnenlicht hineinzulassen. Sora schreckte, von der Sonne gekitzelt, hoch und sah sich um. Ihre Augen ließen sie aber noch verschwommen sehen und sie rieb sich den dicken Schlaf aus den Augen.  
„Guten Morgen Lady Gamdschie! Darf ich Euch zu Tisch führen?", fragte Frodo und reichte Sora die Hand.  
„Guten Morgen!", sagte sie fröhlich und sprang ganz von allein, ohne weitere Hilfe aus dem Bett auf und strahlte Frodo mit dem süßesten Lächeln das sie hatte an.  
„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück. Ich habe es zwar schon eine und ne halbe Stunde auf dem Tisch stehen, aber ich wollte auf dich warten. Es ist halb elf und du bist immer noch nicht wach."sagte Frodo ein wenig überrascht.  
„Ach ... na ja, vielleicht war es mit gestern ein bisschen zu spät geworden. Aber zum Frühstück sage ich nicht nein, ich sterbe vor Hunger!", meinte Sora.  
Nach dem langen und ausgiebigen Frühstück saßen die beiden in dem Wohnzimmer am Kamin. Draußen war es kalt, kälter als gewöhnliche Oktober – Anfangnovembertage und der junge Beutlin hatte das Feuer im Kamin gezündet.  
Keiner aus der Umgebung von Hobbingen und Wasserau war auf den Straßen und es lag bestimmt nicht an der Kälte. Es hatte eher mit der Mutprobe zutun. Sie würde tief in der Nacht auf den ersten November fallen und jeder der Hobbits fand es aufregend dorthin zu gehen.   
  
Sora saß in dem Sessel und Frodo auf dem Sofa und er gähnte unauffällig.  
„Hast du schlecht geschlafen Frodo?", fragte Sora.  
„Nein. Eigentlich nicht, ich bin nur heute, mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht. Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber da war etwas vor dem Fenster. Ich sah zu erst in den Garten, na ja, eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber da war jemand, ich glaube es war eine Frau, sie hatte Flügel, und als ich sie ansah, und sie in das Fenster starrte, da habe ich einen fürchterlichen Schreck bekommen, diese kalten Augen die sie auf mich gerichtet hatte ... der Blick war so scharf und ... er war kalt wie Eis. Jedoch flog sie schnell hinauf in die Luft und dann verdeckte sie den Mond und ... dann bin ich wieder eingeschlafen." erklärte Frodo.  
„Hört sich ja unheimlich an, zugegeben. Aber meinst du nicht du hast einfach die ganze Zeit geschlafen und nur schlecht geträumt?", fragte Sora mit Nervosität in der Stimme.  
Frodo lächelte sie an und tätschelte ihren Haarschopf: „Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen Sora – Chan. Tut mir leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Aber na ja, es ist mir nun einmal aufgefallen, vielleicht habe ich sie mir eingebildet, aber das glaube ich nicht."  
Eine erdrückende Stille machte sich in der Höhle Beutelsend breit, und als ob Frodo das Thema wechseln wollte sagte er: „Eines Tages werde ich vielleicht mal ein Abenteuer wie Bilbo bestehen. Das wäre doch eine angenehme Abwechslung, was meinst du Sora."  
Das Mädchen nickte mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln: „Hast du etwa schon etwas geplant?! Nimmst du mich auch mit Herr Frodo?"  
„Nun, ich habe noch rein gar nichts geplant."antwortete Frodo. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich leider gar nicht mit nehmen kann. Denn dann bist du schon über fünfzig Jahre alt und bist mit einem netten Brandybock verheiratet. Und dann hast du auch ein paar nette kleine Kinder, also schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Sora – Chan!"  
Das Mädchen musste auflachen und wurde dann wieder nur mit Mühe ernst und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Du machst dich aber ganz schön lustig über mich!"  
Aber Frodos lächelndes Gesicht war nicht etwa von Witz geprägt und Sora war sich nicht ganz sicher was er damit meinte.  
  
Endlich ging die Sonne unter und immer mehr junge Hobbits trieb es auf die Straße, in dicken Jacken und Mäntel gingen Pärchen oder gute Freunde, manchmal auch Geschwister zur Festwiese, wo eine kleine Bühne aufgestellt war und an dessen großen Stangen ausgeschnitzte Kürbisse hingen.  
Ein noch recht junges Hobbitmädchen stand auf der Bühne, mit einem ziemlich starken Mikro in der Hand, und einer sehr langen Rolle Pergament. Als Sora und Frodo ankamen, hatte sie schon eine Weile vorgelesen, dennoch hielt sie nun inne und fragte dann mit lauter Stimme, die dann auch noch verstärkt wurde: „Sind jetzt alle hier!? Ich verkünde nun die Regeln dieser Mutprobe."  
Die Hobbits die zuvor ihre Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt haben, damit sie nicht allzu viel über die Geschichte der Mutprobe mitbekamen, waren nun still und starrten das Mädchen an.  
„Also gut, hier jetzt die Regeln:  
· Es ist bestimmt worden, dass nur noch gemischte Paare zugelassen werden. Ausnahmen wie zum Beispielt Babysitter, Mütter und Väter, Brüder und Schwestern die auf jüngere Acht geben, ist gestattet.  
· Es ist nicht gestattet von der Route abzueichen, alle müssen den vorgegebenen Weg nehmen!!!  
· Der Weg erstreckt sich von hier hinunter bis zur Brandyweinbrücke, über die Brandyweinbrücke herüber und dann am Waldrand des Alten Waldes entlang weiter nach unten nach Bockenburg. Von Bockenburg nimmt dann jedes Paar die Bockenburger Fähre.  
· Wer in den Alten Wald geht, der verletzt die Regeln, und wird an den nachfolgenden Mutproben ausgeschlossen.  
· Alle Paare gehen in 30 Minutentakt los, das heißt jedes Paar hat eine Halbestunde Vorsprung.  
Das war es, die ersten auf der Liste sind ... Sora Gamdschie und Frodo Beutlin. Ihr geht als erste. Viel Glück und das ihr mir heil wieder zurückkommt."  
  
Frodo und Sora machten sich mit großen hastigen Schritten davon. Die leuchtenden Sterne und der immer noch kugelrunde Mond waren die Einzige Lichtquelle die auf den plattgelatschten Grasweg fiel.  
Nun waren die beiden schon bis zum Brandywein vorgedrungen und die Brücke war in Ferne zu erkennen.  
„Wir waren ja lange nicht mehr hier gewesen."stellte Sora fest.  
„Nicht mehr seit das beim Brandywein passiert ist. Mageriete hat mir ganz schön zugesetzt."meinte Frodo grinsend.  
Sie setzten den Weg schweigend weiter fort und plötzlich spürte Sora Frodos Arm um ihrer Hüfte.  
„Warte da ist etwas ... direkt hinter uns." meinte Frodo flüsternd.  
„Was?", sagte Sora nervös.  
Etwas großes flog über die Köpfe der Hobbits hinweg, es waren Drachenschwingen und ein paar Meter weiter vor ihnen setzte sich das Etwas ins Gras.  
„Was ist es?", fragte Sora ängstlich.  
„Sei ganz still und beweg dich nicht, vielleicht bemerkt es uns dann nicht."meinte Frodo angespannt, doch „Es" zog ein kurzes Schwert hervor. Sora sah das Etwas erschrocken an und irgendetwas sagte ihrer Stimme „Schrei": „Lauf Frodo, schnell!"  
Beide ergriffen schnell die Flucht in Richtung Brandyweinbrücke, doch Es flog schnell und holte sie ein – Sora rannte über die Brücke – er ihr hinterher – dann aber ein aufgeregtes Aufschreien von Frodo.  
Es hatte ihn gefangen und die hervorgezogene Klinge an die Kehle. Sora blieb erstarrt stehen.  
„Einen Schritt weiter von mir entfernt, Kleine, und dein Freund hier ist erledigt, dann wird sich diese Klinge in diesen Süßen kleinen Kerl bohren, und ihn womöglich nicht mehr am Leben lassen. Also komm her!!", zischte dieses Es.  
„Nein!", das war das einzige was sie sich sagen hörte.  
„Bist du Morfallas?", fragte Frodo.  
Das Es drückte ihm die Klinge fester in den Hals.  
„Nein aber einer ihrer Töchter, und wenn deine kleine Freundin nicht sofort ihren Hintern hierher bewegt, dann wirst du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben es deinen stinkenden Hobbitfreunden zu verraten."zischte die Elfe.  
„Was willst du eigentlich von Sora – Chan?", fragte Frodo.  
„Ganz einfach, Morfallas und der Nazgûlkönig wollen sie. Ich bringe sie tief in den Alten Wald hinein und werde sie zu meinen Herren geben, natürlich werden sie das kleine Biest töten. Sie zu gefährlich für und musst du wissen."gab die Elfe eine zischende antwort.  
Frodo spürte die eiskalte Klinge, sie hatte zwar nur eine oberflächliche Wunde verursacht, aber es blutete dennoch, es war wie kaltes Eis das schon Meter weit in sein Fleisch stach.  
„Lauf Sora!", schrie Frodo noch ganz laut, so das es durch das verlassene Land hallte, doch Sora blieb starr stehen, sie konnte ihn doch nicht allein lassen.  
„Halt´ s Maul!", fauchte sie und gab Frodo einen Schlag ins Rückrat, die Elfe ließ den ohnmächtig gewordenen Hobbit in den Brandywein gleiten und es gab ein sanftes Platschgeräusch.  
„Frodo!", kreischte Sora, sie sah ihren besten Freund mit dem Brandywein fließen und ein bisschen Rot lag im Wasser.  
Sora fiel auf die Knie und bekam einen fürchterlichen Heulkrampf. Die Morfallas – Elfe ging zu dem Mädchen, schlug es nieder, dann nahm sie es unter den Arm und flog los.  
Das Mondlicht schien der Elfe direkt ins Gesicht und nun konnte man erkennen dass ihr ein Auge fehlte, das rechte Auge war wohl nie veranlagt gewesen.  
Sie steuerte auf eine Höhle zu, die direkt neben der verrufenen Weidenwinde lag und dort hielt sie.  
„Der Hobbit ist gefangen!", sagte sie.  
„Wir warten noch auf Einohr, sie müsste jeden Moment kommen und uns das andere bringen."erklärte Morfallas.  
Eine andere Elfe kam hinzu, sie war sichtlich entstellt, hatte nur ein Bein, das rechte fehlte ihr, aber es sah nicht aus, als hätte sie es in einem Kampf verloren, es schien niemals veranlagt zusein.  
„Ich habe Einohr gefunden, Morfallas. Tod, sie lag unten im Anduin, wenn man den Raurossfall hinunter fliegt. Ich habe sie gefunden und beerdigt. Anscheinend haben die Elben sie getötet."meinte die Einbeinige.  
„Schon gut. Ist nicht weiter schlimm. Dann wirst du mir die Elbin bringen, achte darauf das es wirklich das kleine Mädchen ist. Mit honigblondem Haar und das einzige Kind von acht bis zehn Jahren. Sie muss hergebracht werden, bevor noch der Nazgûlkönig eine Entscheidung getroffen hat."verkündete Morfallas in einem stechenden Zischen, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht."zischte die Einbeinige zur Antwort und flog los.  
Morfallas widmete sich nun dem kleinen Hobbitmädchen, das immer noch ohnmächtig war, aber nun auf dem Boden lag. Sora lag auf dem schmutzigen Waldboden und Morfallas hob sie auf und kettete sie an ein Steinkreuz, das in der hintersten Wand der Höhle stand.  
„Unser Ziel ist nahe!", zischte Morfallas.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war ein fürchterlicher Sturm über das Auenland gekommen und es regnete in Strömen. Alle die an der Mutprobe teilnahmen machten sich auf den direkten Weg nach Hause. Frodos und Soras Verschwinden, blieb vorerst unbemerkt.  
  
Akt 2:  
Verfolgung um Mitternacht  
  
Drei Tage sind seid der Gefangennahme vergangen, es mag im Auenland schon etwas mehr geschehen sein, doch die einbeinige Morfallas – Elfe hatte sich auf den Weg zum goldenen Wald gemacht, wo die Blätter nun wieder ihre goldene Farbe bekamen, und sie hielt mitten am Abend an.  
Arien aber, das kleine Elbenmädchen, war allein in einer Art Vorgarten und langweilte sich sehr. Sie fragte sich ob nicht langsam der Brief angekommen ist, den sie Sora geschickt hatte, aber es war noch nicht soweit, denn der Eilbote brauchte auch seine Zeit.  
Wie schön es wäre, wenn Legolas hier wäre, dachte sie sich und widmete sich nun einem Buch. Es war die Geschichte der Silmarill die von Feanor geschaffen wurden. Dieses Buch hatte sie vor einigen Jahren in Caras Galadhon gefunden und seither gelesen, allerdings war es sehr langweilig geschrieben. Sie begann nun das 70. Kapitel, Beren sollte nun den Silmarill aus Morgoth´ Krone schlagen und ihn als Brautpreis zu Thingol zurückbringen.  
Doch ihre Gedanken waren gar nicht richtig bei dem Buch, irgendetwas verrücktes hätte sie jetzt gern getan, vielleicht Arwen einen Streich spielen oder etwas anderes, dass ihre Stimmung etwas heben könnte.  
Ihr Blick wanderte nun zu den Elanor, die schimmernd erblüht waren, die Knospen die den ganzen Frühling und Sommer versucht hatten aufzuplatzen, waren nun im Herbst schon aufgegangen, Anfang des Frühlings würden sie dann wieder zu kleinen Knospen werden. Denn Elanor war eine Winterblume.  
Arien setzte sich ins Gras und begann welche vom Boden zu pflücken, und sie sang dabei das Lied der Varda, dass sie von Haldir gelernt hatte. Varda ist eine Valië oder auch ein Vala und besser bekannt unter dem Namen Elbereth. Elbereth hatte einst die Sterne an den Himmel gesetzt, nicht alle Sterne, aber viele, und diese Sterne leuchteten nun am Himmel auf. Es freute Arien, dass sie schon soviel gelernt hat, aber Quenya oder Sindarin sprach sie bis heute noch nicht.  
„Ein wunderschönes Lied singst du da!", es zischte hinter Ariens Rücken und gleich danach spürte sie einen harten Schlag auf dem Rücken. Sie sah hinter sich und erblickte die einbeinige Elfe, die sie mit kalten Augen anstierte. Arien bekam fast keine Luft mehr von dem Schlag ins Rückrat und am liebsten hätte sie sich nach vorn überfallen lassen. Doch jetzt dachte sie nur noch: laufen!!!  
Sie rannte der Schlosstür entgegen, aber die Elfe war schneller und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
„Wohin so eilig?", fragte sie.  
„Elbereth Gilthoniel!", rief Arien laut so dass man es im ganzen Caras Galadhon hören konnte.  
„Gib dir keine Mühe, Arien Tinúviel, Ringträgerin, Naryas Hüterin und Flamme von ... wie dem auch sei, was bezweckst du damit, wenn du mich mit einer billigen Anrufung verscheuchen willst."zischte die Elfe.  
„Was meinst du damit billige Anrufung. Du bist doch ...", rief Arien.  
„Ja richtig, ich bin eine Morfallas – Elfe, und ... ich bin praktisch ein Calaquendi. Und wenn du nicht freiwillig mit mir kommst, was ich bezweifle nach deinem erbärmlichen Abwehrversuch, dann muss ich dich mit Gewalt zu uns holen."zischte die Einbeinige.  
„Was ... ich geh ... nicht mit dir! HALDIR!!! ARWEN!!!", rief Arien nun wirklich so laut das es keiner mehr überhören konnte und lief wieder vor der Elfe davon. Außeratem von dem Sprint, den sie direkt in den Wald tat, musste sie nun ihr Tempo gezwungener Maßen verlangsamen. Plötzlich, da spürte sie einen heftigen Schlag, wieder im Rückrat und diesmal sackten ihr die Knie weg und sie fiel zu Boden.  
Aus dem Schloss kamen Arwen, Haldir und ein paar andere Elben gelaufen, sie konnten gerade noch sehen wie die Elfe Arien an den Armen in die Luft zog und davon flog, entgegen des Alten Waldes, doch vorher über dem Tor zu Moria und hinüber über das Caradhras.  
  
Arwen lief zu Galadriels oberstes Flat und berichtete ihr was geschehen war. Die hohe Frau nickte.  
„Ich weiß, was geschehen ist. Schon eine ganze Weile warte ich auf diesen Tag der mir vorrausgesagt wurde."sagte Galadriel mit ihrer gewohnten ruhigen Stimme.  
„Du hast es gewusst?!", sagte Arwen ungläubig, „Warum hast du uns dann kein Wort gesagt?"  
„Wenn wir es verhindert hätten, was glaubst du wäre dann geschehen?", fragte Galadriel, „hätte es dann einen Unterschied gemacht, würde Arien dann nicht ein wenig später trotzdem gefangen werden ... vielleicht geschieht etwas viel schlimmeres, was wir nicht verkraften können. Es war der einfachste Weg den wir wählen konnten."  
„Einfach ... ja es ist in der Tat einfach zuzulassen, dass sie gefangen genommen wird, aber das befreien, es wird grausam werden, für alle. Es wird doch sicher zum Kampf kommen."meinte Arwen.  
„Sicher ... und es werden Opfer verlangt, aber es werden noch mehr zu Tode kommen, wenn wir es nicht tun, wie es das Schicksal in dieser Hinsicht von uns verlangt. Ich habe viele Möglichkeiten durchgespielt, aber ich habe so viel gesehen, und der schlimmste Ausgang ist, das sie Narya am Ende doch bekommen. Und das ist es ein leichtes auch an Nenya und Valya heranzukommen."sagte Galadriel bestimmt.  
„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun!?", fragte Arwen.  
„Du ... du wirst eine Botschaft an deinen Vater senden, erzähle ihm, was geschehen war und er soll sich auf gar keinen Fall einfallen lassen einfach unüberlegt loszustürzen. Dann wirst du mir helfen, die Galadhrim zu rüsten und gemeinsam schlagen wir zu. Jedoch werden Legolas Grünblatt und Haldir als Späher vorgeschickt. In den Alten Wald. Ich vermute ganz stark das sie dort sind, Tiehrhaw hatte mir einen Wald gezeigt, wie mein Gefühl es mir sagte."erklärte Galadriel.  
Arwens Gesicht klarte nun aber wieder auf und sich lächelte mild.  
„Ja."  
Sie benachrichtigte Thranduil und Elrond.  
  
Die Elfe flog zurück in den Alten Wald, mit der sich noch immer wehrenden Arien.  
„Halt still oder ich töte dich sofort!", zischte die Elfe.  
Arien blieb sofort stumm und wehrte sich nicht mehr so sehr. Die Einbeinige landete vor der selben Höhle, wie auch Einauge zuvor.  
  
Akt 3:  
Pippins Fund  
  
In der Nacht der Mutprobe hatte es wie aus Eimern gegossen. Alle flüchteten nach Hause und am selben Abend noch, hatte Merry seinem Vetter Peregrin eine kleine Nachricht in den Briefkasten gesteckt.  
Hi Pippin  
Morgen früh nach Bockenburg zum Bauern Maggot. Komm so schnell du kannst, Maggot sagt er habe etwas für uns. Erwarte dich Morgen um zehn Uhr bei mir  
Merry  
  
Und Pippin musste sich Morgens um sechs Uhr, als es noch dunkel draußen war, zu seinem Vetter aufbrechen, er wohnte in der Nähe von Bockenburg und deshalb musste Pippin, wenn er wirklich um zehn Uhr bei Merry sein wollte jetzt losgehen, und nicht gerade langsam.  
Es war verdächtig kalt nach dem Regen, Pippin hatte das Gefühl, es müsse doch eigentlich gehagelt oder geschneit haben, so wie dieses kalte Wetter war. Statt Tau oder Regentropfen auf dem Gras, lag eine dicke Frostschicht darauf.  
Der junge Hobbit hatte sich gut eingepackt und stapfte los, etwas missmutig war er ja schon, so früh am Morgen irgendwo hin zu gehen war nichts für ihn. Doch als die Sonne dann gegen sieben Uhr aufgegangen war, wurde seine Stimmung richtig gut, die Sonne erwärmte sein Gesicht und die Frostschicht wurde – nach etwas längerer Zeit – zu einer feuchten Wasserschicht.  
Der Oktober war vorüber, noch einen Monat und dann wäre der Vorjul.  
Der kleine Hobbit hopste wie ein frischer Grashüpfer durch die Wiesen und um halb neun kam er dann zum Brandywein, der noch im Schatten des Alten Waldes lag, deshalb lag noch eine haudünne Eisschicht darüber. Pippin wollte von Buckelstadt eigentlich die Bockenburger Fähre nach Bockland nehmen, aber er überlegte es sich sehr schnell anders, er wollte nicht ganz pünktlich sein, also beschloss er ein paar Meilen weiter den Brandywein entlang zu gehen und dann eine seichte Stelle suchen, wo er dann einfach hinüberspringen konnte.  
Pippin sah vergnügt in den blauen Himmel hinauf und dachte sich, dass wohl auf der ganzen Welt nichts schlimmes passiere, wenn die Sonne so hell schien und es so ein schöner Tag war. Seine Ruhe wurde aber durch ein leises knack- und Reißgeräusch gestört. Er sah neben sich ins Wasser und dann etwas an ihm vorbeischwimmen. Es kam womöglich aus der Richtung, der Brandyweinbrücke, aber Pippin reagierte schnell als er merkte, dass das Bündel im Wasser ein Hobbit war.   
Pippin war mehr oder weniger geschockt, wer weiß wie lange dieser Jemand dort schon im Fluss lag ... der Farbe der Hände nach zu urteilen, musste er schon ziemlich lang im Wasser schwimmen, denn die Haut hatte eine kreidebleiche Farbe angenommen, vielleicht war er ja auch schon tot?  
Der Hobbit wirbelte herum, was war jetzt das Beste für den im wasserliegenden Hobbit?  
Solle Pippin erst ins nächste Dorf laufen und Hilfe holen? – Aber dann wäre es für den Armen im Wasser vielleicht zu spät. – Falls da überhaupt noch was zu retten war.  
Also lief Pippin dem schwimmenden Bündel nach und holte es ein, denn der Brandywein war eigentlich ein ruhiger Fluss.  
Er erhaschte eine Neigung und beschloss diese herunter zu rutschen und dem Armen zu helfen.  
Tatsächlich schaffte es der recht ungelenkige Hobbit, ohne selbst ins Wasser zu stürzen, den anderen Hobbit an der Jacke zu packen. Als er ihn näher zog, hätte Pippin die Jacke vor Schreck fast wieder losgelassen. Was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es war Frodo, mit kreideweißem Gesicht, blauen Lippen und einer oberflächlichen Schnittwunde am Hals, eiskalt und er gab anscheinend, so weit Pippin es von dieser Entfernung aus erkennen konnte, kein erkennbares Lebenszeichen von ihm.  
Natürlich war es ein ziemlich schwieriger Akt seinen Vetter aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Pippin hatte nicht wirklich viel Kraft in seinen kleinen Hobbitarmen, und Frodo war etwas schwerer wenn er so bewusstlos irgendwo rumschwamm.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde, - ständigen Bemühens den Armen Frodo nicht wehzutun, ihm den Kopf irgendwo anzuschlagen oder ihn wieder zurück in den Brandywein platschen zu lassen – schaffte er es dann endlich, und er versuchte ihn nun die Anhöhe hoch zu schleppen.  
Auch das gelang ihm mit Mühen.  
Pippin fühlte Frodos Puls, er war relativ normal für jemanden, der gerade für (wahrscheinlich) mehr als nur zwei Stunden im eiskalten Wasser lag.  
Nun versuchte Pippin seinen Vetter aufzuwecken, er rüttelte ein paar Mal heftig an ihm und gab ihm zwei sanfte Ohrfeigen, aber das genügte, damit Frodo endlich seine Augen langsam öffnete. Der unterkühlte Hobbit konnte sich kaum zum sitzen zwingen und als er Pippin mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen ins Gesicht sah, war sein erstes Wort (welches Frodo überhaupt sagen konnte): „Sora!!"  
Peregrin machte ein eher beleidigtes Gesicht: „Nein Pippin."  
„Nein du verstehst das nicht, ich weiß wer du bist, Peregrin Tuk, Vetter 2. Grades Mütterlicherseits und Väterlicherseits ein Vetter 3. Grades ... aber es geht um Sora sie ... sie wurde entführt, Sora wurde entführt Pippin hörst du nicht was ich sagte ... einfach weg ich bin da gewesen ... dann das Messer und ... oh Pippin was soll ich denn jetzt machen!?", fragte Frodo und ihm rannen Tränen über das weiße Gesicht.  
Pippin war noch etwas überrumpelt von den vielen Worten, die Frodo auf ihn losgelassen hatte, doch mit entschlossener und bestimmter Stimme sagte er dann: „Erst mal kommst du mit zu Eichli ins Baumhaus. Dann musst du zu Kräften kommen und mir alles genau erzählen, man bekommt ja kaum was mit wenn du so aufgelöst bist!!!"  
Frodo nickte und ließ sich von seinem Cousin aufhelfen und dann zum Baumhaus führen. Frodo zitterte am ganzen Leibe und er konnte sich nicht wirklich beruhigen.  
  
Oben im Baumhaus ließ Peregrin Frodo erst mal die ganzen nassen Sachen ausziehen (alle!) und setzte in der Eingebauten Küche einen Kessel heißes Wasser auf.  
Frodo saß auf dem Fußboden mit einer halbwegs warmen Wolldecke und wurde nun etwas ruhiger obwohl er vor Kälte noch zitterte.  
„Leider kann ich dich ja schlecht mit nach Hause nehmen. Mutter und Vater würden die ganze Nachbarschaft in Kenntnissetzen, und damit haben wir ja auch nicht viel gekonnt. Jetzt erzähl mal ... wieso wurde Sora entführt ... oder hab ich mich nur verhört?", fragte Pippin in interessiert aber wirklich ernstem Ton.  
„Gestern Nacht, kam eine Elfe, sie hat Sora entführt, sie wollte Sora mit mir – als Köder – erpressen. Aber ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll weglaufen ... als nächstes weiß ich nur noch, dass ich einen Schlag bekommen habe und Sora ... ich bin mir sicher Sora ist entführt worden, Pippin!!", meinte Frodo den Tränen wieder einmal ganz nahe.   
Pippin kam zu Frodo und gab ihm einen Becher heißen Kakao.  
„Hab leider keinen Tee hier. Wir können nicht immer wirklich alles von zu Hause mit her nehmen. Es soll alles so geheim wie möglich sein. Aber jetzt ... Frodo ... bist du sicher dass das wirklich alles passiert ist, was du sagst? Ich meine vielleicht hast du ja .... einfach zuviel Wasser geschluckt!", meinte Pippin.  
„Sora ist nicht zu Hause, wir können ja zu ihr gehen, da wirst du es sehen, Sora ist nicht da!", begann Frodo zu protestierten aber Pippin fand schnell schlichtende Worte: „Ja du hast recht!! Wieso solltest du verletzt gewesen sein. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber sollen wir es wirklich wagen in den Alten Wald zu gehen?"  
„Pippin ... nicht wir. Ich gehe in den Alten Wald. Ich werde Sora zurückholen, und wenn alles gut geht komme ich wieder zurück. Du musst ... Sam und Soras Familie natürlich sagen dass ... nun ja ... ich losgegangen bin und vielleicht nicht mehr mit ihr zurückkommen kann."meinte er.  
Peregrin hatte Frodo wahrscheinlich noch nie so niedergeschmettert erlebt. Eigentlich wollte er gerade noch einen Scherz einwerfen, aber er dachte in so einer mehr als nur ernsten Situation ist es besser etwas vernünftiges einzuwenden.  
„Frodo. Zu aller erst, wirst du wieder richtig fitt, klar! Zweitens, gehst du mir nicht ohne Begleitung in den Alten Wald, und drittens ... gebe die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf. Alles wird wieder gut!!", meinte Pippin zuversichtlich.  
Frodo erhob sich vom Boden und stellte den Becher wieder auf den Tisch. Er wandte sich dem Ausgang zu.  
„Ich kann nicht länger warten Peregrin!! Nicht wenn Sora da allein ist. Vielleicht töten sie Sora gerade!!!", fuhr Frodo den jüngeren Hobbit an.  
Pippin ging kopfschüttelnd zu Frodo und stupste ihn wieder in das Zimmer zurück. Er holte Frodos (inzwischen) getrockneten Klamotten herein.  
„Wenn du schon gehst, dann zieh dich wenigstens an, was soll denn Mageriete denken wenn du nur in einer Wolldecke vor der Tür stehst."sagte Pippin.  
Es trat eine ganz kürze Stille ein, und plötzlich mussten beide anfangen zu lachen, der Gedanke nur mit einer Wolldecke vor Mageriete zu stehen war durchaus lustig. Soras Schwester würde einen Anfall kriegen. Aber Pippin, der zwar noch immer versuchte nicht vor lachen zu heulen sprach weiter: „Und verdammt noch mal gehen wir zusammen und retten Sora und deshalb müssen wir Planlegen!!!"  
Frodo (nun wieder mit allen Klamotten) nickte nachgebend. Er dachte auch, es wäre vielleicht sinnvoller zu zweit zu gehen und so setzten sich beide Hobbits wieder auf den Hosenboden und besprachen was zutun war.  
„Also erst mal hinterlasse ich Merry und den anderen eine Nachricht. Sie müssen wissen was geschehen ist, wenn wir Soras Verschwinden vertuschen wollen."meinte Pippin sofort.  
„Aber wenn wir Soras Verschwinden vertuschen wollen, wieso sagen wir es dann jemand anderen, das ist doch völlig absurd!", meinte Frodo.  
„Ist es nicht. Hör erst mal zu."sagte Peregrin etwas entgeistert und begann zu erklären, „Also. Wir werden jetzt losgehen, direkt zum Beutelhaldenweg, klingeln seelenruhig bei den Gamdschies und versuchen die Erlaubnis für einen längeren Aufendhalt in diesem Baumhaus zu bekommen. Der Grund sollte vielleicht die geplatzte Mutprobe sein, wie wäre es denn?! Und die Nachricht im Baumhaus soll alle zur absoluten Schweigepflicht und Mitverschwörern machen. Was sagst du, ist doch gut oder?"  
„Das ist brillant Pippin. Hast du dir das eben erst einfallen lassen?", fragte Frodo.  
„Nö ... eigentlich habe ich schon die ganze Zeit Plangelegt. Ich wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein. Komm schon, auf mit und, Frodo."antwortete Pippin und packte einige Vorräte in einen Rucksack, so dass es zum Teil auch so aussah als ob sie genug Nahrung auf dem Baumhaus hätten.  
  
Die Sonne stand nun schon gegen Westen, es war sechzehn Uhr und als die beiden endlich nach Hobbingen kamen, da dämmerte es schon und die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bergen verschwunden.  
Frodo klingelte einmal ganz kurz an der Tür zum Beutelhaldenweg 3 und tatsächlich, die schlimmste Person die im Haus war, musste öffnen: Mageriete.  
„Das wurde auch Zeit das du kommst, Frodo Beutlin!!! Wo ist Sora!?", sagte sie.  
„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden, Mageriete. Wir, also ich, Pippin, Rose und die anderen, haben uns gedacht, das wir vielleicht im Baumhaus bleiben könnten. Für einen Monat, weil ... die Mutprobe doch ins Wassergefallen ist, und da dachte ich ..."begann Frodo doch nun wichen beide Hobbits ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Hausdrachen, Gamdschie hatte ein üblen, gemeinen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. Pippin hockte sich hin, in der Hoffnung dem nächsten Wutausbruch von Mageriete zu entgehen. – Aber es kam gar nichts. Magerietes Gesicht hatte sich sofort wieder aufgeklart und lächelte sogar freundlich.  
„Gut, gut. Ich sehe ein, dass Sora langsam mehr dürfen muss. Sie ist ja nicht mehr soo klein, aber bitte passt gut auf sie auf und das sie sich ja nicht unter euch großen und älteren verängstigt fühlen muss."sagte sie.  
Frodo der unter normalen Umständen so aufgesprungen wäre, dass man denken könnte, er sei gerade erst aus der Sandkiste entglitten, nickte nur zum Abschied. Peregrin winkte aber zum Abschied und dann als sie aus dem Vorgartentor kamen hielt Pippin seinen Vetter zurück.  
„Was sollte das denn!? Mageriete weiß doch sofort wenn dir was auf der Seele liegt. Frodo wir müssen absolut perfekt sein, sonst merkt noch einer was!", drängte Pippin.  
Frodo nickte: „Ich weiß ja, aber ich weiß nicht. Sie wissen nicht was mit Sora ist ... ich fühl mich so machtlos dagegen, egal was nun gerade mit ihr geschieht, ich kann ihr nicht helfen."  
Eine Stimme tauchte hinter den beiden auf: „Ich habe ja gleich gewusst, das da was nicht stimmen kann. Gut jetzt will ich alles genau wissen!"  
Es war Sam, der aus dem Garten ein paar Kartoffeln für das Abendessen holte.  
„Sam!!", erschrak Frodo, aber Pippin zerrte Sam nun an seinem Jackenärmel weiter vom Haus weg.  
„Nicht hier, Samweis. Es kann nun ein Schock für dich werden, aber du würdest es ja weiter erzählen wenn wir dich jetzt nicht einweihen."meinte Pippin.  
Frodo warf dem jüngeren Hobbit einen erschrockenen Seitenblick zu aber dieser achtete erst gar nicht darauf.  
  
Die Hobbits waren sogar schon fast an der Grenze zu Hobbingen gekommen, als Frodo die ganze Geschichte, wieder mit Tränen in den Augen zuende geführt hatte, und Pippin ihm in den Plan eingeweiht hatte, und nun steuerten sie, mit ihren Vorräten auf den Brandywein zu.  
„Dann ... ihr wolltet verschwinden, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen?", fragte Sam etwas aggressiv.  
„Ja. Es stimmt wir wollten euch allen etwas vor machen, hör zu Sam. Du kannst nicht mit uns kommen, versteh das bitte. Und wenn du das deiner Familie sagst, dann werden wir furchtbar böse mit dir. Aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. Wenn du mit uns kommst, dann wird das für deinen Vater eine Qual, und für Mageriete auch. Wenn du es ihnen erzählen willst, bitte, dann mache es, wie du willst. Aber dann löst du nur eine Panik aus." meinte Pippin mit ruhigem Ton. Samweis wurde aber nun von Pippins reden sehr wütend und wandte sich zum Teil hilfesuchend an Frodo: „Ich werde mit kommen Frodo ... es stimmt doch, du gibst ihm doch nicht Recht. Du wirst doch nicht zulassen, dass ich meine kleine süße Schwester im Stich lasse!?"  
Frodo musste eine Weile mit sich selber kämpfen, es waren nur einige Sekunden, aber die Stille war so erdrückend, dass es allen wie mehrere Stunden vorkam.  
„Peregrin hat Recht, Sam. Wir können dich nicht mitnehmen, bitte versteh das. Geh nach Hause, und tu das, was du für richtig hältst. Aber handle nicht unüberlegt." antwortete Frodo mit bemüht klarer Stimme. Beide der anderen Hobbits konnten nicht sehen, das er weinte, und es war Frodo auch ganz recht so. Sam wurde unerträglich still, die einzige Bewegung, die nun von ihm kam war ein rasches Nicken, das nicht gerade mit Einsicht geprägt war.  
„Gut ... gut Herr Frodo." das kam in einem aggressiven Ton und Sam kehrte beiden den Rücken zu und lief davon.  
„Sam!!! Ich hole Sora wieder zurück!!!! Ich verspreche es dir!!!", schrie Frodo ihm nach, doch seine Worte schienen unerhört zu verklingen und Pippin legte seine Hand auf Frodos Schulter um ihn ein wenig Trost zu geben.  
„Sora ist seine Schwester. Seine kleine süße Schwester. Und ich glaube du würdest dich auch total verraten fühlen, wenn jemand dich nicht mitnehmen wollte. Verstehe ihn. Er wird es auch bald tun." meinte Peregrin.  
Beide Hobbits setzten ihren Weg zum Alten Wald fort und sie kamen noch in dieser Nacht an.  
  
Akt 4:  
Grausame Kälte  
  
Sora hing nun den dritten Tag bewusstlos an ihrem Steinkreuz, ihr Fesseln waren extrem straff und hatten sich in ihr Fleisch geschnitten. Lange sollte das Hobbitmädchen aber nicht alleine bleiben, denn nun kam auch die Einbeinige zurück. Sie landete vor der Höhle.  
„Lass mich los du, du ... Ding!", kreischte die kleine Elbin.  
„Halts Maul du elbisches Miststück oder ich stopfe es dir eigenhändig!", schnauzte die Elfe.  
Aus dem Dunkel aber kam etwas noch dunkleres, und es zischte schrecklich:  
„Lass die kleine Prinzessin los, Einbein! Wir wollen ihr doch keine Angst machen. Nur ein wenig mit ihr plaudern!"  
Sofort ließ Morfallas Tochter die Elbin los und Arien ergriff die Gelegenheit um einen Fluch zu sprechen. Aus ihrem Munde kamen wieder die verzweifelten Worte: Oh Elbereth!! Gilthoniel!!  
Morfallas konnte aber nur darüber lachen und ging ein paar Schritte auf Arien zu:  
„Na, na! Junge Tinúviel. Unter normalen Umständen, sind wir Elfen ja auch Elben. Anders als die Elben die vom dunklen Herrscher unterjocht wurden, sind wir zu ... wie soll ich es ausdrücken ... vielleicht zu Teuflischen Elben geworden, anstatt zu Orks. Nun ... Elbereth wird dir bei uns nicht viel weiter helfen als bei einem anderen Elb. Weißt du ich stamme auch von den Calaquendi ab."sagte Morfallas.  
„Galadriel hat gesagt, dass sich kein Wesen, das auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt hat, behaupten darf er sei ein Wesen des Lichts. Früher habt Ihr Falas geheißen, wie die große Bucht von Belfalas, doch nun habt Ihr ein widerliches Mor davor. Ihr seid nichts weiter als Dreck."sprudelte es aus der kleinen Elbin heraus.  
Morfallas musste nur lachen, es war amüsant für sie, denn sie wusste wie es wirklich im Herzen der kleinen Elbin aussah die sich mutig tat.  
Die Königin der Elfen sah nun hoch zu den Sternen und begann zu zischen:  
„Oh ja, auch ich kann in dein Herz schauen. Nicht nur Galadriel. Wie sie kann ich einiges sehen, doch seit dem ich unter Morgoth Befehl stand, konnte ich nicht mehr die Zukunft erblicken. Aber in deinem Kopf sehe ich, dass große Angst in dir liegt. Du musst uns nur den Schlüssel zur Zukunft geben. Dann bist du frei."  
„Was ... ich ähm ... verstehe nicht." meinte Arien.  
Morfallas nickte:  
„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich wusste sofort das du mit Zukunft nichts anfangen kannst. Ich will Narya!!!"  
„Narya!? Nein!! Ich habe ihn von Lúthien. Ich werde ihn dir doch nicht überlassen!!", sagte das Mädchen hastig und versuchte sich in der Flucht. Sie hatte aber die Einbeinige Elfe vergessen.  
„Sperr sie ein. Neben der anderen Gefangenen. Sie hat den Ring gar nicht dabei, hab ich Recht!?", sagte Morfallas.  
Das Mädchen, wütend auf sich selbst spuckte Morfallas ins Gesicht und antwortete in verachtendem Ton: „Oh, ja. Ich habe ihn nicht mitgehabt. Der Ring ist mir zu groß am Finger, deshalb trug ich ihn immer an einer Kette, aber langsam wurd sie zu klein!!"  
„Schaff sie mir aus den Augen!", fauchte Morfallas wütend.  
  
Arien sah nun das Innere der Höhle. Es war verdächtig kalt dort, doch dann sah sie das Kreuz an dem Sora hing und ihr schwante nichts Gutes.  
Die andere Elfe, die nur ein Bein hatte, musste auch den ganzen Weg in die Höhle fliegen, und das Mädchen auch fliegend an ein anderes Steinkreuz hängen. Und die Fesseln waren gut befestigt.  
„Lass mich frei!!!!", schrie Arien.  
„Sobald sich Arwen dazu bereit erklärt hat, den Ring freizugeben!", kam es aus der Ferne. Arien konnte nicht verstehen warum sie hinter dem Ring herwaren, oder warum sie wusste, dass Arwen nun den Ring hatte, doch eins war ihr bewusst, sie kam nicht allein hier heraus. Sie zog wütend an den Fesseln, in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch etwas zu erreichen, aber je mehr sie daran rüttelte, desto straffer wurden sie.  
Die Einbeinige begann lauthals zu lachen, bei dem Anblick der sich währenden Arien und sie ging aus der Höhle.  
„Bitte nicht!!! Lasst mich nicht allein hier zurück!!!!", schrie Arien verzweifelt.  
Aus der Dunkelheit kam nun eine dünne, mitgenommene Stimme hervor:  
„Vergiss es, das schaffst du nicht. Egal was sie von dir wollen, sie bekommen es, denn sie werden dich so lange Quälen, bis du es ausgesprochen hast. Und wenn du Hoffnung hast, hier wieder herauszukommen, wenn du ihnen gesagt oder gegeben hast was sie wollen, dann werden sie dich dennoch umbringen."  
Arien dachte sie hörte nicht richtig, sie kannte doch diese weinerlich werdende Stimme:  
„Sora!!! Sora Gamdschie!!! Bist du es wirklich??"  
„Ja. Wer bist du?", drang die leise Stimme durch die Höhle.  
„Arien Honigblüte!!", antwortete Arien.  
Die Höhle wurde von einem plötzlichen Sonnenstrahl erhellt, es war wohl Morgen geworden, und nun konnte Arien, die in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Sora richtig sehen. Sora war zerkratzt und ihr Kleid war zerrissen.  
„Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?", fragte Arien entsetzt.  
„Vielleicht drei Tage? Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Langsam kommt die Kälte und die Dunkelheit. Sie lässt dich alles vergessen, es ist so, als ob du nicht mehr wirklich leben würdest. Es wird auch so schlimm das du deinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr spüren kannst. Also frage mich bitte nicht mehr, wie lange es her ist."antwortete Sora.  
Arien war entsetzt, sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, Sora war sehr verändert worden, was war mit dem Mädchen, dessen hoffnungsvolles Wesen immer so bewundert wurde, und so süß war. Und wo war ihr Lächeln geblieben, dass sie doch sonst nie verloren hatte. Diese Elfen, oder auch diese Höhle haben Sora zu einem kümmerlichen Wesen werden lassen.  
„Was ist passiert Sora!? Wieso hat man dich hergebracht."wollte Arien wissen.  
„Es war ... bei der jährlichen Mutprobe. Frodo war bei mir. Dann kam die Elfe auch schon. Sie hat Frodo getötet und mich dann mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, sie sagen nur das sie mich töten wollen. Und es wird auch keine Rettung kommen, niemand weiß das ich hier bin."sagte Sora und nun brachte sie nur noch Schluchzen hervor, „und ich bin Schuld, an Frodos Tod!"  
„Frodo ist tot?", fragte Arien noch entsetzter als vorher.  
„Morfallas hat ihn umgebracht, falls es Morfallas war!", antwortete Sora, doch ihre Stimme klang nun heiser.  
Arien blieb still und fing an zu weinen.  
Sie war sich sicher, der Tod war ihr sicher und wenn sie Glück hatte, ganz gewaltiges Glück, dann würden Arwen und Haldir ihre Reste mit nach Lothlórien nehmen. Und selbst das bezweifelte sie nun. Aber ohne einen Kampf aufgeben? Ihr war alles Recht, nur nicht ohne Kampf aufgeben und so zog sie weiter an den Fesseln. Sie war entschlossen aus diesem Loch herauszukommen, sie wollte doch noch ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzen!  
„Bemühe dich erst gar nicht Arien. Du kommst so nicht frei. ... Es wird schon bald mit uns zu Ende gehen."meinte Sora.  
Doch die Elbin wollte nicht hören, sie zog weiter an ihren Fesseln, doch dann waren sie so straff gezogen, dass sich Arien überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
„Du musst es doch gemerkt haben."flüsterte Sora nur noch ganz leise.  
„Morfallas!!!!", schrie Arien.  
Die Elfe kam zu dem dunklen Eingang und dann zischte sie wieder: „Wünscht Ihr etwas?"  
„Was wollt Ihr mit Sora – Chan?", fragte sie sauer, „sie hat sich so verändert. Das wart ihr oder? Was habt ihr Sora angetan?"  
„Ruhig junge Tinúviel ... alles zu seiner Zeit. Du wirst es herausfinden, wenn der König der Schatten zurückgekehrt ist. Träumt süß!!", zischte Morfallas und ging wieder.  
„Nein! Bleib hier!!!! Wir wollen nicht sterben!!! Nicht!!!!", schrie Arien doch es war zu spät. Die Höhle wurde wieder dunkel, und sie war allein mit Sora. Dunkelheit umfing sie und sie waren beide Machtlos gegenüber dem Bösen. 


	10. Fluch der Höhle

åØ**Kapitel 10  
Fluch der Höhle**

Akt 1:  
Gedanken

Ein Pferd galoppierte schnell und hektisch durch den golden gewordenen Wald, es war ein schönes, weiß schimmerndes Pferd, doch da es gehetzt worden schien, klebte Speichel an seiner langen Schnauze. Das weiße Pferd war verwandt mit den Mearas doch war es keines Wegs gleich, denn es ließ sich satteln.  
Auf dem Pferd saß ein junger Elb (jedenfalls sah er jung aus), die blonden langen Haare, die an den Seiten zu kleinen Flechtzöpfen zusammengeflochten waren, wehten im Reitwind. Einen großen Bogen hatte er über seine Schulter gespannt, und an dem Satter des Pferdes hin ein Köcher mit unzähligen, spitzen Pfeilen, dessen Spitzen das Licht der Sonne gleißend reflektierten.  
Richtig, es war der Prinz des Düsterwalds, Legolas Grünblatt und er hatte sich gleicht nachdem er die Nachricht über Ariens Entführung erhalten hatte, auf den Weg gemacht. Eigentlich hätte er noch mit seinem Vater sprechen müssen, doch sie Sache fand er mehr als nebensächlich, Ariens Rettung war für ihn an erster Stelle gelandet.  
Auch ein anderer Elb der zur Zeit im Düsterwald wohnte, sein Name war Gildor, hatte ihn dringend davon abgeraten:  
'Euer Vater hat ausdrücklich gesagt, er muss mit Euch über eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit sprechen, es geht dabei auch um die kleine Lady Tinúviel. Und gleichzeitig auch um das Ansehen der Familie Grünblatt.'  
‚Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt zu haben. Er müsste langsam wissen das ich nur das mache, was ich für wichtig halte, und im Moment sehe ich leider keinen Grund, warum ich hier bleiben sollte. Die Lady ist nämlich entführt worden.' entgegnete er nur und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit, mit den Pfeilen, dessen Spitzen aus Mithril waren und dem langen Bogen über der Schulter hatte er sein Pferd gesattelt und kam nun nach Lothlórien. Er hatte nur etwa eine Woche gebraucht, denn er schlief nicht in der Nacht, er ritt weiter.  
Vor dem Schloss Caras Galadhon wurde er auch schon von Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn begrüßt: „Wir haben dich bereits erwartet, Legolas Grünblatt."  
„Mae govannen."begrüßte er die höheren Elben, „ich danke euch das ihr mir Nachricht überbracht habt, ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht als sie ankam."  
Galadriel nickte und meinte: „Ich habe gewusst, dass du sofort kommst. Ich muss dich bitten, sofort loszugehen, als Späher. Haldir wird dich begleiten, nehmt Waffen mit, ich habe Kunde von Herrn Círdan dem Schiffbauer bekommen. Gildors Truppe aus dem Düsterwald haben im Alten Wald nahe der Weidenwinde einiges an Merkwürdigem entdeckt."  
Legolas nickte zustimmend, Haldir, der mit den Dienerinnen Miluin und Elaglin kam hatte natürlich schon lange Nachrichten bekommen, dass er mit Legolas losziehen sollte.  
„Prinz Legolas, Ihr kommt also mit?", fragte er.  
„Ja. Ich hoffe, du machst ordentlich mit, ich habe nämlich keine Lust dich zu retten falls etwas schief läuft."meinte Legolas mit einem Lächeln und dann wandte er sich den hohen Elben zu, „wir werden uns jetzt rüsten. Bist du denn bereit Haldir?"  
„Ich bin klar, keine Sorge, wir retten das Mädchen."meinte Haldir.  
Legolas lächelte den anderen Elb entschlossen an und dann ergriff Haldir, Legolas´ Hand.  
„Auf das wir das Böse vernichten!", meinte Haldor und Legolas nickte abermals zustimmend.   
  
Die beiden gaben den Befehl an die Waffenschmiede, sie sollen sich doch alles sofort rüsten, denn ein offener Krieg stünde ihnen schon bald bevor, und sie brauchten viele Waffen um sich effektiv zu verteidigen. Obwohl vorerst die beiden Elben als Späher geschickt wurden, hatten sie das dumpfe Gefühl sie müssten schon vorher sehr viel mehr vorbereiten.  
Haldir ging auf sein Zimmer und schnappt sich sein Schwert um es zu schleifen und zu schärfen damit er es in der Schlacht besser gebrauchen konnte, doch Miluin, Galadriels hübsche Dienerin klopfte an die Tür.  
„Haldir, Frau Galadriel schickt mich. Sie sollen doch bitte sofort zu ihr herauf kommen damit sie mit Ihnen sprechen kann. Bitte sofort, sie sagte, es sei sehr wichtig und sie dulde keinerlei Entschuldigung!", sagte Miluin und öffnete einfach die Tür.   
Haldir erhob sich von seinem Bett, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen und schon sich an der gutaussehenden Elbin vorbei.  
Haldir steuerte direkt auf das Flat der hohen Frau und er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung vor ihr. Galadriel hatte ihn schon erwartet und sie begann ohne große Umschweife ihr anliegen vor ihm klar zu machen:  
„Haldir. Setz dich!"  
Haldir der sichtlich überrascht, wegen der deutlichen Stimme, die eher fordernd als anbietend klang und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der in ihrem Flat stand, und die hohe Frau setzte sich gleich neben ihn. Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, doch Haldir hatte das Gefühl, es würde nun ernst werden.  
„Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen das ich dich nicht hierher bestellt habe, weil ich ein Tässchen Tee mit dir trinken will!?", sagte Galadriel.  
„Sicherlich nicht!", antwortete Haldir und nickte dabei leicht.  
„Ich glaube, es ist nun an der Zeit, es dir zu sagen, da du dich ja so lange um die kleine Tinúviel kümmern musstest."sagte Galadriel bedächtig und still, doch in ihrer Stimme lag auch etwas tieftrauriges und sie atmete einmal tief durch, „es ist nicht einfach für mich, doch auch wenn du das jetzt erfährst, Haldir, so wünsche ich, dass du weiterhin für die Zukunft kämpfst."  
„Hohe Frau, ich glaube ich verstehe nicht ..." begann Haldir.  
„Ich weiß vieles. Ich stamme von den Calaquendi ab, ich bin eine Noldo und habe selbst in den jüngsten Tagen Mittelerdes mit Feanors Sippe gekämpft. Die Gabe der Voraussicht habe ich schon seid ich sehr klein war. Ich weiß, dies ist ganz gewiss nichts neues für dich, doch habe ich damals, vor fast elf Jahren, auch die Zukunft sehen können. Narya, Valiar und zuletzt auch Nenya werden in die Gewalt des Hexenmeisters von Angmar fallen und so brauchen sie nicht einmal mehr den Herrscherring finden um Sauron seine alte Macht wieder zu geben. Also beschloss ich, das Übel zu bekämpfen und da vor elf Jahren, Nataku wuchs und auch erblühte, habe ich beschlossen das Wesen mit dem Silmarill zu schaffen. Und das ist jetzt Arien. Sie ist kein organisch geborener Elb."erklärte Galadriel in einem mystischen Ton.  
„Dann ist sie ... ... aber wieso?", fragte Haldir doch Galadriel gebot ihm zu schweigen.  
„Sie ist ein lebendiges Wesen, mit Gefühlen und Leben in sich. Sie entwickelt sich wie jeder andere Elb auch, und natürlich kann man ihren Charakter nicht selbst bestimmen. Deshalb ist Arien etwas besonderes. Das Wesen mit dem Silmarill fühlt! Also bitte rette das Kind und bringe es zu uns zurück."erklärte sie dem verwirrten Elben, „es weiß niemand, außer dir und ein paar auserwählte Elben, wir haben beschlossen, selbst untereinander nicht darüber zu reden. Haldir, sag es der jungen Tinúviel nicht. Es wird an mir sein, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und dann ... ist da noch die kleine Sora Gamdschie."  
„Das Mädchen von dem Arien sprach?", fragte Haldir.  
Galadriel nickte und fuhr fort: „Auch sie ist der Schlüssel zu unserer Zukunft. Auch ihre Ankunft ist vorhergesagt worden, und wenn sie stirbt, dann ist womöglich unser Ziel zum scheitern verurteilt. Sie besitzt etwas, was wir brauchen und das und der Feind fürchtet. Wenn du und Legolas es nicht schafft, dann macht euch auf das Ende Mittelerdes Gefasst."  
Die Königin erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und wandte sich dem anderen Eben zu:  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen, wenn du keine weiteren Fragen mehr hast."  
„Gerade eben, habe ich viele Fragen bekommen, aber ich sollte erst mal allein damit fertig werden, vielleicht brauche ich von Euch keine Antworten zu bekommen."antwortete er und verließ das Zimmer und steuerte auf sein eigenes zu.  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer und setzte sich wieder mit seinem Schwert auf sein Bett um es zu bearbeiten, doch klaren oder festen Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen. Er starrte einen Augenblick zur Decke hoch und stellte sich immer wieder die Frage, ob ihm nicht etwas hätte auffallen müssen. Nur die Tatsache, das Lúthien Tinúviel und auch Beren Barahirs Sohn vor so langer Zeit gestorben waren, hätte ein Hinweis sein können, doch man hatte verkündet, dass das ein Fluch war. Ihm war die kleine ja doch ans Herz gewachsen, obwohl sie wohl das untypischste Elbenmädchen das er je gesehen hatte war, aber dennoch hatte man ab und zu richtigen Spaß mit ihr haben können. Langsam wurde es Haldir bewusst, das Schicksal Mittelerdes hinge jetzt von ihm ab, und Legolas natürlich! Aber wenn das Wesen mit dem Silmarill sterben sollte, und sie es auch nicht schaffen Sora zu retten, dann wären sie schuld das die Welt untergeht.  
  
Der Elb erhob sich und starrte nun aus dem Fenster. Draußen waren Elben zu sehen, die aufgebracht hin und herliefen und schwer beschäftigt schienen. Eine der Elben erkannte er sofort, es war Elaglin die ihn erblickte und ihm zuwinkte, doch er würdigte sie nicht länger und zog seine Vorhänge zu, damit es dunkel würde. Er schloss sich prompt in seinem Zimmer ein und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit mit seinem Schwert. Je länger er dort alleine saß desto tiefer sanken seine dunklen Gedanken. Selbstzweifel überkamen ihn, er sah schwarz für die Pläne Galadriels und auch für Mittelerde und er bekam plötzlich Angst. Angst zu versagen und nichts tun zu können und dann endgültig schuld zu sein an dem Geschehen das sich bald ereignen wird.

Akt 2:  
Träume

Während sich in Lothlórien die Elben (mehr oder weniger) rüsteten, ging die dunkle Zeit in der Höhle weiter. Arien war gerade aus ihrem langen Schlaf erwacht, doch ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich auf einmal fremd an. Er war kalt und taub, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie hier an diesem Kreuz rumhing und sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie versuchte auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen, doch es klappte irgendwie nicht richtig. Und plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen, zwei die miteinander sprachen. Die eine gehörte zu Morfallas und die andere zischende Stimme war die von ... das wusste sie nicht, sie kannte die andere nicht. Aber sie tippte darauf das die Stimme zu einem Mann gehörte, denn er sprach ruppiger als Morfallas. Egal, sie konnte ja doch kein Wort von dem verstehen, was die beiden dunklen Kreaturen da sagten. Aber doch! Es drangen Worte zu ihr, die sie schon einmal gehört hatte, es war die schwarze Sprache von Mordor, sie hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal aus Arwens Munde gehört. Doch es tat in ihren Ohren weh, denn alle Elben hassten diese Sprache. Sauron schuf sie, denn der hasste die Sprachen der Elben. Doch es waren jene Worte die sie zwangen zuzuhören:  
‚Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul.  
Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul'  
„Warum sagen die das? Das war doch ... ein Ring ... ein Ring! ... Wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte!! Arwen könnte es sofort sagen ...", murmelte Arien beleidigt, „nie ist sie da wenn man sie wirklich brauchen könnte!"  
Sie wandte sich dem Steinkreuz zu, woran Sora hing, jedoch war sie nicht wach. Sie schlief tief und fest, aber nicht ruhig. Warum das konnte Arien nicht einmal erahnen, sie war in Lothlórien behüteter als sie gewesen, hatte die starken Elben um sich herum und musste sich nicht vorher mit ansehen wie Freunde dem Sterben nahe waren. Aber Ariens Gedanken flogen jetzt nach Lothlórien. Zu Legolas. Ja Legolas, dachte sie, das ist etwas schönes, woran man sich erinnern sollte um die Kälte dieses Ortes zu vertreiben. An den Besuch in Lothlórien zu denken gab ihr ein wenig Hoffnung, wenn auch nicht viel. Er war immer nett zu ihr gewesen und selbst wenn sie mal nicht so kluge Dinge tat, er hat immer gelächelt und vielleicht sogar über ihre Fehltritte gescherzt.  
Das munterte die kleine (sonst eher pessimistische) Elbin auf und ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Und bei dem Gedanken an Legolas wurde ihr auch ganz warm ums Herz.

_Dunkelheit, pure Dunkelheit und kein Lichtblick.  
Eisige Kälte und tiefe Trauer..._

Nebel lag über den Auen und benetzte das Gras mit Wasser, in der Nacht war alles still, selbst die Häuser in Bockland und rings um den Brandywein waren dunkel so dass kein Licht mehr in die Welt drang. Der Mond schien hell über dem Fluss und über dem Alten Wald, in dem kein einziges Tier mehr wach war. Alles schlief!  
Aber Sora stand draußen, wie angewurzelt auf das andere Ufer starrend und damit bemüht sich nicht die Augen zuzuhalten. Nun drang ein Schrei durch das nächtliche Auenland und im nächsten Moment war wieder alles vorbei.  
Dann ging es wieder los, die Nacht brach herein und wieder verloschen alle Lichter in den Fenstern und die Vögel verstummten erneut. Eigentlich ganz ruhig mit Frodo über den Brandywein gehend und nicht ahnend wer am Ufer auf sie wartete. Ihr Kopf gab aber immer die üblichen Warnungen aus: nicht jetzt, geh nicht weiter! Warte bis es weg ist, geh jetzt nicht hier lang. Frag ob ihr nach Hause könnt!  
Aber sie wollte nicht auf die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, es könnte nur ein Hirngespinst sein, weil es dunkel ist. Aber es geschieht wieder!  
Gerade als sie die Brandyweinbrücke passieren wollten, da tauchte sie wieder auf! Die Elfe, mit ihren schwarzen zerflederten Flügeln, mit dem bleichen Gesicht und den blauen Augen. Die schwarzen Umhänge flatterten nicht in dem Wind der plötzlich aufkam. Sora starrte sie erneut an, voll entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sie wie angewurzelt dastand und sich ihre Beine nicht bewegen konnten. Selbst die Augen konnte sich nicht davor verschließen, denn er rief verzweifelt ihren Namen, sie solle weglaufen, das weite suchen und sich retten, nicht hinsehen, wegrennen, nach Hause! Aber das ging nicht! Die Elfe fixierte den Hobbit mit ihrem Blick und schienen sie mit den eisigen Eissplittern, die ihre Augen waren zu durchbohren. Wie immer zischte sie gemeine Dinge in ihr Ohr und sie solle nicht wagen sich zu bewegen, sie solle nun zusehen wie er stirbt! Wie sie ihm den letzten Tropfen Blut aussaugte und den letzten Funken an Lebenskraft aus seinem Körper nahm.  
Die Verzweiflung die in Sora wieder aufkam weckte ihre Erinnerungen, es war jetzt das fünfte Mal! Wie oft sollte sie das noch mit an sehen? Und wenn es dann endlich vorbei war, wenn alles wieder still um sie herum war ging es von vorn los!  
Die Elfe rammte ihren Arm mit voller Wucht durch das Rückrat des Hobbits und dann verschwand sie spurlos. Ohne zu überlegen rannte Sora nun endlich los, zu Frodo! Er lag auf dem Boden und das Blut war überall, als sie sich neben ihn hinkniete und ihn aufhob um ihn abzustützen, sah sie noch ein wenig Leben in seinen blauen Augen. Alles war ihre Schuld, dass wusste sie, warum hat sie nicht loslaufen können um ihn zu retten? Warum hatte sie nicht die Macht dazu gehabt sich zu wehren? Hätte sie etwas gegen die Elfe ausrichten können? Und leise drang seine Stimme zu ihr hoch: ‚Warum bist du nicht weggelaufen? Sora ich hasse dich!'  
Was hatte er eben gesagt? "Ich hasse dich?"Ja natürlich hasst er mich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nachdem ich ihn getötet habe? Ich bin Schuld, ich allein! Ich habe zugelassen das sie ihn tötet! Ich habe Frodo getötet! Egal was geschieht, ich kann nicht zurück, ich muss sterben! Ich sollte sterben! An seiner Stelle, er verdient den Tod nicht! Warum habe ich mich nicht an seiner Stelle umbringen lassen?  
Das letzte was seinen Augen Ausdruck verlieh war der Satz und er sah nicht mehr freundlich dabei aus, er war erschöpft und angestrengt gewesen, schwach und seinen letzten Atem in den Lungen hatte er für diese letzte Botschaft genutzt. Nun war er ganz leer und sein Blut über Sora verschmiert die ihn in den Armen hielt und weinte. Sie hatte ihn doch lieb, und jetzt sollte er sterben, nur weil sie so feige war!   
  
Licht auf der Festwiese, die einzigen die darauf lagen waren Frodo und Sora fern von allem Übel. Und wieder sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: Pass auf es ist gefährlich! Du musst aufpassen, vielleicht kommt sie wieder, sei wachsam!  
Aber dieses Mal entgegnete sie der Stimme: Wir sind nicht am Brandywein, wir können hier bleiben, wie müssen nicht zu Mutprobe wenn wir es nicht wollen! Wir können hier beruhigt sein!  
Vielleicht hätte Sora Recht haben können, vielleicht ist es wirklich unwahrscheinlich, wenn hier eine dunkle Elfe auftauchte. Außerdem wollte Sora im Moment nicht an irgendwelche Elfen oder Gefahr denken, nein das war unnötig, sie war viel lieber in seinen Armen! In Frodos Armen! Sie hielten Sora warm umklammert und sie war sich jetzt absolut sicher, hier bei Frodo, in seinen Armen, da geschieht ihr nichts. Ein Bombenhagel könnte nun auf sie nieder regnen und sie wäre geschützt. Aber Sora irrte sich!  
Frodo war nicht länger bei ihr! Die Arme die sie nun umschlangen waren dünn und weiß, und sie lag auch nicht mehr auf der Festwiese, sie war in der Nacht! Am Brandywein! Wie war es denn nur möglich dass sie hier war, und eben konnte sie noch die Vögel hören? Sollte es denn wieder so sein dass sie lebte und er sie hasst? Sollte sie schon wieder mit ansehen wie Frodo stirbt? Sie wollte es nicht noch einmal mit ansehen, nicht noch einmal, nie wieder wollte sie sehen, wie es ist, wenn das Leben aus seinen Augen weicht, eher wollte sie sterben!  
Die Elfe zischte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie erkannte ihre Worte ähnlich wie die eines weisen Elben.  
Woher weiß die Elfe was ich will?  
Und im nächsten Moment da sah sie schon, wie die dünnen Krallen ihrer Klaue sich langsam durch ihr Fleisch bohrten. Es schmerzte, es schmerzte heftig, sie würde in Stücke gerissen werden, dachte Sora, bitte lass es schnell vorbei sein, bitte lass mich nicht lange leiden! Bitte, bitte lass es schnell aus sein!  
Aber es war nicht schnell aus! Nicht schnell genug jedenfalls. Sora dachte schon, dass die Elfe nun endlich aus ihrer Bauchdecke hervorkam, die sie eben durch ihr Rückrat gedrückt hatte, aber sie irrte sich. Die Elfe ließ sie ohne weitere Worte auf den Boden sinken. Sora lag in ihrem eigenen Blut, sie spürte nichts mehr, sie sah fast nichts mehr. Nur eine Gestallt, die sie als die Frodos erkannte war zu ihr getreten und dann wurde sie aufgehoben, und jeden Zentimeter den sie in Frodos Arme zurückglitt hat ihr ganzer Körper um einiges mehr weh und schließlich konnte sie ihn ansehen. Er war gesund! Und er lebte noch! Ein Lächeln musste sie jetzt noch zu Stande bringen, sie flehte so sehr ein Lächeln auf sie Lippen zu bekommen, doch als sie Frodos Stimme, deutlicher denn je hörte, brauchte sie sich nicht mehr zwingen zu lächeln. Der Satz würde sie wohl weiterhin begleiten, für immer: ‚Warum hast du dich töten lassen? Ich hasse dich!'  
  
Sora schreckte jäh auf, laut atmend und schwitzend hing sie noch immer an ihrem kalten Steinkreuz und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Das Träume sich immer und immer wieder in ihrer ganzen Schrecklichkeit wiederholten hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht erlebt, sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr träumen wenn es sich verhindern ließe. Sie mochte Frodo doch so gerne, in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich anders und irgendjemand hatte anscheinend Freude sie von innen heraus zu vernichten.  
Arien sah zu ihr hinüber: „Sora! Bist du wach?"  
„Wach und lebendig. Halbwegs jedenfalls. Ich habe von Herrn Frodo geträumt!", sagte sie leise.  
„Du liebst ihn also wirklich."meinte Arien und eigentlich wollte sie noch mit einem Grinsen auftreten, was sie allerdings doch nicht tat.  
„Woher willst du das wissen!? Kannst du in meinen Kopf sehen!? Dann weißt du nämlich dass es nicht so ist! Ich liebe ihn nicht, er ist nur mein bester Freund und ich musste mit ansehen wie er stirbt!", fuhr Sora das Elbenmädchen an.  
„Aber du hast doch gesagt du fühlst dich anders in seiner Nähe oder?", fragte Arien.  
„Ich habe das nie zu dir gesagt! NIE!", schrie Sora Arien an.  
Arien blieb stumm, wieso sagte Sora so was? Sie hatte doch eben zu ihr gesagt das es so war!  
Aber Arien konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie langsam die Fähigkeiten der Calaquendi entwickelte. Der zum Herz gewordene Silmarill wuchs und nun bekam sie die Fähigkeit in die Köpfe anderer zu blicken, allerdings konnte sie nicht wie Galadriel in die Zukunft sehen.  
  
Die Elfe kam zu den Gefangenen herein, Sora hatte ihren Blick nicht auf den Boden gerichtet, sondern nach oben. Die Elfe steuerte aber auf die Gefangenen zu und sah zu Arien auf.  
„Ich schätze ihr habt Hunger und Durst!", zischte sie.  
„Wie schön das du auch mal auf diese Idee kommst, Elfe!", sagte Arien verachtend.  
„Nun, wir können dich ja nicht verhungern lassen, denn wir brauchen dich ja noch als Lösegeld. Und der Preis für dich ist schlicht und einfach Narya!", zischte sie mit einem schrillen Kichern.  
„Ja doch! Ich weiß!", entgegnete Arien, „aber was mit Sora? Warum wollt ihr sie haben? Was ist los?"  
„Es ist so, wir zehren erst Geist und Seele aus, bevor wir sie töten können. Wenn sie tot ist, dann können wir endlich ungehindert die Welt in die Dunkelheit führen und Mittelerde wird beherrscht von Mordor!", drang die zischende Stimme von Morfallas in Ariens Kopf.  
„Und was verdammt ... warum wollt ihr sie töten?", fragte Arien.  
„Sie behindert uns!", zischte Morfallas knapp und verschwand wieder, „ich lasse euch was zu Essen schicken!"  
„Vergiss die Giftmischung nicht!", schrie Arien ihr nach, doch ihre Worte verhallten an den Wänden der dunklen, leeren Höhle.

Akt 3:  
Verhexte Weidenwinde

Sora ließ sich weiterhin gehen, dabei hatte (und nicht zuletzt von Herrn Frodo) einst gelernt nie die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Doch ihre Hoffnung hatte sie schon lange verloren, wenn sie nun auch noch körperliches Versagen zeigte, wäre wohl alles verloren. Sie weinte leise und wünschte sich bei Sam zu sein, der sie doch immer beschützt hat, wieso war er jetzt nicht hier? Doch nun, da sie so allein im Dunkeln war, drang Ariens helle, aber mittlerweile stark angegriffene Stimme zu ihr hindurch:  
„Sora – Chan. Sora? Kennst du vielleicht Gil-galads Lied?"  
„Ja. Herr Bilbo hat einen Teil davon übersetzt, ich habe es gelernt, weißt du doch!", meinte Sora leise.  
„Du darfst dich nicht so hängen lassen, genauso wenig wie ich. Also lass uns etwas singen ja?", schlug Arien vor.  
Sora dachte sie hörte nicht recht, und all diese Ungerechtigkeit, diese düstre Lage und der Schmerz kamen noch deutlicher zum Vorschein als sie sich bewusst wurde, wie die Elbin offenbar dachte, so dumm konnte man doch nicht mehr sein!  
„Hör zu Arien, ich habe im Moment andere Dinge im Kopf! Wie kommst darauf das ich singen will!? Du hast keine Ahnung was ich im Moment will! Lass mich in Ruhe hast du das verstanden?", schrie Sora und ihre Augen schienen nicht mehr ihr zu gehören, sonst waren sie lichterfüllte freundliche Augen, und jetzt, sie waren fast schwarz, so kam es Arien vor.  
Arien tat es ein bisschen Leid, jedoch konnte sie den Ausbruch nicht verstehen und so blieb sie wieder still hängen und achtete auf gar nichts weiter bis auf eine kleine Tatsache, die wohl eher nebensächlich war, aber ihr doch auffiel.  
Es war doch eigentlich Tag, es musste Tag geworden sein, aber es war viel zu dunkel dafür! Gott sei Dank hatte Arien keine Ahnung was dort draußen vor der Höhle geschah, sonst wäre sie sicher noch in den Zustand von Sora verfallen.  
  
Der Hexenmeister von Angmar und die dunkle Elfe Morfallas standen natürlich vor der Höhle und der Hexenmeister zauberte ein wenig mit den Bäumen und dem Wasser herum, die um die Weidenwinde standen und das Wasser nahm er aus der Weidenwinde um einen Wall zu erzeugen.  
„Und Ihr meint dass das hier klappt?", fragte Morfallas wie gewöhnlich zischelnd.  
„Es hilft mir über die Tatsache hinaus, dass es nicht mehr elender Tag wird, und mich schlecht gelaunt stimmt. Außerdem ist der Wall zur Abwehr ungehobelter, kleiner, dreckiger Elben da. Sie kommen hier nicht herein, egal was sie tun, sie kommen gegen die Feanorischen Flüche nicht an. Calaquendi ... Moriquendi ... Avari und wie sie alle heißen! Sie kommen hier nicht rein und wenn ich noch einen miesen Sonnenstrahl vor meinen Füßen sehe, dann werde ich aber ganz böse!", antwortete der Nazgûl.   
„Natürlich ... einen Wall aus Bäumen und Wasser, und das hält sie davon ab hierher zu kommen?!", sagte Morfallas.  
„Ich bitte dich, jetzt komm mir nicht damit. Die künstliche Nacht habe ich heraufbeschworen weil es mich ärgert der Sonne ins Gesicht zu blicken, Morfallas!", zischelte der Nazgûl und wandte sein (eigentlich nicht vorhandenes) Gesicht Morfallas zu und diese setzte (für ihre Verhältnisse) warmes Lächeln auf und wandte sich wieder der Höhle zu.  
  
In einem Teil des Auenlandes, genauer gesagt in Krickloch bei Bockland, wanderten Pippin und Frodo in Richtung des Alten Waldes.  
„Du, Frodo. Sag mal, müssen wir wirklich in den Alten Wald gehen? Der ... der ist gefährlich!", meinte Pippin.  
Frodo konnte gut aus Peregrins Stimme entnehmen, dass er Angst hatte, schließlich war der junge Hobbit ja erst 21 Hobbitjahre alt und glaubte an die Geschichten über den Wald. Frodo aber wusste, dass er dort hineingehen musste und sagte dann:  
„Ich bin fest entschlossen in den Alten Wald zu gehen. Ich muss Sora zurück holen, ich habe es Sam versprochen und ich kann es auch nicht mit meinem Gewissen ausmachen wenn ich wüsste das sie irgendwo dort gequält wird. Sie denkt vermutlich, dass ich von der Elfe getötet wurde oder irgendwas der Gleichen. Und nur durch meiner Unfähigkeit mich zu wehren. Ich muss einfach gehen Pippin!"  
„Keine Sorge Frodo. Wir holen sie auch zurück, das wäre ja gelacht. Komm schon, wir müssen uns eben ein wenig beeilen!", entgegnete Peregrin und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Frodo blieb aber abrupt stehen und sah mit ernstem Blick auf seinen Vetter.  
„Du musst nicht mit mir kommen, Pippin."meinte er.  
„Ich weiß doch Frodo – Kun. Aber ich mag Sora doch auch und ich will ihr auch helfen glaub mir. Und außerdem wäre es größenwahnsinnig alleine dorthin zugehen! Ich begleite dich Frodo!", versprach Pippin mit seinem zuversichtlichsten Gesichtsausdruck den er je in seinem Leben aufgesetzt hat.  
Frodo lächelte, er versuchte zu wirken wie immer aber der junge Hobbit wusste, dass dies nur ein verzweifelter Versuch war, Trauer und Sorge zu verstecken. Vielleicht war es sogar das miserabelste Lächeln das er je von Frodo gesehen hatte, er lächelte sonst viel freier und fröhlicher, einfach warm war es sonst, und jetzt sah er aus als ob er nie wieder Glücklich sein könnte. Und die Tatsache dass Frodo keinen Hel daraus mache wenn Pippin ihn fragte, machte den jüngeren der beiden traurig.  
„Du willst sie beschützen weil du sie von Herzen gern hast, das bewundere ich wirklich!", meinte Pippin.  
Frodo sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Ja ehrlich, ich meine du willst alles daransetzen das du Sora zurückbekommst. Du magst sie weil du sie beschützen kannst."erklärte Pippin.  
Frodo lächelte ein wenig und antwortete ihm:  
„Nein, ich mag sie nicht nur weil ich sie beschützen kann. Sie ist nun einmal über die Jahre zu einem wichtigen Teil in meinem Leben geworden, und wenn dieser Teil jetzt von mir weggerissen wird, dann wird´ ich wohl nirgendwo mehr richtig glücklich, und auch das Auenland müsste ich verlassen, irgendwo hin, wo mich keiner findet. Denn ich habe Sam versprochen seine kleine Schwester zurück zu holen. Ich bin es ihm und mir einfach schuldig."  
Die beiden setzten ihre Reise schweigend fort, der Waldrand des dunklen drohenden Alten Waldes wurde immer größer und die Schwärze nahm noch mehr zu. Pippin kam es vor als ob eine nächtliche Kälte zu ihnen hinüber kroch, denn es wurde ihm verdammt kalt. Und nach wenigen Minuten traten sie an den Waldrand.  
„Da rein!", sagte Pippin zähneklappernd.  
„Komm!", sagte Frodo und sie tauchten in das Dunkel des Waldes ein.  
Die Luft war stickig und roch als wenn sie von jemanden schon mindestens zehn mal durchgeatmet worden war. Frodo schauderte es ein wenig, der Anblicke dieser großen Bäume kam ihm dunkler vor als je zuvor, doch er ging weiter. Aber steht's mit der einen Frage im Kopf: war es gut dass sie ohne Waffen in diesen Wald gegangen sind?  
Er kannte ja diese Geschichten und Gerüchte um die Bäume die plötzlich die Plätze vertauschten und selbst laufen können. Besonders gruselig sollte der Bereich um die Weidenwinde sein.  
„Vielleicht ist das doch keine so gute Idee!", bibberte Pippin.  
„Komm oder geh!", sagte Frodo fordernd und ging weiter in Richtung der Weidenwinde, es schien ihm richtig dort lang zu gehen. Der Arme Peregrin hatte allerdings viel Mühe seinem Vetter zu folgen um nicht zurück zubleiben.  
  
In Lothlórien wartete Legolas ungeduldig auf Haldir, er stand vor seiner Zimmertür und versuchte schon seid einer ganzen Weile ihn daraus zu kriegen. Nicht das Haldir sich die Haare kämmen oder sich die Nase pudern müsste, es war wohl eher die Tatsache, dass er die Wahrheit über Arien gehört hatte und sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Haldir endlich aus dem Zimmer kam.  
„Na endlich! Wo bleibst du denn?", mahnte Legolas.  
„´tschuldigung. Ich habe mein Schwert noch schärfen müssen. Aber jetzt kann es losgehen."stimmte Haldir zu.  
Die beiden gingen nach unten und stiegen auf ihre Pferde. Arwen war auch schon unten und blickte die beiden hoffnungsvoll an:  
„Ihr müsst sie finden!"  
„Das werden wir. Wir haben die besten Chancen die Elfen ausfindig zu machen!", meinte Legolas und Haldir nickte stumm.  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und ritten im schnellem Trapp.  
„Ist irgendetwas mit dir Haldir? Du bist so komisch!", bemerkte Legolas.  
„Ne, alles in Ordnung. Aber Ihr solltet Euch eher um die kleine Honigblüte Sorgen machen, nicht um mich!", sagte Haldir düster.  
„Man merkt echt das du von den Avari abstammst! Immer so pessimistisch. Ich bin mir sicher wir werden sie retten können."meinte Legolas.  
„Wieso Avari!? Was bist du? Dunkelelb?", fragte Haldir spöttisch.  
„Nein, aber ein Grauelb."antwortete Legolas und hatte ein mehr oder weniger freches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Fest entschlossen, oder eher mehr oder weniger fest entschlossen, ritten die beiden los in den Alten Wald um das Quartier der Elfen zu finden, was sie dabei noch erleben werden erzähle ich dann später. Aber ich bin mir sicher das sie es schaffen werden! 


	11. Narya oder Tinúviel

åØ**Kapitel 11:  
Narya oder Tinúviel**  
  
Akt 1:  
Gib nicht auf!

Die Nacht war über Mittelerde hereingebrochen und alles war still. Um die Weidenwinde herum war allerdings alles noch dunkler, es schien der dunkelste Ort in ganz Mittelerde zu sein (man durfte Mordor und Dúnland nicht mitrechnen). Es war eiskalt und der Frost kroch auch in die Höhle und die beiden gefangenen Kinder wurden auch davon mitgenommen.  
„Ist doch ganz schön kalt hier!?", sagte Arien mit gespielten Hüsteln, „wenn die so weiter machen, dann sind wir vielleicht tot bevor die meinen Vater erpressen können!"  
„Und wenn schon, es kommt ja doch keiner!", meinte Sora.  
„Doch! Haldir weiß es, und Arwen auch! Ich fress einen Besen wenn die nicht Legolas geholt hätten. Und die werden kommen und uns retten!", versprach Arien, „und außerdem werden dich jawohl auch einige im Auenland vermissen, die Hobbits werden dich auch suchen gehen!"  
„Nein, sie werden nicht in den Alten Wald gehen. Niemand von uns geht in den Alten Wald! Ich werde irgendwann als verschollen und tot gelten, und dann sucht niemand mehr nach mir!", antwortete Sora.  
Als nächstes trat eine gedrückte Stille ein, die keiner der beiden zu durchbrechen wagte. Arien befürchtete sie würde mit jedem Satz den sie dazu sagen würde eine Katastrophe auslösen, und Sora wollte nichts mehr sagen. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst um nicht wieder einzuschlafen.  
Arien war verzweifelt, so wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben war. Sora war ihre beste Freundin gerade weil sie ihr immer Mut gemacht hat. Sie war zwar erst einmal im Auenland aber eine solch hoffnungslose Seite hatte sie an Sora noch nie erlebt. Sie dachte nach, vielleicht gab es etwas, dass sie wieder aufmunterte, aber vorerst viel ihr nichts ein. Wie sollte Arien, Sora wieder auf die Höhe kriegen? Ariens Blick wandte sich wieder Sora zu und, sie musterte ihre Freundin genau.  
Sora hing an dem Kreuz und war still, so still das es fast beängstigend war. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel und sie schienen weit in die Ferne zu blicken. Und Arien hatte Recht, das tat Sora auch. Tatsächlich erlebte sie wieder die vergangenen schönen Tage, zusammen mit Samweis, Frodo, Peregrin und Meriadoc. Und bei dem Gedanken an Frodos Lächeln wurde Sora noch starrer als vorher und sie blieb lange so.  
„Sora ... wieso bist du so?", Arien hatte Angst bekommen und wollte bloß nichts falsches sagen.  
Sora aber antwortete ihr nicht weiter, sie blieb dort wo sie war, nämlich im Auenland, dem Auenland der Vergangenheit und ein kaltes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.   
  
Arien wurde auch ganz still, bei dem Gedanken an Bruchtal der sie eben wieder erreichte musste sie wieder grinsen. Was tat Glorfindel jetzt eigentlich? Wo war er denn gerade und würde er sie wieder ausschimpfen wenn sie in Bruchtal wäre? Ganz bestimmt denn sie war ja schon immer etwas eigenartig, wie er gesagt hatte. Und dann viel ihr Haldir ein, es war schon etwas her, seid sie sich bekriegten und dann irgendwann Freundschaft schlossen aber sie nahm es Haldir gar nicht übel. Sie fand Haldir vom Aussehen her auch gar nicht so übel, er könnte mit Legolas konkurrieren, jedoch ging seine Schönheit nicht in die Richtung Anmutig wie Legolas sondern gepflegter Knuddeligkeit. Arien wachte jedoch schnell aus ihren Tagträumen auf, sie hatte das Gefühl wenn sie jetzt an vergangenes dachte wie Sora – Chan, dann nähme es mit ihr genauso ein Ende und sie dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Für alle Elben, in jedem Zeitalter ist es wichtig, große und starke Anführer zu haben."sagte sich Arien und dann kam ihr endlich eine Idee und sie rief laut aus, so dass es auch Morfallas hören konnte, „und ich werde so eine starke Königin werden!!!"  
Sora sah Arien nicht einmal mehr an, sie war viel zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle vergraben um etwas, dass nicht direkt an sie gerichtet war mitzubekommen. Und die kleine Elbin wandte sich wieder an den Hobbit und sagte:  
„Gib nicht so auf, Sora! Nimm dir doch ein Ziel für das du weiterleben willst, das Sinn macht in deinem Leben!", flehte Arien, aber ihre Freundin hörte sie nur weit entfernt und leise.  
  
„Lass mich doch in Ruhe. Ich will hier bleiben, wo ich glücklich bin und niemand soll mich hier herausholen."dachte Sora.  
Sie wusste das es nur Erinnerungen waren, die sie vor sich sehen konnte, aber es war ihr als könnte sie alles noch einmal genauso erleben ohne einen schlimmen Schatten der sie erfasst und ohne seinen Tod und ohne Tränen. Lieber sterben als ihn noch mal sterben zu sehen, niemals wieder und solle es das letzte sein was sie je tat aber das wollte sie nie wieder sehen. Aber immer wenn sie so ein zwei Minuten aus ihrer kleinen Traumwelt auftauchte, war da wieder Tod und Blut, die Erinnerung an jene Träume und sie vergrub sich dann wieder und noch tiefer in all diese Erinnerungen.  
Aber hier in den Erinnerungen und das wusste sie, konnte sie alle sehen die ihr wichtig wahren: ihr Vater, Samweis, Mageriete, Merry und Pippin, Herr Bilbo und natürlich auch der Herr Frodo! Und Hoffnung wollte sie nicht mehr, wozu brauchte sie denn noch Hoffnung? Es hatte ihr doch gar nichts genutzt zu hoffen! Frodo war tot und er würde nie wieder zurückkehren! Und Sora bemühte sich nicht länger an einen Morgen im Auenland zu denken wenn es ihn ja doch nicht gab.  
  
Arien aber wartete geduldig auf ihre und Sora Retter. Bis Legolas Grünblatt und Haldir hier auftauchten und sie endlich wieder mit nach Hause nahmen. Und sie würde dort dann wieder lernen können, und kämpfen wollte sie lernen, mit allen Mitteln um Orks zu töten und sie aus Mittelerde fortzutragen. Und nun wartete sie weiter und hatte den Blick unverwandt auf den Eingang der Höhle gerichtet und sie wartete und hoffte.

Akt 2:  
Die Nachricht

Der Hexenmeister von Angmar hatte Ariens Drohung verstanden und er sprach nun mit Morfallas darüber, denn es machte ihn ein bisschen unruhig wie die Elbin sprach.  
„Den Hobbit konnte man leichter in die Dunkelheit führen. Bei dem Elben ist es nicht so einfach, Morfallas, wir müssen jetzt endlich etwas tun. Schicke ihnen eine Nachricht, eine Nachricht an Herrn Elrond in Bruchtal, sie sollen Narya rausrücken sonst stirb der Elb!!", zischte der Nazgûlkönig.  
„Meint Ihr das ist gut überlegt? Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl sie werden losschlagen, bald sogar, es wäre vielleicht besser wenn wir das auch tun. Vielleicht ist es mit einer Nachricht nicht getan, Herr, ich bitte Euch ... macht keinen Fehler."sagte die Elfe zischend.  
„Ich ... ich mache keine Fehler! Es wird ein Fehler sein die Herrschaften der jungen Elbin anzugreifen, wir sind nicht stark genug, wir haben nicht die nötigen Mittel dazu also flieg jetzt sofort los!", befahl der Nazgûl.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht."zischte Morfallas und machte sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal, als ein riesiges Fellbeast mit platter Quadratschnauze und zerflederten Flügeln, ein recht hässliches Geschöpf, möchte man meinen.  
  
Elrond wusste natürlich das Arien in den Fängen der Elfe war, jedoch unternahm er noch nicht viel. Er hatte Gandalf den Grauen bei sich, ein Zauberer der ursprünglich aus Valinor kam um in Mittelerde zu verweilen. Gandalf war sehr weise und in mehreren Längern bekannt. Auch im Auenland, er war ein sehr guter Freund von Bilbo Beutlin. Aber nun da der Schatten der beiden dunklen Wesen, des Hexenmeisters von Angmar und der Elfe Morfallas aufgetreten waren, war Gandalf schwer im Gespräch mit Elrond.  
„Elrond, wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen. Ich weiß das die Elfe und der Hexenmeister schnell ihr Ziel erreichen wenn wir ihnen nicht zuvorkommen."meinte der Zauberer.  
„Nein, Gandalf. Es ist viel zu riskant, das weißt du! Wir wissen doch erst das sie irgendwo im Alten Wald, in der Nähe des Auenlandes sind. Da können wir noch nicht zuschlagen." meinte Elrond beharrlich.  
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht losschlagen. Sondern Truppen sammeln und warten bis wir genaueres wissen. Die Elben aus dem Düsterwald und Lothlórien müssen sich mit den Elben aus Imladris verbünden. Und dann, mein Freund, müssen wir sämtliche freie Völker zu uns rufen. Die Zwerge aus dem Nebelgebirge, die Dúnedain!"  
„Du sprichst also von Aragorn, wieder einmal. Aber der ist viel zu beschäftigt, der kann keinen Befehl folgen denn er ist in Rohan!"antwortete Elrond.  
„Aber er hat die große Aufgabe! Er wird kommen wenn Ihr nur um Hilfe erbittet, die Dúnedain sind stark!", versuchte Gandalf den Elben zu überzeugen.  
„Stark? Nein Gandalf. Die Menschen sind nicht mehr stark!", begann Elrond und in seinen Augen glomm ein leichtes Feuer des Hasses auf, „Vor dreitausend Jahren war ich dort, als das Blute von Númenor nichts mehr Wert war. Jetzt wenn ich an die Menschen denke, fällt mir nur noch die Dummheit dieser Rasse auf. Der erste, der sich den wohl schlimmsten Fehltritt erlaubte ist Isildur gewesen, und seither bin ich schwer enttäuscht worden. Die Menschen sind verstreut und uneins. Es müsste ein Wunder geschehen, bis ich die Menschen um Hilfe bitte!"  
„Elrond. Dann schicke wenigstens Kunde in den Düsterwald. Wende dich wenigstens an Thranduil!", bat Gandalf.  
Und es erleichterte den Zauberer ein Nicken von Elrond zu vernehmen.  
„Die Elben sind die einzigen auf die man sich verlassen kann."meinte Elrond.  
Gandalf lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, doch konnte er sein besorgtes Gesicht nicht verstecken, er konnte Elrond nicht verstehen wieso er nicht handeln wollte, schließlich ging es doch um Mittelerde und nicht um einen jahrtausend langen Streit zwischen Menschen und Elben. Er konnte doch nicht alles nur so mit ansehen!  
  
Es war Nachmittag geworden und Gandalf hatte nun ein geeignetes Gesprächsthema gefunden, das erste und das zweite Zeitalter Mittelerdes! Elrond liebte es nämlich den vergangenen Zeitaltern hinterher zu hängen und darüber zu diskutieren wie Elben denn nun wirklich tapfer gewesen sind und die Zwerge so dumm und sie redeten über die vergangenen Schlachten, nur die eine große Schlacht hatten sie noch nicht erwähnt. Gandalf erzählte Elrond jedoch, sie haben einen großen Fang in diesem Krieg der ihnen bevorstand gemacht, und Elronds Laune sank wieder beträchtlich.  
„Wir haben Gollum ausfindig gemacht, er war zwischen den Totensümpfen und dem Morannon!", berichtete Gandalf.  
„Und wo ist der jetzt?", fragte Elrond.  
„In Lothlórien. Dort wurde er hingebracht und er hat einige ganz schöne Geschichte erzählt. Eindeutig ist jedoch, dass er den einen Ring besessen hat, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wo der Ring jetzt ist. Ich habe aber eine gewisse Vorstellung."sagte Gandalf.  
Für Elrond war das Thema damit aber wieder abgeschlossen und er wollte nicht mehr über einen bevorstehenden Krieg sprechen, er würde nur das tun was er für wichtig hielt.  
Der ruhige Plausch, der sich wieder zwischen den beiden gebildet hatte, wurde nun allerdings durch etwas ganz anderes gestört.  
Gandalf fuhr ganz plötzlich hoch und Elrond sprang regelrecht von seinem Stuhl auf. Vor ihnen schwebte der Drache, das Fellbeast. Es verwandelte sich kurz darauf in die schöne, kalte Elfe Morfallas und sie warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf den Ratsplatz, und ihre Flügel rauschten im leichten Wind. Der Zauberer und der Elbenfürst konnten es kaum glauben, vor ihnen stand tatsächlich die leibhaftige Morfallas persönlich!  
„Guten Tag die Herren. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht an einem so wundervollen Tag wie heute!", sagte Morfallas mit Hohn in der Stimme.  
„Das soll jawohl ein schlechter Scherz sein!", rief Gandalf empört und hielt Morfallas seinen Stab entgegen. Die Elfe grinste und sah den Zauberer mit kalten Augen an.  
„Nur zu, Gandalf der Graue! Tut Euch keinen Zwang an und tötet mich. Aber dann steht es um die beiden Gefangenen Kinder schlecht das verspreche ich Euch!", meinte die Elfe.  
Elrond dachte er hörte nicht recht und auch Gandalf hatte die Anzahl der Gefangenen begriffen.  
„Zwei Gefangene? Arien und wer?", fragte Gandalf als er seinen Stab gesenkt hatte.  
Morfallas brach in grässliches Gelächter aus: „Ihr beiden seid wirklich ein armseliges Volk! Ihr seid zum bemitleiden und ihr merkt das noch nicht einmal. Die kleine Tinúviel beißt bald ins Gras, wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt den Ring des Feuers rauszurücken!"  
„Wer ist der zweite Gefangene?", dröhnte Gandalfs Stimme.  
„Der zweite Gefangene? Nun sie ist aus dem Auenland, genauer gesagt gehört sie dem Hobbitvolk an und steht uns im Weg!", zischte Morfallas, „Sie ist noch am Leben aber in einem nicht sehr angenehmen Zustand! Also Schluss damit! Wenn euch das Leben dieser Elbin lieb ist dann gebt mir den Ring, in spätestens einer Woche will ich eine Antwort haben!"  
Das Lächeln der Elfe wurde breiter und sie wandte sich direkt an Elrond:  
„Ich verstehe das ja, dass Ihr nicht wisst, was Ihr tun sollt. Ein dummer kleiner Ring ist natürlich viel mehr Wert, als die kleine Tinúviel, nicht wahr? Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, den Ring des Feuers bekommen wir früher oder später. Jetzt entschuldigt mich aber bitte."zischelte Morfallas, sie verwandelte sich erneut in den Drachen und verschwand über den Wäldern von Bruchtal und ließ die vor Wut kochenden Gandalf und den bestürzten Gandalf stehen.

Akt 3:  
Gwaihir

Elrond stand zitternd neben seinem Stuhl und war kreidebleich geworden. Er wollte Arien nicht als Tochter verlieren, wie konnte die Morfallas es wagen so etwas auszusprechen. Richtig, es ist ein tragischer Verlust den großen Ring des Feuers zu verlieren und wenn es zu verhindern ist, dann sollte man das auch, aber es schien als gäbe es keinen Ausweg mehr. Sie würde wieder kommen und nach dem Ring verlangen, wenn er ihr ihn verweigerte, dann sterben Arien und ihre Freundin Sora.  
„Die Entscheidung liegt ganz allein bei Euch, Elrond."sagte Gandalf.  
„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe keine Wahl, oder?", entgegnete Elrond.  
Gandalf setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Nun Ihr habt um es genau zu sagen mehrere Möglichkeiten. Drei fallen mir im Moment ein!" erwiderte Gandalf.  
„Und welche sind das?", fragte der Elb.  
„Die erste Möglichkeit ist, das ihr der Morfallas den Ring des Feuers überlasst und Arien von ihnen getötet wird, denn ich verspreche Euch, sie werden Arien töten. Egal was danach passiert, sobald sie den Ring haben werden sie weiter machen und Mittelerde zerstören. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, dass ihr den Ring zurückbehaltet und Arien stirbt, und irgendwann, vielleicht zieht sich es um zehn oder zwanzig Jahre hin wird auch alles vernichtet. Und die dritte und zugleich vernünftigste Lösung ist, dass Ihr endlich um mehr Hilfe bittet!", erklärte Gandalf.  
„Könntet Ihr Glorfindel mit einen Brief zu Thranduil schicken? Aber nur zu ihm, ich will mit Zwergen im Moment nichts zutun haben und mit Menschen schon gar nicht! Wir haben eine Welt zu verteidigen also müssen sich die Elben gefasst zum ausrücken machen."meinte Elrond.  
Der Elbenfürst war jetzt fest entschlossen seine Tochter zu retten und damit auch Mittelerde ein wenig zu helfen.  
  
Galadriel war an diesem Tage nicht auf ihrem Flat. Sie wurde fieberhaft von Celeborn gesucht. Die Elben, die sich bereit zum Kampf machten, standen draußen vor einem anderen großen Baum und starrten unverwandt auf das Flat. Celeborn kam dazu und sein Blick wurde verwirrt und erschüttert zugleich. Vor ihm stand Galadriel und schwang anmutig das Schwert, das sie eben erst geschmiedet hatte.  
„Galadriel!", brach es aus ihm heraus und die Elbin wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Was hast du? Ich breite mich nur auf den Kampf vor, und sonst nichts. Ich kann nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen."antwortete sie.  
„Willst du etwa auch in den Kampf ziehen?", fragte Celeborn überrascht.  
„Irgendeiner muss doch den alten Standpunkt der Elben wieder herstellen! Ich lasse nicht zu das sie Arien quälen! Weder jetzt noch sonst wann, sie ist doch noch ein Kind! Ich werde ihnen nicht die kleine Arien überlassen und schon gar nicht wenn sie uns erpressen, und den Ring, den bekommen sie auch nicht!", meinte Galadriel, „diese Elfen werden Galadriel kennen lernen!"  
Celeborn zögerte und dann fragte er vorsichtig:  
„Tiehrhaw hat dir nicht zufällig gezeigt dass du im Krieg dabei bist und kämpfst?"  
„Nein, hat er nicht. Aber ich hoffe ich kann auch etwas tun. Arien ist noch ein Kind sie kann sich noch nicht gegen die Dunkelheit wehren und ist praktisch sehr verwundbar!", antwortete Galadriel, doch sie war wieder ruhig und besonnen wie Celeborn sie kannte.  
„Arien kann sehr energisch werden. Die Elfen werden froh sein, wenn sie wieder bei uns ist, glaub mir die geben das Mädchen von ganz allein her oder die werden sich zu Tode nerven lassen. Sie weiß sich schon zu wehren."beruhigte Celeborn die andere.  
Ein anderer Elb meldete sich zu Wort, er stammte entfernt aus der Feanorischenlinie, doch er hatte auch Moriquendi – Blut in sich:  
„Die junge Lady hatte Narya doch gar nicht bei sich! Das ist doch gut oder, also haben wir doch die besten Chancen sie zurück zu holen das ist das Beste was uns passieren konnte."  
Galadriel nickte und begann die Truppe von undisziplinierten Elben auszubilden. Celeborn war etwas verwirrt über die sonst so ruhige Galadriel, aber als die Noldor mit Feanor zogen um sich gegen die Valar aufzulehnen war sie ja auch eine Kriegerin von hoher Art.  
  
Im Düsterwald flog ein riesiger Adler durch die Bäume und zum dortigen König, Thranduil Grünblatt. Als Thranduil den großen Adler (er war ca. ein viertel kleiner als sein Vorfahr Thorondor) sah, so schön, unberührt und wild, ging er ein paar Schritte näher auf ihn zu. Gwaihir hieß der große Vogel und er war der Fürst über alle der Vögel, sei Schnabel war gefährlich und groß, wenn er zuhacken würde, wären wohl drei Elben gleichzeitig tot, seine Flügel waren mit flauschigen braunen Federn besetzt, doch sein Kopf hatte rabenschwarze Federn.  
„Ihr seid der Herr der Rinde!?", stellte Thranduil überrascht fest.  
„Ja. Aber ich komme nicht um euch zu besuchen. Thranduil ich bringe Kunde von Elrond aus Bruchtal und von Gandalf dem Grauen."antwortete Gwaihir dem Elben mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht vogelähnlich klang und schüttelte einen Brief, in vorm von gelben Pergament aus seinem Gefieder. Thranduil entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen:  
  
Lieber Thranduil  
Ich und Elrond haben so eben eine Nachricht der Morfallas persönlich bekommen. Sie droht damit Arien zu töten, wenn sie nicht den Ring des Feuers bekommt, es ist uns jedoch nicht möglich eine starke Armee mit so wenigen Kriegern aufzustellen. Deshalb bitten wir Euch Eure Krieger zu rüsten und sie in den Alten Wald zu schicken, ich werde mich auch noch um Verstärkung kümmern. Weitere Einzelheiten erfahrt Ihr bald.  
Gandalf/Elrond  
  
Thranduil rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und wandte sich dann Gwaihir zu:  
„Könntet Ihr dem Herrn Mithrandir eine Nachricht von mir überbringen?"  
Der große Adler spannte seine Flügel auf.  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde jede Nachricht und sei sie noch so lang, Gandalf überbringen."antwortete er.  
„Ich werde Hauptmann Gildor sofort Befehl geben seine Armee zu rüsten. Wir aus dem Düsterwald werden jederzeit kampfbereit sein."berichtete Thranduil.  
Gwaihir nickte und flog dann mit rauschenden Flügeln davon.  
  
Thranduil zögerte auch gar nicht mehr lange, er ließ Gildor sofort zu sich kommen. Gildor, stolze viertausendneunhundertundneunzig Jahre alt , war ein alter Bekannter von Bilbo und selbst für einen Elben hatte er ungewöhnlich langes, blondes Haar und mausgraue Augen. Ein recht ansehnlicher Elb möchte man von daher sagen, doch hatte er sich dem Kriegsgeschäft so sehr verschrieben, dass er keine Familie haben wollte. Der machte eine Verbeugung vor seinem König und wartete bis Thranduil ihm etwas mitteilte.  
„Gildor. Es ist nun an der Zeit, dass das Waldlandreich mit den anderen Völkern in den Krieg gegen Morfallas zieht. Aber unsere Truppen werden zu einer einzigen geschlossen und als erstes folgen."sprach Thranduil.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht. Sollen wir nach Bruchtal oder nach Lothlórien gehen?", fragte Gildor.  
„Zu aller erst werdet ihr in den Alten Wald gehen. Mein Sohn und der Wächter des Waldes aus Lothlórien wurden dort als Späher hingeschickt und könnten früh eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Gildor mach dich schnell mit deiner Armee auf den Weg ihr alle müsst kampfbereit sein!", antwortete Thranduil.  
Gildor nickte kaum merklich und verabschiedete sich dann mit einer weiteren Verbeugung vom König.

Akt 4:  
Gildors Armee

Gildor machte sich auf den Weg zu einem großen Baum, an dem ein schönes silbern – goldenes Horn angebracht war und als er es ergriff stieß er ein paar Mal laut hinein. Sofort ohne zu zögern kamen junge Elben aus den Flats der anderen Bäume gerannt, bewaffnet, mit Pfeilen im Überfluss und mit großen Bögen, dessen Sehnen genauso scharf waren wie die Langschwerte an ihren Gürteln. Als die ganze versammelte Menge vor Gildor stand, sprach er mit lauter und deutlicher Stimme:  
„Der Tag, an dem wir uns für einen Kampf rüsten ist angebrochen! Wir müssen uns nun bereit machen, um gegen den Feind im Osten eine erste Schlacht zu schlagen, wir werden den Sohn des Königs und alles andere das uns lieb und teuer ist beschützen, die Dämonen aus Mordor werden nicht bestehen! Wir werden zusammen mit vielen anderen in die Schlacht ziehen, und eine Schlacht schlagen die niemand mehr so schnell vergisst!"  
Sie jungen Elben standen still um Gildor herum. Anscheinend wartete der Hauptmann auf ein wenig Zustimmung, doch darauf schien er lange warten zu können, die anderen verzogen keine Miene sondern waren die ganze Zeit still.  
Vier noch sehr junge Elben von ca. 690 Jahren haben angefangen untereinander zu diskutieren und achteten nicht weiter auf den Hauptmann.  
„Was habt ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte Gildor.  
„Nun, wir haben uns gerade gefragt, ob wir dann nicht noch mehr Verpflegung mitnehmen müssen!", antwortete der jüngste der vier Elben, der eine verdächtig weibliche Stimme hatte. Gildor sah den Jungen mit verwirrtem Blick an, hatten die jungen Elben denn nichts anderes mehr als Essen im Kopf, hat das Elbenvolk denn all seinen Stolz vergessen? Aber der junge Elb fuhr fort: „Ich meine wir kämpfen ja schließlich gegen Mordor, nicht wahr? Ist es da nicht besser wir nehmen diesen ganzen Kram mit, der den Elben geschenkt wurde?"  
Gildors Gesicht klarte dann doch wieder auf: „Ja natürlich. Du hattest wohl dieselbe Idee wie ich. Wie ist dein Name?"  
„Gil-Ithil!", antwortete der Elb.  
„Also dann, machen wir uns bereit um den Haufen widerwärtiger Elfen über den Haufen zu rennen!", rief Gildor und seine Truppe zeigte endlich eine Regung, sie hielten entschlossen ihre Bögen in die Luft.  
Lange hatten die Elben keine Schlachten mehr geschlagen. Die letzte war um genau zu sein, der erste Kampf gegen Sauron, als er Mittelerde beherrschen wollte. Und am Fuße des Schicksalsberges kämpften alle gemeinsam für die Freiheit Mittelerdes und Eben starben neben Menschen. Doch es war auch der Krieg in dem die Stärke der Menschen versagte und der Eine Ring verloren ging.  
  
Die meisten Elben gingen in Zelte um sich startklar zu machen. Auch die vier jungen Elben taten das, es waren Geschwister. Und der eine Elb namens Gil-Ithil nahm ich eine Perücke vom Kopf und zum Vorschein kamen feuerrote Haare.  
„Verdammte Kerle!", fluchte sie, „Die merken ja nicht einmal, wenn ein Mädel in der Truppe ist!"  
„Nanu. Heißt das etwas das du Hauptmann Gildor nicht mehr magst? Und wir dachten es wäre die Liebe zwischen euch."spottete der jüngste Bruder.  
„Ach halt deinen Mund. Ich bin doch nicht in den Hauptmann verschossen, dass kann ich gar nicht. Könnte ja mein Vater sein, aber wie dem auch sei, es ist trotzdem gemein!", schmollte das Mädchen.  
„Laurelin, sei vernünftig, wer soll dich denn in Männerklamotten und Blond-Perücke erkennen?", fragte ihr ältester Bruder, „und jetzt setz dir wieder deine Tarnung auf sonst kommt noch jemand rein und du kannst vergessen das du mit in den Krieg ziehen kannst."Laurelin hatte feuerrote Haare, vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter sie deshalb nach Telperions Schwester benannt, der Baum des Goldes.  
„Das Mädchen das wir befreien sollen, soll eine heilige Gestallt sein. Ich wette sie ist schon jetzt schön. Und sie soll auch gar keine Eltern mehr haben. Vater ist ja leider nicht mehr da!", sagte Laurelin.  
„Sie heißt Arien Tinúviel. Sie ist nach der Sonnen Valie benannt und trägt einen der Ringe der Macht."antwortete Laurelins mittlerer Bruder.  
Die vier Geschwister bauten ihr Zelt ab und dann schlossen sie sich den anderen an. Gildors Armee machte sich auf Pferden auf den Weg. Der Alte Wald war schon etwas weiter weg, aber sie hatten schnelle Pferde, die es sogar zwei Tage ohne Schlaf aushalten konnten. 


	12. Gildors Ausbildung

åØ**Kapitel 12:  
Gildors Ausbildung**  
  
Akt 1:  
Schmerzhafte Reise

Zwei Tage irrten die beiden Hobbits Frodo und Peregrin schon im Wald herum. Es war etwas verwirrend für die beiden, sie konnten sich nämlich nicht darüber im Klaren werden, ob sie sich nun verlaufen hatten, oder nicht.  
„Der Teil kommt mir unglaublich bekannt vor, Frodo. Aber ich weiß nicht genau wieso!?", meinte Pippin aber in seiner Stimme war ein kleiner Jammer.  
„Ja. Hier waren wir schon sechs Mal. Ich glaube, wir haben uns verirrt." antwortete Frodo.  
„Verirrt? Ach ... doch nicht verirrt. Wir wissen lediglich nicht wo wir lang gehen müssen."bestritt Pippin heiter.  
„Peregrin, wenn man weder weiß wo man ist, noch in welche Richtung man gehen muss, dann hat man sich verirrt!", meinte Frodo dem nun gar nicht zum Spaßen zumute war.  
„Ich finde aber von hier aus wieder nach Hause, das heißt ich weiß wo ich bin. Und jetzt müssen wir herausfinden wo wir lang gehen müssen."meinte Pippin trotzig.  
Frodo nickte doch er war ein wenig Ratlos. Das bisschen Verpflegung was sie dabei hatten reichte wahrscheinlich nur noch für eine knappe Woche, ohne hin hatten sie schon ziemlich wenig mitgenommen.  
„Wir sollten einfach weitergehen. Dann finden wir schon einen Weg."meinte Pippin mit einem Lächeln um Frodo aufzuheitern, aber dieser zeigte nicht einmal den Anflug eines Lächelns.  
Die Sonne schwand hinter den Horizont und die Dämmerung schien und entgültig einzutreten.  
„Müsste gegen sechs Uhr sein oder?", fragte Pippin.  
„Wir müssen weitergehen und einen ordentlichen Schlafplatz finden, außerdem denk mal an unsere Vorräte. Die müssen wir auch klug einteilen!", meinte Frodo, „jetzt komm!"  
Missmutig ging Pippin dem älteren Hobbit hinterher, ihm schmerzten die Füße aber er blieb tapfer und sagte kein Wort. Er wollte er säße jetzt in seiner warmen Hobbithöhle und äße zusammen mit seiner Familie Abendbrot und putzte einen Teller nach dem anderen leer. Frodo sah zum Mond hinauf, der inzwischen aufgegangen war und stellte fest das sie ja doch schon einiges an Weg geschafft hatten.  
Er wandte sich an den hungrigen und müden Pippin:  
„Wir müssen noch eine kleine Weile weiter, Pippin."  
„Wir wissen doch gar nicht wo sie ist in diesem Wald! Sie könnte überall sein!", jammerte Pippin, „und diese Bäume machen mir Angst!"  
Der arme Hobbit ließ sich auf die Knie fallen um seine Füße ausruhen zu lassen, aber zu seinem erschrecken setzte Herr Frodo ein besonders strenges Gesicht auf und blieb neben Pippin stehen. Der Hobbit hievte seinen Vetter auf die Beine. Pippin erschrak als er in Frodos Gesicht sah, seine blauen Augen blitzten Pippin böse an. Aber im Hintergrund konnte der jüngere immer noch sehen dass Sorge, Unruhe, Müdigkeit und der Drang etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen in ihm waren. Pippin machte ein Geräusch, das sich wie ein Schnaufen anhörte aber es war doch zustimmend und ohne irgendein Wort miteinander zu sprechen gingen die beiden Hobbits weiter.  
Es musste so gegen elf Uhr als Frodo plötzlich anhielt.  
„Was ist? Machen wir hier Rast?", fragte Pippin hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein, noch nicht!! Es ist so, vielleicht ist hier irgendetwas ... also ich weiß nicht, es kommt mir hier so komisch vor!", erklärte Frodo seinem Vetter und er starrte gerade aus in die Dunkelheit.  
Pippin kicherte, gab Frodo einen nett gemeinten Schups und meinte:  
„Ach du siehst ja schon Gespenster!!!"  
Das hätte der quirlige Hobbit nicht machen sollen, denn Frodo kippte vorn über und riss Pippin mit in die Tiefe einer kleinen Schlucht. Ein panischer Aufschrei zweier Hobbits durchbrach die nächtliche stille und die beiden landeten schmerzhaft in einem großen Dornenbusch.  
„Super Pippin!", schimpfte der ältere.  
„Wenigstens sind wir mal an eine andere Stelle gekommen, das hier, ist bestimmt der richtige Weg!", meinte Peregrin optimistisch.  
„Durch die Dornen?", fragte Frodo ungläubig.  
„Ach komm!", sagte Pippin und kam auf die Füße die ihm probt zerstochen wurden, „jetzt mach schon Dornröschen! Nach einer Weile merkt man das sicher nicht mehr!"  
Frodo kam auch auf die Beine, aber die Wunde an seinem Hals brannte in der Kälte. Beide Hobbits waren zerkratzt und ihre Kleidung war nun teilweise mit kleinen Löchern übersäht und die Hosen hatten kleine Risse. Die kleinen Dornen bohrten sich auch tief in die Haut und wollten nicht mehr loslassen. Pippin hielt sich den schmerzenden Arm.  
„Alles okay?", fragte die Stimme hinter Pippin.  
Der jüngere nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Dornen gaben aber keine Gnade, sie pieksten und kratzten die beiden Hobbits, bis sie sich an einer baumlosen Lichtung wiederfanden. Das Dornengestrüpp war endlich überwunden, Frodo war nun auch viel zu müde um noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Pippin ließ sich erneut auf die Knie fallen.  
„Frodo ist es denn noch nötig weiter zu gehen?", fragte Pippin angestrengt.  
„Ich wäre dafür, wenn wir noch eine Weile weiterlaufen, zumindest bis wir einen sicheren Unterschlupf für die Nacht gefunden haben. Ich glaube auch ich muss es einsehen. Diese Nacht hat es wohl keinen Sinn mehr!", pustete Frodo mit niedergeschlagenen Blick und wieder bemerkte er seine Wunde, die ihm Schmerzen bereitete, er hatte mittlerweile das dumpfe Gefühl es wäre Gift darin, dass sich sehr schnell ausbreitete und in seinen Kopf stieg, es war so als wäre sein Kopf nun ein großer pulsierender Klumpen, der nicht mehr denken konnte.  
Pippin legte seine hand auf Frodos Schulter.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sora lässt sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen, sie wird die Elfen womöglich noch mit Freundlichkeit entgegenkommen und sie mit ihrer lieben Art verzaubern so dass sie Sora freilassen."meinte Pippin um Frodo aufzuheitern, aber ganz so einfach wie Pippin sich das dachte war das nicht.  
Der junge Hobbit hatte einen Baum gefunden und sich darunter gelegt.  
„Es wird kalt werden, heut Nacht. Aber ein Feuer will ich nicht riskieren. Die Bäume sind tückisch hier und es wäre besser wenn wir vorsichtig sind." meinte Frodo und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Pippins Schulter.  
„Wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, nehme ich als aller erstes ein Bad!", stöhnte Pippin und sah auf den eingeschlafenen Frodo hinab, es schien als ob er noch eine Reaktion mit einem Lächeln zeigte und Pippin fragte sich wie Sora es aushielt Frodo zuzusehen wie er schlief und am nächsten Tag nicht sagte das er „süß" aussehe. Nach wenigen Minuten aber schlief auch er ein und hatte einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Arien, die neben Sora, an ihrem Kreuz hing, erwachte aus einem wirren Traum aus schrillen Farben und Tönen. Sie sah mit schmerzenden Augen auf Sora, die verzweifelt gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte.  
„Warum willst du nicht ein bisschen Schlafen, es gibt dir bestimmt ein wenig neue Kraft!", meinte Arien, doch ihre Freundin hörte sie nicht mehr und gab auch keine Antwort, „Verdammte Kiste ich könnte mich auch mit meinem Steinkreuz unterhalten und es wäre aufmerksamer!"  
Der kleine Hobbit richtete endlich die übermüdeten Augen auf Arien, die etwas dunkel funkelten.  
„Warum wollen die dich eigentlich!?! Ich dachte Hobbits sind so engstirnig, hinterweltlich und abgeschottet! Wie kommen die dann bitte auf dich?", fragte Arien zornig.  
Sora antwortete nicht gleich und alles was sie hervorbrachte, waren dünne und schwächliche Worte:  
„Sie sagten ich sei ein Vorbote des Schicksals das Galadriel – habe gesagt ich kenne keine Galadriel – hervorrufen will bin."  
„Galadriel? Oma Galadriel? Vielleicht meinen die ja in beiden Fällen mich? Dann können die dich doch freilassen!", meinte Arien glücklich aber Sora schüttelte den Kopf und hing wieder mit leerem Blick da und schien vergangenes zu erleben. Arien aber schlief wieder ein. Sora konnte es Arien aber nicht gleich tun, oder besser sie konnte es nicht. Nie wieder wollte sie diese toten Augen sehen, um nichts in alles in dieser Welt wollte sie wieder einschlafen um den armen Frodo sterben zu sehen. Bei dem Gedanken an das Messer, das Frodo in den Hals gerammt wurde, fing sie wieder an herzerreisend an zu schluchzen und ihr Kopf holte wieder die Vergangenheit hervor.  
  
Der nächste Novembertag brach an, jedoch war er wolkig und kalt. Frost lag auf dem Gras und auch auf den Bäumen, die ihre Blätter verloren hatten. Frodo erwachte al erster gegen zehn Uhr und als er sich aufsetzte, schmerzte ihm die mit schwarzen Schorf verschlossene Wunde am Hals, sie brannte ganz fürchterlich. Er wandte sich nun Pippin zu, der nur ganz missmutig aufstehen wollte. Seine miese Laune verflog allerdings als es Frühstück gab. Es war für Hobbitverhältnisse vielleicht etwas karg aber für ein paar Stunden sollte das doch reichen.  
„Wir sollten schnell weiter Pippin."drängte Frodo.  
„Ich wusste dass du das sagst!", meinte Pippin mit müden Blick, „aber los, gehen wir weiter!"  
Die beiden Hobbits zogen die Mäntel enger um ihre Körper, denn es war schrecklich kalt geworden.  
„Was gäbe ich jetzt für eine heiße Badewanne?", fragte Pippin.  
„Und einem schönen Feuer im Kamin!", fügte Frodo hinzu.  
Am Nachmittag kam ein heftiger, kalter Wind auf, der die Hobbits entsetzlich frieren ließ. Und das schlimmste kam erst in der Teezeit, als die dunklen Wolken, dicke, kalte Schneeflocken fallen ließen.  
„Auch das noch! Frodo wir müssen uns einen Unterschlupf suchen, verdammt!", fluchte Pippin.  
„Das weiß ich auch! Aber es wird schwierig hier in der Gegend einen sicheren Platz zu finden!", meinte Frodo und das Schneetreiben wurde immer heftiger. Die beiden Hobbits stapften durch die Schneedecke, die schnell dick wurde und die Beine durchkühlten, dennoch gingen beide Hobbits weiter. Frodo wurde im kalten Schnee müde, er wusste nicht was los war, er war sogar überrascht dass ihm noch vor Pippin eine Welle von Müdigkeit und Schwindel überkam. Peregrin merkte dass es seinem Vetter nicht gut ging und machte nach wenigen Minuten Umhergehirre eine kleine Höhle aus, die bestimmt mal von kleineren Tieren bewohnt wurde.  
„Okay, dann komm mal schnell über den kleinen Bach und dann rein in die Höhle um uns auszuruhen."ermutigte Pippin.  
Der andere nickte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und es ergab sich auch noch der Zufall, dass der Ausläufer der verhexten Weidenwinde zugefroren war und die Sache betrechtlich vereinfachte. Das Eis quietschte und knarrte unter ihren Füße aber nach wenigen Mühen konnten sie sich in die enge Höhle setzen und mit einer Anstrengung ein Feuer zünden.  
„Was ist mit dir los, Frodo? Seit heute Morgen siehst du nicht okay aus!", meinte Pippin. Frodo setzte ein gespielten Grinsen auf.  
„Na ja, bin heute nicht ganz auf der Höhe, Pippin."entgegnete er.  
„Dein Problem ist, dass du dich erkältet hast! Ich meine vor einer Woche hast du stundenlang im Wasser gelegen, du gehst bis zum Umfallen weiter und heute solltest du dich ganz ausruhen!", bestimmte Pippin.  
„Das geht nicht Peregrin!! Ich muss doch zu Sora – Chan. Sie ist doch ganz allein!", meinte Frodo.  
„Wenn du jetzt ernsthaft krank wirst dann kannst du ihr gar nicht mehr helfen. Wir müssen´ s nun einmal einsehen. Diese Reise erfordert nun einmal schwere Opfer und ich glaube jetzt muss ich´ s dir sagen, auch wenn es dich schockieren wird, ich glaube nicht das Sora noch am Leben ist!", sagte Pippin.  
„Dann ist es meine Pflicht sie zum letzten Mal ins Auenland zu bringen! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht auch schon mal gedacht habe, aber ... ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben!!", meinte Frodo. In dem Moment als er zuende sprach begann er heftig zu husten. Pippin wollte eigentlich eine abfällige Bemerkung machen, aber verkniff es sich lieber und nahm Frodo in den Arm.

Akt 2:  
Verräterische Bäume

Pippin und Frodo warteten bis der Sturm draußen aufhörte doch bis dahin war es schon dunkel und eine sternenklare Nacht geworden. Es war zunehmender Viertelmond. Pippin sah nach draußen und es war bitter kalt.  
„Wir hätten uns die Küchenmesser von zu Hause mitnehmen sollen, dann hätte ich uns vielleicht ein paar Hasen besorgen können. Wir sollten unsere Vorräte nun richtig gut aufbewahren."meinte Pippin nachdenklich.  
„Morgen gehen wir weiter. Ich glaube schon zu wissen wo wir hingehen müssen." meinte Frodo.  
„Wir gehen erst dann weiter wenn du nicht mehr drohst aus den Latschen zu kippen, Frodo."sagte Pippin und ging kurz raus vor die Höhle in den sechs Zentimeter hohen Schnee der seine Füße bedeckte.  
„Frodo ...!!!!", rief Pippins Stimme panisch, „Frodo die Bäume sind vor der Höhle verschwunden!!"  
„Wenn das ein Witz sein soll, kann ich nicht drüber lachen weil ...", begann Frodo aber als Pippin mit einer sehr bleichen Gesichtsfarbe hereinkam fragte Frodo: „Ist es kein Witz?"  
„Die Bäume im Umkreis auf zwei Meilen sind verschwunden!", antwortete Pippin, „Was wenn ..."  
Eine drückende Stille breitete sich unter den beiden Hobbits aus. Keiner wollte sich ausmalen was so alles passieren konnte , bei Bäumen die wandern können. Nach einer Weile brach Frodo das Schweigen:  
„Aber ich glaube nicht das die Bäume uns angreifen. Wir haben ihnen nichts getan und nicht einmal Küchenmesser dabei."  
Pippin nickte und Frodo lehnte sich an die Rückseite der Höhle, sein Kopf fing wieder an zu hämmern.  
„Ich wünschte Bilbo wäre hier, er hätte bestimmt ein wenig Trost für uns."sagte Frodo.  
„Ach nun mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn sie noch lebt dann finden wir sie und ich werde von ihr verlangen dass sie uns ewig Dankbar ist."meinte Pippin und grinste.  
„Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder!?", fragte Frodo.  
„Na ja. Wenn wir uns schon die Mühe machen dann sollte sich uns auch um den Hals fallen verdammte Kiste!", meinte Pippin, „und erzähl mir nicht das macht sie nicht, dir auf jeden Fall, Frodo Beutlin!"  
„Logisch, ist ja auch meine beste Freundin. Und außerdem ist sie ganz alleine da draußen!", antwortete er wieder.  
„ ... Und weint und friert hast du vergessen!", ergänzte Pippin.  
  
In die dunkle Höhle hatte es hineingeschneit und für die beiden Kinder war es noch kälter als für die beiden Hobbits Peregrin und Frodo. Ihre Arme und Füße fühlten sich an, als wären sie bereits abgestorben und sie könnten jeden Augenblick für immer die Augen schließen und nie wieder erwachen. Arien wandte sich an die zerstörte Sora, sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Freundin wäre gar nicht mehr sie selbst, vielleicht hatte sich ja eine Elfe in ihrem Körper eingeschlichen oder etwas ähnliches.  
„Sora sag mal wieder was. Beleidige mich wenn du unbedingt möchtest, aber bitte, bitte lass ein Lebenszeichen von dir hören!", flehte die Elbin.  
Sora blieb aber still, sie sah zum Höhlenausgang in die Ferne, als ob sie auf jemanden wartete der sie wieder zurück ins Auenland brachte.  
„Sora ... du kommst mir vor als wärst du schon tot! Sag doch mal was!", sagte Arien wie zu sich selbst. Ihr Blick blieb beharrlich auf Sora liegen als ob sie doch noch auf eine Antwort wartete, es sollte auch nicht unbelohnt bleiben, denn tatsächlich wandte sich Sora eine ganze Weile später an die Elbin.  
„Aber es ist doch bereits vorbei. Der Tod ist uns sicher, und ich glaube du kannst dich noch nicht damit abfinden! Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren außer den Gedanken an die Erlösung!", sagte Sora mit sehr langsamer Stimme.  
„Und genau das ist dein verdammter Fehler! Wir werden sterben wenn du daran denkst dass sie bald kommen, diese Morfallas! Die haben gewonnen wenn du aufgibst und dann können sie dich einfach töten. Du hattest doch sicher auch mal irgendwelche Ziele oder nicht?!", fragte Arien.  
„Mein Leben ist im Auenland, und ich kann nicht mehr ins Auenland gehen wenn ich hier herauskommen sollte. Alle werden sagen ich habe Frodo getötet, niemand wird mehr etwas mit mir zutun haben wollen. Also was soll es noch für mich geben?", fragte Sora zurück.  
„Ach das war doch nur ein Unfall, sicher Frodo ist tot und dafür kann niemand etwas, weder du noch ich! Und wenn du nicht bald wieder zu der Sora wirst, die ich kenne, dann rede ich nie wieder mit dir!", versprach Arien.  
Sora hörte ihrer Freundin aber schon wieder gar nicht mehr hin.  
Der Hexenmeister von Angmar und Morfallas redeten lauthals vor der Höhle und es war für Arien auch nicht schwer das mitzukriegen, sie verstand jedes Wort. Obwohl Morfallas im Quenya redete während der Nazgûlkönig in einem Normalen Westron redete.  
„Die Bäume lügen nicht, die Bäume lügen nie!", meinte Morfallas und konnte ihr zischen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, wo sind die beiden Halblinge dann?", fragte der Nazgûl.  
„Nur die Ruhe! Der eine Halbling der dabei ist, den hat Einauge schon einmal bearbeitet als sie uns den Hobbit da drin beschafft hat. Er ist Kräftemäßig nicht auf der Höhe und das verschafft uns einen guten Vorteil." zischte Morfallas und grinste.  
„Und wie viele setzt du ein?", fragte der Nazgûl.  
„Drei. Meine jüngsten sollen mit ihnen spielen. Halblinge sind kleine Schwache Idioten, eigentlich würde eine ausreichen, aber wir wollen ja gerecht bleiben. Hinterher würden sie von verdammtes Glück sprechen wenn sie so wären wie das Biest in der Höhle!", zischte Morfallas und schickte drei ihrer Töchter aus.  
Arien konnte nicht glauben was sie eben hörte: ein Halbling der bei Soras Beschaffung dabei war und verletzt wurde? Und es wurde der Elbin klar was das bedeutete.  
„Sora ... ... Frodo ... er LEBT!!!", sagte Arien.  
Wenn das Mädchen nicht schon wieder in ihren Gedanken hing, dann hätte sie ihre Freundin verstehen können, aber das wurde wohl dieses Mal nichts.

Akt 3:  
Die feuerrote Elbin

Pippin zerrte Frodo aus der Höhle und obwohl es so kalt war hatte Pippin Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.  
„Ich weiß ja, wird kalt und schwer für einen Kranken, aber es muss doch sein, Frodo. Ich schätze es dauert nicht mehr lange, und dann wimmelt es hier von komischen Dingern!", meinte Pippin.  
„Es ist mir ohne hin lieber noch ein bisschen weiter zu laufen, Pippin. Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich halt das aus!", meinte Frodo mit einem unverwüstlichen Lächeln das allerdings verriet das es gespielt war.  
„Natürlich."murmelte der andere und sagte dann zu Frodo, „Sora, sie kann froh sein so gute Freunde zu haben. Der Dicke wäre bestimmt nicht so größenwahnsinnig und geht in den Alten Wald!"  
„Ja ich weiß, ist verrückt und dann auch noch ohne Waffen aber wir müssen jetzt viele Meilen von hier wegkommen sonst finden sie uns!", sagte Frodo.  
„Viel Auswahl an Hobbits gibt es in diesem Wald nicht, Frodo. Die können den ganzen Wald durchkämmen und finden nur uns, denn wer geht schon freiwillig in diesen Wald?", fragte Pippin.  
„Wir sind nicht freiwillig hier, Pippin! Wir müssen Sora finden und retten!!", fuhr Frodo seinen Vetter an und dann breitete sich eine bedrückte Stille aus. Pippin und Frodo sahen auf den Boden der schneebedeckt war. Pippin traute sich kaum die Stille zu durchbrechen, aber eine Frage quälte ihn dennoch und die sprach er nun aus:  
„Du ... meinst du wir überstehen dieses Abenteuer oder kommen wir nicht heil wieder raus?"  
„Wir werden es nicht überstehen!", sagte Frodo bestimmt.  
Die Stille trat wieder ein, Frodo fühlte sich mit jedem Schritt schlechter und auch Pippin hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die Temperaturen sanken wohl noch um die drei bis vier Grad und es war noch ungemütlicher geworden als es ohnehin schon war. Frodo begann nach einiger Zeit zu hüsteln, so dass Pippin aufschreckte:  
„Bist du des Wahnsinns, Frodo Beutlin!!! Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!"  
„Entschuldige. Es ist so trostlos hier. Vielleicht sollten wir etwas singen oder so. Obwohl die Laune zum singen habe ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht." entgegnete Frodo.  
Pippin stimmte ihm zu: „Ja, ich versuche gerade verkrampft mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen bald sterben zu müssen. Da ist mir auch nicht nach singen. Und die Kälte macht mir auch zu schaffen!"  
Wieder trat eine Stille ein, die nur bei den Toten erwartet würde. Frodo senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den Schnee und sein Kopf begann wieder zu pochen und zu schmerzen und seine Füße wurden immer schwerer. Er packte Pippin am Arm.  
„Ich weiß, es ist total undiszipliniert von mir nachdem ich dich so gehetzt habe. Aber bitte las uns eine Pause machen Pippin, ich halt das nicht mehr aus, alles ist so lahm bei mir!", sagte Frodo leise und Pippin konnte erkennen das sein Vetter wirklich den Tränen nahe war.  
„Schon okay."sagte Peregrin und setzte sich mit ihm unter eine naheliegende Fichte.  
„Danke"das war das einzige was Frodo hervor brachte, denn sonst bräche er sicher in Tränen aus.  
„Weißt du das im nächsten Monat schon der Vorjul beginnt?", fragte Pippin zur Ablenkung, „Na komm, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, dann feiern wir alle zusammen eine Riesenparty!"  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Und ich spiel dann Flöte in deiner Band!", meinte Frodo obwohl letzteres nicht ernstgemeint war.  
Für die paar Sekunden vergaßen sie mal den ganzen Ärger um sie herum und lächelten müde, aber dieses Lächeln verging ihnen auch wieder als ein heftiger, scheidender Wind aufkam.  
„Was wird hier gespielt?", fragte Pippin und sprang auf die Füße.  
Frodos Wunde schmerzte und er wagte es kaum aufzustehen, eine Eiseskälte breitete sich in ihm aus.  
„Frodo was ist?", fragte Peregrin besorgt.  
„Es ist über uns!", keuchte Frodo, „es ist über uns!"  
Peregrin wandte seinen Blick zur Sonne, die wie durch Schleier leuchtete und dann erkannte er Vögel, oder etwas ähnliches denn sie hatten schwarze, lederne Flügel die zerfledert waren und sie waren links, rechts und direkt über ihren Köpfen.  
„Was läuft hier?", fragte Pippin ängstlich.  
„Das sind Morfallas – Elfen Pippin!", rief Frodo unter Schmerzen und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.  
Peregrin überlegte nicht lange, er zog Frodo an den Armen hoch und rannte mit ihm los.  
Von oben drangen schrille Schreie herunter. Die drei Schwestern gaben sich Signale und schossen dann mit einem Affenzahn auf die beiden Hobbits hinunter. Pippin warf sich kurz bäuchlings in den Schnee und riss auch Frodo mit, der mit seinem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug. Die drei Elfen umzingelten die beiden Hobbits und grinsten sie an. Pippin setzte sich auf die Knie und Frodo tat es seinem Vetter gleich.  
„Einen schönen Tag die Herren!", zischte eine der Elfen die nur einen Daumen hatte.  
„Er war schön, bevor ihr aufgetaucht seid!", antwortete Pippin scharf.  
„Kann ich mir denken!", meinte eine andere Elfe im gleichen zischenden Ton.  
„Warte mal! Wir wollen doch ein bisschen mit ihnen spielen Schwestern!", meinte die kleinste.  
„Richtig aber was wenn sie nicht wollen?", fragte die mit nur einem Daumen.  
„Fragen wir sie doch wie sie sterben wollen!", schlug die zweite vor.  
„Na ja, wie du meinst. Also. Wollte ihr lieber von uns auf der Stelle todgespielt werden oder sollen wir euch zu unserer Mutter Morfallas – Sama bringen?", fragte die kleinste.  
Frodo kippte vornüber in den Schnee und Pippin war allein mit den beiden Elfen.  
„Nanu, der Herr mit den blauen Augen hat sich schon von uns verabschiedet. Heißt wohl der will mitkommen."stellte die Elfe mit dem einen Daumen fest.  
„Was soll es, die sind sowieso zu klein um damit ordentlich spielen zu können. Nehmen wir den auch mit, dann kann Morfallas sich um die kümmern!", schlug die kleinste vor.  
Die zweite Elfe nickte und fügte dann hinzu: „Genau, und Morfallas kann auch gleich den anderen Hobbit und die Elbin töten!"  
„Ein Hobbit und eine Elbin? Das sind Sora und Arien!", sagte Pippin wie zu sich selbst.  
„Du wirst auch gleich schlafen!", meinte die Elfe mit nur einem Daumen gehässig und die kleinste kam auf den starren Hobbit zu.  
Pippin kniff seine Augen zusammen und wartete verkrampft auf den Zusammenstoß zwischen der Kralle von der kleinsten und seinem Kopf. – Stille war plötzlich um alles und Pippin fand es eine Frechheit das sie sich so viel Zeit ließen.  
DUMP!!!!  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören und als Pippin seine Augen wieder öffnete da hätte er am liebsten aufgeschrieen. Vor ihm lag der abgetrennte Kopf der kleinsten Elfe und dann sah er auch, dass die anderen Elfen ebenfalls ihre Köpfe verloren hatten und das rote Blut tränkte nun den schneebedeckten Boden. Pippin konnte nicht glauben was seine Augen ihm verrieten und er starrte einfach nur auf die sechsteiligen Elfen.  
„Es ist gefährlich ohne Waffen durch diesem Wald zu spazieren. Komm und nimm deinen Freund. Schließt euch uns an!", die sanfte Stimme eines Elben drang in Pippins Kopf und er wandte seinen Blick auf einen blonden Elben, der über ihm stand.  
„Oh mein Gott!!! Sie sind unsere Rettung!", rief Pippin und versuchte Frodo aufzuwecken.  
„Wie es aussieht hat dein Freund eine leichte Vergiftung. Wir erklären dir alles, aber jetzt trödle nicht weiter und komm mit."sagte der Elb und nahm Frodo auf den Arm. Pippin folgte ihm schweigend, erst nach einigen Viertelstunden kamen sie in das Elbenlager an. Der Elb brachte Frodo zu Gildor in ein großes Zelt.  
  
„Gil-Ithil! Du hast sie also gefunden. Danke. Du kannst jetzt erst einmal gehen!", sagte Gildor. Der Elb machte eine Verbeugung vor Gildor und verließ das Zelt. Pippin kam einige Schritte auf den Elben zu und sagte dann: „Ich danke Ihnen! Mein Name ist Peregrin Tuk und das hier ist Frodo Beutlin!"  
„Und mein Name ist Gildo Inglorion. Und ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, Peregrin, du hattest Glück!", antwortete der Elb.  
„Nicht nur ich, aber mein Freund ist krank!", meinte Pippin.  
„Ja das ist er, er wurde von den Messern zwar nur leicht verletzt und es ist auch keine schlimme Vergiftung aber ein wenig tiefer und dein Freund hier wäre tot. Und er hat auch Glück gehabt das er „nur"von den Messern und nicht von den Krallen der Morfallas angegriffen wurde."sagte Gildor.  
„Die Elfen sprachen von einer Gefangenen Elbin. Ist das Arien Tinúviel?", fragte Pippin.  
„Ja. Sie haben das Mädchen entführt weil sie einen der großen Ringe der Macht trägt, Narya. Und ihr? Was hattet ihr in diesem Wald zusuchen?", fragte Gildor.  
„Unsere Freundin Sora wurde auch von denen entführt und wir wollen sie zurückholen."antwortete Pippin aber dann hielt er kurz inne, „Herr Gildor, ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich würde gern noch einmal den Herrn Gil-Ithil treffen, ich möchte mich bei ihm bedanken, ohne ihn wären wir jetzt bei der Oberelfe."  
„Nein, ist schon okay. Der Gil-Ithil wohnt nur drei Zelte weiter mit den Laurelin Geschwistern." antwortete Gildor und Pippin rannte aus dem Zelt.  
Er fand es auf anhieb und kam in das Zelt hineingeplatzt.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber hier wohn nicht zufällig der Gil-Ithil?", fragte Pippin.  
Einer der Brüder zog den Hobbit weiter ins Zelt und meinte dann:  
„Du musst der kleine Mann sein, der von Laurelin gerettet wurde. Hör zu, Gil-Ithil hütet ein Geheimnis das der Herr Gildor nicht herausfinden darf, jeden Falls noch nicht. Wenn du mir versprichst nichts zu verraten hole ich ihn."  
„Wieso sollte ich jemanden verraten?", fragte Pippin.  
Der Elb lächelte und dann rief er den wahren Namen Gil-Ithils. Der Elb kam aus einem Nebenzelt hervor und er war nicht mehr blond. ER war sogar eine Frau und hatte feuerrote Haare.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen meinen wahren Namen vor ihm zu sagen und mich auch noch ohne Tarnung herzuholen?", blaffte Laurelin.  
„Keine Sorge, er hält den Mund!", meinte Laurelins ältester Bruder. Die Miene der Elbin klarte wieder auf und sie wirkte freundlich und anmutig.  
„Ja und wie heißt du?", fragte sie.  
„Mein Name ist Peregrin Tuk. Danke das Sie uns gerettet haben."sagte Pippin höflich.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich hasse diese Elfen, die meinen die wären so perfekt. Nur weil sie Calaquendi – Abstammung haben, weil sie Quenya, Sindarin, die schwarze Sprache und das Westron können. Wir können sie nicht so töten wie Orks aber wir machen sie fertig und zeigen ihnen wer die wahren Elben sind!", sagte Laurelin und Pippin grinste.  
Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über dies und jenes und plötzlich drang eine hohe Stimme (Pippin kannte sie) durch das Lager. Laurelin griff nach ihren blonden Haaren und rannte dann mit ihren Brüdern und Pippin heraus. Es waren andere Elben die ein kleines, sich wehrendes und panisch schreiendes Bündel mit sich trugen und es dann auf die Erde setzten. Pippins Blick wurde sehr belustigt und er rief laut:  
„Samweis Gamdschie, Sie sind hiermit zum Tode verurteilt!"  
Das kleine Bündel, welches wirklich Samweis war, warf sich auf den Boden und wimmerte ganz fürchterlich. Pippin kicherte leise und strich ihm über das Lockenhaar:  
„Also wirklich Samweis Gamdschie, und so willst du Sora – Chan also aus den Fängen der Finsternis reißen, wenn du selbst vor den Elben die dir helfen wollen Angst bekommst!"  
Sam hob seinen Kopf und blickte verwirrt in Pippins grinsendes Gesicht: „Peregrin du bist auch hier? Ich habe gedacht ich müsse sterben!!! Ich habe nicht gewusst wer mich da vom Boden aufgehoben hatte! Aber ich habe schreckliche Angst gehabt!"  
Sam ergriff Pippin sausgestreckte Hand und wurde von ihm aufgehoben.  
„Ist Herr Frodo auch hier?", fragte Sam.  
„Ja. Aber er ist ein bisschen krank. Und wenn er wieder gesund ist, dann wird er dich ausschimpfen Samweis Gamdschie, du bist uns ja doch nachgekommen!", schimpfte Pippin. Sam sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an.  
„Ich konnte meinen Vater und Mageriete nicht länger etwas vor machen. Am dritten Tag dachte ich, ich müsse von zu Hause fort, sonst sag ich noch was, also hab ich gesagt ich zieh auch ins Baumhaus. Mageriete hat ja keinen Schimmer wo es ist. Und weißt du die anderen sind ja wirklich zur Tarnung da reingezogen. Und Merry und die Juweline sind fast zusammengebrochen als sie das gehört haben, mit dir, Frodo und Sora Nee – Chan. Und Rosiel hatte sich auch große Sorgen gemacht. Juweline und Rose wollten mir dringend abraten hinterher zu gehen aber ich konnte nicht anders ich muss doch meine Nee – Chan retten!", meinte Sam.  
Laurelin bekam bei der Erzählung Tränen in den Augen aber sie lächelte:  
„Also dann sollten wir hoffen das nicht alle paar Tage einer eurer Freunde gerettet werden müssen. Ich kann dich verstehen, Samweis Gamdschie, Geschwister sind uns doch allen sehr nahe und wichtig! Und jetzt geht erst einmal zu eurem Freund!"  
Und das taten die beiden Hobbits auch. Sie gingen zu Gildors Zelt, wo Frodo lag und schlief.

Akt 4:  
Mit Pfeil und Bogen

Pippin wurde von Gildor extra in ein freies Zelt gebracht, dass ganz allein für die Hobbits aufgestellt wurde. Gildor behielt Frodo allerdings noch bei sich falls es ihm Widererwarten schlechter ginge und Sam wollte noch ein wenig bei seinem „Chef"bleiben. Er saß neben Gildor starrte auf Frodo hinunter und seufzte schwer.  
„Muss schwer sein, das mit deiner Schwester oder? Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, Morgen, wenn dein Freund auch wieder fit ist, dann kann das Training richtig beginnen!", erklärte Gildor.  
Sam sah den Elben mit überraschten Blick an.  
„Du bist wahrlich ein Hobbit!", lachte Gildor, „Peregrin hat mir natürlich alles erzählt. Es wäre jetzt aber besser wenn du zu ihm gehst und dich ausruhst!"  
Der junge Hobbit nickte widerstrebend, aber er machte sich dann ohne irgendwelche Anstallten zu machen auf den Weg.  
Sam legte sich in die aufgebauschten Kissen, und deckte sich mit einer ebenso aufgebauschten Kuscheldecke zu.  
„Pippin, bist du noch wach?", fragte Sam.  
Er konnte nicht mal mehr ein einzelnes Haar von Pippins Krauskopf in der ganzen Bettwäsche erkennen. Vom anderen Ende kam ein unverständliches:  
„Hast du was gesagt?"  
„Ich fragte ob du wach bist?!", rief Sam.  
„Ja bin ich. Du, Sam! Sag mal, was ist da eigentlich genau passiert?", fragte Pippin.  
„WAS?", fragte Sam.  
Pippin rollte müde mit den Augen und setzte sich auf, Samweis tat es ihm gleich.  
„Also was war da im Alten Wald los? Wir sind doch mindestens zwei Wochen in diesem Wald und du willst erst vor drei oder vier Tagen losgegangen sein? Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Pippin.  
„Ich habe einen anderen Eingang benutzt als ihr, der war ganz schön weit weg aber ich habe mir einen Wagen und ein Pferd genommen und bin hin gefahren, dann bin ich in den Wald gegangen und habe bemerkt das ich gar keine Vorräte dabei habe. Und dann roch ich an einem Abend irgendein Feuer und dachte, nun hast du Frodo und Peregrin gefunden, aber ich fand die Elfen beim Feuer, sie waren bei der Weidenwinde, ganz schrecklich! Und davor hörte ich noch schönen Elbengesang, aber das waren auch die Elfen!", antwortete Sam.  
„Und dann?", fragte Pippin.  
„Na ja, ich dachte ich sollte mal mit denen reden, sie sollen meine Schwester freilassen, also bin ich da in die Nähe gegangen aber die dachten gar nicht erst dran mir zuzuhören, die kamen gleich auf mich zu, alle fünfe und wollten mich angreifen. Und dann haben mich Elben hierher gebracht!", antwortete Sam.  
Pippin musste grinsen, er versuchte sich gerade Sams erschrockenes Gesicht vorzustellen, wie er versuchte den Elfen zu entwischen. Sam bekam nichts mit, er gähnte wie ein Scheunentor und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Pippin!", schlug Sam vor.  
Pippin nickte und packte sich in seine aufbauschten Kissen und Decken. Es war gar nicht mehr zu spüren dass sie auf dem Boden schlafen mussten, deshalb waren sie auch sehr schnell eingeschlafen und träumten wohl auch ungewöhnlich gut.  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann relativ früh. Laurelin kam in das Zelt der Hobbits (allerdings in ihrer Verkleidung als Gil-Ithil) und weckte die beiden schlafenden Hobbits. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es, denn das war gar nicht so einfach. Erst nach einer halben Stunde vergeblichen Wachrüttelns und Wangenkneifens, als das Wort „Frühstück"fiel, kam Sam als erster zu sich und Pippin öffnete nur langsam die Augen. Laurelin ging kopfschüttelnd aus dem Zelt und murmelte etwas ähnliches wie „Hobbits".  
Die beiden unausgeschlafenen Hobbits beschlossen zu erst zu Gildor zu gehen um Frodo zu besuchen und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht. Frodo saß schon auf seinen Matratzen und hatte Gildor viele Fragen gestellt und nun bekam er nicht nur Antworten und ein gutes Frühstück, auch noch eine riesige Überraschung als Peregrin und Samweis hereinkamen.  
„Sam! Sam was machst du denn hier?", rief Frodo glücklich.  
Der Angesprochene rannte so schnell er konnte seinem besten Freund in die Arme und stieß ihn damit wieder rücklings auf die Matratzen zurück und Freudentränen rannen über beide Gesichter.  
„Ich hoffe Pippin hat dich ordentlich ausgeschimpft. ... Ich bin froh das du wieder da bist!", sagte Frodo und nun sah Sam ihn an und war eher verdutzt. Er hatte Frodo wohl noch nie so weinen sehen.  
„Ich werde Sora mitbefreien!", meinte Sam mit einem Lächeln.  
Plötzlich kamen ein paar Elben in das Zelt und brachten den beiden Hobbits Pippin und Sam viele Tabletts mit Essen und Trinken darauf und verschwanden auch gleich wieder.  
  
Nach dem langen, ausgedehnten Frühstück der Hobbits versammelten sich alle Elben auf einer kleinen Lichtung.  
„Also wir sind hier um den Prinzen des Düsterwalds, Legolas Grünblatt und den Waldhüter Haldir aus Lothlórien zur Seite zustehen. Gemeinsam wollen wir gegen das Übel ankämpfen und gegen das Dunkel kämpfen. Die Zeit der Elben mag vorüber gehen, aber wir werden nicht kampflos nachgeben!", sagte Gildor und die Elben nickten stumm, „ich möchte das Gil-Ithil mit seinen Freunden das Ausbilden der drei Hobbits übernimmt. Es ist wichtig das sie mitkämpfen können wenn wir in die Schlacht ziehen."  
Gil-Ithil nickte und nahm die Hobbits und seine drei Freunde die ja eigentlich seine Brüder waren mit sich. Laurelins Brüder hatten auch schon ein wenig bereit gestellt.  
Auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen Bögen mit silberner Sehne.  
„Das hier sind „Silberbögen"sie sind für Anfänger leicht zur Hand!", erklärte Laurelin.  
„Und das hier sind seltene Pfeile. Mithrilpfeile!", erklärte der älteste Bruder.  
„Mithril? Davon hat mir Onkel Bilbo erzählt! Ist das nicht super selten?"; fragte Frodo.  
„Ja. Deshalb haben wir auch nur hundert davon. Obwohl wir eine eher große Armee sind. Und jetzt nehmt euch einen Bogen!", sagte Laurelin lächelnd.  
Die Hobbits nahmen sich eher skeptisch einen der Silberbögen und dann sahen sie die vier Elben an. Laurelin und die anderen drei holten ebenfalls ihre Bögen heraus und wandten sich wieder an die Hobbits.  
„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, ihr nehmt einen Pfeil und spannt ihn in die Sehne ein. Und zwar fest in die Sehne ein sonst hat er zu wenig Schwung und er trifft sein Ziel nicht!", erklärte der älteste Bruder Laurelins. Die drei Hobbits amten den Elben so gut es ging nach und zur Sicherheit begutachtete Laurelin das Resultat.  
„Nein Sam den Bogen weiter spannen! ... Pippin ... perfekt! Frodo! ... Willst du etwa den Pfeil beim Abschuss in den Boden rammen? Halte ihn höher!", sagte Laurelin mit einem Lächeln.  
Frodo lief rosarot an und hielt den Bogen gegen das Ziel gerichtet, die aussahen wie Orks oder sogar wie diese Elfen. Sam spannte den Pfeil straff ein, bis es nicht mehr ging. Sams Arm zitterte und er ließ den Pfeil vorzeitig los.  
„Nicht so schnell Samweis!", rief Laurelin doch ihr ältester Bruder zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Ziel.  
Sam hatte es getroffen mitten in den Kopf hinein. Frodo grinste:  
„Das nennt man wohl Anfänger Glück?!"  
Laurelin zog den Pfeil wieder aus dem Ziel und gab ihn Sam zurück.  
„Also versuchen wir es noch einmal. Nehmt den Pfeil und spannt ihn bis es nicht mehr geht. Dann müsst ihr direkt an dem Pfeil vorbei zielen und wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dann loslassen. Zugegeben wenn man das ganze in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde erledigen muss, dann ist es nicht mehr ganz so einfach!", sagte Laurelin, „also schießt jetzt!"  
Die Hobbits schossen alle gleichzeitig auf die Ziele ... na ja, eigentlich ging nur einer so richtig in das Ziel hinein und zwar in den Hals einer Holzelfe, einer schoss an den Zielen vorbei und traf eine Eiche und der letzte blieb vor einer Elfe stecken. Laurelin ging zu Pippin. „Du bist wohl ein Naturtalent Peregrin Tuk."meinte Laurelin dann wandte sie sich an Frodo und Sam, „Sam du hattest guten Schwung, hättest du das Zielen nicht vergessen hättest du einen der Holzkameraden glatt in Einzelteile zerlegt. Frodo! Frodo du muss mehr spannen! Spann den Pfeil so weit es geht!"   
Die beiden Anfänger brauchten den ganzen Vormittag und den Nachmittag bis vier um mit Pfeil und Bogen sicher zu werden, aber dann gesellten sie sich zu Pippin, der schon seit fünf Stunden an beweglichen Zielen arbeitete. Insgesamt dauerte die Ausbildung ganze drei Tage. Drei kostbare Tage die den gefangenen Kindern in der Höhle viel Kraft kosteten.  
  
„Morgen früh werden wir die Sachen zusammen packen und gegen die Weidenwinde reiten. Wir werden wohl kaum Unterstützung finden, denn es werden vermutlich nur einige Elben aus Lothlórien kommen, andere Krieger gibt es nicht. Und die Hobbits können nur mit Pfeil und Bogen kämpfen. Bedenkt das bitte!", rief Gildor.  
Einige Elben sahen sich teilweise erschrocken an. Keiner, nur die Elben werden dem Schatten entgegen treten. 


	13. Die freien Völker Mittelerdes

åØ**Kapitel 13:  
Die freien Völker Mittelerdes**  
  
Akt 1  
Elben in Bedrängnis

Während die Waldelben sich mitten im Alten Wald rüsteten liefen die beiden Elben Legolas und Haldir weiter durch den Alten Wald um die Gegend auszukundschaften. Und endlich kamen sie an einen breiteren Fluss, es war die Weidenwinde und ein Stückchen weiter am anderen Ufer war der Wall, die große Absperrung der Weidenwinde.  
„Das muss dieser Fluss sein!", stellte Legolas fest.  
Haldir nickte stumm, er sagte auf der Reise ohnehin nicht sehr viel. Meistens hatte er doch nur Frau Galadriels Stimme im Kopf  
‚Und die kleine Tinúviel ist auf Mittelerde weil wir es wollten. Und nun da sie hier ist lebt sie auch. Durch unser Blut, dem Blute der Eldar ist sie unsterblich geworden, die Blüte trägt sie zusammen mit Lúthiens Schönheit und der Silmarill, das letzte Schmuckstück vor Feanor bildet ihr Herz. Und all das macht sie zu einem Lebewesen, sie fühlt und bewegt sich eigenständig. Sie ist nicht wie Nataku'  
Haldir blieb abrupt stehen.  
„Was ist denn? Komm schon Haldir! Wir müssen jetzt los! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", rief Legolas und sah seinen Begleiter ungeduldig an.  
„Warum eigentlich Blüte?", fragte der andere.  
„Was? Was meinst du? Was ist mit einer Blüte?", fragte Legolas verdutzt.  
„Arien! Du nennst sie Honigblüte! Warum hast du sie eine Blüte genannt, Arien ist doch eine Elbin!", sagte Haldir leicht verärgert.  
„Ja natürlich ist sie eine Elbin. Warum? Ich habe ihr den Namen gegeben weil es stimmt, sie ist nun mal wie eine Blüte, genau wie ihre Mutter. Lúthien Tinúviel wurde von Melian der Maia auch „Blüte"genannt „Silanor"„Silbersonne" eine silberne Blume in Form der Sonne! Und Arien ist genauso schön wie Lúthien und wenn sie einmal erwachsen ist, dann wird sie noch hübscher werden. Ich glaube Galadriel hat uns nicht alles gesagt, denn Arien ist eher wie eine Valië."antwortete Legolas leicht lächelnd über Haldirs Aussage.  
„Arien ist eine Elbin! Ganz gleich was geschieht sie lebt!", raunzte Haldir den Prinzen des Düsterwalds an und ging nicht gerade sachten Schritten an ihm vorbei.  
„Haldir was ärgert dich denn so? Ich habe Fräulein Tinúviel doch nur so genannt wie es mir am richtigsten erscheint!", versuchte Legolas seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
Haldir hielt die Hand etwas höher und sagte dann leise: „Still jetzt! Siehst du den abgegrenzten Bereich dort?"  
„Dort hinter ist die Nacht! Das war doch die Varda Legende oder? Die ewige Nacht und Elbereth hat die Sterne ausgesät. Die große Vala Elbereth hat die Nacht durch Sterne hell erleuchtet. Vielleicht sollten wir da einfach durchbrechen und die kleine sofort daraus holen!", schlug Legolas vor.  
„Sicher, hast du auch die Mittel dazu diese Wand zu durchbrechen? Ganz sicher nicht!", nörgelte Haldir, „wir wissen doch nicht mal, wie viele da sitzen! Arien und ich sind von Morfallas Tochter angegriffen worden, die muss über hundert davon haben!"  
„Haldir jetzt sei du besser still! Die Bäume dieses Waldes sind sehr schnell aggressiv!", mahnte Legolas schroff.  
„Ach jetzt halt dein loses Mundwerk!", raunzte Haldir wieder, aber dann war es auch schon wieder zu spät gewesen, die Elfen kamen schon hervor geflogen, nachdem Aufstand von Legolas.  
„Gut gemacht Legsie – Kun!", sagte Haldir entrüstet.  
Fünf Elfen standen vor den beiden Elben, und sie stierten sie gierig an.  
„Geh und sag Morfallas das zwei Elben vor unserer Nase sind.", sagte die größte Elfe.  
„Warum ich und nicht du?", fragte die etwas kleinere dafür aber rundlichere.  
„Weil ich dich sonst umlege wenn du meinen Befehl verweigerst!", zischte die große.  
Legolas trat hervor und flüsterte Haldir so leise etwas zu, dass es die Elfen nicht hören konnten zu: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß schon was."  
Der Prinz zückte seinen Bogen und wirkte ziemlich bedrohlich damit.  
Haldir schüttelte aber ratlos den Kopf:  
„Und so was will über zweitausend Jahre alt sein! Der benimmt sich fast so wie Arien, ist das ansteckend?"  
Die Gesten des Elbenprinzen wirkten eher lustig als erschreckend auf die Elfen.  
„Was glaubst du wen du vor dir hast?", fragte eine der fünf Elfen.  
Legolas antwortete nicht er starrte die Elfen einfach nur an, mit einem eigentlich beunruhigenden Lächeln das jeder andere als in Zeichen zum weglaufen genommen hätte. Es war als verwandelte sich Legolas im Kampf, er gehörte zu den Grauelben, ähnlich wie die Moriquendi und mit Bogen sah er natürlich mehr als nur athletisch aus.  
„Mach bloß keinen Fehler!", bad Haldir.  
„Mach dir nur keine Sorgen, die werden sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!", meinte der Elb und ging sachte auf die Elben zu.  
„Mach nur keinen Fehler, Elb! Morfallas kann ziemlich schnell überreagieren. Ihre Nerven sind im Moment ganz leicht angegriffen!", meinte eine andere Elfe.  
Legolas ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und legte den Bogen doch wieder weg, stattdessen zog er ein Langschwert. Die Elfe die von den anderen dreien das Sagen hatte ließ ihre spitzen Krallen aus den Fingern fahren. Haldir spürte ein brennen über der Narbe die er zurückbehalten hatte, es war nicht auszuhalten und er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Das grauenvolle Brennen breitete sich immer weiter in seinem Körper aus, überall dort hin wo das Gift der Elfe durchgedrungen war, als er Arien beschützte.  
„Schlagt Alarm! Wir haben nur einen Gegner, holt aller heraus, wir können mit ihnen spielen! Der eine ist vergiftet worden, den können wir als ersten erledigen, holt alle her wir können mit ihnen spielen!", schrie die größte Elfe mit einem schrillen Zischen, so dass sich Legolas schon die Ohren zuhalten musste. Haldir lag mittlerweile halbtot auf dem Boden, das Brennen ließ sich nicht vertreiben, er konnte nun auch nicht mehr klar sehen und ihm wurde klar dass diese ganze Reise nicht bis zu diesem Punkt hätte gehen dürfen. Der Befehl lautete die Gegend nach den Gefangenen abzusuchen, nicht zu kämpfen und es war ein Fehler gewesen nur zu zweit anzugreifen. Es flogen mehr Elfen über den Wall der Weidenwinde und Legolas geriet ein wenig in Panik, sollte er wirklich allein gegen all diese Elfen kämpfen? Schnell fasste er den nächsten Gedanken, er packte Haldir am Arm und versuchte ihn wegzuschleppen, doch eine Elfe zog ihn am Haarschopf.  
„Dann wollen wir mal beginnen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Arien hörte lautes Getöse vor der Höhle und wieder sprach Morfallas mit dem Hexenmeister und sie konnte Morfallas Quenyaworte verstehen.  
„Es ist der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, er wurde zusammen mit diesem Galadhrim hergeschickt um uns auszuspionieren. Ich schätze es kommen bald noch mehr von den Elben, ich denke wenn wir die Armee erst mal an die tausend Elfen legen, wird das genügen. Elben sind zu stolz, sie werden niemand anderen zu Hilfe nehmen, die Hobbits sind getötet also werden die auch nicht kommen. Wir können mit ihnen spielen und sie so einfach vernichten."zischte Morfallas.  
„Mach was du willst, Hauptsache deine Elfen verlieren nicht gegen die Elfen wie sie es gegen die beiden Hobbits getan haben. Denn deine jüngsten wurden getötet!", kreischte der Nazgûl, „und solange ich den Ring bekomme kannst du sowieso machen was du willst!"  
Ariens Hoffnung glimmte weiter auf und sie war frohen Mutes.  
„Sora! Sora! Legolas ist gekommen er holt uns ja hier heraus. Und Frodo lebt doch du musst bald wieder ins Auenland zurück gehen. Dann wird alles wieder gut, Sora. Wir kommen hier heraus, es ist alles in Ordnung, wir kommen hier heraus wir kommen hier raus!", sagte sie mit heller Stimme und sie erwartete eigentlich das ihre Freundin sie wenigstens ansieht, ein überglückliches Lächeln wollte sie ja gar nicht. Aber dass Sora nur mit müden Blick in die Ferne schaute stimmte Arien wieder ein bisschen bedrückt.  
„Frodo lebt doch!", sagte sie leise.  
  
Elfen kamen über die Absperrung geflogen, es waren nun dreihundert Gegner die alle ihre Krallen zeigten, und es wurden sogar immer noch ein paar mehr. Haldir hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren und lag in Legolas Armen, der Prinz konnte sich auch kaum Bewegen da die große Elfe ihn immer noch am Haarschopf gepackt hatte. Und der Prinz sah mitleidend auf den anderen herunter. Er musste etwas tun, ob er nun eine Chance hatte oder nicht, einfach aufgeben war nicht drin! Schließlich war er doch ein Elb und solche blöden Elfen konnten ihm doch nichts anhaben. Er ließ Haldir vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten und dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um, nahm sein Langschwert dass neben ihm lag und rammte es der Elfe in den Magen. Die Morfallas – Elfe spuckte Blut und stürzte zu Boden. Legolas machte dich bereit, denn neue Elfen kamen auf ihn zugeschossen und versuchten auf ihn einzuschlagen. Und endlich war auch die letzte Elfe, die tausendste über den Wall der Weidenwinde geflogen.

Akt 2:  
Galadhrim und Waldelben

Galadriel ging mit hastigen Schritten durch Caras Galadhon auf der Suche nach Arwen. Und endlich hatte sie ihre Enkelin gefunden.  
„Arwen, du musst sofort mit den anderen reiten! Jetzt sofort zum Alten Wald, ihr müsst Legolas und Haldir unterstützen! Haldir kämpft mit der einstigen Wunde der Elfe und Legolas wird getötet wenn wir zu spät kommen. Die Waldelben sind schon im Wald, ihr müsst euch schnell kampfbereit machen und sie alle unterstützen!", sagte Galadriel.  
Arwen nickte und rannte hinunter ins das unterste Flat, viele Elben standen dort in dem kleinen und übten mit ihren Waffen, einige saßen auch auf Stühlen und starrten auf ein Glas gefüllt mit goldenen Saft. Die, die dort saßen warteten vermutlich schon auf den Befehl zum ausrücken und das stimmte sie eher ängstlich. Als Arwen in das Flat hineinsah bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl, all diese Elben hatten noch nie in einer großen Schlacht gekämpft in der es um so viel ging, sie selbst war ja noch nie bei etwas großem dabei gewesen. Und die ganzen jungen Elben die wohl in der Schlacht ihr Leben lassen werden, sie waren ohne hin nicht viele, der Schwund der Elben begann langsam und viele sind vorzeitig aus Mittelerde geflohen. Wenn diese hier sterben, dann könnten sie nur in die Unendlichkeit gehen, nicht mehr nach Valinor! Arwen nahm sich ihren Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen.  
„Es kann losgehen!", sagte sie sich und beschloss sich sofort zu den anderen zu gesellen. Sie stellte sich in den Eingang der Tür, entschlossen und schwerbewaffnet.  
„Hohe Frau Arwen? Wollt Ihr etwa auch in den Kampf ziehen?", fragte ein Elb.  
„Richtig. Ich bin von Herrin Galadriel ausgesucht worden, euch in den Alten Wald zu begeleiten!", antwortete Arwen.  
„Frau Arwen, meint Ihr das ernst? Wollt Ihr Euch wirklich in einer Schlacht schlagen?", fragte der Elb.  
„Allerdings!", antwortete Arwen bestimmt, die Menge in dem Flat war ganz still geworden, bei Arwens Anblick konnte einem ganz anders werden, eine Eldar wie sie es im Buche niedergeschrieben hatten und fast so schön wie Lúthien, nun sollte sie auch in den Krieg ziehen und sie drehte sich um und ging aus der Tür, ihre Stimme hallte jedoch noch klar und deutlich durch die ganzen unteren Flats, „Ich erwarte ausnahmslos alle Krieger in einer Minute bei den Pferden!"  
  
Und so wie Arwen es befohlen hatte geschah es auch, die Lórienelben, die Galadhrim versammelten sich bei den Ställen und sattelten ihr Pferde. Es waren vorwiegend Schimmel und nur drei der Pferde – darunter auch Arwens – waren braun oder schwarz. Arwen saß schon auf ihrem und erwartete die anderen.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt eure Waffen schnell zur Hand und lasst euch nicht so schnell umbringen!", sagte Arwen leichthin und wartete bis alle der Galadhrim sich gesetzt hatten. Und dann ging es los, im schroffen Jagdgalopp, hin zum Alten Wald und auf zum Kampf.  
  
Gildor und die Waldelben aus dem Düsterwald hatten ihr Lager erneut abgebaut und ritten wieder der Weidenwinde entgegen. Die drei Hobbits mussten Nachts schlafen, deshalb verzögerte sich das Eintreffen immer wieder und leider auch die Tatsache dass die Hobbits auf großen Pferden reiten mussten vereinfachte die Sache nicht. Laurelin, verkleidet als Gil-Ithil, ritt mit ihren drei Brüdern als Schlusslicht damit die Hobbits nicht verloren gingen.  
Sam ritt neben Frodo und dieser war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken. Ihm wurde langsam klar was nun geschehen wird, er ritt mit den anderen einem Krieg entgegen und langsam fühlte er sich Schuldig dass sie alle dem Schatten entgegen kamen und er war Schuld das Sora gefangen war.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast keine Schuld!", meinte Sam neben ihm.  
„Aber woher weißt du denn ...?", fragte Frodo aber Sam lächelte ihn leicht zwielichtig an.  
„Wie lange kennen wir uns Herr Beutlin?", entgegnete Sam.  
Pippin war hingegen mehr oder weniger zuversichtlich, die anderen beiden Hobbits waren nervös bei dem Gedanken an eine Schlacht, er aber fühlte sich mit Waffen sicher und so wollte er keine Gefahr scheuen.  
„Wenn ich eins von Bilbos Liedern auswendig könnte würde ich ´s durch die Elben schmettern, das kannst du mir aber glauben!", meinte Pippin belustigt an den Gedanken wie die Elben wohl gucken würden.  
„Du wirst demnächst die Gelegenheit haben deine Pfeile und deinen Dolch durch die Elfen zu schmettern, Peregrin Tuk!", sagte Laurelin.  
Pippin lief extrem dunkelrot an. Lange ging der Ritt ohne das ein Wort fiel weiter, durch den langsam stickiger werdenden Wald. Die Bäume standen nun dichter neben einander, so dass kaum noch Sonnenlicht hindurchscheinen konnte oder auch gespürt werden konnte. Vögel zwitscherten in diesem Teil des Waldes nicht, es war einfach nur totenstill. Das Hufgetrappel der Pferde war gleichmäßig und wurde nun auch bald überhört, für die Elben war es nun genau so wie für die Hobbits, unangenehm auch nur einen Laut zutun. Sam wagte es sogar kaum noch zu atmen.  
PLÖTZLICH!!  
Die Elben schraken hoch, Frodo hatte geniest.  
„Meine Fresse!!! Wenn du das noch mal machst dann ramm ich dir wohl noch einen Pfeil in die Brust, Frodo Beutlin!!!!", pustete Pippin, der sich erst einmal von dem Schrecken erholen musste.  
Laurelin und ihre Brüder gaben sich keine Mühe ein Lachen zu verstecken, das war einfach mal eine Auflockerung der angespannten Stimmung. Aber Laurelin bekam wieder ein wenig Sorge um den Hobbit.  
‚Und wenn das noch mal passiert? Es war zwar nicht schlimm mit dir, aber noch einmal? Pass bloß auf dich auf hübscher Hobbit, und ihr anderen auch!', dachte sie sich.  
Die Truppe der Waldelben aus dem Düsterwald machten bis zum Nachmittag keine Rast. Alle drei Hobbits wurden langsam müde und schläfrig auf den Pferden, aber sie versuchten die Bäume zu zählen an denen sie vorbei ritten und hatten eine einigermaßen gute Methode gefunden nicht einzuschlafen. Laurelins ältester Bruder verteilte nun ein wenig Brot, jedenfalls war das so eine Art Brot. Es glich eher einer flachen Waffel.  
„Das ist Lembasbrot. Es ist selten, man bekommt nicht immer etwas davon, wenn ihr alles davon gegessen habt, werdet ihr wohl für eine Woche satt sein."meinte er.  
„Pass bloß auf was du sagst, bei den Hobbits ist ein Loch im Magen, da weiß man nie wie viel sie essen!", meinte der jüngste der Brüder.   
„Und Sam hat dann das größte!", meinte Frodo mit Scherz in der Stimme.  
Sie aßen still ohne ein Wort zu sagen, Frodo war der erste der fertig war und niemand wusste wohl wie er darauf gekommen war, aber er sang elbische Worte:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon,  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

Sam und Pippin waren nicht so überrascht wir Laurelin.  
„Ein Hobbit, der elbische Worte singt? Die Anhörung an Elbereth mitten am Tage!", sagte sie.  
„Ein anderes ist mir nicht eingefallen, und ich weiß auch gar nicht ob ich überhaupt ein anderes in der Sindarin – Sprache beherrsche. Bilbo hat es oft gesungen, deshalb kann ich es auch, er brachte mir viel von den Elbensprache bei.", erklärte Frodo mit leicht rosaroten Wangen und dann seufzte er, „Bilbo ist sicher schon aus Froschmoorstätten zurück und macht sich Sorgen weil ich keine Nachricht hinterlassen habe!"  
„Nicht ganz, Herr Frodo. Bilbo hat wohl Nachricht erhalten. Von mir! Ich habe ihm gesagt, in aller Vertrautheit versteht sich, dass du allein mit Peregrin gegangen bist. Ich wurde aber aus seinem Gesicht nicht schlau, denn ich weiß nicht ob er eher geschockt oder überrascht war!", sagte Sam lächelnd.  
„Und du bist uns nachgekommen, Samweis Gamdschie, ich glaube etwas verrückteres hat selbst der gute Bilbo noch nicht angestellt.", meinte Frodo.  
„Wer von den Hobbits geht auch allein in den Alten Wald ohne ein Ziel vor Augen. Er wollte nun mal zu seiner Schwester."sagte einer von Laurelins Brüdern, „ich kann den Samweis gut verstehen."  
  
Legolas kämpfte noch immer allein. Die Elfen ließen nicht locker obwohl er schon einige von ihnen allein getötet hatte. Er wahrte Angriffe gekonnt ab, denn die Elfen nahmen auch Haldir ins Ziel um den Elben den Rest zu geben. Eine der größten Elfen, die wohl das Sagen hatte und auch sehr kräftig gebaut war (sie hatte keine Nase), hatte sich nun zwischen den Prinzen und allen anderen Elfen gestellt.  
„Er gehört mir!", zischte sie, „die beiden können sich auf ihr Ende gefasst machen!"  
Legolas hielt sein Langschwert bereit, aber es gelang ihm nicht die Elfe auch zutöten, sie hatte ihn blitzschnell am Hals gepackt.  
„Was nun? Hast du keine Möglichkeit mehr mich zu töten Grünblatt?", sagte die Elfe mit ungewöhnlichen Zischen denn sie sprach zu Legolas entsetzen in elbischer Zunge.  
„Du wirst bald keine Gelegenheit mehr erhaschen auch nur einen Atemzug zu tun!", Legolas brüllte fast vor Zorn und wollte sein Langschwert durch die Elfe gleiten lassen, doch diese hielt seinen Arm fest und zischelte:  
„Damit, kleiner Prinz wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich bin etwas zu hoch für dich, dass kann ich mir denken. Nun aber, mein elbischer Freund, kannst du dich von dieser Welt verabschieden und in eine andere einkehren."  
Legolas war unfähig sich zu bewegen, jede Minute hätte seine letzte Stunde geschlagen! Die Morfallas – Elfe zog den Kopf des Elben dichter zu sich und berührte mit ihren Lippen seine.  
  
Es wurde schwarz ...  
Die Elfe hatte den Prinzen gegen den Wall aus Bäumen geschleudert, die, die Weidenwinde beschützen sollte. Legolas keuchte um verzweifelt neuen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen, für einige lange Sekunden hatte er keine Luft bekommen. Die Elfen um ihn herum kreischten und zischten vor Hohn und ihre Laute machten keinen Unterschied mehr von den Orks, die große stand nur noch ein paar Meter weiter von Legolas entfernt.  
„Du siehst nicht mehr gut aus!", stellte sie fest.  
Legolas öffnete angestrengt die Augen, jedes war dunkelblau – fast schwarz umrandet und Blut klebte an den Lippen und trat aus der Nase. Wäre ein Mensch vorbeigelaufen, er hätte ihn sicher nicht als Elben erkannt. Die Morfallas – Elfe ging nun ganz langsam, mit kleinen Schritten und ausgefahrenen Klauen auf Legolas zu, sie hatte die Absicht ihn jetzt in Stücke zu reißen.  
Ein plötzliches Surren lag in der Lust ...  
Die Elfe spürte einen Druck.  
Sie wandte sich um und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen.  
Da waren Pferde, viele Pferde und ein Jemand hatte einen Pfeil abgeschossen. Dieser Pfeil steckte jetzt zwischen Fleisch, Lunge und Haut. Ehe die Elfe noch einen Mucks sagen konnte stürzte sie zu Boden. Das normale rote Blut tränkte den Schnee.  
Legolas konnte wohl nicht ganz nachvollziehen was geschehen war, doch er konnte langsam begreifen das jemand gekommen war um ihn zuretten, die Elfen kreischten und zischten vor Schreck, Aufregung und Entrüstung wild durcheinander.  
  
Die Elben aus dem Düsterwald waren endlich vorgerückt und sie warteten erst gar nicht lang.  
„Samweis, Peregrin, Frodo! Versucht, wenn ihr könnt, Legolas und Haldir da rauszuholen!", sagte Gildor zu den Hobbits gewandt und dann erhob er sein Schwert und gab ihn elbischer Zunge den Befehl die Pfeile anzulegen und abzuschießen. Sofort nachdem das Kommando ausgerufen war flogen Hunderte von Pfeilen durch die Luft. Die Elfen kreischten wild durcheinander und machten sich kampfbereit. Nur wenige wurden erlegt.  
Pippin, Frodo und Sam liefen gleichwohl in das Kampfgetümmel und versuchten zu den beiden Elben vorzudringen. Pippin und Sam kümmerten sich um Haldir der noch immer ermattet auf dem Boden lag und schwer atmete. Die beiden Hobbits versuchten ihn an den Armen aus der Schusslinie zu zerren. Eine Elfe hatte sie aber bemerkt und kam nun auf die Hobbits zu, sie hatte keine Haare und war recht groß.  
„Wohin wollt ihr denn?", fragte sie mit belustigtem Grinsen.  
Sam starrte die Elfe wütend an, er ergriff blitzschnell den kleinen Elbendolch und stach ihn der Elfe ins Auge. Die Elfe war erledigt, sie fiel zu Boden und keuchte noch eine Weile bis alles Leben aus ihr gewichen war.  
Frodo stützte Legolas ab. Der Elb konnte nur mit Hilfe laufen, deshalb hielt er in der Linken sein Langschwert und mit der Rechten umklammerte er leicht Frodos Schulter.  
„Danke, kleiner Hobbit!", keuchte Legolas.  
„Bedankt Euch erst wenn wir wirklich in Sicherheit sind."meinte Frodo mit einem mitfühlenden Ton für Legolas. Er holte seine beiden Freunde recht schnell ein.  
„Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte Legolas.  
„Nein, das schaffen wir schon!", meinte Sam.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile kamen doch noch einige andere Elben und halfen den Hobbits. Die Elben setzten Legolas und Haldir unter zwei Bäume. Einer der Elben gab Legolas einen Becher der mit goldenem Saft gefüllt war in die Hand.  
„Das sind mehr als tausend Elfen, zu erst waren es fünf und dann sind sie auf tausend Kopfstärke angewachsen. Es müssen mehr als tausend sein! Was für eine Armee haben wir denn?", fragte Legolas.  
„Es sind nur wir und die Hobbits. Wir bekommen aber noch Verstärkung durch die Galadhrim, ich bin mir jedoch sicher das wir auch Unterstützung von Imladris bekommen!", antwortete der Elb, „jedenfalls muss es so sein. Gegen eine solche Armee kommen wir allein nicht an, Herr!"  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Sam geschockt und damit sprach er auch nur das aus was die anderen auch dachten.  
„Das soll heißen, dass wir ohne weitere Hilfe in ein paar Stunden überwältigt sind!", antwortete der Elb und ging wieder schwer Bewaffnet in die Schlacht zurück. Frodo stand entschlossen auf und hielt seinen Silberbogen in der Hand.  
„Ich gehe und kämpfe!", meinte er mutig.  
Sam stand auf und nickte: „Ich auch, ich lass dich nicht allein da draußen, Herr Frodo! Passt du dann bitte auf die Verletzten auf Peregrin?"  
Pippin nickte nur missmutig aber dann hatte er doch so etwas wie ein Lächelt auf den Lippen.  
„Zeigt ihnen die wahre Stärke des Auenlandes! Aber lasst euch nicht umbringen!", sagte er. Die beiden rannten gleichzeitig los und mussten mit Entsetzen feststellen dass noch viel zu viele Elfen kämpften.

Akt 3:  
Das Ende Laurelins

Die drei Hobbits hatten ihre Aufgabe gut gemeistert und auch die Galadhrim waren nun endlich eingetroffen und metzelten gründlich, aber genauso hilflos mit.  
„Gildor, wir brauchen mehr Krieger, wir schaffen das nicht allein. Selbst wenn alle Elben ganz Mittelerdes in dieser Schlacht kämpfen, es sind zu viele Gegner!", meinte Gil-Ithil – die verkleidete Laurelin. Gildor nickte grimmig und beobachtete die Galadhrim, und vor allem dessen Anführerin Arwen, die Elbenprinzessin kämpfte verbissen gegen die vielen Elfen und sie wurde von immer mehr belagert.  
„Geh mir vom Leib!", schrie Arwen und stieß einer Elfe ihr Schwert in den Bauch.  
Jedoch kam gleich die nächste Elfe auf sie zugehechtet und saß nun direkt auf ihrem Pferd. Die kleine Morfallas – Elfe war kleingewachsen und hatte nur einen Flügel, der rechte fehlte ihr, doch sie hatte ihr Springen gut trainiert, anderen Falls hätte sie es wohl kaum geschafft auf das Pferd zu springen. Aber nun biss sie der Elbenprinzessin in den rechten Arm und krallte sich in ihrem Kleid fest. Arwen versuchte verzweifelt die Elfe abzuschütteln, aber das gelang ihr nicht, durch den Biss hatte sie ihr Schwert fallen gelassen und der Bogen hing über ihrer Schulter, so dass sie den auch nicht greifen konnte. Es schien entgültig aus für sie zusein als die kleine auch noch ihre Krallen ausfuhr um sie zu zerfetzen, doch da surrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft und spießte die Elfe auf. Arwen konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und schupste die Leiche vom Pferd. Sie starrte durch das Schlachtfeld, restlos alle Elben wurden von zahllosen Elfen belagert und hatten wohl kaum Zeit gefunden ihr zu helfen. Nach einer Weile erhaschte sie allerdings einen kleinen dicklichen Krieger mit blondem Lockenhaar: Samweis Gamdschie hatte die hohe Frau gerettet und er schien gar keinen Dank zu wollen, er machte weiter mit Pfeil und Bogen (sie sah nicht das der junge Hobbit bis über beide Ohren rot angelaufen war als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen), und neben Sam stand Frodo, der unermüdlich Pfeile auf die Elfen abschoss. Allerdings wollten sie nicht weniger werden, es schienen immer mehr zu werden.  
  
Der Hexenmeister von Angmar wurde plötzlich nervös, jedenfalls fauchte und kreischte er ungeduldig.  
„Sie schlachten deine Töchter dahin! Und vielleicht schaffen sie es!", zischte er.  
„Nein, nein die werden uns niemals bezwingen sie, sie dir an! Sie kämpfen verzweifelt meine Töchter sind auf die zweitausend Kopfstärke angewachsen, die können nicht geschlagen werden!", entgegnete Morfallas.  
„Hör zu, wenn du durch deine Töchter verlierst, dann hast du unsere Mission auf dem Gewissen! Wie konntest du ihnen eigentlich so viel Zeit geben?! Ich warne dich, falls wir unterliegen sollten, und du dem Tod entronnen bist, so werde ich dich töten!", fauchte der Hexenmeister, „was wir brauchen sind unermüdliche Krieger und das sind nicht deine Töchter, sie sind irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen wenn sie erschöpft sind, das weißt du!"  
„Meine Töchter sind mehr wert als diese Elben!", zischte Morfallas zurück.  
Arien hörte das Kampfgetöse und die wenigen Elfen die dann beim sterben bitterlich kreischten und jaulten.  
„Sora! Sie alle kämpfen um uns. Sie sind alle gekommen! Es sind so viele Elben gekommen und sie kämpfen nur um uns zu retten!", rief Arien, „Jah ich habe sie gesehen!"  
Ihre Stimme hallte durch die Höhle zu den beiden Entführern.  
„Die Zeit wird wohl doch bei ihr etwas Knapp, sie ist ein Calaquendi und sie entwickelt ihre Fähigkeiten!", zischte Morfallas.  
„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, du warst verrückt als du ihnen Zeit gabst! Und den Hobbit müssen wir auch noch töten!", kreischte der Nazgûlkönig.  
„Sei ´ n bisschen optimistischer. Bei den paar Elben, haben wir spätestens Morgenfrüh gewonnen! Die Elben werden überwunden sein, ganz schnell sogar!", meinte Morfallas in gewöhnlichen Zischen und dann flog sie zu Arien in die Höhle, „halt ´ s Maul du Landplage!"  
„Was denn, hast du Angst bekommen?", fragte Arien frech.  
Morfallas rammte ihre Krallen direkt (aber haarscharf) an Ariens Wange vorbei und bohrte sie tief in den Stein. Das Mädchen ließ vor Schreck einen schrillen markerschütternden Schrei hören.  
„Ich sagte "Halt´ s Maul du Landplage"oder ich schwöre dir ich stopfe ´ s dir! Und dann tue ich dir ganz doll weh!", drohte Morfallas schrecklich zischend. Die Elfe zog ihre Klauen wieder aus dem Stein und ließ Arien zurück. Diese fing vor Angst zitternd an zu weinen, ohne das sie es wollte.  
Morfallas trat an den Wall heraus und schrie mit unseliger Stimme:  
„Verdammt noch mal, zeigt ihnen keine Gnade!"  
  
Die Elfen hatten schon so viele der Elben erledigt, doch langsam (und nicht zuletzt durch die Hobbits) nah die Zahl der Elfen auch langsam ab etwas ab. Doch nun wurden die beiden Hobbits aus dem Krieg geholt, Gildor nahm sie auf sein Pferd und brachte sie zu Legolas und Haldir.  
„Bleibt hier! Wir werden euch wenn die Elfen bezwungen sind noch dringender brauchen!", erklärte er.  
Sam stand wütend von seinem Platz auf:  
„Aber Laurelin hat doch gesagt, es starben mehr Elben als Elfen! Wir sind doch zu wenige!"  
„Laurelin?", fragte Gildor ungläubig.  
Eine musterte er die bösen Blicke die Sam von den anderen beiden Hobbits erntete und Gildor wurde so einiges klar.  
„Laurelin ... Laurelin ist dieser Gil-Ithil!!! Warum hat sie unsere eigene Tochter in den Krieg geschickt!?", raunzte Gildor und ritt so schnell er konnte zum Schlachtfeld zurück.  
„Laurelin!", er rief immer wieder ihren Namen, so laut er konnte und auch nach dem Namen ihrer Brüder, doch keiner antwortete ihm. Und als Gildor mit seinem Pferd stehen blieb und das letzte Mal, bevor seine Hoffnung zu erlöschen drohte den Namen der Elbin schrie, kam ihm ein anderer entgegengelaufen. Es war einer der Brüder Laurelins, ihr ältester und er atmete unruhig und schnell.  
„Gil-Ithil!! Gildor!!! Gil-Ithil!", sagte er.  
„Gil-Ithil ist deine .... Schwester Laurelin, oder habe ich das falsch mitbekommen?", fragte Gildor ernst.  
„Ja. Ja sie ist mit uns gekommen, warum weiß ich nicht, vielleicht um dich zu beeindrucken, ach nur die Valar wissen wieso! Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht, sie wurde schwer verwundet! Gildor sie hatte Recht, die Elben überstehen diesen Sturm nicht!", sagte er, „Wir brauchen Hilfe!"  
„Das weiß ich! Aber ich weiß auch, dass Thranduil und niemals auf diesen gefahrvollen Weg schickte wenn er keine Hoffnung sah! Ich bin mir sicher es wird bald Hilfe kommen!", sagte Gildor und blickte zornig auf die Elfen die nicht weniger werden wollten.  
Eine lange Stille trat ein, aber Laurelins Bruder wusste sie dann wieder zu durchbrechen:  
„Sie sagt sie will dich sehen. Sie möchte den Hauptmann ein letztes Mal sehen bevor sie stirbt!"  
Gildor nickte und folgte dem Elben in den Wald hinein. Wenig später sah er dann Laurelin, ohne ihre Tarnung als Gil-Ithil. Sie lag an einen Baum gelehnt und neben ihr saß ihr jüngster Bruder.   
„Laurelin!", sagte der Hauptmann.  
„Gildor!", drang die schwächliche Stimme hervor und der Angesprochene setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete die Wunde die sich von der Brust bis runter zum Unterleib hinzog.  
„Du verstehst schon! Da ist nichts mehr zu retten. Ich hab halt einen Moment nicht aufgepasst und dann hat sich mich erwischt! Verflucht sein diese Morfallas – Elfen!", keuchte sie schwach.  
„Ja, ja wirklich es stimmt. Wie kann man auch so verrückt sein und gut gemeintem Rat aus dem Weg gehen? Laurelin ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir!", schimpfte Gildor.  
Laurelin setzte ein bitteres Lächeln auf: „Ja, nicht wahr! Wir kann man den gut gemeinten Rat eines Vaters ausschlagen und dich in einen Krieg einmischen. Sollte eine Tochter nicht stolz auf so einen Vater sein und ihm gehorsam sein? Nicht wahr Gildor Inglorion, wolltest du das nicht sagen, Vater?"  
Ihre drei Brüder starrten die Elbin an, aber nur der älteste fragte: „Was meinst du denn damit Laurelin? Was redest du da?"  
„Mutter hat es mir erzählt, letztes Jahr. Der Grund warum ich so rothaarig bin ist der, dass in Gildors Familie drei Generationen durchweg rotblond waren und nun da ich geboren wurde, von sechshundert Jahren habe auch ich diese roten Haare noch deutlicher geerbt. Sie wollte Gildor nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, sie wollte ihn nicht an sich binden wenn er denn gar keine Familie wollte und so hatte sie nichts gesagt. Erst als ich langsam anfing Gildor nachzulaufen, da hat sie mich aufgeklärt."antwortete Laurelin.  
Ihre Brüder sahen Gildor an, als suchten sie einen Hinweis, dass das alles nicht stimmte, auch sie hatten es nicht erfahren, das Laurelin ein wenig anders war, konnte man nicht bestreiten, aber Gildors Tochter?  
„Ja, sie hat Recht. Sie ist meine kleine Laurelin. Die einzige Tochter und ich habe immer gewusst das sie eines Tages in einer Schlacht sterben wird, wie alle erstgeborenen Töchter aus dem Hause Finrod die es wagten sich in eine Schlacht einzumischen! Ich habe dich gewarnt Laurelin, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich kann nichts für meine kleine tun!", sagte Gildor verbittert und er versuchte Trauer überhaupt zu verstecken.  
„Aber sie ist doch deine Tochter gewesen!", brüllte der jüngste der Brüder. Laurelin zog ihren Bruder auf den Boden.  
„Sie kommen! Sie sind gleich hier, ich kann es spüren!", sagte sie.  
„Wie? Was meinst du?", fragte Gildor.  
„Ihr müsst wieder kämpfen gehen! Auch andere sterben in dieser Schlacht. Lasst mich hier liegen, auf mein Ende warten und dann geht und kämpft. Die Zeit ist gekommen, ihr werdet es schaffen, los jetzt! Sie werden kommen! Geht jetzt!", sagte Laurelin energischer aber immer noch leise.  
Ihr ältester Bruder nickte verbittert und eigentlich wollte er sie nicht allein lassen, aber Laurelin hatte Recht, er konnte nichts tun, es war zu spät für sie. Und so gingen alle schweren Herzens ohne sich groß zu verabschieden, denn Laurelin kam in die Unendlichkeit, in eine bessere Welt, die sie allerdings niemals erreichen könnten es sei denn sie sterben körperlich.  
  
Als Laurelin ihre Verwandten nicht mehr sehen konnte, da ließ sie das Gift der Elfe näher kommen und sie langsam ausmerzen. Sie bemühte sich nicht länger gegen den Tod anzukämpfen und schließlich wurde es still um sie herum. Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr spüren und ihre Sicht war nicht mehr gut, alles begann schwarz zu werden und der Atem ging nur noch schwer. Jetzt dauerte es nicht mehr lange. In den nächsten dreißig Minuten gingen dann langsam die Lebensgeister zu Ende, doch sie konnte noch etwas hören: Adlerschreie! Über ihren Kopf hörte sie noch Schwingen von drei Adlern und ein mächtiges Hufgetrappel, es schien immer lauter zu werden, doch dann wusste sie, es konnte sie auch nicht mehr retten, sie sollte jetzt sterben! Und das tat sie. Mit der Gewissheit, dass die Galadhrim und die Waldelben Unterstützung bekamen tat sie ihre letzten Atemzüge und starb, ohne das sie große Schmerzen leidete. Und sie kehrte ein in die Unendlichkeit, wo weder Trauer, Schmerz uns Verzweiflung waren.  
  
Die Kriegsatmosphäre hatte sich nun über den Großteil des Alten Waldes gelegt. Alle metzelten und versuchten den Feind niederzustrecken. Doch dann hörten sie einen schrillen Warnschrei. Die Elben und auch die Morfallas – Elfen hielten an, keiner tat mehr etwas, und dann kam ein großer Adler über das Blätterdach geflogen und setzte sich nieder.  
„Gwaihir! Du bist gekommen! Sicher mit einem starken Gefolge?", fragte Gildor sofort als er den Adler erblickt hatte, und dieser nickte kaum merklich. Er sah in die Richtung in der die drei Hobbits auf die Verletzten Acht gaben und dann trat jemand aus dem Wald, und es war nicht nur Thranduil mit noch mehr Elben aus dem Düsterwald, mit Galadhrim oder Imladris –Elben.

Akt 4:  
Das schwarze Blutbad

Thranduil saß auf seinem Pferd, gefolgt von einem Gefolge aus einigen vereinzelten Waldelben und mit Glorfindel aus Imladris, mit einem Gefolge aus zweihundert Elben. Direkt hinter ihnen standen die Herrin Galadriel und der Herr Celeborn mit den letzten Kriegstüchtigen Elben aus dem Lothlórien. Neben den Herren der Galadhrim stand ein braunes Pferd, dessen Reiter ein schwarzgekleideter junger Mann saß, es war Aragorn und hatte die Dúnedain im Schlepptau und inmitten der Menschenmassen waren kleine Zwerge aus dem Nebelgebirge zu erkennen. Fili, Kili, Óin, Glóin und Gimli waren gekommen um gegen die Elfen zu kämpfen.  
Die Elfen starrten ungläubig auf die Armeen nieder und keine wusste was sie jetzt tun sollten. Gwaihir spannte seine Flügel auf und stieß drei schrille, ohrenbetäubende Schreie aus und über ihm erschienen zwei weitere Adler. Der eine war etwas größer und der andere etwas kleiner als Gwaihir. Es waren seine Brüder, Landroval und Menedol, sie setzten sich neben Gwaihir nieder.  
„Wir werden nun alle gemeinsam, jedes freie Volk von Mittelerde wird nun gegen den Schatten kämpfen!", sagte Gwaihir mit einer eigenartigen Stimme, die sich anhörte wie ein ausgewachsener Adlerruf und dann auch wieder wie eine weise Stimme.  
Thranduil trat hervor und hatte sein Schwert gezogen, er hielt es in Richtung der Elfen und rief dann in deutlichem Westron:  
„Wir! Wir werden nun alle zusammen kämpfen! Gegen den Schatten, aber immer noch für unsere Freiheit, für unser Mittelerde und für unser Leben! Zeigt ihnen keine Gnade, sie werden auch keine Gnade für euch haben!"  
Und der Herr des Düsterwaldes ritt voran, doch bevor die anderen sich auch nur in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, regten sich die Elfen schon wieder und bekämpften sie Armeen der Völker Mittelerdes.  
Arwen war mit ihrem Pferd zu Aragorn geritten und schlachtete eine Elfe direkt vor ihm ab. Aragorn sah sie überrascht an, aber sie lächelte.  
„Ein zweites Mal rettest du meine kleine Schwester. Falls sie dich jemals kennen lernt, dann wird sie dich sicher gern haben!", meinte Arwen.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit um über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Und noch ist diese Schlacht nicht gewonnen und die kleine Tinúviel nicht gerettet. Und Arwen, es sind alle Völker Mittelerdes, die deine Schwester retten!", meinte Aragorn und ritt wieder in das Getümmel, schlachtete und kämpfte mit den Gegnern und ließ keinem am Leben.  
Die Adler griffen aus der Luft an, sie bohrten ihre mächtigen Schnäbel tief in die Körper der Feinde hinein oder hackten ihnen den Kopf ab, so dass das Blut nur so floss.  
Die Zwerge hackten mit ihren Äxten auf die Elfen ein und die Elben mit Pfeil, Bogen und Schwertern.  
Die drei Hobbits saßen auf Befehl von Gildor bei den Elben die in letzter Minute gerettet werden konnten oder einfach nur verletzt waren und sie starrten gebannt in das Gemetzel.  
„Wenn man nicht aufpasst dann wird man vom Musiker zum Krankenpfleger!", sagte Pippin bitter.  
„Peregrin! Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa kämpfen!", rief Sam erschrocken.  
„Aber sie sieh dir doch an! Das ist jeden falls angenehmer als hier zu sitzen und einfach nur zuzusehen! Die Elben, die Zwerge und was nicht noch alles kämpfen dort für uns und für andere und wir sitzen hier nur!", antwortete Pippin düster.  
Frodo nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber die Elben haben einen Plan, wir werden sicher noch wichtig sein und das auf eine ganz andere Weise. Wir sollten uns nicht gegen den Befehl stellen!"  
Sam war von der blinden Kühnheit seiner Freunde erschrocken, aber zu gleich auch schwer beeindruckt.  
„Was haben die eigentlich vor?", fragte Pippin.  
„Die Mauer von Bäumen ist um die Weidenwinde herum verhext worden und wir glauben es sind Elbenkünste die, die schwarzen Elfen angewandt haben, also müssen die Elben jetzt anderes versuchen. Vielleicht nach Feanors Künsten, denn der war ja ein großer unter uns Elben."sagte Legolas, der seine Schmerzen mit jedem Wort verstecken musste.  
„Und wir müssen das erledigen, wir sind klein und ... ja, wir könnten ein Loch finden und dann ein einfach hineinschlüpfen, ohne das es Morfallas merkt!", sagte Frodo und er war relativ optimistisch das es klappte.  
  
Der Hexenmeister von Angmar beobachtete das Gemetzel vom Wall aus und auch Morfallas sah nun etwas finsterer drein. Mehr und mehr ihrer Töchter schienen in der Schlacht zu sterben. Sie schritt ein wenig näher zum Nazgûl.  
- KLATSCH! -  
Ein peitschender Schmerz zog sich über Morfallas ganze Wange hin, Blut trat aus der Nase und frisches Blut klebte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihr Herr, ihr den Kopf weggeschlagen.  
„Ich habe mich auf dich verlassen!", kreischte der Nazgûl.  
„Aber noch ist nichts verloren Meister! Bitte!", sagte Morfallas.  
Aber der Nazgûlkönig wollte nun nicht mehr hören und er baute sich zu seiner vollen, schrecklichen Größe auf.  
„Was glaubst du was da draußen vor sich geht?! Deine Töchter versagen gegen all diese Krieger! es ist zweifellos zu spät, Narya in die Hände zu bekommen, aber es ist noch nicht zu spät die Gefangenen zu töten."kreischte der Hexenmeister.  
„Sollen wir beide sofort töten?", fragte Morfallas.  
„Nein, der Hobbit noch nicht, das wäre zu früh, aber wir können sie beide zusammen in wenigen Tagen umbringen, diese schwächlichen Elben haben nicht die Macht jetzt gegen die Weidenwinde anzutreten, wir würden es merken und das würden sie nicht riskieren!", antwortete der Nazgûl.  
Der König wandte sich von der Elfe ab, die nun auf die Knie sank und sich Blut vom Kinn wischte. Seltsame Gefühle hielten sie am Boden, es war als sage man ihr, alles sei für immer vernichtet und es gäbe keine Hoffnung mehr für sie. Mit einem so mächtigem Heer hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
Die Sonne hatte sich geneigt, sie war beinahe im Westen untergegangen und der Stern Earendils ging abermals auf. Vor dem Heer der Völker lagen die Leichen der meisten Elfen, aber auch Elben, Menschen und ein Zwerg lagen dort zwischen den Wesen Mordors und das Blut der Schwarzen tränkte den Schnee mit Schmutz. Aragorn gefolgt von den Anführern der anderen Völker machte sich bereit, er hob ein Schwert und die Adler Landroval und Menedol landeten neben ihm, zur Rechten und zu Linken. Gwaihir schwebte knapp über Aragorns Kopf. Wieder rief Aragorn in elbischer Zunge die Worte zum Angriff. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich die Dunkelheit umschatteten Elfen aus Mordor und die Lichtgetränkten Völker Mittelerdes und mit einigen Schwerthieben schlachteten die Guten die Bösen dahin. Arwen selbst köpfte die letzte Elfe und auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld wurde es totenstill. Anstatt jedoch in Jubel auszubrechen, schafften die Krieger die Toten vom Feld und brachten sie in den Wald hinein. Aragorn und die Krieger machten sich erneut für eine Auseinandersetzung bereit und die weisen Elbenanführer kehrten wieder zu den Hobbits zurück und zurück zu den Verletzten. Pippin sprang auf:  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun!?"  
„Planlegen! Eure Stunde, junge Hobbits schlägt in wenigen Momenten!", antwortete Gildor. 


	14. Der letzte Kampf

åØ**Kapitel 14:  
Der letzte Kampf**  
  
Akt 1:  
Der Tod zum greifen nahe!

Der Nebel hatte sich gerade erst über die Landen gelegt und die kalte Nacht trat langsam ein. Der November war sogar ungewöhnlich kalt, genau wie das letzte Jahr schon ungewöhnlich warm anfing. Frost lag auf den Bäumen und erneut begann es zu schneien. Selbst in der Höhle war der pure, kalte Schnee und Morfallas war wieder in die Höhle zu den beiden gefangenen Kindern getreten, sie beobachtete die beiden eine Weile, denn sie schienen die Elfe nicht zu bemerken. Sora rang immer noch mit dem Schlaf, sie murmelte die Worte "Ich will nicht schlafen!"und Arien kämpfte gegen die immer näherkommende Kälte die ihren Körper lahm legte. Arien hörte kaum noch Soras Gemurmel, sie war kurz vor dem einschlafen. Morfallas Eisaugen leuchteten.  
„Wir haben uns so eben geeinigt. Wir können vielleicht den Ring des Feuers nicht mehr bekommen, aber wir werden den zerstören der ihn trug und den Hobbit töten wir ja sowieso. Niemand wird euch mehr retten können!", sagte Morfallas wie gewöhnlich zischend.  
Arien sah die Elfe schwach an, sie rang nach kalter Luft, vielleicht weil es sie nun Kraft kostete zu sprechen, vielleicht aber eher weil sie erschrocken war.  
„Wann ... wollt ihr uns töten? Jetzt?", fragte Arien.  
„Tötet und jetzt, dann haben wir es hinter uns und ich kann endlich wieder zum Herrn Frodo gehen! Tötet uns JETZT! TÖTET UNS SOFORT! ZERREISST UNS, ZERFEZT UNS UND TRINKT UNSER BLUT!! MACHT WAS IHR WOLLT, ABER TÖTET UNS JETZT!!", schrie Sora.  
„Halt´ s Maul, sonst bist du zum Schluss dran!", meckerte Morfallas. Der Hexenmeister trat an die Seite von Morfallas und blickte zu Arien hoch. Sie hätte schwören können ein Grinsen zu erkennen, aber sein Gesicht war nicht in dieser Welt, also war ein Gesichtsausdruck wohl nur zu erraten. Müde sah sie den Nazgûl an.  
„Du freust dich sicher, dass deine lieben kleinen Freunde die Schlacht gewonnen haben, gegen die Töchter der Morfallas!", kreischte der Nazgûl.  
„Ja. Dunkelheit ist hier. Ich bemühe mich sie abzuwenden und sie nicht in mich eindringen zu lassen und ich versuche sie mich nicht aufzehren zu lassen wie Sora von ihr aufgezehrt wird. Sie wird mir auch nichts weiter anhaben können weil ich an die Hoffnung glaube und sie nicht wie Sora schon längst wieder aufgegeben habe! Ich freue mich das die Elben gesiegt haben, und vielleicht werden sie nicht weiter durchkommen, ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Arien aber mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme leiser und schien zu sterben.  
„Richtig. Der Wall der Weidenwinde kann nicht mit bloßer Kriegstreiberei durchbrochen werden." sagte der Nazgûl, „und du, Arien Tinúviel, Lúthiens Tochter, wirst bei Vollmond deinen letzten Atemzug tun, genau wir der Hobbit!"  
Nazgûl und Morfallas verschwanden wieder, Arien sah ihre Freundin an und fragte: „Willst du wirklich schon sterben?"  
Sora blickte zu Arien, und sie hatte eine verdammt ernste Miene, die Arien nicht von Sora kannte und mit klarerer Stimme hätte sie wohl auch nicht antworten können:  
„Ja. Ich möchte sterben!"  
„Aber Sora einfach so?", fragte Arien zurück, „ich meine da muss doch was gewesen sein, was du vorher wolltest ... was ist den verflucht noch mal mit dem Auenland, was ist es was du dir gewünscht hast, ich lass mir doch nicht einreden das alles was du bisher gemacht hast, kein Ziel hatte!"  
„Mein Ziel? Ja mein Ziel war mir selbst noch nicht so ganz klar bevor ich am Brandywein war. Aber jetzt ... ... jetzt geht das alles nicht mehr!", meinte sie.  
„Und wieso nicht? Ich meine, ... meine Güte ich wollte noch Sindarin und Quenya lernen ... und all das Zeug was Elben halt noch so machen! Und Legolas ... den hätte ich auch zu gern mal wieder gesehen!", sagte Arien.  
„Ja, das ist dein Leben und ich wünschte dir, es sei noch nicht vorbei, aber wir werden nun in drei Tagen den Tod bekommen, und ich sage dir auch warum zumindest ich ihn verdient habe! Ich habe Frodo nämlich getötet und dann kann ich vielleicht nachvollziehen, wie er sich gefühlt hat! Vielleicht ist das ja eine Strafe genug, obwohl ich das nicht glaube, ins Auenland könnte ich nicht mehr, das ist jawohl klar." antwortete Sora.  
Arien fielen Tränen aus den Augen und dann auf den Boden und sie wusste das Sora zu mindest in einem Punkt Recht hatte, und zwar das ihnen der Tod sicher war. Sollten die Elben es nicht schaffen, zusammen mit den Hobbits natürlich, und die Hobbits waren da und auch Frodo war am Leben, denn sie hatte es ja mit eigenen Ohren gehört, dann werden sie sterben, bei Vollmond. Vielleicht können es die Elben, denn Hoffnung gab sie so schnell nicht auf!

Akt 2:  
Earendils Wasser und Elbereth Licht

Die Hobbits saßen zusammen mit Galadriel, Arwen, Glóin, Celeborn und Glorfindel zusammen. Frodo war etwas abseits von den anderen und starrte in den Sternenbedeckten Himmel, der nun keine einzige Schneeflocke mehr herunterfallen ließ.  
Sie hatten gerade erst begonnen sich über den kargen Sieg zu freuen.  
„Ich weiß, junger Herr Beutlin. Es mag für Sie nur ein schwacher Trost sein, doch seien Sie nicht hoffnungslos."sagte Galadriel mit ihrer feinen Elbenstimme und Frodo überraschte es dass sie ihn direkt in die Augen sah.  
„Hohe, schöne Frau Galadriel. Ich wage es nur noch schwach zu hoffen. Warum sollte Sora Gamdschie denn noch leben? Was ist will der Feind denn ..."er brach jäh ab, er hatte gemerkt das Sam Gamdschie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus ansah, doch bevor der Herr Samweis etwas sagen konnte, erhob Galadriel wieder die Stimme:  
„Der Feind weiß, das die kleine Sora eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Welche sie weiterhin übernimmt, dass weiß keiner. Doch ist der Feind sich sicher dass sie ausgezehrt werden muss. Es dauerte viel zu lange um es euch zu erklären. Ich sage nur soviel, die beiden Kinder werden nach der Art von Minas Morgûl getötet, und das wird an einem Vollmond geschehen. Wenn wir nicht zusehen, dass wir den Wall der verhexten Weidenwinde nicht durchbrechen und sie dann dort rausholen ist es zu spät!"  
„Ich glaube ich verstehe!", sagte Celeborn.  
„Ich verstehe nichts!", sagte Pippin der verdutzt in die Runde sah, „ihr hohen Elben sagtet uns, wir sollen nicht kämpfen, weil es nämlich an uns ist in den Wall einzudringen. Aber wie sollen wir das machen?"  
Sam war froh das nicht er die Fragen stellen musste, das noch jemand anders genau wie er nur Bahnhof verstand.  
„Sicher, junger Peregrin Tuk, ihr werdet nun zum Zuge kommen."sagte Glorfindel.  
„Aber ..." Sam unterbrach nur ungern, „wieso sitzen die anderen nicht bei uns und hören uns bei unserem Plan zu?"  
„Die werden schon ahnen was die Elben vorhaben! Und außerdem müssen sie sich vorbereiten den Nazgûlkönig und die Elfenkönigin niederzustrecken."antwortete Glóin.  
„Richtig. Denn nun junge Hobbits werdet ihr uns zuhören."sprach Celeborn, „ohne weiter zu unterbrechen!"  
„Es ist so, wir können den Wall nicht von außen durchbrechen und auch von innen heraus ist es sehr schwer weil alles in Quenya gesprochen werden muss, aber weil keiner von euch diese Sprache sprechen kann, haben wir eine Methode gefunden die alles für euch einfacher werden lässt!", sagte Arwen.  
„Sehr richtig! Und ich glaube wir haben auch Mittel und Wege gefunden die Dunkelheit ganz aufzulösen!", fügte Celeborn hinzu.  
„Entschuldigen Sie. Aber mir geht die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum, wie wir da bitteschön reinkommen?", fragte Frodo.  
Galadriel erhob sich.  
„Die Periain sind klein. Und er Wall wurde zum Schutz vor Elben errichtet, nicht zum Schutze vor dem kleinen Volk. Ihr könnt ohne große Mühe ein Loch finden und hinein. Und dann werdet ihr auf den Stern Earendils warten und dann mit einer Wasserlösung auflösen. Während wir, gegen die beiden Könige der Dunkelheit bekämpfen werdet ihr in die Höhle gehen und Sora Gamdschie und Arien Tinúviel befreien. Das ist eure Heldentat."  
„Hohe Frau und mit welchen Mitteln sollen wir es schaffen?", fragte Pippin.  
Arwen zog zwei Fläschchen aus ihrem Mantel.  
„Hier mit. Das hier ist Earendils Wasser, damit löst ihr den Wall, wenn ihr alles Wasser darin auf den Wall träufeltet, dann nehmt das hier!", Arwen hielt neben dem silbernen Fläschchen ein gelb – goldenes und erklärte weiter, „sie enthält Sternenlicht. Von Elbereth Sternen. Und wenn ihr sie dann gegen die Stelle werft, an der Earendils Wasser den Wall benetzte, dann sagt im einfachen Westron die Anhörung der Elbereth auf, es wird für euch ein Wunder geschehen, und der Wall löst sich auf."  
Sam erhob sich und wandte sich dann an Frodo:  
„Ich möchte nicht das du weiter solche Gefahren auf dich nimmst, Herr Frodo, bleib bitte hier!"  
Doch Sams Herr schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Es ist meine Schuld das Sora gefangen ist, also hole ich sie da auch wieder heraus. Jetzt da ich etwas ausrichten kann, werde ich nicht zurückbleiben."  
Pippin nickte und dann nahmen sie die Fläschchen entgegen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wall, es wurde ihnen schließlich bewusst, dass nur sie das Schicksal zweier Leben in Händen hielten. Frodo hielt an einer Stelle kurz an und hielt Inne.  
„Was hast du denn Vetter Frodo?", fragte Pippin vergnügt.  
„Das könnte es sein. Ich glaube da können wir reingehen. Da ist ein Loch!", antwortete er.  
Tatsächlich war dort ein Loch im Wall und sie machten sich dran durch das Loch hindurch zu schlüpfen.

Akt 3:  
Die Besänftigung der Weidenwinde

Sam sah besorgt aus und versuchte irgendetwas von der anderen Seite auszumachen, doch da war nichts. Kein Licht, kein Geräusch nur Dunkelheit lag um den ganzen Wall, Fluss und der Höhle.  
„Dann sollten wir es jetzt versuchen oder?", fragte Sam.  
„Sam! Wenn Sora noch am Leben sein sollte, dann sollten wir sie schnell da rausholen!", antwortete Pippin mit einem Mann – bist – du – schlau – Blick.  
Die drei Hobbits gingen dann ganz leise, so nahe es ging an die Weidenwinde heran und Frodo spähte durch die Lücke, Nebel lag nur knapp über dem Boden und die Sterne über ihnen schienen nur Schwach durch das Schild der verhexten Weidenwinde, es könnte also schwierig werden den Wall zu durchbrechen. Frodo nahm seinen Kopf wieder aus der Spalte.  
„Wir haben vielleicht nur noch wenige Stunden, die Sonne beginnt aufzugehen. Kommt jetzt!", erklärte Frodo und schlüpfte durch das Loch. Pippin und Samweis folgten ihm sofort. Den Fuß in den dichten Nebel zu setzen empfanden die Hobbits als schweren Fehler, er war kalt, nass und sie glaubten jeden Moment könnte etwas nach ihren Füßen greifen und sie verletzen oder gar schlimmeres anrichten. Sie wollten gerade alle in Richtung Höhle gehen, da winkte sie Pippin zurück.  
„Nicht! Nein, Frodo, da ist der Feind! Machen wir es nicht dort, gleich hier das ist sicherer, Frodo!", wisperte er.  
Sam lief sofort zurück, doch Frodo wollte nicht, noch nicht, erst musste er einen Blick riskieren, und tatsächlich! Der Feind, zwei riesige Gestallten, dunkel und furchteinflößend. Morfallas die Elfe stand neben dem Nazgûl und sie unterhielten dich zischend in einer fremden Sprache die er nicht verstand. Plötzlich spürte er die Hand von Sam auf seiner Schulter und er drehte sich nach ihm um.  
„Wir müssen das jetzt tun, Herr Frodo!", meinte er, und sein Herr nickte. Frodo zwang sich ein heiteres Lächeln auf, die beiden gesellten sich ganz leise zu Pippin hin und dann flüsterte Frodo fordernd:  
„Pippin! Gib mir bitte die silberne Flasche, Earendils Wasser zu erst!"  
Sein junger Vetter gab ihm das Fläschchen. Frodo begoss den Wall aus Bäumen mit dem Wasser und dann hörten die beiden anderen Hobbits wieder Frodos Stimme, die leise zu ihnen sprach:  
„Könnt ihr mir nachsprechen? Die Elben haben gesagt jetzt wird gleich ein Wunder für uns geschehen, vielleicht sprechen wir das in einer anderen Sprache!"   
Pippin und Sam nickten vorsichtig, sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie es konnten, aber Pippin fackelte nicht lange und übergab Frodo die gelb – goldene Phiole mit dem Sternenlicht. Die beiden anderen machten sich bereit, vielleicht war es schwierig? Sam verkrampfte sich, er fühlte sich so unsicher als ob er gleich in den Brandywein springen musste und Pippin versuchte sich die Ohren noch einmal gut mit einem Taschentuch zu säubern um auch ja keinen Ton zu verpassen.  
Frodo begann ein Lied anzustimmen, und die anderen wie aus Zauberhand sangen mit, jedoch in einem uralten Westron, das heute in Mittelerde nur noch die Gelehrten kannten:  
  
O Snehvit! Snehvit! Jomfru skjær!  
O dronning fjern bak Vesterhav!  
Du lys for oss som vandrer her  
i skogskygger, på skogbrunn lav!  
  
Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Klart er ditt blikk, din pust så lett!  
Snehvit! Snehvit! Vår tonelyst  
skal nå deg fjernt fra enn fremmed kyrt.  
  
O stjerner som hun sådde hen  
som lys i et formørket år-  
o sølvblomster, som tindrer enn  
høyt over vinden her vi går!  
  
O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
Vi fremmede blant fjerne fjell,  
vi minnes under høye trær  
ditt stjernelys på havet der.  
  
Und Frodo wiederholte die letzte Zeile noch einmal sehr laut, als sie merkten dass Morfallas hinter ihnen ein entsetztes Kreischen losließ:  
„DITT STJERNELYS PÅ HAVET DER!!!!"  
Und Frodo warf die gelbe Phiole gegen Earendils Wasser und die gelbe Tinktur gab einen lauten Knall von sich.  
„Bastarde! Widerwärtige Halblinge!", kreischte Morfallas.  
Aber alles kreischen und fluchen nützte ihr auch nichts mehr. Der Wall löste sich auf und ließ die ersten Strahlen der Sonne herein, die Morfallas direkt ins Gesicht schienen. Der Hexenmeister bekam sichtlich einen Schock, er stand starr da und machte eine Weile gar nichts mehr, er schien ein undeutbares Geräusch zu machen und dann endlich kam ein riesig großer Drache, ein Fellbeast angeflogen, der den Nazgûlkönig auf seinem Rücken davon trug.  
„Solltest du am Leben bleiben, werde ich dich töten, Morfallas!", kreischte er noch aus der Ferne, aber die Elfe stand nun alleine da. Morfallas ließ aus ihren Händen die langen Klauen wachsen, und natürlich war sie schon drauf und dran auf die erschrockenen Hobbits loszugehen, als dann eine sanfte Stimme mit scharfen Ton hinter ihr auftauchte:  
„Das Spiel ist aus, Morfallas! Die Adler sind der Zeit auf die Verfolgung des Hexenmeisters von Angmar auf, und werden ihn für eine sehr lange Zeit vernichten. Und wir werden uns persönlich um dich kümmern!"  
„NEIN!", kreischte Morfallas wütend. Die Hobbits wussten jetzt was sie zutun hatten, während Galadriel und die hohen Herrschaften (plus der anderen Krieger selbstverständlich) gegen die Elfenkönigin antraten.

Akt 4:  
Gerettet!

Morfallas wandte sich Galadriel zu und schenkte ihr vernichtende Blicke. Die Hobbits jetzt mutig, ohne noch vor irgendeiner Gefahr scheuend rannten nun in die Höhle. Die Elfenkönigin wollte sie aufhalten und bewegte sich in die Richtung der Höhle, aber sie erschrak heftig als sie Arwen erkannte, die einen Pfeil abschoss, der Morfallas allerdings verfehlte.  
„Ich schwöre dir das nächste mal werde ich nicht daneben treffen! Ich werde nicht zu lassen das du die Periain aufhältst. Durch dich ist schon genug Unheil über Mittelerde gekommen und die zu Bäumen gewordenen Ents sind noch wütender als zuvor und werden wohl niemanden mehr in diesem Wald vertrauen! Und das alles ist deine Schuld!", sagte sie mit ihrer schönen, weiblichen Stimme.  
Der Blick von Morfallas wurde sogar noch geschockter, als sie sah, wie viele Krieger die Armee, die hinter ihr auftauchte, hatte.  
Morfallas spannte ihre großen Flügel auf und versuchte sich einen Weg zur Höhle zu kämpfen in der die Hobbits verschwunden waren.  
  
In der Höhle war es nicht mehr ganz so dunkel, denn Sonnenlicht fiel endlich wieder herein und sanfte Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens erhellten die beiden Kreuze aus Stein, an denen Arien und Sora hingen.  
„Sora!", rief Sam und sah sie mehr oder weniger erschrocken an, sie war inzwischen eingeschlafen, da sie nicht mehr kämpfen konnte und es war ihr wohl auch teilweise egal geworden, da sie ja sowieso bald sterben würde.  
„Samweis Gamdschie?", drang Ariens Stimme leise von oben herunter.  
„Ja. Ich, Herr Frodo und Peregrin Tuk! Wir holen euch jetzt hier runter!", versprach Sam.  
Er sah Frodo allerdings ratlos an. Wie sollten sie denn dort oben rankommen? Und die Fesseln durchschneiden? Schließlich hatten sie keine Flügel und einen solchen Zauber hatten sie nicht bekommen. Frodo erwiderte Sams Blick, aber er zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Pippin machte genau wie Sam ein überraschtes Gesicht.  
„Wo hast du denn die Messerchen her?", fragte Pippin.  
„Das sind Dolche, habe ich von Gildor bekommen. ‚Die Gefangenen werden sicher gefesselt sein. Diese werden sicher nützen.' Ich schätze aber wir müssen da alleine hochklettern. Nützt nun einmal alles nichts. Ich werde mit Pippin die beiden losbinden. Du musst aufpassen dass diese blöde Elfe hier nicht rein kommt, und wenn wir einen der beiden verlieren musst du so schnell du kannst kommen und sie auffangen!", sagte Frodo munter. Die beiden Hobbits nickten. Sam war erleichtert das er nicht klettern musste, denn er war noch unsportlicher als Pippin. Peregrin nahm sich aus Frodos Hand einen Dolch und beide machten sich daran die Steinkreuze zu erklimmen.  
  
Morfallas wich einem Pfeilhagel aus, sie war allerdings etwas verletzt, ihre Flügel hatten schon einiges aushalten müssen. Arwen hatte die Elfe nicht mehr in Sicht, die Elbin suchte nach der Elfe und dann ... sie spürte ein ziemlich schmerzhaftes Gezerre an ihrem Hals. Arwen wurde von ihrem Pferd herunter gerissen. Morfallas hatte eine Geisel.  
„Ihr solltet mich gehen lassen! Ihr bekommt sie auch zurück, die Kinder und auch Narya!", zischte sie.  
Die Elben ließen sich allerdings nicht beirren und behielten ihre Waffen in den Händen und hielten sie Morfallas entgegen. Arwen atmete erleichtert tief durch, für eine Weile hatte sie befürchtet die Elben sänken ihre Waffen und gaben der Elfe nach, aber als dem nicht so war atmete sie erleichtert auf. Morfallas musste einfach sterben, egal was es kostete. Aragorn und die Dúnedain schossen Wahnpfeile ab.  
„Wir lassen und nicht erpressen. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen!", rief Aragorn und Morfallas lenkte ihre Schritte zur Höhle, Arwen hatte sie immer noch fest im Griff.  
  
Frodo war auf die Arme des Kreuzes geklettert und schnitt die Fesseln an Soras Armen los. Er merkte es nicht, aber das Mädchen hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und als sie die sanften Berührungen spürte, konnte sie es nicht begreifen. Jemand hatte sie von dem schrecklichen Kreuz losgemacht und hielt sie jetzt in den Armen. Auch Pippin, der Arien ziemlich unglücklich huckepack genommen hatte landete jetzt unten. Frodo beugte sich über Sora um zu sehen was ihr fehlte oder ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war und dann erkannte er ihr Gesicht langsam wieder, obwohl sie sehr verschmutzt, müde und leicht verletzt war.  
„Bin ich jetzt tot? Aber mein Körper tut weh!", sagte sie leise das es fast ein Flüstern wurde.  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf: „Du bist nicht tot, Sora. Und ich auch nicht. Ich habe dich vermisst, weißt du das?"  
Sora hätte wohl am liebsten gelacht, doch irgendetwas verhinderte, dass sie es schaffte. Und plötzlich drang Sams warnende und panische Stimme in Frodos Ohr: „Pass auf Herr Frodo!"Doch es war schon geschehen! Sora ließ einen entsetzlich hohen, erschrockenen Schrei hören, auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Körper war Blut! Es tropfte aus der Schulter Frodos. Er keuchte, hatte sich jedoch immer noch schützend über Sora gebeugt und der Schmerz ließ ihn verkrampfen. Das nächste was sie hörte war Morfallas Schrei und ein lautes Zischen:  
„Diesen Hobbit – Adonis hab ich ja doch gekriegt! Verfluchter Narr!"  
Und dann fiel sie erneut in Ohnmacht, doch schmeckte sie immer noch das Blut, das ihre Lippen benetzte.  
Morfallas wurde aber letztlich von Celeborn getötet, als die Elfe widerwillig Arwen hatte gehen lassen. Die Elbenprinzessin hatte ihr in den Solarplexus geschlagen, und jetzt steckte Celeborns lange Schwertklinge im Körper der Elfe.  
Die Elben hatten gesiegt, doch nun mussten die Verletzten versorgt werden und weggebracht werden. Und für die Hobbits brach lauter Jubel und Applaus von allen anderen aus, für ihre Heldentat. Arien konnte kaum laufen, doch dann plötzlich tauchte Elrond mit vielen Kutschen auf.  
„Nach Bruchtal für eine schnelle Heilung!", sagte er nur und endlich ging es raus aus dem Alten Wald. 


	15. Das letzte Kapitel

åØ**Kapitel 15:  
Das letzte Kapitel  
_- Sora und ihre Entscheidung -_**

Wirres Stimmengemurmel, nicht laut aber doch vernehmbar drang zu ihr hindurch. Und endlich erhielt sie die Gewalt über ihren Körper zurück und öffnete die Augen um etwas sehen zu können. Ein dunkles Fenster hinter drei leeren aber frisch bezogenen Betten, die weißen Vorhänge spielten mit dem lauen Nachtwind. Und dann merkte sie, dass Kerzen entzündet waren und leichtes goldenes Licht in den Raum fiel. Endlich setzte sie sich auf, sie war unverletzt doch hatte sie immer noch leichte Schmerzen. Sora blickte sich um und als wenn sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie es noch beherrschte lächelte sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit gerechnet dass sie es verlernt hatte. Reglos blickte sie in Frodos Gesicht, der neben ihr in einem Bett aufrecht saß, sie allerdings noch gar nicht registriert hatte. Als nächstes sah sie in Legolas Gesicht der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite saß und in einem Buch las, aber auch er schien nichts gemerkt zu haben, aber er hatte immer noch eine Augenklappe über dem rechten Auge. Und neben ihm lag Arien die noch recht erschöpft aussah und dann erkannte sie Pippin, er hatte seinen Arm in eine Schlinge gelegt und um seine Hüfte war ein dicker Verband geschnürt. Dann sah sie wieder zu Frodo herüber um zu überprüfen ob er irgendwie verletzt war, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Als nächstes dann tat Sora etwas, das sie selbst überraschte, sie hatte nicht gedacht ihre eigene Stimme laut reden zu hören.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie lauthals, als ob sie befürchtete dass niemand sie verstand. Sofort sahen vier Augenpaare zu ihr und jeder der Gesichter lächelte in ihre Richtung. Nur einer vermochte etwas zu ihr zu sagen.  
„Sora! Du ... wie geht's dir?", fragte die Stimme neben ihr und als ob bei Sora jetzt der Groschen fiel, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
„Frodo!", schluchzte sie und es überraschte nicht nur Sora, dass er es verstanden hatte, denn "Frodo"hatte sich eher wie ein merkwürdiges Glucksen angehört. Doch der Hobbit warf seine Bettdecke zurück und stieg halb daraus hervor (unter seinem Hemd war ein Leinenverband über die Schulter geschlungen). Und er hielt beide Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt, bis Sora sie dann endlich ergriff. Als dies geschah zog er Sora zu sich in seine Arme und schloss sie ganz fest darin ein. Sora weinte schrecklich und als ob sie prüfen wollte, ob es wirklich Frodo war, klammerte sie sich in dessen Hemd. Er setzte sich zurück in sein Bett und hielt Sora noch immer im Arm, niemand sagte etwas, aber dann hörte Sora Frodos verweinte Stimme sagen:  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir!"  
Sora weinte immer noch markerschütternd in Frodos Hemd und er zog die Decke weiter über ihre Schultern. Arien kamen auch Tränen bei diesem Anblick und sie sah hinüber zu Legolas.  
„Ich schätze wir würden euch alle furchtbar gern allein lassen, Herr Frodo Beutlin, aber wenn wir uns auch nur einen Zentimeter aus dem Bettwagen, dann kommt Arwen und fesselt uns in eines!", meinte Legolas.  
Frodo lächelte und strich über Soras Haare.  
„Sora ... wieso weinst du denn, es ist alles vorüber!", meinte er.  
Pippin grinste: „Jetzt weint sie weil sie nicht vorher wach war und zusehen konnte wie du aufwachst!"  
„Ach Pippin!", sagte Frodo und musste sich ein Grinsen ganz arg verkneifen.  
Sora flüsterte ihm etwas zu, was nur Frodo ganz allein verstehen konnte:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass sie dir weh tun! Ich wollte doch nicht das du wegen mir so leiden musstest!"  
Er hielt Sora jetzt auf Armlänge von sich weg und seine tief Wasserblauen Augen leuchteten sie an.  
„Ich habe keine großen Verletzungen, Sora. Das nur kleine Weh – Wehchen die schnell wieder verheilen. Du bist diejenige, die das meiste aushalten musste!", meinte er.  
„Bitte ...", sie zögerte, „ ... bitte ... kann ich heute hier schlafen, neben dir? Lass mich bitte nicht alleine, Herr Frodo!"  
Frodo hatte ein warmes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und er ließ die kleine Sora neben sich aufs Bett sinken. Er wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg und dann spürte Sora wie er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab. In diesem Moment kam Arwen ins Zimmer und löschte das Licht.  
„Jetzt ist aber entgültig Schluss! Ist schon halb zwei Uhr Morgens!", sagte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Soras Herz klopfte noch rasend schnell und dann nach einer Weile, als sich beide noch lange in die Augen sahen, schliefen sie ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, es war so gegen zehn Uhr, erwachte Frodo als erster und sah auf die neben ihm schlafende Sora. Eine Stimme tauchte auf, Arwens Stimme, die in einer Kiste neben der Tür herumkramte. Sie schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und sah Frodo streng an:  
„Also ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr mir Bescheid gebt, wenn die kleine Sora aufgewacht ist!"  
„Nun, Hohe Frau, es ist so, Sora ist Gestern ziemlich spät aufgewacht, und da dachte ich es geht in Ordnung wenn sie bei mir schläft wenn sie Angst hat!", sagte Frodo mit leichtem rosa auf den Wangen.  
„Na ja, lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern. Ich hoffe das du sie heute dazu bewegen kannst spätestens am Nachmittag aufzustehen. Arien wird heute elf Jahre alt, denn heute wurde sie geboren, am 24. 12!", sagte Arwen, „und wie ich es so verstanden habe, gibt es beim Geburtstag im Auenland Geschenke, und ich glaube Arien freut sich wenn ihr heute alle wieder aufstehen dürft!"  
Frodo nickte und als Arwen das Zimmer verlassen hatte weckte er Sora auf, bei dem Anblick musste er schon ein bisschen grinsen. Aber das Mädchen ließ sich recht schnell und einfach wachrütteln. Sie war auch ganz fröhlich wie immer, als sei nie etwas schlimmes geschehen und sie strahlte ihm zu.  
„So. Jetzt aber hin zu Samweis! Der wird sicher schon unten beim Frühstück sitzen und darauf warten seine kleine Schwester wieder zu sehen. Als geh nur! Wir anderen kommen sicher gleich nach, mach dir keine Sorgen."sagte Frodo, Sora nickte und ohne zu zögern suchte sie sich einen Weg durch Elronds großes Haus. Sie hatte nicht mal daran gedacht, zu fragen ob es wirklich okay ist ob sie schon aufstehe. Als sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war weckte Frodo auch die anderen.  
„Unsere Gefangenschaft beim „Bruchtaler Hausdrachen"ist zu ende, wir sollen heute alle aufstehen, also auf mit euch ihr Schlafmützen!"  
Die anderen rührten sich nicht, schliefen einfach weiter ohne auf den armen zu hören, die Aufgabe alle wach zu kriegen war gar nicht so einfach. Nach einer Weile vergeblichen Rufen regten sich aber die Lebensgeister der anderen und sie fanden das es recht früh war nachdem sie am vorigen Abend zu lange auf geblieben waren.  
„Habt ihre denn nicht gehört? Wir dürfen aufstehen!", rief Frodo.  
Pippin rieb sich müde die Augen und murmelte:  
„Ja ... .... das mit dem Hausdrachen habe ich auch gehört, Frodo, aber ich habe irgendwie nicht daran gedacht, jetzt schon aufzustehen!"  
Alle fingen an unter Tränen zu lachen.  
  
Tatsächlich saß Sam unten beim Essen, er trank einen Tee und vor ihm stand ein Teller mit belegten Broten die er noch nicht angerührt hatte. Doch nach einer Weile, als er so dasaß und nur seinen schwarzen Tee trank, rief eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme: „Samweis!"  
Es war Sora und ihre Stimme klang so laut und so fröhlich das es ihn fast erschrak als er seine kleine Schwester sah.  
„Sora! Du bist endlich wach!", rief er.  
„Ja!", entgegnete Sora und lief ihrem Bruder in die Arme.  
„Meine Güte, ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder, Sora!", sagte Sam und knuddelte seine Schwester an sich.  
„Mach dir nur keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin wieder topfit. Und die anderen können auch gleich aufstehen, falls es sein kann, dass Herr Frodo sie aufgeweckt bekommt."meinte Sora, befreite sich aus Sams Griff und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie warteten nur eine kleine Weile, als dann die anderen herunter kamen, die zuvor auch im Krankenflügel lagen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, gab es ein sehr gutes Frühstück für alle und sie alle redeten heiter miteinander, aber niemand erwähnte auch nur ein Wort über den Kampf gegen Morfallas. Das Frühstück ging schnell zu ende, und Arien war die erste die sich Sora schnappte und mit ihr raus an die frische Luft ging. Sie waren eine Weile über das Gelände gelaufen und dann in den kleinen Park aus Bäumen mit dem kleinen See in der Mitte. Sie sprachen die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort miteinander, doch es war dieses Mal nicht Sora die das lange Schweigen der beiden brach, sondern die kleine Elbin:  
„Es tut mir ja leid, das gerade ich das machen muss, aber es liegt mir auf der Seele und ich glaube du hast es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Es ist ziemlich knapp in der Höhle geworden."  
„Du täuschst dich, ich habe es gewusst, ich habe es die ganze Zeit gespürt. Und du hast ja Recht, du hattest sogar die ganze Zeit Recht, ich hätte nicht aufgeben dürften, tut mir leid." entgegnete Sora.  
„Muss es nicht, aber ich würde gern wissen was du tust, wenn das noch einmal passiert. Wirst du etwas haben, für das du leben kannst ohne aufzugeben?", fragte Arien.  
Sora nickte bestimmt und sah lächelnd in die Sonne:  
„Und ob ich das haben werde! Wenn ich für etwas lebe, dann ist es für Herrn Frodo. Nicht nur, weil ich ihn über alles auf der Welt liebe, nein ich will nicht das er leidet. Wenn ich es verhindern kann dann werde ich nicht zulassen das er leidet. Nein, ich will sogar alle beschützen, Samweis, Pippin, Merry, Rose und all die anderen sind es, die ich zum Leben brauche. Wenn sie sterben, existierte meine Welt nicht. Aber zusammen mit ihnen war ich immer glücklich Arien. Niemand soll meinet wegen wieder Schmerzen leiden oder überhaupt leiden. Und eines Tages das weiß ich, das kann ich jetzt schon spüren, ich weiß nicht wieso, es ist wohl so eine Art Vorahnung, da werde ich für Frodo – Chan sterben."  
Arien lächelte, sie wusste nur nicht, ob das jetzt etwas eher Gutes oder Schlechtes war.  
  
Und als die Hobbits endlich mit Glorfindel, Arwen und Arien die Brandyweinbrücke überquerten, da wurden sie schon in Empfang genommen. Rose, Juweline, Merry und Rosiel liefen ihnen entgegen und begrüßten sie herzlich. Die Elben verschwanden aber wieder nach Bruchtal, ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
„Peregrin Tuk! Du bist wahrlich der verrückteste und dümmste Hobbit den ich kenne! Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!", schimpfte Juweline, aber sie lächelte dabei und küsste Pippin auf die Wange, „aber weißt du, ich glaube du solltest dich nicht noch einmal in eine solche Gefahr begeben. Bleib lieber Peregrin Tuk und werd nicht zu einem Beutlin!"  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin ein echter Tuk, und ich werd, wann immer Sora wieder Lust hat sich entführen zu lassen, zur Stelle sein um mit zu helfen sie zu retten!", versprach Pippin.  
„Wir bringen euch jetzt zum Beutelhaldenweg. Dein Vater weiß allerdings was vor ich ging, Bilbo hat es ihm schonend beigebracht. Ich bin sicher er will sehen dass es dir wieder gut geht."meinte Rose.  
„Es war eigentlich meine Schuld, dass Herr Beutlin etwas sagen musste."erklärte Rosiel, „ich wollte Sora etwas von Juweline ausrichten und dann kam der Hamfast uns auf die Schliche."Die Hobbits konnten nicht verhindern in einem Lachkrampf zu verfallen aber dann gingen sie alle unter Gesang und Gelächter zum Beutelhaldenweg Nummer 3 und lieferten Sora, Sam und Frodo ab. Mageriete musste schon den ganzen Tag gewartet haben, sie sprang jedoch gleich aus der Tür und schloss ihre kleine Schwester in die Arme, und dann umarmte sie auch Samweis. Frodo hatte Panik, dass der Hausdrache der Gamdschies gleich zu ihm komme und ihn eigenhändig umbrächte. Mit einem hatte er Recht, jetzt wandte sie sich an ihn:  
„Danke das du Sora zu uns zurück gebracht hast!"  
Einen kurzen Moment konnte er nichts sagen, aber dann meinte er:  
„Es war jawohl das mindeste. Aber ich war nicht allein. Ohne Samweis, Pippin und einer ganzen Reihe von anderen Fremdländern haben geholfen, ihnen musste du auch danken!"Von Beutelsend kam die Stimme von guten alten Bilbo herüber, der im Garten stand:  
„Frodo, mein Junge! Komm zu mir herüber!"  
Er winkte seinen Neffen zu sich, und Frodo rannte so schnell er konnte zu Bilbo. Sora rief ihrem guten alten Freund noch etwas hinter her:  
„Ich komme Morgen!"  
  
Mageriete zog ihr Geschwister hinein in die Höhle. Der alte Hamfast wollte seine kleine Tochter eigentlich gar nicht mehr aus den Armen lassen, doch Mageriete befreite sie, als sie ihr einen Brief übergab.  
„Der kommt aus Lothlórien."sagte sie und Sora ging damit auf ihr Zimmer und öffnete ihn.  
  
Liebe Sora – Chan  
Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seid ich dir das letzte Mal schrieb. Ich habe mich inzwischen mit Haldir angefreundet und eine Menge gelernt. Ich werde im November aufbrechen um dich abzuholen.  
Deine Arien.  
  
Sora aber beschloss ihr sofort einen Brief zurück zu schreiben, und der enthielt folgendes:  
Liebe Arien!  
Ich weiß, ich schreibe spät. Aber ich bin mir sicher du kannst dir denken warum! Und ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich noch nicht wieder von zu Hause fort will, und auch nicht, wenn der nächste November angebrochen ist. Ich weiß aber, irgendwann, da werde ich mir Lothlórien ansehen. Aber bis dahin,  
Auf Wiedersehen,  
deine Sora – Chan.  
  
Wie recht Sora mir Letzterem hatte, konnte sie noch nicht einmal erahnen. Der kleine Krieg ist vorüber, aber der große Krieg wird wohl sehr bald kommen, doch jetzt, wo Sora den Brief versiegelte und ihn mit einem Eilboten versandte, legte sie sich zur Nachtruhe, denn mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Und zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte sie schöne Träume und als sie dann noch tiefer in ihre Träume versank, da hörte sie Galadriels wundersame Stimme in ihrem Kopf: ‚Die Botschaft, hast du nun vielleicht verstanden. Gib niemals auf! Ich werde dir nun etwas sagen, was du vielleicht so nicht verstehen kannst, aber glaube mir, eines Tages, da wirst du es tun!'  
  
Am nächsten Tage als sie aufwachte, schrieb sie ohne sich daran erinnern zu können, wo sie es schon einmal gehört hatte, ein Lied auf. Es war im alten Westron geschrieben, das heute niemand mehr sprach. Aber gleichwohl war es wohl ein Versprechen, an alle ihr Freunde, an ihre Familie und wohl am meisten an Frodo:

_Mot vest etsteds er solens land,  
og kanskje er det vår;  
der knoppes trær, der bruser vann  
og muntre triller slår.  
Og kanskje er det natt og blitt,  
og sveie bøker står  
med alvestjerner drysset hvitt  
blant grønne greners hår.  
  
Og sjont jeg ser min ferd forgår  
blant skygger som jeg selv,  
så vet jeg det: om svart det står,  
hvet tårn og mørke fjell  
så fins etsteds, en sol en vår,  
en stjernes hvite ild.  
Jeg sier aldri: Mørket rår  
så lenge lys er til._


End file.
